Tsubasa No Yume
by Kicchin
Summary: God has left the angels on their own, with no one to continue to sustain the power, the gates of damnation opened right before them freeing humankind's feared one. But on a twist of fate the four most powerful angels fell to earth, along with the destroyer of humanity, but what if this was all part of the big game plan? Pairings, AkaFuri, KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, MuraMuro
1. Chapter 1

_HI THIS IS KICCHIN! And yeah this is my second fanfiction so forgive my tons of errors here and there. If you have read my previous work, MONOGATARI, thank you very much and for those who haven't if you have time I'd be happy if you'd give it a try and read it. The series had been completed now and I wanted to venture into something new like this. Okay, a lot have made this type of fanfic though but I wanted to explore the details more and IDK maybe make my own version. The ideas are mainly from an American TV series Supernatural, where God had left the building and yeah mainly the angels were left on their own. But in my own spin off, we get the angels all falling down from heaven and meeting these strange humans and getting to know why God liked them so much. _

_Let me know if I should continue or not since this is very delicate subject to tackle, I'll stop if the story is awful. Tell me if I should continue or not. Reviews are very well appreciated, it helps me improve and get an idea as to what I wil write for the next chapter. I swear I read every single one of the reviews, you can ask those who reviewed on MONOGATARI. I really do love getting reviews. Or if you're too shy to tell me what you think of it, you can just send me a PM, you can say aaaaanything you want, does the story sucks, or is it good, you want to ask something personal to the author, just fire away babies-Kicchin will try Kicchin's best to answer your queries! And yeah I'd be reaaaaally happy too if you drop a fav or follow! I hope you like Tsubasa No Yume, as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_MOST IMPORTANTLY I want to remind my readers that this is A FICTION, a story based on WHAT IFs of the writer. Please don't discriminate just because its taking biblical references, thank you very much! And yeah with that I hope you would enjoy reading thank you!_

_DISCLAIMEEEER: Yep, I'm not Fujimaki Tadatoshi, so I don't own Kurobasu or any of the characters._

**Chapter 1: The cost of freedom**

It has been ages since then, Kuroko remembered the days when everything used to be well. When home felt like _home_. But now it felt cold, it felt empty. The tall walls and the seemingly endless hallway used to be filled with laughter, but now it felt eerily quiet. If humans found out this was the heaven, would they still want to go here? Ever since that day, they have never seen their father—never again. He wondered if he was disappointed, or was this something about his plans again. Kuroko wanted to believe on the second option, but 8,000 years isn't short period of time even for an angel like him. Heaven wasn't the way it was since his brother revolted against their father—something no one had prepared them for. Kuroko understood his brother's reasons but he understood their position before their father as well. They were angels, and he—their father, he is God. He is absolute, and no one else could be, no, not his brother. It was a punishment for thinking highly of himself, but doing so, he saw the pain in his father's eyes, he didn't want to do it, but it was the right thing to do.

Since then no one had seen their father, and home felt unfamiliar, everyone grew apart, farther, and farther away. His brothers rarely talked to each other, they went on their daily duties like mindless machines. Kuroko felt cold watching them. Days went by painfully slow, and every day he would think of the days when things were much better—days he wished didn't end like that. Until then he wondered why this should happen, why his brother, why them, why?

He never voiced his thoughts, those kind of thoughts were regarded as doubting, and doubt destroys faith or so they say. He sighed quietly as he watches the humans from the clear mirror before him, his father once gave him that as a gift, a mirror where a few human activities could be seen. It showed a crowd of people crossing the streets, a few children mindlessly playing and chasing each other. Ever since they came, everything became very difficult, for him, for his brothers, even for his father. His thoughts were similar to his brother, and he understood where is pointing at. What is so special about these humans that his father is so inclined to?

They kept on disappointing him, yet his father kept forgiving them—but he can't do that to _him, _why, he wondered.

"You are here yet again." Kuroko stood and turned to the doorway and found his brother Midorima. He is often cold to others, nonchalant and insensitive. He has been like that even way before, only this time, he became very much distant to everyone. These days are rare when he would stop by his room and check on him. Kuroko only bowed his head in regards to the other's presence. "Why don't you help Kise in managing the garrison? You do not plan on rotting yourself here, do you?"

"Maybe not, maybe yes." Kuroko answered quietly. He was sick of this kind of life, where is there father? This isn't his family anymore. When he looks at them he could barely recognize them. Sometimes he wanted to have human's mortality and just sleep and never wake up, or wake up when his father arrives, when everything is well again. It may be selfish to think such way, but he is still a son, and his family is broken.

"We have talked through this, father is—"

"He is coming back."

Kuroko cut him determined. It was illogical, truly, he knows that, but a son can never give up on his father. And after building his faith, he can't possible just say they'll bring it down like that. He just can't give up yet. Not yet.

"Suite yourself." He heard him say before leaving.

Kuroko could only wish yesterday will once return. He could only wish sadly. These humans stole his family, he thought bitterly. His father told him they should love these humans, these mortals, but how? How could he love them when they were the ones who stole his family? Kuroko frowned, why does his family has to be wrecked this way? When his brother be ever be free?

…

Kagami looked up at the sky, the sky looks heavy and dark. He could smell the vapour in the air. Strange, the weather report said it will be sunny all day. Oh well he guess, sometimes weather is unexpected. He turned facing their school, today he has practice after class, he hope he won't get caught in the rain. Kagami Taiga, is an American returnee who had recently enrolled there in Seirin High School, at first he thought the basketball game in this side is weaker, but he was extremely wrong, for one there is this guy from Too Academy—Aomine Daiki, the unstoppable ace—**_tsk, unstoppable my ass_****. **Well the two managed to get along after playing a few matches Kagami had grown to respect the other, despite his huge ass narcissistic behaviour and ego that's probably bigger than the whole milky way. Whistling Kagami walked to the lobby of their school he found a familiar brunette standing there. "Ah, Furi, morning." He greeted with a smile. The said brunette, Furihata Kouki smiled back at Kagami.

"G-Good morning, Kagami." He greeted bowing his head a little.

"Hm, heading to the class?"

"Yeah."

"I'll tag along then."

Life is pretty simple you see, for Kagami, for Furihata, for everyone on earth. Practically speaking living is easy, you just gotta breath and get on with all the crazy rides of life…including…the impending doom.

…

Kuroko blinked as he felt something stir in his senses he stood and realized somehow it has gone a bit darker—it never get dark in Heaven, he thought. Standing up from his seat he heard faint flaps of wings, running towards the entrance he saw Kise who just landed on his feet, the golden haired angel looked disturbed. Kise quickly grabbed Kuroko and ran down the hallways, at the end of the hallway was the great dome, and there standing was Midorima and Murasakibara. What was happening? Kuroko was about to ask when he heard a loud grumble—a thunder? Why is there a thunder? From the gigantic windows Kuroko watch the surrounding turn gray and the lightning roared angrily.

"What is happening?" Kuroko asked.

"You must evacuate." Kise said spunning his younger brother to face him, "You must go now, the gate of the abyss is shattering!"

Kuroko's eyes widen. The doors that shut his brother were meant to be unbreakable, they were made so with their father's power and the only moment they would open is if he himself opens it—or the source of the power that shuts that door is gone—Kuroko fell to his knees in his realization. The only time his presence will not be there, the only moment when his power could no longer hold the gates…is when he is—"Kuroko, he's dead." Midorima said coldly, "Father is dead."

His world shattered under his feet, the lightning and the darkness felt like sharing his agony. Why? Why didn't he even return to them? Kurko felt as Kise pulled him up, "Kurokocchi you gotta listen, we need you out of here!"

"And you?" Kuroko asked, "Where will I go?"

"We'll stay here we need to guard the gates, we need to keep it shut as long as we can." Midorima answered. "You're going to earth for a while, you'll be safe there."

"I object." Kuroko answered, "You are not father to order me. I-I refuse to stay there."

"Kuro-chin it's just a few days—"

"My duty is—"

"Your duty is to serve human race!" Midorima said raising his voice. Midorima narrowed his eyes at Kuroko, "Listen carefully, you are not like any of us, what could you do against Akashi? What can a wingless angel like you do?" Kuroko's eyes widen, he forgot. Oh, yeah, he…he isn't like them. Even if he was one of the closest children of their father, he didn't have sturdy wings—no, he didn't have any at all. He wondered ever since but his father never made him feel like he was ever incomplete, he treated him like he treated all of his children—actually he favoured him, almost as equal as he favoured Akashi. It has been so long he had almost forgotten.

"Midorimacchi stop!"

"This is your fault for making him feel so comfortable! You follow the orders, and get yourself out of here! Do you hear me?!"

Kise turned to Kuroko who just stared at the marble floor, without further thinking he grabbed his wrist and ran away. Kise turned to Midorima, no, those weren't really meant to hurt Kuroko, it was meant to make him leave at once. They knew the smallest angel isn't what he seem like, outside that fragile looking exterior is a power great and immeasurable, and Midorima just like him or Murasakibar—perhaps their father as well knew. That is why, even in this way, they have to—they have to keep him safe—and the only way is—

_EARTH_

_Long ago, there was an angel. His wings we're the most beautiful ones among his brothers, they said it looks like it was on fire whenever he flies and flaps them, orange and scarlet, his feathers we're exceptionally beautiful and gorgeous. And among his brother's he was the closest to their father. He was greatly favoured, intelligent and witty. Their father always told the other angels to look at him as a role model, God's favourite—but there was him, another one. He was starnge, among the angels created in heaven, he didn't have wings, but just like the angel whose wings burnt against the wind, that angel is as intelligent as the other. He is brave and loyal and never questioned their father—he was the brave little soldier, the righteous one. The two angels grew close to each other as they lived in the dome of peace._

_Then their father one day made the earth, it is the most beautiful thing he had created. He was so proud of it. It was full of life that has its own mechanism. Its beauty is incomparable to anything. So next he decided to create moving life, he made these animals, all kinds of them, there were those small and fragile looking ones, to the agile, fast, ones, then the big ferocious ones. They had their own system, their laws and all. It was good. No—it was, great._

_But he wasn't contented. Who would fill these lands, it felt empty. He needed something that would take care of this beautiful creation for him, something that would use it's gifts to the greater good. So he made them—humans. They talk just like his angels, they can move like the animals, but they have something more special—free will. The angels were shocked as they heard the news, God gave these humans the ultimate gift—the free will, and the angel whose wings burnt against the wind disagreed much on this. Why? He repeatedly asked his father, why give them free will, they knew where this would lead but their father continued. He loved them so much he could barely turn his head away when they plead._

_He could not understand why his father loved these humans so much—that was his sin. He refused to serve them, he wasn't made to look over these greedy humans. They could turn their backs away from their father when they wanted to. But the one whose wings burnt against the wind tried to contain his thoughts, he didn't want his father to be angry to him, so he stood there watching them. But years passed, humans only kept proving him right. They turned their backs against their own kin, killed their family, their own blood, destroyed, steal, hoard, they plagued the earth with greed, fear and chaos. They slowly destroyed the masterpiece his father made ever so carefully. _

_And when he could no longer contain it, he voiced out his thought, "Why must we serve them?" he asked his father, "I could fathom it, father look at them!"_

_"__Have you not understand what I have said before, my words are final."_

_"__No."_

_It was the first time that word was heard in the dome._

_"__No?" His father was lost for words, his son, his most favoured son, his son whom he thought would understand him most. He shook his head, "Do change your mind, I beg of you."_

_"__I cannot. I do not see the reason why, Father listen to me!"_

_His brothers tried to stop him, but he stood in his reason bearing his iron will. And with that the chains of forbidding rose from the depths of the abyss. He was asked but once again, for the last time, but he refused to change his mind, and with that his beautiful wings were no longer, he was dragged deep in the abyss and was doomed to stay there till the end of time, when he shall rose and was prophesied to lead the monsters in the purgatory. Until then he shall stay there, bound in the darkness and void of nothingness._

…

Kagami sat on the empty basketball court, practiced has ended but as usual he stayed practicing his dunks. It was quiet except for the sound of the rain pounding against the roof of the gym and the concrete outside, it was raining nonstop since that afternoon and all his teammates had hurried home, but Kagami was an exception of course. He had no one who'd be frantic when he is late home, his parents are both in America and well, he was sent there for some reason he had no idea about. Sipping in his water bottle Kagami watch the darkness of the evening at the window. It was eerily quiet.

_BLAG!_

Kagami almost chocked at the water he was drinking, when he suddenly heard the loud noise that seems to have come from the roof of the gym. As he was about to dash out and look outside he was stopped as he felt something that made him look at the window. His eyes widen in shock as he saw a blur of white human shape fell passing quickly from that window before he heard a loud—**_THUD!_**Kagami in panic grab his wind breaker ran right outside the gym using the jacket as his shield from the rain. He ran to the other side of the gym where the window stood. He didn't give much care to his Air Jordan shoes that were slowly getting soaked in mud as he ran.

Kagami had seen a lot of things in his life, he had seen a hit-and-run case when he was in America, a crime scene, he had seen a lot of crazy things but this, this was no way comparable to those. His eyes widen as he felt his heart almost leaped out of his chest as he found the scene before him.

There were feathers everywhere, just how it is when pigeons suddenly decided to fly out of the blue. The scene look like they were grabbed out of a movie, the strange feathers were everywhere, some were slowly falling right before him, Kagami opened his hand and caught one, the feather was surely not from a small bird, the feather is huge. He had never seen anything feather as big as that. Despite the darkness, he could see the soft color of the feather, and more to it, it was slightly glowing. He looked up, there was nothing in there. Where did these come from? Kagami looked around confused, as he was about to take a step he felt something hard on the floor, turning his eyes down he almost jumped out of his skin at what he saw. Lying there on the floor was a fragile figure wearing strange clothes, he was lying there unconscious, his white clothes smeared with mud, and his pale white face looks almost unearthly.

Kagami panicked, what should he do? There's a body there, right behind the gym, could he be a student? Well he looks small, a middle schooler? Wait, wait, this is a high school for pete's sake a high school what is he doing there? Kagami out of his confusion quickly grabbed the boy's arms and pulled him into a piggyback.

Carrying the boy fet like carrying a pillow against his back, Kagami even not having carried anyone before in his back knew that someone with such body should have weighted at least relatively to make him stagger, but no, that wasn't the case. Kagami hurriedly run, good think he knows a local clinic, that could do, he just need to reassure himself that he didn't icked up a dead body. More importantly Kagami wondered what and how the hell this guy—_probably_-fell of the roof. He prayed to God this isn't some kind of a joke or the guy is still alive.

The road was clear and somehow the streets were clear of anyone. Kagami hissed as the cold rain pounced against his skin, the rain felt painfully strong, the small raindrops felt like thousands of needles falling millimetres per seconds. Two more block away, Kagami fastened the body behind him stopping for a moment to secure the boy behind him before he made a another sprint. The loud music of the rain against the concrete resounded and drowned every noise there was. Kagami could barely breathe as the wind conspired with the loud rain, slapping hi right in his face. The rain was getting impossibly cold as well, Kagami saw a flash of thunder, and he felt the body behind him twitched, and a pair of small slender hands grabbed a fistful of the back of his shirt. Kagami started sprinting even faster fearing the other might be in a very great deal of pain.

Finally Kagami reached to the clinic, he was just in time, he thought as a dark haired young man stood there holding in his hand the sign for the clinic. Kagami without thinking quickly opened the door to the clinic making the man's eyes wide.

"He needs help!"

…

Kagami sat on the bench shivering, the clinic was a paediatrician's clinic, a young doctor Takao Kazunari, the man was kind enough to let the two stay in and get a look at the boy who was with Kagami's condition even if it was pass his clinic hours and offer him a warm cup of chocolate and a cozy thick towel. Kagami sat on an empty bench outside the isolation room where the doctor laid the unconscious boy to get a closer look. The isolation room was unfortunately the only room with bed in the clinic, since it was only a small clinic. The clinic smelled of children, the walls were painted in cute and colourful shapes and items and in a corner was a box of toys. He glanced at the clock right up on the wall, it was past eight thirty in the evening, his stomach started grumbling. He hasn't yet taken dinner. His eyes turned to the door of the isolation room when he saw it swung open. Standing up Kagami found the raven haired doctor peaking, "Hey, come in." he said with a smile.

Kagami nodded and followed Takao, the man pushed the door more to let the tall young man in. Kagami looked around the room, white walls and floor, white ceilings. On a corner right next to a window sat a single bed and lying there was the most unearthly beauty he had ever seen. The petite body was tucked in a fluff light blue comforter.

"Surprisingly he's alright, just a slight fever. I don't think he did fall of _the roof_ as you said, because if he did he would have probably had sustained more than some bruises—which I mean broken bones and concussions, which any of those he didn't have. He had some scratches though, and yeah bruises in his forearm." Takao said tucking his hands on the pocket of his white lab coat. Kagami walked towards the sleeping figure. The boy looked peaceful in his sleep, Kagami never thought he'd use the word _beautiful_ to describe a man, but he had no other words to describe him. His closed eyelids displayed the beautiful lush of eyelashes the boy had, his damp hair's color resembled like the color of the cloudless sky in a very fine day. And his skin, Kagami could swear it looks like it was glowing—it was the fairest skin he had ever seen. "So…you know him?"

"I told you, I don't." Kagami said frankly.

"I changed his _costume_ in some clothes I had around. It's a bit big but I think that would be better than nothing." Takao said before handling Kagami folded paper soaked in rain and mud. Kagami took the material sighing. "So what costume party did your friend went."

"I told you, he's not my friend." Kagami said sighing.

"Then, what do you—"

The two gasps as the teal haired boy bolted up and grabbed Kagami by the wrist. Turning to Kagami he stared at him with his vibrant blue eyes. Kagami had only one word to describe the blue of his eyes—enchanting.

"Is this…earth?"

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fallen**

"Huh?" Kagami raised an eyebrow at the teal haired boy before him, forget beautiful, what the hell was he asking him. Takao stifled a chuckle as he turned away trying to look as composed as possible. The teal haired boy seems to have engaged himself into a staring contest as he stared just at Kagami without reacting—not even blinking. Kagami backed away as the boy started moving closer to Kagami. "H-Hey, what the fuck?"

The boy tilted his head in confusion, "I…do not understand that reference, please enlighten me."

"Wow," Takao said in the corner, "I take back my words, he must have knocked his head."

Kagami almost face palmed, what the hell did he got into again? What if he got himself a psycho or a mental patient, this was way too crazy. How did he got himself into this again? It was supposed to be an ordinary day, he was supposed to go to school then go home again, eat dinner and sleep. That was how that was supposed to happen. "Then what is?" the teal haired boy asked staring at Kagami as if answering his mental question. Kagami was speechless, staring blankly the boy continued. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, forgive me but I would have to stay here with you."

Kagami's jaw dropped, did he just said—"No, no, no, no!" Kagami exclaimed, "First of all I do not know you, second who could tell me that you're not some mental patient who just got out, what if you kill me in my sleep, rob me or something?"

Takao raised an eyebrow, "Uhm, I hate to butt in but, uh, he doesn't look like he can get away from someone as _huge_ as you."

"Thank you for your trust Takao-san."

"Your wel—Huh?"

"I know everyone, Kagami-kun as well."

"_kun?" _Kagami raised a brow at the used of familiarity. "Are you kidding me?"

"I do not joke."

Takao was about to cut in with a snarky remark when a thunder loudly roared, the lights flickered and when it came back Takao felt his heart leaped off his chest as he suddenly saw tall figure next to where Kuroko had been lying down. He gasped as he realized the man behind Kuroko was not just tall, but he had wings, massive ones. Kuroko turned behind him and climbed out of his bed, eyes wide. "M-Midorima…-kun." The man had green hair like emeralds, and eyes that reminded him of jade, his eyes had beautiful long lashes as well. But what didn't escaped Takao's eyes were the fact the man was all bloodied and injured. The man's eyes drifted to Kuroko's and his expression soften.

"I am…glad…you're…safe."

_THUD!_

"Midorima-kun!"

Kuroko exclaimed as he saw his brother collapsed right there in then. Hurrying to his side, Kuroko could not believe it, one of heaven's finest soldier is all bloodied and injured—no one simply injuries someone like him. Kuroko's hand trembled as he petted Midorima's beautiful mint green wings, it was soaked in Midorima'ss own blood. "M-Midorima-kun, wake up, what happened, why are you here as well?"

Midorima's eyes were unfocused, they were slowly closing, "…Akashi…must…look…for…We…f-failed…" Midorima's voice grew fainter, and fainter as his eyes completely closed.

"Midorima-kun wake up!"

* * *

Takao had seen a lot of things during his study in the medical school, a fetus with two heads, a girl with an extra pair of limb, an abnormally large head, skin as thick as nails, a child with no pores, he had seen a _lot _of crazy things in his life, but this one, nope, this one tops all of those. Takao didn't know what to do, should he call the police, no, no, they'll think this is some crazy prank, the mental hospital, no, that's a bad idea too, he'll be the one they'll confine for sure, veterinary, but he has human body. Takao paced back and forth as he could hear Kuroko saying something about he have to see his brother and ask him about something. Takao stopped and stared again at the unconscious man on the floor, he piched himself and hissed in pain. Blinking he turned to the floor again—**_fuck, I'm not dreaming_**. Takao felt suicidal all of a sudden, what on earth was happening? A weird teal haired boy came in his clinic a minute before he closed the clinic and now some tall green haied winged man is lying there bloody in the floor of his own clinic. He didn't signed up for housing winged men, thank you very much. What should he do?

Okay, okay, he needs to calm down first. Taking a deep breath Takao decided he needs to patch up Mr. Winged Man first and get him to wake up before he could start the interrogation version Supernatural. He quickly ran to the man and tried to hauled him to the bed, and man did he weighted like a truck. After a few wobbling and almost crashing back to the floor, Takao was able to put the man to bed. The man groaned perhaps his injuries, Takao in his sea of confusion and visibly I-DON'T-KNOW-WHAT-TO-DO mode, he was able to piece a few of his mind and got himself to get the medical kit in the cabinet acros the room. In hurry Takao almost tripped to his feet. When he returned the green haired guy had this pained expression, Takao bit his lip in panic as he opened the kit and started inspecting the man.

His injuries were more than what meets the eye, he had a massive bruise right above his left eyebrow, he must have hit it in something hard or whatever, there is a cut too next to the bruise that looks like it needs stitching. His hand had burnt marks and he was full of cuts. He is definitely not okay, Takao thought. He started off by cleaning the wounds with clean cotton and antiseptics. He could feel sweat in his forehead, not just due to the fact that he hadn't been into something so serious before, but also to the fact that the guy's wings is brushing against his hands and it is not _funny_, Takao grumbled as he continued, damn whenever his eyes catches that stupid wings he gets chills. You can't really blame him alright, he had zero to no idea someone like this guy exist!

Finally Takao finished ccleaning the wounds, he lifted the man's hand but as soon as he did he heard the other hissed and struggled weakly against his hold. He was caught in a trance as he found the man's face quite attractive—yeah its very inappropriate for the moment, but come on, those long beautiful lashes and his perfect jaws, and cheekbone, damn. Takao shook his head snapping out of it as he turned back to his work, he reached for a burn ointment on his box and carefully applied it to the other's skin, he felt the other relaxed as the cold substance was applied. After doing so, Takao wrapped the injury in a clean bandage, he resumed to the other injuries and treated them. And next came was the cut in the man's head. He stitched the cut before applying another layer of antiseptic and covering it with clean gauze. Takao finally was able to breathe a sigh of relief, damn that was tedious.

The man's eyes slowly opened, but somehow his tired state won over and his eyes closed and he drifted into sleep. He turned to the door, alright, he needs someone who would explain this out of this world situation to him. He went for the door and opened it, spotting the teal haired boy in he quickly went for him without eve caring what on earth he was feeling, who cares about that, he's cornerned in a never before experience with winged man and a strange speaking poker faced boy for Pete's sake!

"Explain!" Takao exclaimed to the boy, "I have a unconscious guy in my room, with friggin wings and you, y-you—whatever you are! I need an explanation, aright!"

"How is my brother?" Kuroko asked as he tried to peek on the door but his sight was blocked by doctor.

"I am asking you!" Takao exclaimed as he reached to grab the boy by his forearm.

"Uh, don't tou—"

Kuroko's warning came too late when suddenly Takao felt an electric pulse travel from Kuroko's skin to Takao's fingertips to his body causing Takao to back away almost falling to his feet. Kuroko was as shock as Takao, he didn't mean it, he tried to warn him. Takao backed away, "W-What…are you?" Takao asked. It felt like sticking your finger in an open plug. He didn't felt that when he treated the boy earlier, why now?

"We are angels." The boy answered making Takao's eyes widen. If this had been a different situation, perhaps a situation where some random guy came an told him he's an angel, he'd just laugh or call a police or the mental institution and told them they had a patient that had got out and was in his clinic telling him he's an angel, but no, the case is a guy came with a drenched boy in his back told him _he fell off the roof_ and then another guys came out of nowhere with huge as the Tokyo tower wings, how can you not just be left speechless with that? Kuroko turned to Kagami who was looking at him like he was the biggest joke his life could have made.

"Ahahaha," Kagami laughed dryly, "Y-You're k-kidding, right?"

The teal hairred angel hated that humans seems to think he is always joking, "I am not, please I am being very serious."

"I…can see that." Takao said staring at the boy's poker face, how can he keep the same expression all this time?

"I do not know why my brother is here but they sent me down, they said…I needed to evacuate, my brother…is coming."

"Brother, who?"

The teal haired angel didn't know what to tell these humans, "The destroyer of mankind." He said finding no appropriate words for it. He needed them to understand the weight of the situation, it wasn't some joke, this cost the whole human race's existence. "The place where father had kept him…its was slowly being opened by his ominous power, father is—they brought me here to keep me safe while they try and close the gates back."

"Wait, so this guy with us…is he the _good_ brother or the _evil_ brother?" Takao asked, if things comes to worst he could have treated and nursed back to health the annihilator of mankind.

"I still wish to believe all my brothers…are good, none of them are evil," Kuroko said in almost a hushed voice, "But if you put it that way, yes, Midorima-kun is one my brothers, they lead the Garison, and was supposed to be the lead in closing the gates."

"_was supposed?_" Kagami asked, "Wait, if he was supposed to be there closing the gates of whatever evil that is, why is he here?"

Takao gasped in realization, "If you're telling the truth we're done for! If your brother is here then who the hell is protecting that stupid gate?"

Kuroko's facial expression turned soft, "I…truly don't know."

"T-Then what should we do now, wait for the end of the world?" Kagami asked. Kuroko sensed the uncertainty on the red haired young man, but he felt something else. Kuroko turned to Takao, no it was different, he turned to Kagami again moving only his eyes. There was it again. This…this unexplainable trust the red haired man was giving him, he can see it in his eyes. He didn't know someone like a human possess this great fate to someone, he thought humans were very doubting creatures, just as how Takao acted. But no, he was nervous but he seems to trust every word that he is saying. Strange, he thought humans have a hard time trusting others, the way they were treated by their own kin they shouldn't possess this kind of trust to a stranger like him.

Kuroko fell in silence, the truth is things like this was never told to him, about Akashi, the prophecy, about their father—he was never told anything by anyone. He was a wingless angel in the lair of these beautiful creatures. What was he to them anyways.

Takao took a deep breathe, that was it, he cannot simply take another wword from Kuroko, he got enough of this angel crap. "Whatever, I need to rest my brain, too much information." Takao said sighing. "I don't care what you do or what you are but my body needs rest, so shoo whatever you do I'm signing off."

"I'll stay here." Kuroko announced quickly.

Takao eyed him. "I understand your sentiment about your brother, but I can't have two suspicious people in my roof, alright?"

Kuroko frowned, "But how anout my brother?"

"Like I can kill an angel," Takao said, "I'll ;ate him stay, come back tomorrow I'm not gonna look out for your brother or whatever."

Kuroko wasn;t sure, he isn't familiar with how things work here on earth. Should he let him or not? He's concerned about Midorima's health but he's afraid he had overstayed his welcome, but where should he go then? Basing on Kagami's earlier reaction, he isn't welcome to his household, then if that's the case where would he go? He turned to Kagami who was scratching his neck, he turned to him and stared at the teal haired angel for a while. Kuroko could hear the voice inside of his head it was torn between the thought of letting a stranger in his home is e very dangerous thing to do and the guilt of letting with a frail looking body out there. Kuroko's eyes widen as he heard the man's thoughts—he was actually more prepared that he'll be staying the night on the street but—"Alright whatever come with me." Kagami said to him grumbling. Kuroko was momentarily frozen, why…how can this man…simply say that? Why is he so strange?

"Alright, you stay with him and I let your brother here, get him tomorrow alright, I am so not babysitting an angel." Takao said. Kuroko turned to him, somehow even with those doubts about him Kuroko saw pure concern in Takao's eyes. His thoughts were filled of_ will he be okay_ or_ maybe I should just let him stay the night_. Kuroko understood what made him hesitate though, Kuroko is an alien on this vast world. Kuroko could only find Takao's reaction logical.

"Thank you…Takao-san. Tomorrow I shall be back and help you with my brother." Kuroko said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Takao said.

"Then we'll go ahead." Kagami said finally and went to the door. Kuroko followed him to the door quietly.

"Hey!"

The two turned to the doctor, who sighed, "Just don't get in any more troubles alright?"

* * *

When they arrived in Kagami's house, Kagami quickly announced he'd take a shower and let Kuroko rest first. Kuroko's eyes examined the house, somehow it feels cold, it was just spacious and quiet. It reminded him of the Dome of Peace where he and his brothers lived. He sat on the couch and scanned the room for anything that could tell him what kind of person Kagami Taiga is, but all he saw was a pair box and orange round object. Kagami Taiga, Kuroko wondered what kind of human he is. Angels can simply identify someone by just looking at them, but angels cannot know what kind of human are they. Kuroko could only assume humans from his brother's perspective, doubtful, greedy and unfaithful. But he wondered why they didn't seem like that—Kagami doesn't seem like that. Kuroko heard the waters from the shower had stopped and was followed by a sound of a door opening. He found Kagami walking up to him with an unreadable expression.

His sight turned black as he felt something soft against his face, peeling off the material he found a towel in his hand. "You should shower, you'll get sick if you don't." Kuroko wanted to ask what he means by getting sick or shower. Kuroko stared at the taller make for a moment, his hair is dripping, he had a red towel in hand too, his skin is wet as well and he smelled…hm, what was that scent?

"Hey are you just gonna stare at me or what?"

Kuroko realized what shower meant, it was like getting yourself soaked. Kuroko nodded and stood. "Where is the shower?" he asked. Kagami quickly pointed at the end of the hallway.

"I have some spare clothes there, they are too small for me so you can use them—no you can have them."

Kuroko nodded and proceded to the _shower_. His eyes scanned the tiled room before closing the door behind him. What should he do now? He didn't quite understand what to do next. Everything is just completely strange to him, how should he _shower?_ Where does the water comes out from? Kuroko stepped in and left the towel on the sink as he started tapping almost everything he saw, his eyes fell on a knob, what should he do? He twisted the knob and his eyes widen as water started pouring from above. Ah, this was it, he thought. Kuroko stood there as he was getting soaked, when he thought his hair was damped enough he twisted the knob again and the water stopped. He went to take the towel and dried his hair with it as he stepped out of the shower. Opening the door he found Kagami standing right before the door, as their eyes met Kagami's eyes widen.

Kagami stood there waiting, thinking the other wasn't quite accustomed to things he may ask for some question but he didn't—which is a good thing, he thought. Then all of a sudden the door opened and he faced a soaked teal haired boy still in his clothes.

"I am finished using your shower Kagami-kun, thank you very much." He said bowing.

"Are you—argh!" Kagami growled, Kuroko's eyes widen as Kagami quickly reached to grab him by the arm, he was about to warn him but it was too late. Kuroko's eyes widen as Kagami grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back to the shower. Kuroko stood there in confusion. "Listen, tell me do you know what I meant when I said—shower?"

Kuroko blinked, "No."

Kagami could swear he saw his spirit leaving his body in great frustration. "You should have asked me." He said almost reprimanding the other. He turned and reached for the body wash and shampoo on the corner. "Listen, you take off your clothes then you soak yourself, then you put this" Kagami raised the boyd wash, "to your body don't get it to your eyes, alright?"

Kuroko nodded.

"And this one you put enough amount to your hair, then you rinse yourself." Kuroko nodded as Kagami explained. "Now, get yourself tidy." Kagami said before handling the bottles to Kuroko and taking his leave and closing the door behind him. Kuroko stared at the bottles, angels never needed to bathe. But this is human world so, perhaps he needs to go by their rules. He stripped off his wet clothes and started the shower.

Kagami Taiga is a strange human…

…

Kagami was sitting on his couch comfortably as he flipped through the pages of the monthly basketball magazine. Damn, his head feels like it had been processed with algebra and calculus all at the same time. He have a friggin angel under his roof. He sighed heavily, just how crazy can this get?

"What are you reading Kagami-kun?"

"GYAAAH!" Kagami in panic had quickly stood from his seat only to find the teal haired angel standing there. Since when had he been standing there?

"A few moments ago."

"Stop mind reading me!"

"Why?"

"Its freaking me out, that's why!"

"Kagami-kun please get down, you look ridiculous."

"You're the one to talk you look—" Kagami's eyes widen, wait…he looks…he was wearing his black shirt, and why isn't he… "I gave you a pair of pants, right?"

"They're too big Kagami-kun."

Wow, thinking about it Kagami realized how feminine Kuroko's features were, such slender legs and—no,no, that is so not appropriate!

"What is not appropriate Kagami-kun?"

Kagami growled, "You and your mind reading crap! Stop it!"

"I can't help it, your thoughts are too loud Kagami-kun."

"Can you just switch it off?"

"No." Kuroko said smiling inwardly, this was fun. This human has such interesting expressions. His split eyebrows were twitching, funny, Kuroko thought.

"C-Can you p-please just put the pants on?"

Kuroko tilted his head, "Does my appearance disturb you?"

"YES SO PLEASE JUST GET YOUR PANTS!"

Kuroko didn't know what came into him that very moment, he felt this strange feeling. It felt like his throat was being ticked and a laughter erupted from his lips. Since when…since when did angels laugh? Since did he ever feel this…what was this was called again—happy? He could not control it, he had never heard himself laugh and somehow his voice sounded strange to his own ears.

Kagami was not sure what was happening but somehow his senses detected something strange in this, why…why did he feel so…attracted to that quiet almost faint laughter? It wasn't loud, it was just a simple laugh that someone else would describe as a chuckle but the way his shoulders moved Kagami knew he is indeed laughing. He had never seen an angel laugh, okay maybe he did, you know the drawings of baby angels laughing and playing, but no, this one was just plain different. A kind of different that made his heart skip a beat. Then the movement stopped, and the angel looked at him, and somehow Kagami could still see the laughter in those beautiful blue eyes. Is that something only angels could do, or was it just Kuroko? Kagami's eyes widen as Kuroko closed the gap between them and suddenly cupped Kagami's face. Kagami felt trapped right at Kuroko's eyes, his small hands felt so soft like a woman's.

"I wonder if all humans are same as Kagami-kun." Kuroko said. He felt strange about this human, he's funny and act ridiculous, but he didn't hate it and the way he look at him, they gazed at him very gentely and his heart was filled with kindness masked by a rough exterior.

How…enchanting.

He wonders if all humans were like him and Takao, he wondered. Did all of them have that warmth in their eyes like Kagami had? Humans are…strange.

* * *

Strange, the rain hasn't stopped yet. Aomine stood right at the door of a convenience store, he had run out of dishwashing soap. And from the moment he got there the rain hasn't stopped. Clicking tongue in annoyance Aomine checked his wrist watch, exactly nine, huh? The street is dark and nothing but the sound of the rain could be heard. Aomine sighed, what did the weather report said again, all sunny and hot, _sunny and hot my ass, if I didn't know better I'd think this is a storm_. Aomine thought he'd risk the chances of getting soaked in the rain over spending a night at the door of a conviencence store. As he stepped out of the rain Aomine found something, a group of men were hudlled in a corner—ah who cares, he thought as he continued to walk. His eyes weren't that good with the rain constantly falling in front of him. He could slightly hear one of the men saying something then laughing. He was about to continue to go along when he saw it.

One of the men had his hand slipped and a body fell on the ground. His eyes widen in shock—is he witnessing a crime? The man quickly grabbed the fallen guy and started pulling him over an alleyway. No, no, not in his watch! Aomine dashed to the scene, "Hey fuckers let him go!" Aomine exclaimed running towards the group, the group realizing that carrying the other was a burden and decided to make a run for it. Aomine clicked his tongue as they mindlessly dropped the body on the asphalt. As he was approaching the victim Aomine realized a strange thing about the victim, he had a blonde hair and wore a Greek like clothes, must be those sick fuckers' kink. Aomine knelt on one knee and shook the victim who was lying on his stomach, when Aomine shook the other much stronger his eyes widen as his eyes was momentarily blinded with light yellow, when he came to realized it was a pair of massive wings right on the guy's back.

For once again, Aomine Daiki had no idea what kind of trouble did he got himself into.

The body slowly moved, Aomine felt his heart jumped out of his chest in fear. The blonde guy had hair that reached down his shoulders, with his trembling arms and heavy looking huge wings the guy moved and turned to Aomine. Aomine's eyes widen, the man—or if he was a man indeed, because he had never seen anyone look so beautiful like this. But his beauty was tainted with bruises and cuts. Aomine didn't know if he should touch him or what but there was one thing he needs to know. This guy needs some help.

"K-Kuro-kocchi…" the winged man's voice sounded helpless, Aomine didn't know what to do, who or what the hell is Kurokocchi? With half dazed eyes the winged man reached to Aomine, somehow Aomine was frozen in his feet he wasn't able to dodge the hand away—no more like, he didn't see the need to. The cold palm pressed against his cheek, "Help…Kuroko…cchi." Then the blonde fell unconscious on the floor.

"Hey!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! Kicchin is now baaack to give an update, sorry I was quite busy with dealing with a few fanpage so this came quite late than expected. Thank you for those who supported MONOGATARI and those who gave it a try. Anyhow, this story I had to contemplate a few times whether or not to actually publish, I was thinking, will it work, will my readers like it? I always like writing something a bit risky, something a bit different from normal. But every time I did I felt quite nervous if people would actually like it. But so far, looks like you guys like it, so yeah, I'm happy. I will give my best again for this series for you guys. _

_Thank you very much for reviewing guys, to Kumiko-Walker yes I intended Akashi to be Lucifer in the first place seeing his personality seem to fit what I have planned for, as for Takao and Himuro, I decided to choose have them as humans for lot purposes LOL kidding, I thought I'd put more serious characters on the angels, like strict for Midorima, laid-back for Murasakibara. Ahaha and yeah looks like Takao has hots for the angel in his clinic ahahaha! And Aokise and MuraHimu will be on the following chapter, let's see how this one Mew'sMeow, thank you for reviewing again, will start the fire in this chapter by giving small clues for the future chapters ahead. Why is Kuroko wingless, what is his role in this multi-colored tragedy? To Punksnotdead THANK YOU VERY MUCH, m-masterp-piece is uhm ahahaha, IDK but thank you, I will do my best! And to Jen-san tahnk you for taking time to read both Tsubasa and Monogatari, and I am delighted that you actually like this. Thank you and I hope you will like the following chapters as well, I will my best! To XXNido AHAHAHA did I just saw Akashi reviewed? AHAHA yes I will XXNido-sama, ahaha thank you for your support, and yes Akafuri and Kagauro as the main pair here. But yeah, you'll see the other pairs as well. Akashi will be here, but Murasakibara has to wait for the next chapter, sorry. But yeah I hope you like this chapter as well. To Guest-san thank you for taing time to review, I hope you like the update, I am glad that you liked it. _

_ANYHOOOW, I won't be holding you guys for too long. I kinda gotta run, ahaha, my friend is staring at me for a good fifteen minutes now waiting for me to finish typing in my laptop at a café, *whispers* we're supposed to get his cosplay stuffs today and I actually forgot so I went here to finish this chapter but he ended up finding me-how, IDK either, I'm starting to think he has some kind of telepathy. AHAHA! anyway, yeah, off with the story. Hope you like it and REVIEEEWS PLEASE, pretty, pretty please *puppy eyes*_

**Chapter 3: Bound**

_"He flew too high aiming at that bright beautiful sun in the sky...till his beautiful wings were no more, they were burnt and he fell horribly to the earth. It was his punishment for trying to reach what was not meant for him to have."_

Furihata was awakened by a loud sound coming from the backyard. Brushing his sleepy eyes Furihata sat up and turned to look at the wall clock across the room. It was 2:45 in the morning, maybe he was just half asleep. As Furihata was about to get himself back to sleep, he heard another loud crash from the outside. Furihata climbed out of his bed brushing his eyes from sleep, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Walking towards the door Furihata used the light from his phone to light his way. He climbed down the stairs to the small living room before turning on the lights. Furihata blinked away his momentarily blindness. Furihata lazily checked the room, nothing—which is good. Furihata turned his eyes to the window, the rain has stopped, but he could still he the raging lightning and thunder outside—strange, was there a storm? Furihata was about to go back to his room and turned off the lights there when he heard small noises coming from outside. Fearing it was a burglar or something the brunette ran and grabbed the nearest object he could hold—a broom.

The small sounds continued, Furihata took a deep breath before carefully walking towards the door and slowly opening the door. The cold damp air kissed his skin as he walked there a broom in hand and a phone in the other, lightning the empty yard Furihata quietly turned to the left side. "Hello?" Furihata said in trembling voice, "H-Hello, I-I a-advise you ran a-away now I-I h-have a w-weapon!"

Suddenly Furihata's vision was blurred as he felt his foot hooked somewhere and—THUD! He fell face first on the floor. Propping himself up Furihata's found he just had the broom a feet away from him as he gripped his phone. Getting up Furihata dusted his night clothes. His eyes turned towards the path where he fell then a loud roar of the lightning flashed, his eyes widen as he saw a white figure there. Furihata Kouki had never been a big fan of horror movies, nope, and specially not real life horror. Furihata backed away with trembling legs. Then in that darkness, he saw two bright eyes stared right at him, and he suddenly felt glued to the ground. Furihata's internal instincts screamed for him to run for it.

Furihata could barely moved as he rose his hand to light the pair of eyes staring right at him, and—gasp—Furihata could not believe it—

A NAKED MAN IS IN MY LAWN!

Furihata's jaw dropped, could it be a mental patient escaped and is here, what will he do, what if he's dangerous, what if he's here to kill another victim and that''s him. Oh god, Furihata prayed in his head, he can't die yet, he hasn't played in the regular games yet! Furihata's internal panic was cut when he saw the man fell on the ground, damn be his conscience he can't let a man with no clothes die in hypothermia right outside his house. He need to do something. Furihata ran to the man, "A-Are you okay?" Yep, stupid question, he knows but what will he ask him? Okay, okay, calm down, he chanted to himself as he hesitantly held the man by the shoulder and placed a hand on his—wait, what…Furihata turned to the hand that was touching the supposedly back of the man—why does it feel…this ffluffy? Furihata raised his phone and lighted his back, he almost let go of the man in shock.

WINGS!—Furihata wasn't sure if he was just seeing a naked man in his lawn with wings is some kind of an awful kink of this mental patient, so he reluctantly traced the wings looking for where the strap was. Furihata's stomach made a 380 degrees flip when heis fingers stopped at the junction of the wings and his back, Furihata can see the bones in his back attached to the massive wings. He gasped in shock as he crawl back, oh pretty unicorns and shiny stars, what on earth is he?

This is totally insane—for all he knows this guy may be a product an evil research on human mutation like in those sci-fi movies. Oh, God, what did I do to deserve this, I am a normal teenage boy!—he screamed mentally. If he calls the cops and told them there is a man with massive wings, they'll think he is going nuts and he wasn't ready to be the first man to discover alien creatures do exist. No, no, he needs to do something, and the guy doesn't seem to look good. But he doesn't know what to do as well. Patch him up, what if he turns out to be some wild specimen and he goes berserk in the house and attack him? Fuck, fuck, fuck, what to do?

* * *

He remember hearing a muffle voice, trying to open his eyes he was greeted with darkness. It has been like this for a long time, he don't know how long but it must have been centuries now. He had lost track of time, after he was enclosed there. All he heard ever since was defeaning silence, even if he try to speak he could not hear his own voice. He could not see if there was a floor or a ceiling he felt suspended in mid-air while both his arms were bound by the chains of damnation. The burning pain in his arms had died away years ago. The chains were bound to forever be burning his skin, of course this was not enough to actually burn him—he was immortal after all. It was painful, yes but the pain slowly faded. In time he found it relieved to actually had at least feel this—even it was pain. It was better than nothing at all. All his senses were still dull when he suddenly felt the chains were slowly disappearing, and the burning sensation disappeared, he could slowly hear the movement of air in the room—why…why could he feel this air. The abyss was designed to be like this—a void of everything, a vacuum. Then all the restraints were slowly disappearing, he could feel the wings in his back slowly getting its heat back. The grumble was getting quite louder, before he knew it he found a crack of light peering from somewhere.

"It is…time."

He knows that voice from somewhere, he thought. Then the crack became bigger, and bigger, he could hear voices outside. They were in panic. What was happening? Then the crack became a whole, and he flapped his wings, it hurts to move them but after a few trials his body remembered the right way to fly and saw he did. He soared to the whole and was blinded by light as he did. The walls of the abyss were shattering, and the sound of the grumbling rang loudly in his ears. As he approached the hole, he found familiar faces there. Their faces were pale as they saw him, but it was only for short when suddenly, everything shook and he felt like he was falling.

Falling fast, his wings betrayed him as he tried to flap them but it did no help.

The next thing he knew was a hard surface against his back, damp and the image of the sky. Strange…are those…stars?

* * *

I'm stupid—Furihata mentally scolded himself, this is dangerous, what on earth was he thinking of bringing this guy here? Furihata paced back and forth, wait, but he can't leave the guy in his lawn? Ah, what on earth, was he doing, Furihata could swear he can break down crying right then and there. He turned to the unconscious figure wrapped in thick blanket on his couch. Why on earth does he have wings? And those cuts in his arms, they look like he was tied. He could only hope that he's not a monster or something. Furihata checked the time, its three-fifty in the morning, yep, its official whatever the hell it is, its not planning to give him any sleep. Furihata was grumbling about the strange situation he was caught in when suddenly he saw the fluff of blanket move. He quickly stood and in relex hid behind a wooden chair. He watch as the blanket move and a mop of vibrant scarlet hair popped. The guy—or whatever he is, looked around.

Then turned to him, Furihata was mesmerized by his dazzling red eyes. Standing up the man pulled the blanket close to himself as he stare at Furihata not blinking. Furihata felt chills ran down his spine as those eyes practically smouldered him. "You." The man said in a very cold and authoritative tone, "What…where is this?"

Furihata didn't know how to respond, he spoke Japanese but does that mean he could understand him, what if he's hearing some tricks made by his senses? Furihata swallowed hard, fuck, yep this is some scary shit. Furihata's eyes widen as the blanket slipped from the scarlet haired man's shoulder revealing the wings in his back. They were a dual colored, it was both orange and red in his eyes. Most people will be amazed, most people will say wow, that's a beautiful shit man, but Furihata Kouki isn't most people, Furihata Kouki is scared, Furihata Kouki is damn breaking in cold sweat in this situation. And maybe you will be if you were in his position as well.

"Why are you looking at me like that." The man asked indignantly.

Furihata wanted to tell him that the way he speak, the way he look at him, okay—everything about him was scaring the shit out of him. But the words died in his tongue and all Furihata could do was to shakily point at the man's back. The man raised a brow and turned to his back, Furihata almost jumped in shock when the man flapped his wings but what caught the brunette's attention was the way the man hissed in pain when they flapped them causing him to fall on his knees. In the spur of the moment Furihata's concern overwritten his fear from the other and he dashed to assist him. "A-Are you a-alright, I-I r-really should c-call a-an ambulance, o-or I should just take you the h-h-hospital! B-But a-ah what if t-they d-d-do experiments on you, oh my god, what will I do if they do that to you, m-my conscience wont be able to take it! Okay, okay, u-uhm I-I'll handle this, okay u-uhm, f-from the scale of one to ten how much d-does it hurts, where does it hurt?"

Akashi stared blankly at the creature before him, what was he saying again? He's talking to fast he can't even catch where he was trying to get at. His back hurts so much, his wings felt numb and his arms…but should he tell him, he's asking about it but Akashi frowned, no, this…he doesn't have a wings, and this strange place, this must be…Earth. Who was he kidding, yes, this must be a façade, this man just like all of his kin he'll surely thinking he's a monster, he'll kill him when he gets his chance. Akashi watched his movements, his clumsy gestures and his trembling hands, he was breaking in cold sweat as well. Nervous, Akashi thought as the human continued to speak in a flustered manner. Suddenly he felt the human grabbed his arm that was clutching the material close to his body, the brunette's eyes widen.

There were burnt marks in his arm, they were still fresh and look painful but as Furihata turned to the scarlet haired stranger he didn't even made a change of expression, no, its impossible that he doesn't feel pain, right? Furihata felt the pain in his stead, the marks were red, bluish and black. How can he not flich in pain. "These…damn, I'll g-get some bandages please stay put!" Furihata said as he dashed to the bathroom.

Furihata quickly opened the medicine cabinet and took a small box inside before dashing back to the living room. The stranger was still there watching him as he placed the box down on the coffee table. Akashi stared in the arms that human touched, he…just let this human touch him? Well it didn't felt bad like he thought it would…to be honest it felt…nice, perhaps it was due to being condemned in the abyss that his body is starting to long for physical contact? Akashi watched as the human came back holding a cotton ball and a roll of bandages. He quietly watch him as he held up his arm again and carefully applied the antiseptics in the cotton ball to the wounds, Akashi felt his arm involuntarily twitch as the coolness suddenly assaulted his senses. "I-It's a-alright, I-I'm just p-putting antiseptics, t-then w-we'll bandaged them." Furihata said as he peered at Akashi staring at him intensely. After he finished the other he turned and check his other arm, unfornately it wasn't any better than the other. Going back to the box he took another clean cotton ball and soaked it with antiseptic before returning, The stranger was still there unmoving. Furihata cleaned the burn and after he was done he placed the cotton ball on the table and started wrapping the man's arm with bandages.

"Why…are you wrapping them with cloth?" Akashi asked. Why is he doing this, could this be a form of restrain?

"I-It will get infected and won't heal if I don't do so." Furihata answered, he seemed to have momentarily forgotten his fear of the other.

Infected…what does that mean, Akashi wondered. It has to do with his wounds, right? But he knows they'll heal just fine. Like all the thousand times he was there in the abyss. When other parts of his body like his cheek would brush against the chains, they will get cut or burnt but no one came to ask if he was alright. They'll heal on their own, that was what he thought all those times. "They will heal one day." Akashi found himself saying.

"They won't if you just let it like that." The other replied as he finally finished.

Akashi was shock when he didn't felt restrained at all contrary to what he first thought. "What exactly…are these bandages for?"

Furihata blinked, wait wasn't that what was they were talking about a moment ago? "I-Its to uhm, ahaha, uhm p-p-protect your w-wounds from getting infected."

Akashi stared at his arms, so…it wasn't a restrain? He was…helping him? Wait, what if he was lying? Akashi turned to Furihata staring at his shaky eyes, he found no trace of lies in them. Is that possible? Akashi was never been this confused, that's impossible, right for someone like him not to lie—for a human to show this type of concern for a stranger.

"You are…strangely confusing,"

"EH?!"

…

Akashi found himself sitting on the couch of the brunette whom introduced himself as Furihata Kouki, the human wrote his name on a piece of paper saying he has to remember how his name is written. It was uncalled for angels were designed to have knowledge on humans to this extent. His name is written using the characters for hope and light, it was extremely feminine thinking about it, but saying that out loud would be quite unfair, the name most angels call him is quite feminine too—bearer of light. Akasi stared in his arms, the cloth in his arms is quite comforting, it was wrapped delicately, like how you would do wrapping your precious vases. He turned there on the coffee table was the man who without a thought or two let him in his property, his arms were folded under his head, as he sat on the floor. A moment ago he was reading something in that small device of his that he called cellphone, then the next thing he knew he had fallen asleep. What a strange human, letting his guard down like that.

Akashi stood from his seat walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, it looked stunningly sharp. He walked back to the living room with the knife in hand while the other clutched the blanket draped over his body. His feet was quiet against the floorboards as he walked to the sleeping figure crouched there. How odd, do humans really sleep in this hour, it was almost dawn. Akashi gripped the knife tighter, what was he thinking, this man for all he knows are just like the rest of humanity, one day he will take advantage of him and use him for their own interest. He need to kill before he gets killed. Raising the knife over his head Akashi felt a numbing sensation in his arm, in reflex he turn to his arms and found him staring yet again to the bandages.

"You must take care of yourself mister."

Akashi almost gasped as he heard that voice in his head, his head started throbbing, he saw an image flash to his mind, it was when the days were new, when the earth was young—a woman. He felt strength left his hand, the knife slid down his hand falling down on the floor with a loud metallic sound. His eyes turned to Furihata's slowly waking figure. No, this…he can't be…His eyes widen as he saw it, the color of his soul…it was—

"OH MY!" Furihata excaliamed as he saw the knife on the floor he then turned to Akashi and found him in a state of trance. "Hey, a-are you okay? That was dangerous, you must take care of yourself!"

Extremely similar.

Before he knew it his vision was being assaulted with different images, his head was spinning and everything suddenly went blurry, and he felt the hard surface against his body again.

BLAG!

* * *

Aida Riko sighed as she realized the gym wasn't locked. She left the gym to Kagami as the other said he will have to stay a bit longer to practice, looks like the idiot didn't even lock the gym. Stepping in the gym Aida found it was strange, Kagami's bag was on the bench and a water bottle was sitting on the floor with a towel. She didn't like how this seems to look for her, what if Kagami was kidnapped, oh god they'll be short on players for the Inter-High! In distress she fished her phone out of her wallet before dialing a familiar number, "Izuki-kun!" she exclaimed as someone answered her call, "Izuki-kun did Kagami said anything about where he went yesterday evening?"

"Hm, no he didn't inform me, he said he'll be practicing, right?"

Aida turned to the court, "Yes, but his bag is in the gym, the door isn't locked." As he said that he heard something behind, turning to look for it he found Kagami in his uniform saying something with much rigor, Aida could not help but raise her eyebrow, who on earth was Kagami talking to? Don't tell me Bakagami had lost it?—Aida feared her training was too intense for Kagami that the idiot finally lost his sanity. Oh that's not good, nope, not good, Inter-high is soon and she can't have a psychotic ace on the court! "Hey, coach,what's up?" she heard Izuki said from the other line. Aida hung up and walked towards Kagami, she has to confirm whether he had really gone mad.

"Bakagami!" she called, Kagami turned to her with wide eyes. Good, looks like he can still recognize his name, Aida thought. Walking closer Kagami stifled, is he…nervous? Why is he nervous? "What's up with you, you didn't lock the gym door, your stuffs are scattered on the gym!"

"I-I, Y-You see there w-was an emergency last night a-and I f-forgotten." Kagami answered scratching his cheek. Aida stared at Kagami, well aside from looking nervous he didn't seem to be acting strange. Knowing Kagami, he doesn't really know how to lie so she supposed whatever he was nervous about has something to do with the emergency he is talking about.

"How would I know you're not lying?"

"He's not lying coach."

"Oh, alri—WHA!" Aida almost fell to her bottom as she heard the ice cold monotonous voice spoke from Kagami's side. Turning to Kagami's side she finally noticed someone standing there. A small framed boy with beautiful teal colored hair and beautiful big powder blue eyes. Since when had he been in there? He was wearing a lose shirt that look too big for him, and their school's jogging pants that were undoubtly folded in layers just so it won't reach the ground. "W-Who on earth is this?"

Kuroko bowed his head politely, Kagami taught him that he have to bow his head to new people he meets for the first time, it was a form of polite greeting. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I am currently lodging with Kagami-kun."

"HUH?!" Aida's eyes went wide, living with…Kagami?

Kagami quickly grabbed Kuroko covering his mouth with his hand while laughing awkwardly, "AHAHA, h-he's uhm, m-my u-uhm, a-a f-family f-friend, l-last night he had a problem because o-of the storm h-he had nowhere to stay a-and his stuffs got soaked so I-I went to uhm f-fetch him." Aida squinted her eyes, something about that teal haired boy is definitely strange, she scanned him with her eyes, her eyes widen as something hit her. She hasn't seen something like this.

Kuroko's eyes widen for a moment as he realized what Aida was doing. Strange, did humans had abilities like this? Her eyes were different, they were made to analyse human body composition, her eyes could see through muscles, tissues and bone composition. It was a good thing her thoughts were purely of game plans and training menus. If anything goes to happen this Aida Riko could practically kill another human easily with such knowledge.

"I-I came b-because I need to uhm inform you I might be late for practice later." Kagami said letting Kuroko go. "I uhm, we need to get him some new stuffs and all, so—"

Aida was still in shock, no, something is seriously weird about that boy and the fact that he has been staring at her for the past few ten seconds without blinking isn't a joke either. His status are too low, his muscle and bone composition are too lax, a seven year old boy could be better than he is. His bone and muscle are too relaxed, his thigh muscles are strange, if she could not see him standing right before her she would have thought this boy is sitting, his thigh muscles were not even in a small pressure, not even his bones. It was as if he was…floating? No, that's surely impossible.

"Coach?''

Aida snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Kagami.

"I've been talking here, are you even listening?" Kagami asked.

"Y-Yeah, uhm, yeah just make sure you can attend practice, even if you're late, its alright just attend." Aida said before stealing a glance back at Kuroko.

"Thanks coach! So yeah, we'll go ahead!" Kagami said before dragging Kuroko with him and running off. Aida stood there, even as running, the boy didn't put much stress in his legs, compared to normal people.

Something is up with this Kuroko Tetsuya.

...

Kagami was forced not to attend his classes, he cannot surely leave Kuroko alone at home and the other swore he'd come and help the doctor look after his brother. Last night he cannot sleep, he have forgotten the fact that the other was an angel and thus sleep wasn't really necessary. He laid there staring at the ceiling all night thinking about what happened that very night, and yeah he basically didn't get any sleep. What surprised Kagami was himself, he was able to stomach all this better than he thought he would. Some people would have shoved the guy out or something, maybe he wasn't just that kind of person who could leave someone out in the cold just because he's afraid to have his stuffs taken. And besides, he doesn't look like someone who had any intention of hurting others. Walking to the clinic he could hear the passers-by talking about the sudden downpour last night and massive thunderstorm. Looks like he wasn't the only one who was very much surprised.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami hummed hearing Kuroko's voice.

"Is…Aida Riko…your comrade?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "Comrade?" he makes it sound like they were in a battlefield. "You mean friend?"

"Friend?" Kuroko was confused this time, "A friend is…a comrade?"

"Its not a battlefield, more like a confidant." Kagami said.

"A confidant is like brothers, or father?" Kuroko replied.

"Yeah, basically that's how friends are, we are not blood related siblings." Kagami tried his best and prayed Kuroko understood what he means. Kuroko nodded seemingly understanding what Kagami said. "Why do you ask?"

"Her eyes are special." Kuroko said. "I am glad that she uses it to help you and your other friends not in other ways."

"Special, what do you mean?"

"Her eyes can see muscle and bone composition, with such knowledge she can easily kill someone." Kuroko said straightforwardly. Kagami felt chills run up his spine as Kuroko said that, he had never thought of that before, but Kuroko was right. Logically bearing such knowledge in human anatomy is very useful in—no, no, that is just sick. Aida may be ruthless in training but he'll bet his whole apartment that she couldn't even kill a fly herself. Whenever Kuroko talks like that he felt slightly scared of the other, the monotonous voice is just chilling. Sometimes people with gentle appearances have darker depths within them, in his case there he have a beautiful angel next to him. Kagami turned to Kuroko his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, though he kept his poker face Kagami knew he was thinking hard. He didn't know why but something told Kagami that Kuroko didn't have much faith with humans.

Kagami reached to ruffle Kuroko's hair, "Stop thinking too hard, you're getting creases in your forehead."

Kuroko quickly reached to his forehead straightening it like a little boy, somehow the angel seems to believe everything he says. Kagami laughed as he reached to Kuroko's hand detaching it off from the other's head, "Just don't make such face." Kuroko stared at Kagami for a moment before nodding.

* * *

Takao waved goodbye to the little girl and her mother, apparently the little girl has tonsillitis. Well actually its good that not a lot of kids got sick from the sudden drift of weather the night before. Speaking of, fornutaley the winged man had regained consciousness, but looks like despite all his physical attractiveness he is a cold hearted stubborn angel. The other did gave him a few details, like he fell from heaven along with two of his brothers and had something very important to tell their youngest. Aside from that he didn't say anything else. Takao figured the other's name is Midorima, his first name well, he hasn't asked that yet. The other had just quietly watched him since the morning, he didn't ask for food, or anything else.

Takao somehow found it charming how the other would secretly smile at the children there as he stood there. Whenever the parents of his patients would ask he would just laugh and say that he is an assistant in training. They all found him quite cute, especially how despite trying hard to ignore the children he would end up giving in to their whims and carry them. Maybe it was his nature since he is an angel, kids alike has a lot of effect on him. After the last patient of that morning left he found Midorima picking up the scattered toys on the floor. He did it without being asked, how nice.

"I am not." Takao heard Midorima said, he stood holding a small plushie, "I just do not fancy a room full of clutter."

Oh, yeah, Obssesive Compulsive, he didn't knew angels could have that. Takao snickered.

"Stop snickering." Midorima scowled.

"Stop scowling, you'll look old."

"I am old."

Takao pouted, "No fun."

"Will you ever stop acting like a child?" Midorima said before tossing the small stuffed animal on a box. Takao only laughed as he went back to his office. Takao took a disinfectant spray and sprayed it over his desk before wiping it with tissue. Midorima watched him, honestly if anyone in this room is a clean freak, honestly it is Takao. He perhaps do not realize it, perhaps it had become his habit, cleaning his desk, every three hours but Midorima did. He like things that were in perfect order, like a balance of everything. Midorima walked to Takao's office, the man had just finished cleaning his desk and was starting to check on his pens on the cases.

Takao had only found out that morning that Midorima could actually hide their wings and look fairly human. Without his wings Takao somehow felt a lot more comfortable conversing with Midorima. Takao was lucky that one of his assistant before left a few clothes there, Miyaji luckily had forgotten his spare clothes he used to bring whenever he works. The clothes were a pair of blue jeans, and a white v-neck shirt, thank heavens they fit him because honestly Takao didn't like how the Greek-God-clothes thingy look, Midorima was weird enough, the clothes adds up. Well not that it doesn't look good on him, the clothes were just too much for this era. Turning back to Midorima, Takao was about to say something when he found the other leaning against the door frame with a pained look in his face.

"Hey," Takao said quickly approaching Midorima who had lean his hand against the wall while clutch the side of his head, "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Takao checked the gauze in Midorima's head where he stitched the large gash last night, it wasn't bleeding though.

"M-My…h-head." Midorima said, the throbbing in his head felt unfamiliar, he had never felt anything like that before, cracking his eyes open he felt like the world was spinning, he find it ahrd to balance himself.

"O-Okay, uhm—wait, uhm," Takao was slightly confused, he didn't knew angels get headaches as well, he hooked one of Midorima's arms on his shoulder and quickly assisted the other to seat on the chair. "Where does it hurts?" he asked cupping the other's face trying to get the other to look at him, but Midorima continued to blink his eyes and furrow his eyebrows. "Does it hurt in the back of your head or your forehead?"

"F-Forehead." Midorima answered, the pain felt foreign to him, he felt like he was being shaken.

"Oh god, I think you did had a concussion." Takao said in panic, "I-I'll get an ice pack, could you wait—"

Midorima grabbed him and shook his head, "I-I'll be alright." He said breathing in, "Perhaps this body is only adjusting to earth."

Takao wasn't really convinced, truthfully pain is a danger indication, as much as he was to take it in, looks like even angels can experience pain as well. But honestly he doesn't know what to do, he's an angel not a human, there was none that he knows in treating celestial wounds or whatever you call that. He could only wish whatever craziness this is would end soon.

As if on cue the door to the clinic opened and Midorima abruptly stood from his seat and just like that he heard a almost cat like running towards them, and there he was—"Midorima-kun!" the voice was monotonous but somehow Takao caught a tinge of excitement in the voice of that teal haired boy. Midorima didn't made and change of expression contrary to what he acted the night before. Takao could only be relieved he'd get a few hours off from all of these now that Kuroko is here.

"Good morning Takao-san, sorry we went ahead and came here, the front door was open." Kuroko said in his usual polite voice, my seriously, it would be nice if Midorima was this polite and gentle. He always spoke like some grumpy old man.

"Its no problem." Takao said as he saw Kagami entering the clinic as well. "Oh, good morning Kagami."

Kagami nodded and strolled in. Just as they were complete Midorima took the spotlight to speak, "I need to talk to you Kuroko, in private." Kagami and Takao exchanged looks and nodded.

"I-I'll just get the clinic ready for later." Takao said, "I'll clean up, Kagami do you mind helping me?"

Kagami nodded and followed Takao out of his office, Midorima waited for the two to be out of sight before he returned to Kuroko. He looked fine which made him quite relieved, the truth is he wasn't alright with the thought of sending Kuroko here on his own at all, but it was the backup plan for that kind of situation, an emergency lever. It was what he was supposed to do if something such as this happened. He was frightened for him, for a small wingless angel, fragile and vulnerable to be left on his own in this cruel and mad world. What pain could this world bring him? It was a kind of worry he dare not to speak, he didn't want to appear weak not even to his own brothers. Kuroko stared at him with his usual poker face, his pool of powder blue eyes staring right at Midorima.

"What happened Midorima-kun?" Kuroko started breaking the silence.

"We…have failed unfortunately." Midorima said clenching his hand into a fist. Midorima knew from the beginning that when the gates has starts to crumble there are just no stopping it. But he cannot accept that fact, all his life this was the day he feared to come, just as how humanity feared it. He wished it wouldn't have come to this, which is why he tried to stop it—a wrong move, so it seems. Their brother's power is too ominous for him or for anyone at that to stop. He remembers the feeling of fire in the air, the blood colored clouds coming out of the abyss, the brutal gush of the winds that sent the ruins of the gates flying towards them. Then for some unknown reason as soon as he spotted his brother standing there he felt for the first time what humans called gravity. His wings had no use, he struggled to flap them but it caused him to injure himself, he was flying against the wind current. He fell hard on earth—literally, he remember a vast field, then as soon as it hit him he raised his head to look at the sky, it was pitch black and the rain was harshly falling on him.

He fell.

The next moment Midorima saw two bright objects that were too small to be comets, or rocks falling down to earth. His eyes widen—could that be—"Both Kise and Murasakibara fell as well, we still do not know why or how is that possible." Midorima said looking at Kuroko, "I need to find how we could go back and how to bring Akashi back to his cage."

"A-Akashi-kun is here as well?" Kuroko asked. "Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun fell as well...that's…"

"Impossible, I know, and we cannot be very sure…we have left the Garison with no one to look after it." Midorima said with a firm look in his face. He would be looking after the Garison, and that wasn't one of the biggest fear yet, who could assure him that only Akashi's cage was opened? There are so many others locked out of heaven, what if their gates were opened as well, are their brothers fighting a war up in heaven on their own? "Stay away from Akashi, I will try and search for Kise and Murasakibara, then we'll do something about our situation and come back to heaven."

"I will be left here?" Kuroko asked.

"It would be only for a few days I assure you." Midorima said, "Until I haven't found Kise or Murasakibara, or a way to get back to heaven, unfortunately we have to seek lodgings here."

Kuroko didn't know what to say, its not a problem for him about staying there, he bet someone like Kagami wouldn't really mind though. But he was disappointed that up until now they seem to treat him differently, why won't they let him help them? Kuroko felt sad but there must be a reason for this, he wish there would be a time that they would explain this to them. He wants to believe in his brothers. "If that is what is for the best then, I shall follow your lead."

Midorima saw it flash in his brother's eyes, the flash of disappointment. It wasn't easy as well, if he only knew. He didn't really want to hide it from him, he respects him that much. But he knows much not to tell him too, to keep him safe, to keep him this way. The world, and the truth, is way darker for someone so innocent and pure like him. As much as he could he could only wish he'd stay like this, as much as he could he'd rather have himself suffer wearing the burden than giving it all to his younger brother—he doesn't deserve such suffering.

"That's all I want to say for now." Midorima said finishing their conversation. Kuroko nodded. "I will do my best to find those two immediately, for now, please do not let other humans to know your identity, they may do some harsh actions if they find out. That would only hinder us from fulfilling the reason of our temporary stay. And as I said, please do keep yourself away from Akashi."

"I understand." Kuroko answered. "Do you need me for anything else, Takao-san said—"

"No, please do let me be on my own." Midorima said with his ice cold demeanour, "I will make sure not to cause much trouble to the human who owns this place."

Kuroko nodded, "Then I…I would be leaving, Kagami-kun said he has a class to catch, though I do not understand quite well what he meant by that."

Midorima nodded, "Be on your way then."

"I shall be going, I will visit as much as I can." Kuroko said before heading out of the office.

As the other disappeared from his sight Midorima sighed, "Have you forgotten that I am not human, Takao?" he said, a snicker resounded as Takao walked into the room with both his hands in the pocket of his lab coat, shrugging. "What could you even gain from eavesdropping in our conversation?"

"Nothing." Takao said as he turned his head to where Kuroko went, he was standing there where Kagami had been sweeping watching the other quietly, perhaps Kagami hasn't noticed his presence yet. "You should have told him the truth."

"Truth, what is it to you anyways." Midorima said.

"Nothing, but I know you were dead concern about him." Takao turned to look at Midorima, "I don't know what is the deal with you guys but I'm sure about one thing—that boy's a big shot, that's what you're concerned about."

Midorima turned his back on Takao, as much he hates to admits it—

"We have to keep him safe…he is the one who determines whether we all die or we all get to live."


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4 FAITH**_

_Hello readers, miss me? I missed you guys a lot. LOL again, this is KICCHIN via MOBILE and its hard as skating in SAHARA updating using my phone, first the screen is so tiny, and the keys as well. BUT I SHALL NOT LET THIS HINDER THEE~ LOL that was lame. Oh gus did. you heard KNB Teiko arc is being animated already, I AM SO EXCITED! Anyhow yeah so how was the past chapter, there is a huge clue on how the story will unfold. I have tons of surprises installed, but we gotta take it real careful, each pair will be very necessary._

_In this story I will let you a slip of information, God-Kuroko and the angel's father/creator is STILL ALIVE. Now here comes a twist, HE IS , and he could be anyone, NOW from this chapter onwards I want you guys to observe and guess...WHERE/WHO is GOD among the characters. Keep it in mind and whan you get enough evidences from the story tell me your theory. Fun, right?_

_So yeah unfortunately it 2 AM in my side of theglobe amd I need to say bye-bye-PERONAAAA~ to you guys thoigh I really want to mention those who reviewed last chapter. I guess I'm down woth thanking you guys. BUT REST ASSURED NEXT CHAPTER I WOLL SURELY POST MY REPLY TO AALL OF THE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. So yeah Thank you guys for reviewing and following and putting Tsubasa on your fav list. THANK YOU AND_

_OMG PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! _

Kagami walked side by side with the teal haired angel, somehow after that talked he had back in the clinic with his supposedly brother he seemed to have fallen into gloom. He didn't knew how or why he knew how the other was feeling despite of his poker face, he hasn't known him for less than twelve hours yet somehow his guts told him as if he had known him for _years_. His silence is a usual thing, the angel didn't speak much to begin with but he somehow saw something different about his silence this time. What did the green haired angel told to this teal haired angel to bring him down like this? He wish it wasn't something about the end of the world or something like that, because he could use less of a fear of the end of the world.

"What did he say?" Kagami asked finally to the teal haired angel, Kuroko stopped from his tracks looking at his oversized shoes that Kagami lend him.

"Kagami-kun…do you…have a brother?" Kuroko asked timidly.

"N-Yeah, I mean uhm we're not really related but yeah, we're something like that." Kagami answered, "Why?"

Kuroko looked to the path ahead, students were walking side by side wearing their school's uniform. Ever since no one ever told him about anything, no one ever told him what was happening, he was a diligent, loyal and faithful soldier who did everything that was told to him, he never asked question because doing so meant having doubts in his faith to their father. He thought it was better that he didn't know, it was better that he was ignorant of these things. But lately ever since Akashi had was caged he felt like something was purposely being hidden from him by his own brothers. Why would they do that? Why are they keeping something from him?

"I think…I think my brothers are hiding something important from me." Kuroko said. "Why would they do that, why would they not tell me anything?"

Kagami scratched his cheek awkwardly, damn he didn't mean to lead himself in a pep talk, for all he knows he had zero no idea how to give proper advice. What should he do if he were in their position? Hiding an important matter to his brother, would he…do that? What would be the reason that he'd do that? "Maybe it is for the best that you don't know?" Kagami said unsure, "I-I mean there are reasons why we keep secrets, right? I mean hiding and lying are two different things, but sometimes we use it for the same purpose—it usually hurts to be hidden or to be lied to but, they were done to protect as well."

Kuroko had never thought he would ask a human something like that, he didn't know what got into him, perhaps it was because of Kagami's personality that he feels at ease with him. He is a strange human with a bad habit of trusting everyone he talks too, sometimes Kuroko wonders if he is just that kind or an idiot. But what he said somehow made sense, maybe…maybe his brothers were doing it for him as well. But what were they protecting him for. If only he was stronger, maybe the he'd be worthy to know, maybe then they would let him know. "If I became stronger…would they…tell me?" Kuroko found himself saying out loud.

Kagami stared at Kuroko, he didn't know how he knew but behind the blank stare, Kagami saw a relative weight the angel was carrying in his shoulders. The coldness in his eyes reeminded him of something—no a feeling, a feeling of being on his own. His brothers perhaps did not know this either, a realization Kagami came looking and listening to the angel's words—he had been fighting an internal battle, on his own.

…

Yosen High School, Himuro Tatsuya came back to Japan after a long time. After finishing his study in America as a confectioner, he returned to Japan to teach. He likes taking care of his students and baking so his career was for him just perfect. His stay in Japan had been very fruitful, the Japaanese confectioners were very competitive, and damn he loves competition. Unlike others learning to bake isn't something that came natural, he was a basketball player, and basically his hands were rough and had force while baking needed more gentle and subtle hand skills. But Himuro Tatsuya _loves _ challenge, so despite all of that he continued, until he came to love it. Working at Yosen High School as a teacher in a baking class is a great experience, well the occasional love letters from his students were a plus factor—_it just means they like me, right?_

Himuro walked towards the last group of students as the finally finished their cake, it was a simple vanilla frosted sponge cake with strawberries decorating it. It was nice to know his students were trying their best. "That looks very delicious." He said earning a blush from the group of four female students. "That'll be enough for today, you'll be late for your next class, you can put that in the fridge, yes?"

One of the students nodded and took the cake to the nearby double door fridge while the three started cleaning their work area. Himuro liked his job—oh, no, he _loves_ his job, so much. Himuro grabbed a nearby rag and started to wipe the surface of the other tables. "S-Sensei I-I'll do that." One of his students offer, Himuro shook his head, "It's alright, once you finish you can leave now, you can't afford to be late for your next classes, right?" he said with his usual smile.

"Y-Yes." They all answered in unison. Once the students finished cleaning their table they all bid Himuro good bye.

Himuro returned their good byes waving as they left. Himuro continued cleaning the room, today's lesson was baking and decorating cakes, while yesterday he taught his students how to make simple home-made chocolates, almost half of the class gave him their finished prroducts—mostly were girls and the boys who gave him chocolates were the ones in search of his favour. Himuro found himself chuckling as he remember this boy, he was crawling to get good grades in his classes but he was so embarrassed to give Himuro that chocolate he was blushing to the tip of his ears—it wasn't as if Himuro was a very strict teacher, as long as he sees his students doing their best, it was enough to give them a passing mark. He understand how difficult it was to be a student, he had been through that, and he knows he isn't the only subject this kids were taking.

Himuro went to his desk and took out his grading sheet for today's activity and placed it on a table nearest to the fridge. He grades his students when they aren't there anymore, because sometimes—just sometimes—their works are…uhm…a bit…shocking? Himuro opened the fridge quietly before taking out one by one the cakes his students made, he instructed them to purposely made a small slice of the cake for him to use as sample while they all can bring the cake home the next day. Placing the cakes one by one in the row, Himuro smiled for a moment before stepping back and admiring his students' masterpieces. Out of pure joy he took out his phone and took a picture of the pastries.

"Really, Himuro-san you just love those kids."

Himuro turned to the door and found his co-worker, Liu. "Good morning Liu-san." He said walking towards the man. Liu stepped out a little and they stood there in the hallway, Himuro was busy swiping on the screen of his phone with his index finger, all in all there will be cakes baked in his class, including the class earlier. They all look sweet and nice, it was a good indication, he remember the first class he handled, it was the first time he saw a gooey violet cake.

"How was the class, any case of food poisoning yet?" Liu joked.

Himuro laughed, "Luckily, there hasn't."

"By the way, have you seen anyone suspicious around?" Liu asked before reaching to his pocket, he unfolded a small parchment reading them, "A memo from the police station came this morning, said someone spotted a suspicious looking man from one of the windows of the school, tall maybe about…six feet?"

Himuro stared at Liu in disbelief—six feet, wow, that was something rare here. If he was in America he'd laugh out and say, maybe just a student or something, but yeah, he is in Japan and kids don't stick around in the campus doing midnight adventure, towering six feet. Definitely not six feet. "Wow, that's really something, shouldn't the school get the kids out early today?" Himuro said out of concern. "I mean that guy could be anywhere and attack the kids loitering around."

"Actually, that was what I am doing for, I'm walking around well making sure the students are all inside the classrooms, club activities are cancelled for today."

Himuro nodded, "I see, I hope the guy isn't around, I'm worried about the students, and the basketball club?"

"Unfortunately they have to use another gym, they can't use the school's gym until the guy is found or we had ensure he isn't anywhere."

"Oh that's good to hear." Himuro said smiling.

"Alright, I guess I should be going now." Liu said checking his watch, "Bye, Sensei."

"See you around." Himuro said as he watched Liu continued to walk to the hallways.

Himuro went back to the classroom as he walked leisurely to the the work he left. Taking the garding sheet in his hand he reached to the breast pocket of his polo shirt, clicking the pen he checked on the first cake when he realized something—_1…2…3…4?_ Wait, there…there were five groups, right? He did remember bringing out five cakes. What on earth?

Himuro placed the grading sheet back to the table as he went back to the fridge—_maybe I accidentaly forgot to take it out of the fridge_. He opened the fridge to see five other cakes that were baked by the other class. Five…there should be an extra one—Himuro frowned, what's happening? He crouched down, not down there, he walked around, surely he didn't—

_MUNCH_

Did he…did he just heard what he think he heard? Turning around Himuro found the empty room. Okay, as much as he knows, the school doesn't cater to…large rats, right?

_MUNCH, MUNCH_

Okay, that's a bit…creepy. Himuro swallowed hard, he can deal with a burglar or a pervert but not rats—_just not sewer rats._ Himuro crouched down listening carefully.

_MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH_

That sounds like a huge rat. Himuro closed his eyes listening carefully, it was coming from—_oh god its coming from the double door cabinet!_ Himuro stood and with slightly shaky hands he walked towards the cabinet. It was used to be a where the students store their aprons but then it became somehow a place for bullying where the bullies vandalizes the stuffs so they decided to have the students bring their aprons to their lockers instead. Reaching for the knob Himuro paused midway—_what if its really a huge rat, a huge filthy rat?_ Himuro swallowed hard, damn, whatever comes, he said before reaching for the knob before bravely opening the door—

Himuro was ready to shout his lungs out when instead of a rat he saw was—_gasp_. Himuro brought both his hands to cover his mouth preventing and loud exaggerated scream escaping his lips. If it was a rat, it would probably be the biggest rat he had ever laid eyes on, he backed away as purple irises met his, unfortunately the shock had took over his body and his legs had managed to tangle itself and he fell down to his buttocks.

Right before him he was staring at an enormous guy who was sitting in fetal position while picking and digging on the vanilla frosted cake. The cream were smudged all over his face, and his insanely large hands as well. Himuro swallowed hard, if those hands were to grab him by and pressed against his throat, surely he will get a one way ticket to heaven. Who would have thought this would be his last day on earth.

…

Aomine groaned as he felt something poking his cheek, cracking one of his eyes open he found an image of golden locks. Yeah, golden—wait, he lives alone for pete's sake! Bolting up in panic Aomine came face to face with a beautiful blonde haired male. Aomine pointed an accusing finger at the blonde when he remember what happened last night, he somehow run into this guy and saw him flap those—_Oh…God, it wasn't a dream_. Aomine retracted his hand and backed away, the blonde was staring at him like he was some zoo animal. Aomine noticed his wings weren't there either, and he looks perfectly normal. The blonde started inching closer to Aomine till he started climbing up the bed and inching closer and closer to Aomine. Aomine felt his heart beating in full speed, in a bad way. He tried to close his eyes and look away , that's how monsters disappear in movies right?

Aomine felt his soul jumped out of his skin as he felt a cold palm pressed against his cheek, "Wow…your skin…it's the same color of mahogany."

_What?—_Aomine opened his eyes and found himself staring at a mesmerizing color of amber. He felt a lump building in his throat as it stares back at him, his eyes travelled from his eyes to his lashes that were long and a shade darker than his irises, and his skin, is he really a guy, is it even legal to have such white and porcelain like skin? Taking off his hand the blonde looked around scratching his cheek, "This must be earth, right? S-Sorry for causing you trouble, m-my name is Kise Ryouta." The blonde said before bowing his head, "That's what my brothers usually call me but, humans and others known me as Gabriel."

"Gabri-what?" Aomine asked raising a brow, "What's with the get up anyways?"

Kise turned to his clothes, they don't look good at all, this will be quite a hassle, "This are my clothes from home." Kise answered.

"Home, where do you live anyway?"

"Heaven."

Aomine stared at Kise before he found himself laughing. "Are you on drugs?" Aomine said in disbelief, he had heard a lot of insane and out of this world jokes, but this was no way compared to—Kise frowned and suddenly a pair of insanely large wings from his back appeared. Yeah, he forgot that part too. "A-A-Alright, y-you can uhm h-hide those, I-I believe you now."

Kise nodded and hide his wings again. "I need help to find my brothers, Kurokoccchi most importantly!" Kise said as he stood with determination in his eyes. "Kurokocchi, I-I have to find him!"

"Hold your horses!" Aomine exclaimed, "Listen pretty boy, I am human, I am a seventeen years old normal human boy and I need to go to school, do you understand, whoever this Kurokocchi is out of my business, if you wanna find him pack up and go."

Kise frowned, he is right. How can he find his brothers in this situation, he tried using his powers last night but somehow he could not reach to him or to anyone at that. In this kind of situation he had no choice, he have to learn first how humans get to each other before he could search for Kuroko and the others. While he is at it he needs to find the reason why they fell from heaven as well. Aomine started climbing out of bed and walking towards his closet. Maybe this man could help him? But…should he really rely in him, he's human.

"What are you thinking, you aren't plotting to kill me are you?" Kise heard Aomine said as he walked towards another door and closing it as he stepped in.

"No," Kise answered simply.

After a few moments Aomine stepped out of the door wearing his school uniform, Kise stared at Aomine. He blinked twice, wow, the clothes were…Kise caught himself thinking something inappropriate for the situation so he shook his head, there's no time to appreciate this guy's masculinity. "What?" Aomine asked the other seeing the odd behaviour from the other. Aomine sighed and walked towards his closet, looking through his stuffs he quickly grabbed the white long sleeves shirt and a black tight fitting jeans. They were Satsuki's present to him last year which were too _fashionable _ for his taste. Tossing the clothes to Kise he stared at the other as he examined them, "Change in them, you're coming with me."

Kise blinked as he inspected the clothes, and nodded. Aomine's eyes widen as Kise started to pull his clothes off right in front of him.

"W-Wait! W-What on earth are you doing?" Aomine asked in panic stopping the blonde from whatever he was doing, Kise let go of the he of his clothes and stared at Aomine.

"But you said—"

"Yes but—" Aomine huffed in frustration, "A-alright, I-I'll just get out, and you follow me as soon as you finish that!"

Kise blinked in confusion titling his head tilting sideways, what's with him?

…

"Aomine."

"Took you long eno—" Aomine found the words dying down in his throat as he saw the blonde angel standing there looking…_perfect_. Wow, he thought those clothes were horrible, but maybe they weren't really that bad. His legs were slender and had this perfect proportion of muscles, he look masculine and yet feminine at the same time, it was perfect balance of both. Angels, were they usually like this?

"Aomine?" Kise asked.

"Y-yeah, uhm yeah, come on." Aomine said urging the other to come with him. Kise nodded and followed Aomine. As they walked towards the entry way Aomine offered the other a white slightly worn sneakers, they were a bit smaller now for him. Kise thanked the other and accepted the offer. Kise watched as Aomine laced his shoes and quickly learned how to do it himself. Kise crouched down and repeated what Aomine did.

After finishing tying his shoelaces Kise followed Aomine out of the apartment. Aomine secured his duffle bag's strap before locking the door and heading out.

"Oh, a classmate of yours Aomine-san?" Aomine stifled as he heard a familiar voice, turning around he smiled awkwardly to the old woman next door. Kise finding that the old woman was carrying a fairly heavy looking paper bags quickly ran to her aid.

"I'll help you." Kise said cheerfully as he ran to the old woman.

"My, what a nice friend you have Aomine-san." The old woman said letting Kise carry the bags, "you can just put them there, my daughter will be here she'll get them for me, thank you young man." The woman pointed at the front door of his room with a smile.

Kise complied and set the bag down on the front door, "Hello, my name is—"

Aomine pulled Kise by the collar of his shirt, "Kise Ryouta, he's transferring to Too."

"Oh from the country side?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Aomine answered for Kise. "He…has a lot to learn."

The woman chuckled, "Don't worry Kise-san, you'll get use to the city, I am sure Aomine-san will be a good host."

Kise smiled back, "I am sure he will be."

"Gotta go," Aomine said before pulling Kise away and bowing his head, Kise seeing as that bowing seems as a form of formality, he ducked his head as well as he let Aomine ked the way.

…

So here's the deal, what will you do if you have in front of you a icing covered six feet guy hiding in the cabinet of your classroom in broad day light? Call the police, scream, or pretend he didn't see it? But Himuro Tatsuya is a man of logic and he choose—"Oh god I need to call the police." Himuro said trying to pull out his composure as he tried to inch away and fish his phone from his pocket, but his eyes widen as he saw the quick movement of the titan before him who left the cake and walked towards him. In panic Himuro's shaky hands had slipped the phone from his fingers falling to floor. Oh well, shit happens. It was too late to pick up his phone so he continued stepping away from the others, he wanted to call for help but that doesn't sound really like a good idea right now when those huge as the whole Russia hands were inching closer to him. Himuro struggled as his hands wandered to the tables praying he could hold anything that could help—**_BINGO!_** Himuro shakily held a small butterknife—he probably had no clue it was only a butter knife—towards the taller male. "D-Don't c-come a-any closer!" he said taking a step back. The towering purple haired male continued to walk towards him as if not understanding what he said.

"Why are you shaking?" the stranger asked, his voice was asking but it was as if he was dragging his words lazily.

"P-Please step back." Himuro said as he found himself almost a few feet away from the wall, that's bad, the last thing he needed is to be cornered.

"Why are you walking away and walking backwards too, you're strange." The man said. Himuro inspected him, aside from the icing in his face and hands, Himuro noticed he was oddly dressed too. He wore a white robe with golden embroideries in the collar and in the sleeves, a golden rope was tied in his waist securing the whole attire as well. "Are you sick?"

Himuro gasped as he finally hit the wall—_wrong move!_ He screamed to himself. The taller male inched closer to Himuro and then as they were just a foot away from the other Himuro found himself holding the knife closer to his body, damn he just can't injure anyone like that! He closed his eyes waiting for his impending doom when he felt the stranger grabbed the knife from him and threw it away. He heard the man whisper in his ear, "You're pale." Himuro just wished he won't make him suffer that much when he kills him. Himuro waited…and waited, but nothing came to him. Cracking one of his eye open he found the taller male studying his face and placed a hand over his head—his hand was like the biggest hand that ever touched his head—which caused him to involuntarily flinched, but what he could be never prepared for what he saw next.

His eyes widen as the man's eyes started emitting this strange glow, and the hand resting in his head felt warmer-no, not hot, but warm, the kind of warm that makes you feel comfortable. And slowly he felt the nervousness in his body forcing its way out of his system and then—**_I'm…seeing things, right_**, Himuro tried to convince himself as he suddenly found a pair of lavender colored wings unfolding behind that man's back. His jaw dropped as the wings made a gentle flap before him, it somehow looked like it was glowing. And just as the hand from on his head retracted he found the wings disappearing from his back again.

"Are you feeling better?"

Lost for words and at the moment Himuro found himself nodding.

"Hn." The man hummed.

1

2

3

"AAAAAAH!"

Reality finally sunk down to Himuro as he realized he is in the same room of some ridiculously tall man with wings who just did hodoo to him or whatever. He clasped his mouth with both of his hand, no, he have to stay calm. This guy is definetly not a burglar, surely not a killer as well, and certainly not a rat, but he has **_wings_** for crying out loud. He gotta think fast, this is not a dream, then he's real and—

"Himuro-sensei?" Himuro gasped, was that—"Himuro-sensei!"

Damn, Liu was fast, Himuro gotta think, what is his choice, cover up or report? He gotta think fast before Liu comes! Looking at the tall male, if he told Liu this guy has wings and all that hodoo, Liu will just think he's bluffing, he can't report him fro stealing a cake either, that's freaking lame, and besides—ah! Whatever, too many doubts on option two, go to option one then! Himuro grabbed the taller male's hand, and pulled him towards the cabinet where he found him.

"Listen, stay here!" he instructed before closing the door of the cabinet and just as he did he heard Liu's footsteps coming really fast to their direction and—

"Sensei!"

Himuro faced away from the cabinet towards doorway where Liu stood breathing heavily, "Is something wrong?" the other asked in between his panting.

"N-Nothing." Himuro answered.

"I heard you scream."

"A-A…I t-think I saw a-a rat." Himuro said looking around. "Uhm, c-can you please h-have this room c-checked f-for uhm…pests later?"

"Oh," Liu chuckled awkwardly, "yes, of course uhm sorry for barging in suddenly."

"I-Its alright." Himuro laughed dryly as Liu waved goodbye again and left.

Okay, that was close. Himuro stepped away and opened the door and found the six feet titan still in the position where he left him. So, first of all he gotta know what's going on. Himuro asked the man to get out of the closet and he did without a word or two. He had a very nice hair that was only slightly unkept as it fell awkwardly to his face—which is something he didn't quite like, but forget about that he gotta know what's the deal with his clothes and that purple glow. Himuro looked around, okay, clear. Himuro pulled the towering purple haired man to the floor and they both sat with their legs crossed. Himuro studied his face, well he looks a bit intimidating but his eyes lacks this certain eager, something that made him look like a child.

"You, who on earth are you?" Himuro asked firmly.

The taller male's eyes wandered around and fell to the top of the table. Himuro felt curious on what has taken the other's interest looked over and found the cakes there sitting, he turned to stranger raising a brow, "You like cakes?"

The taller male nodded.

"Okay, here's a deal, I'll make you a one if you would answer my questions." Himuro prayed t would work, to his utter amusement though he saw the other's eyes sparked with interest. "O-Okay, uhm let's start, who are you?"

"Mido-chin, Kise-chin and Kuro-chin usually calls me Murasakibara Atsushi, its like a human name." The other answered.

Mido-chin? Kise-chin and Kuro-chin? Were those, names? And what does he mean by _human_ name? "Uhm, what exactly are you?" He asked again.

"Angel."

Himuro gulped, now that makes sense but…since when did angels ransack baking class and hide inside the cabinets? "What are you doing here then? I mean, what is an angel doing here?"

Murasakibara's expression changed, "Gotta find Aka-chin before he finds Kuro-chin."

"Huh?"Himuro asked, the six feet angel somehow talks like a child, he doesn't know if its an angel thing or its just him. "Why, what did this Aka-chin and Kuro-chin did?"

"Aka-chin…sin is…he loved…father too much." Murasakibara said in barely above whispering voice but Himuro caught those words. Strange what does that mean. "If we don't find Aka-chin and bring him back he may find Kuro-chin and start a war."

"Here, on earth?"

Muarsakibara nodded, "A big one, no one will be safe then."

Himuro furrowed his eyebrows in thought, he heard this before…angels…war, on earth, no one is safe? Himuro turned to Murasakibara as he realized this—**_IT'S A GODDAMN APOCALYPSE!_** Himuro had never in his life thought he would live to this day if ever it was true, but there he is right then talking to one of God's feathery friends—sons—about the freaking apocalypse. "Y-You mean..the world's gonna end?" Himuro asked.

"Not yet sure." The other answered, "It would be up to Aka-chin and Kuro-chin. I need to find them."

"D-Do you know where they are?"

Murasakibara paused before sshaking his head, "No. I cannot seem to find them with my own powers."

"Then w-what should we do, I-I mean you can't let the world end, right?"

"Yes"

"A-Alright here's the deal I-I'll help you find your that Aka-chin and Kuro-chin, if you swear t-that you will not let the world end."

Murasakibara stared at him, well honestly…it was their goal from the start, "I agree."

…

Since arriving at Aomine's school the other instructed Kise to wait until he hears the bell, that's when Aomine will come back and give him further instruction about the day. Honestly Kise has no idea how to kill time until then, he was left in their school library but unlike Kuroko or Midorima he didn't quite fancy reading books, well he reads book but not as much as those two so he didn't enjoy the silence. He had been slightly annoyed with the constant stare he gets from the girls as well, humans are just so—**_ugh…_****_should be out there helping Midorimacchi or Murasakibaracchi in searching for Akashicchi but I'm stuck here_**. Kise rested his head on the table, what an awful father they had, he bet Kuroko is so depressed right now, after all that angel was so engrossed with their father's kindness, he truly believed him to the very last minute, to the very last day. He could have said about something, could have warn them about this day, could have told them something was up. But no, he didn't he just, poof, disappeared and after a long tiring wait just goes like that. It was unfair, for him, for Kuroko, for the four of them. Kise felt like a hopeless kid abandoned by their father, but he bet he isn't the only one, Kuroko is the greatest at concealing his thoughts and feelings, for all he knows he'd the most devastated.

He turned his head towards the window, it was bright and sunny outside. He used to love sunny days, before it was when he gets to see earth at its finest, but now looking at earth gave him bitter memories. **_I can't do this anymore—_**Kise thought as he finally stood from his seat, sitting still is getting him all nostalgic, that's not really helping him at all. Kise walked out of the library as he casually strolled around, the girls gave him a second look and whispering compliments behind his back. He smiled politely at them before bowing his head and continuing on his way. Surprisingly Too was a big school, Kise found himself getting slightly lost, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, he turned to his feet thinking how long had he been walking around, he's slightly itching to spread his wings out. Kise heard looked straight ahead hearing faint noises of something hitting the floor and bouncing back. Curious the blonde angel ran towards the direction where he heard the noise.

Kise stopped as he reached a covered court titling his head he wondered if he should check it out or just go back? The curiousity felt like an irresistible itch, Kise sighed—just for a bit, he thought before quietly peeking at the open door of the court. His eyes wandered around, men about Aomine's age were running around some of them were making weird signs with their hands. Then he's eyes widen as he caught the most beautiful movement he had seen in his life—it lacked grace, it was wild it was…free. It reminded him of the wind, untameable, uncontrollable, free and fast, it didn't have any form. Kise watched as Aomine effortless dribbled the ball across the court, and just like that jumped and tossed the ball to the ring like it was the most natural thing to do. Kise was awed as the scene unfold, he looked like he was…flying.

"Amazing?"

Kise was startled as he heard a female voice coming behind him, turning around and found a pink hair girl standing there. She was well _fully_ developed in that particular part and quite attractive. Kise rembered he have to bow his head and so he did greeting the other. "I-I didn't mean to uhm d-disturb I was just curious." Kise said before slightly stealing glances towards the court, his eyes automatically recorded the movements of the players in his head.

"Are you a new student?"

Kise didn't know what to answer, he scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"Oh, no need to be shy, I'm Momoi Satsuki." She said smiling. "I'm the basketball team's manager."

"Hello, uhm I'm Ki—"

"Oi Kise!"

Kise turned and found Aomine running towards him with a towel draped over one of his shoulder. Aomine frowned and pulled Kise almost roughly to a corner, "What are you doing here, I told you to stay." He said in a hushed voice. Kise frowned, that was mean, he wasn't causing troubles, right?

"I'm sorry." He said looking at his shoes.

"Go back to the—"

"You know him Aomine-kun?" Aomine turned as he heard Momoi asked. What should she tell him, this girl knows almost every inch of his life. Aomine started listing possible excuses in his mind, relative would be a no, childhood friend is surely not an option, an old schoolmate definitely doesn't seem like a good idea either—"Ah!" Momoi said all of a sudden breaking his train of thoughts.

"What?" Aomine asked raising a brow.

Momoi chuckled before walking close to Aomine and putting a hand over his shoulder. Aomine raised a brow higher at the other's gesture, "Congratulations Aomine-kun." She said with a smile.

"Congratulations on what?"

"No, don't worry, I understand I mean I won't judge you. How can you resist, I mean look at Kise-kun, so charming so—"_chuckles, "_Take care of him, or I might want to snatch him from you!"

"Wha…WHAT?!" Aomine's eyes widen as the thought sunk to him, Momoi gave him a suggestive smile and nodding to the direction of his hand, turning Aomine found him holding Kise's upper arm, making him blush into fifty shades of red.

"WE'RE NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

Himuro had two problems, first he gotta help a celestial being to find his feathery friends, and he doesn't even know where to start, two he needs to get clothes—normal ones—in this guy's size, that's practically one of the most difficult task he had encountered since he returned here. If he was in America getting clothes in this guy's size would be a piece of cake. Himuro sighed as he carefully spreads the icing over the chiffon cake. Man, why won't things just be easy for him? And thinking about easy reminded him of the issue in hand—apocalypse. Who would have thought, people, his students and co-workers are living their daily lives without a thought or two of the impending end of their race. How frustrating.

"Muro-chin?"

Himuro blinked, oh yeah, he did told his name to this giant earlier. "Yes?"

"Is _cake_ what humans eat daily?" Murasakibara asked standing behind Hmuro watchind the other do his end of the bargain. The cake was nice, Murasakibara had always been fond of sweets, but no one makes sweets in heaven. Well their father used to—but that was a story long ago.

"No, we eat rice here in Japan." Himuro answered.

"Are you like…uh…a cake specialist?"

Himuro laughed at the childish manner the taller male used to describe him as a confectioner. "Somehow, but we call it here as confectioner or baker." Himuro answered, he stole a look at Murassakibara who was staring as he work on the cake, it seems like the angel does like sweets. "But well I worked my best to come to this point."

Murasakibara listened quietly, he sounded like Kuroko. The wingless angel did his best to be on their level, what was that again, the word Midorima used—"Hard work." He said out loud making Himuro nod. Honestly, Murasakibara didn't know what that means, all he knew was to do what was told of him. That was how they were created, to follow. "Why?" Murasakibara found himself asking, he didn't know himself what he meant, why cakes, why work hard, why what?

"Back in the U.S. my family was qquite strict, my grandmother wanted me to do something fitting for me—for a male." Himuro said as he placed the spatula down and started decorating the cake, "Because baking was too feminine, it wasn't something I should take up seriously, but you know I like challenges, I like proving them wrong and I love what I am doing."

"Love…what you do…" Murasakibara repeated those words, those kinds of words mean nothing for their likes, they were meant to just follow what they were told to do and that was just that. Love was reserved only for their father, and do meant work and orders from Him. It was peculiar to see Himuro's eyes sparkle in raw determination as he spoke about love and work, what was the difference of their version of love and work? He wonders, if he learn to bake as well, will he understand what human's version of love and work means?

Himuro turned to find the taller male spaced out, somehow Himuro had been wondering ever since he told him he was an angel. Strangely he pictured them as bright shining creatures, with smiles in their faces but Murasakibara's eyes were vacant, the kind off vacant not that he was just uninterested, a kind of vacant saying _I'm not okay_. He had seen a lot students of his having those eyes, it was their _home_.

What is wrong with heaven?


	5. Chapter 5

_Holla Kicchin here and welcome to Chapter 5! To everyone who is a little confused, Midorima from the previous and current chapter has no glasses yet, well I just think that an angel with eyeglasses is kinda strange. But yeah, don't worry we'll have that after a few chapters, you'll know why eventually. And the guessing game starts now. Ahaha, I think this fic would be longer than expected since the twist I made is quite a tangle so plucking them one by one would be really necessary for the sake of the story. We'll have lots of MidoTaka here. The chapter was inspired with a few lines from a local TV drama taking up a story about faith. BTW there is a song lyrics(actually the translated lyrics of a Japanese song) I used here from the anime 07-Ghost, Raggs Requiem. Whenever I listen to it, it reminds me of the sky for some reason LOL so I decided to use it. I kinda wanted to fit it to story and since Takao's voice actor naturally sings I think its okay to put it here*chuckles awkwardly*. Recently I have been obsessed with Project K. I felt hanging by the edge of the story after the series, and for the first time ever I found a ship that literally translates into BLACK AND WHITE lol! Maybe I should do a fanfic for that too *chuckles*_

_Anyways next chapter would probably be MuraHimu and AkaFuri if not would AkaFuri and AoKise. We'll slowly pull the string together *winks*_

_And for the reviewers, especially for Kumiko-Walker let's see if you're right about your guess, hohoho. Kuroko's case will be explained one by one as the story progresses, have you ever wondered why Midorima said it was up to Kuroko if they all die or they all live, not Akashi? Ahaha, Akashi is really Lucifer in this story btw—the rebellious son of God, and Kuroko…I'll explain sometime ahaha! To Mew'smeow, hmm let's see if you're right. Oh and let's see, I'll let you on a small hint, Kagami's a special case in the story. He massively contributes to the whole purpose of the story._

_And there you have it, guys please review, oh come on we kinda feel lonely here just the two of us interacting. Don't be shy and yeah, please review. I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE your reviews IDK it just pumps my motivation whenever someone leaves a review and I get to have an idea how they interact with each other, you can share your thoughts, your critics as well, no hard feelings I swear. _

_So, REVIEW?_

**Chapter 5: Death**

Midorima watched as Takao as he spoke through the phone. In has been a whole day since he arrived on earth, but he isn't dumb not to train himself to get himself used to the things around him. He wouldn't say his stay is easy, if the casual headache wasn't anything to go by. Strangely enough with that headache he seems to get this surge sudden blur in his vision. He didn't know something such as this would have comprehended his mission here. Furrowing his eyebrows he crossed his arms over his chest sighing. What should he do now, where to start, Takao had sworn he'd help him ask around, seems like the other is doing just that. Sometimes he would ask some of the patients' mothers if they have seen a teal haired young man who goes by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya, or a scarlet haired young man with heterochromatic eyes who goes by the name of Akashi Seijuuro. But it was as if luck isn't in his side. It has been a day and yet still no luck, the world isn't as small as it seems, it would be a piece of cake if only if he had his powers. Midorima clutched his hands into a fist, what was happening, what cause their fall, what exactly happened to their father.

Midorima turned towards to Takao whose face didn't look well, he look pale. The other had taken the day off saying he would want to help Midorima look for his brothers but after receiving a call the other had been dialling on the phone, until finally looks like he was answered. Midorima heard the other hang up saying thank you in a hushed voice.

"Are we going now?" Midorima asked the other walking towards him. Midorima was shock to see the usual cheerful paediatrician looking quite gloomy and serious.

The doctor turned to him with a fake smile, Midorima frowned seeing that. Takao rarely lied, Midorima understood, humans are inevitably lying creatures, whether they do it purposely or coincidentally was out of the question but Takao was different. He rarely lied with words, he lies with his smile. "I'm sorry, but something important came up." Takao said, his voice lacked its usual _luster_. "I promise, I'll really help you but for today I just need to go and see someone."

Midorima pressed his lips into a thin line, who exactly is this someone that could be so important—more than the world ending. Midorima didn't say anything as he watched Takao went to his office taking a bagpack. "Would you come with me?" Takao asked looking at the taller male.

"Even if I said no you would probably insist that I come with you in the ground that you don't want to leave your house or your clinic in the hands of someone like me who doesn't even know how to cook rice without burning the pot." Midorima said clearly reading the other's thoughts.

Takao laughed, "Alright Mr. I know already, come with me then."

"Its Shintaro." Midorima said earning him Takao's attention. "My name, its Midorima Shintaro."

Midorima was caught off guard as he found the other suddenly chuckled with a hand raised to his lips covering his quivering lips. In a day Midorima had known Takao to this extent—when he snickers, it means he is teasing him, when he smile wide and with that grin, its fake, but when he chuckles and covers his lips, that's real. Surprisingly he didn't knew he'd pay such attention to this kind of things about Takao Kazunari.

Midorima followed Takao outside the clinic. After getting off the neighbourhood, the two walked to the train station. It was a sunny day, a complete contrary to the night Midorima arrived on earth. The sky blue of the sky reminded of home. Midorima looked at the people passing by, he frowned seeing the machines that produced the poison gas called carbon, his eyes quickly caught the things that shouldn't be there—in an alleyway was a group of girls extorting a smaller girl, a couple of men tailing a businessman. Humans, really, what a frustrating bunch of creatures. The walk to the station was uneventful, Takao quietly glance at his phone as they went by. Midorima notice the way Takao's hands slightly trembled—his hands never trembled. Anxious, nervous, frightened?

Arriving at the station Takao ushered Midorima to the ticketing station teaching the other how to get himself a ticket, saying in case of emergency he needs to learn to do this. Midorima listened carefully to the other's instruction and fished got his own ticket. They finally finished and quickly went took the train that arrived just a few minutes as soon as they stood on the platform. Midorima watched in amusement the great human innovation, the train ran in speed of kilometers per second, and could carry over a thousand passenger in each round. It was fast, efficient and convenient. It didn't take ten minutes to reach the next stop, and they both got off.

Takao led the way and the two walked to the unfamiliar city. Midorima noticed as the scenery started to change, Takao squeezed through alleys, from brick walls to wooden old walls. It was a slum area. Midorima wondered what exactly they were doing there. The place somehow seem stuffy and suffocating. Midorima sniffed the air—he knows this scent. "We're almost near." Takao said. Midorima didn't care less but what he thought about was the strange scent filling his lungs, he knows this scent, it was so long since he smelled this but he is sure. Midorima turned to the corners and saw a bunch of kids wearing dirty, tattered oversized shirts, their cheeks were hollow and their body—skin and bones. Their eyes were blank.

"We're here." Midorima turned to Takao who stood in front of a small house, its roof was made of make shift materials, tarpaulins, old posters and old rotten woods. The walls looks like it can crumble any moment. Midorima nodded as Takao knocked on the door. "Sazaki-san?" he called as he knocked. After two knock the door swung open revealing a woman, there were bag under her eyes, and her hair was poorly kept, her cheeks are hollow and her lips were pale, her skin lack color.

"Takao-[1]sensei, thank you, please come in." she said in an almost hushed voice. Midorima frowned, her voice is as weak as her body. Looking at her, Midorima found the woman with a moderate case of malnutrition. Midorima was about to greet the other when suddenly something caught his eyes.

Turning on his right Midorima's eyes widen. It was a thick black smoke moving towards the house. Midorima watched as it swirls towards the house and sneaked in the gaps on the window and the holes on the wall. Midorima had seen this, many, many times before, here on earth and in heaven.

"Shin-chan?" Takao called his attention. Midorima turned to Takao with a frown hearing such childish nickname.

"What?" Midorima scowled.

"You've been staring at nothingness for so long, what's up?"

Midorima stared at the small house before turning to Takao, "I...I would want to check something I would follow you after."

Takao was about to agree, Midorima saw it in his eyes but he quickly saw the sudden change in his eyes, "Will you be alright?" Takao asked. Midorima was taken aback by that question. Blinking he tried to shake off the sudden surge of thoughts in his head. No, he's not concerned, right, as if that would ever happen. No, it must be his innate nature as a doctor to be concerned of others well being.

"I will be," Midorima reassured, "remember I am not human."

Takao nodded, "Don't get lost on me, alright."

Midorima watched as Takao entered the humble home and closing the door behind him. Midorima turned from the house and walk straight ahead, closing his eyes, Midorima suddenly felt a familiar presence. Opening his eyes Midorima turned to his side and stared right at those eyes, frowning. It has been decades—no, centuries since he last met face to face with this guy. He was the only one aside from them who had known about their father—and probably the only who had last seen his father as well.

"Death." Midorima said staring at the other.

"Hello there." The other waved his hand with his usual smile plastered in his face. Who would have thought that this young man looking no older than he is, would be the oldest Knights of hell—Death. Midorima came to it and he was already there with their father governing the world. It had been centuries since he lasts aw this man, he remember the first flood that devoured earth, then the Black Death, the sinking of Titanic. He remembers seeing him there. When large number is being talked about Death himself comes to witness it and bring the soul to where it should lead—heaven or hell. "What's with the long face?" the other asked putting both his hands in the pocket of hoodie.

"What are you doing here?" Midorima asked. Usually he sends his Reapers to bring the souls of the deceased to him and to heaven or hell.

"Business of course." Death answered before frowning, "Hey, show some respect to your elder."

Midorima fell in silence, business? Is there a mass death in this place?

"What's wrong baby angel?"

Midorima gave a displeased look at the other who just smiled. "I don't smell death I smell—"

"Famine?" Death said cutting off the other.

"Yes." The other said looking around, the smell was thick, almost close as thick as the scent that climbed to heaven back at the Black Death. He looked around, it was quiet, but at least no one walks and drops dead on the street. He didn't understand what was going on.

"When there is Famine there is Death, we kinda go along." The man said quietly observing the other. "So what is agent 007 doing here disguising himself as human?"

"I am not disguising myself, if there anything to go by, I'd hate to be anything humanly close." Midorima answered. Death chuckled waving his hand in dismissal.

"I forgot, the little God's favourite stole daddy and big bro from the family, yes?"

"Stop it."

Death smirked, "Ah, its nice to see old faces for a change. The feathery asses who never seem to like to socialize."

"With all due respect—"

"None taken."

"—why are you personally attending to these things?"

Death shrugged, "Hmm, let's say too many things to do, too little people we have. And besides can't the boss be a little hands-on?"

"Then there isn't a mass death?"

Death laughed, "You know what, that's your problem, you are too pessimist, like when you see me, you quickly assume everyone here is gonna die right here, right now." He said, "I got one soul to reap for now, incidentally I find you here."

Midorima's eyebrows furrowed, "One soul…here?"

Death turned towards the small house where Takao just entered, "Just one soul." He said smirking.

Midorima's eyes widen, his body shook as the thought sunk to his mind. Looking back at Death the other just skipped around him. "N-No…But…h-he…"

"Hm?" Death just stared at Midorima, "Don't worry, you still have an hour at most, oh, wait since I'm generous, how about two hours?"

Midorima felt his world stop for a moment. Wait, the strange one isn't Death's presence, it was the way he felt when those words left his lips. Why, what was this sudden surge of fright. Was this innate to him as an angel, a steward of humans? But why when he came there he didn't felt anything? What exactly will happen, he doesn't understand why would Death reap _him_? "Why, what is going to happen to Takao?" he found himself asking, his voice cracked for some reason.

Death stared at him for a moment before bursting into a fit of chuckles, "Takao, Takao, Takao Kazunari, hmm, I don't play what's-gonna-happen-next with angels though." Death said before looking over at the house one last time, "Good luck with that two hours."

"Death you—"

Death frowned, "Come on, didn't we had this before, this is earth call me with my human name, people will give you weird looks when you keep calling me that, it sounds old."

"But you—"

"You saying something?"

Midorima pursed his lips, "Nijimura-san."

"Good boy!"

Midorima turned towards the man when suddenly he found nothing but empty space where the man stood. Clicking his tongue he cursed why he didn't asked him where their father went. But thinking about what he said Midorima found himself feeling the anxiousness filling him up to his head. Two hours, in two hours a soul will be reap, he gotta do something, or else, or else Takao will die…if he dies…if he dies then—what will happen then? Why does he concern himself about this? This isn't his business to begin with, humans are naturally mortal they are bound to die one day, he knows that best, so why? Why is he running towards that house with heart pounding loudly in his chest? Why did he feel this sudden weight in chest?

Without thinking much he found himself blasting through the front door, as if losing all sense of reason his eyes only saw the raven haired doctor. He could hear saying he should be quiet or something like that but his senses were numb. Before he knew it his boyd acted on his own, and he grabbed the raven haired human and collected him in his arms ensuring himself he was still there. His warmth felt strangely familiar, it reminded him of laughter, of soft chuckles, of home, of paradise. He felt safe.

"S-Shin-chan!" the other whined trying to pry the other off. Takao has no idea what on earth came to the angel to suddenly bust into the house and grabbed him and engulfed him in an embrace. Frankly Takao didn't mind being quite touchy feely with the other, **_BUT THERE IS SOMEONE WATCHING!—_**Takao mentally exclaimed as he heard the soft chuckles from the corner of the room. "S-Shin-chan s-seriously what's up with you?"

"Tell me you're not hurt, tell me you're alright, tell me you're not in pain, tell me the truth!" Midorima hated it, Takao always hid everything behind that disgusting smile. Why can't he be true for a change?

"I-I'm okay, what are you talking about?" Takao found the other calming down and he was finally able to pry his arms off, Takao stared at the taller male confused, "What's your problem?"

Midorima stared at Takao his eyes told him he was perfectly healthy, he wasn't injure or anything. Midorima felt relieved for some reason only to be surprised by a scent—it was Death's scent, it was coming from somewhere. He looked around and found a quivering figure on lying down. The scent was thick around him. Could it be…Midorima mentally slapped himself, what on earth was he thinking? Death didn't mention any names! Why did he quickly assumed it was Takao?

"He's very ill." Midorima found himself saying out loud. Vey ill wasn't even a proper word to describe the child's state. His heart is barely beating, and his muscles and tissues could barely carry the weight of his bones, he cannot stand, and his stomach and intestines were full of parasites. His lungs can barely support his body's need for oxygen. Malnutrion, a very severe case of it and he has pneumonia as well. Inevitably the child also has congenital asthma. Looking at him made Midorima sure, this was the soul Death will reap in two hours. Thinking about it, two hours is a suffering for this child.

"He'll be okay I prescribe something for his pneumonia and—"

"His lungs won't be able to hold on for too long," Midorima said before turning towards Takao, "his lack of nutrition will—"

_SLAP!_

Midorima's eyes widen as he felt his cheek burn as Takao slapped him. He could hear the woman gasped at the sight. "And who are you to decided that?" Takao said with eyes narrowed. He was clearly displeased. The woman approached Takao and tried to calm the doctor. Midorima watched as they interact with each other, seems like Takao knew this family well if the way the woman spoke to him was anything to go by. Takao apologised and said he'd just talk to Midorima outside. Takao returned to looking at Midorima and pulled the other out of the house.

Takao continued to drag him out of the slums without a word. Midorima felt the anger radiating from the other as they came to stop. Takao looked exasperated and angry, "You think that was funny?"

"I don't." Midorima answered, "Why bother, he's going to die."

"He won't!" Takao exclaimed, "And who are you to decide if he dies or not? Oh yeah, I forgot, you're an angel, that's what you guys do, right take _everything_ away from us."

"I am only stating the truth why are you being cross at—"

"Truth?" Takao laughed dryly before turning around from Midorima and turning again at him gesturing towards the slum area, "This is the truth! The truth is while you lay on your fluffy clouds being oblivious, we are here suffering! Look at them, look at this, this is the truth, poverty, hunger, sickness, that's the truth. And where was your _Father_ in all of this, huh? Did he even bother to look at them, to see these people suffering, to try and help them? Don't go cocky on me with all your angel bullcrap because I am tired of believing on those shits. I am gonna save this child, I am not like you who would stare at it say 'he's gonna die'!"

Midorima was stunned as Takao spoke, his eyes were breaming with tears ready to fall any moment. There was so much pain in them, it was as if his masked has slipped and this was the real him. For the first time in his stay Midorima saw Takao's first line of defence crumbled before him and there was the true Takao, shaking, angry, pained, ruined. Behind that smile was this damaged heart. Midorima found himself reaching and grabbing his wrist but the other just shoved him away and walked back to the area.

…

Takao Kazunari, was an orphan. He was left on the front door of a some clinic, with nothing but blanket covering the infant's fragile body. Her mother was not ready to have him and his father left her mother after finding out he was conceived. Nobody wanted the infant. Nobody cared to shed a tear for him. The infant is just an innocent life brought to this world, what was his sin to be left like that? Why didn't his mother love him, or his father wanted him? Then the door opened luckily before the small infant froze to death in the cold of the night.

The old man Takao Mikage was a lonely man who was too occupied of taking care of his patients that taking a wife became his least of priorities. He was a lonely man, and he wasn't getting any younger either. The clinic he was running is slowly becoming a challenge for him to maintain due to his age. And in that night he heard someone knock on the door, opening it he found the meekest yet most darling miracle in his life. There on his doorstep was a little infant wrapped in blanket. Someone had left their child to his front door. In fear of the child getting sick Mikage brought it to his humble home and called the police about the incident, but days passed and yet no one claimed the child. Mikage grew fond of the child and soon decided to adopt the infant, and he named him Kazunari. He thought it suited him perfectly as he seem to have sharp eyes similar to a hawk.

The child is a jolly little boy, he grew up with raven black hair and beautiful gray eyes that saw even the smallest detail. Mikage cherished the child, gave him clothes and fed him well, he taught him and send him to school. He gave him life. He loved him like his own, and never asked him to do anything that could harm him. He looked after him and risked closing his clinic for this.

Kazunari could never forget the first time his father brought him to a church, it was cathedral outside Tokyo, there was beautiful stain glasses adorning the windows and the beautiful altar that sparkled looking like they were made of gold.

"Why are we here?" The little raven haired boy asked his father who had aged relatively, whit strands dominated most of his hair. The man smiled and kneeled.

"Pray." He said to his son, "He will hear you."

"Who will?"

"God." He answered smiling.

"What will I say?"

"Just tell him anything, talk to him."

"And what about you Dad, what are you praying to God?"

"That he may send his angels to protect you."

Kazunari believed in anything his father believed, including God, the divine being up in heaven who watches over them, the creator of all, the beginning and the end. Kazunari prayed to him for good grades, prayed to him thanking for a good year. It was until that fateful day. Kazunari returned home from school as usual, he had a perfect score in their biology class and he was ready to tell his Dad about it, he was sure he'd be delighted to know. But what he saw made his heart sunk to his gut. His father lay on the floor barely breathing, Kazunari quickly called help and brought to the hospital. They said it was heart attack and performing operations on the man at that age would be very risky—he needed a miracle.

So he went to church, he knelt there prayed all day for his father to get well. And he would return to the hospital after but still he was asleep. The nurses tried to cheer him up but he didn't know why his father is still asleep. Why won't he wake up?

"Why is my father still asleep?" he asked once a nurse came to check on his father.

"Getting sick is tiring Kazunari-kun," the nurse said trying to sound as composed for the little boy, "Takao-san must be resting."

"Until when?" Takao asked looking up the nurse who was left speechless.

Every single day the poor boy went to church to pray, he prayed that his father would wake up soon, that his father will be well, he prayed that his father will not leave him yet, he prayed that he won't have to be alone. He prayed.

And prayed.

But _He_ didn't seem to listen.

"Where is my Dad?"

The man in the lab coat knelt in one knee and patted the head of the small child, "I'm sorry we tried, we really did. But…there was no saving him. I'm sorry."

He said that he listens, he said that he hears their prayer, he said nothing is impossible to him. Why did he let him down? Why did he let him be on his own? Was that God, is that how God works? He lost the last person who gave a damn about him—in one night. And no one was there to see him, no one said it will be alright, no one ever asked if he was okay, he was left on his own, confused and too young.

…

Ever since then Takao had stopped believing in miracles, he has top relying on Gods, on faith. He worked hard to become someone who could save lives—real time. He didn't need prayers, he was there when someone needed him, and that was what matters. But what hurts him most was the fact that no matter what he is a human. He could not save what was beyond the point of saving. He was just as weak as the rest of humanity. He stood there unable to save the boy, he came back sat there and gave the boy his medicine but he didn't even felt any better. The boy coughed up the medicine and threw up. It pained him looking at him, Midorima was right…he was _very_ ill. Who was he kidding?

The boy started a coughing fit a few hours after the medicine was administered. His lungs were collapsing and his heart was pumping too hard, too hard for his body to carry. Takao almost felt tears streaming down his eyes as he tried to take matters in his hand. He tried to think of a way, but there was none he came with. He was no surgeon, and even if he did advise the child to be taken to the hospital it will be impossible for the mother of the child to actually bring him to a decent hospital. And so he watched the painful scene unfold before him, the child cough up his own blood, and then collapsing, eyes blank and slowly closing. His heart had stopped beating. What good was earth to children like him, what was their sin to be punished like this?

"I…I'm sorry." The words felt heavy rolling in his tongue as he spoke. Takao hated to say those words.

The woman walked and knelt to her son's side, tears streaming down her face as she scooped her son's small hand. She sobbed quietly, her shoulders shaking. "I…I'm sorry son." She whispered kissing his hand. "If only I had been born rich, I could have given you a better life."

Takao clenched his hand to a fist. It was so irritating, every single time death slaps him to the face with the truth that he is just a plain human with no power, nothing. He was mortal, he was just…human. The woman was someone whom he met when he was studying in the university, she was pregnant when he met her, her wife died in an accident at work. During morning Takao saw the woman collecting trash from small establishment despite her condition. In pity Takao waited one day in front of one of the convenience store where she collects the trash and gave her a packed lunch, the woman told him heer story, and since then Takao shared his lunch with the woman. Until she stopped coming there. A few months towards Takao's graduation from Med School he saw her standing there again collecting trash, but this time a small bundle wrapped in blanket was in her arms. It was her son. The child's health isn't good, Takao vowed that he will help her child. Every year whenever she calls, Takao would take a day off from work and come and visit her child. But every year, the child's condition gets worse, even if he prescribe her a medicine she could not provide him that.

Who was he kidding, what was he trying to prove?

…

Midorima was able to get back home by walking, he didn't want to disturb Takao. He didn't know how to answer his question, why do humans suffer? He doesn't know their pain, he had only been here. Or perhaps he was right, it was unfair. They, angels, they lived there in heaven and they fuss about a rebellious older brother and a distant father, when these humans they were crawling in the mud, crying in pain with no one to hold on. How painful lot would be for them when they find out that the God they were looking forwards to had been out for more than 8,000 years? Takao's reaction is understandable, after all...Midorima opened the door from Takao's house, he sighed thinking the other had forgotten to lock the door, it is becoming Takao's bad habit.

Walking into the house Midorima secured the door by locking it, Takao surely has a key to the clinic. Midorima went to the end off the hallway where there was a stair leading to the second floor. It felt he had been living there for a long time, he had gotten used with the smell of the house. Takao had lend him a room so he won't have to use the isolation room downstairs, he said it used to be his room when he was younger. Thinking about it Midorima found himself stopping right at Takao's room. The door was left open, Midorima quietly stepped in the room. It was neat just as he expected him. A tall book shelf was leaning against the wall, a pile of books sat on his desk with a few crumpled papers next to it. Walking towards it Midorima sighed as he found two empty used coffee mugs there.

Midorima was about to take the mugs away when he paused mid way, he found a small picture frame with two familiar faces. Picking up the frame Midorima examined that face, a small boy was on the left a wide grin spread across his face, he was wearing what seems to be a school uniform, and standing next to him was an old man. He didn't even look slightly similar to the other, but they both look happy. Brushing his hand over the photo Midorima felt a sudden surge nostalgia

_"__Is this heaven?"_

_"__Indeed."_

_"__I…see."_

_"__What is it that bothers you, heaven is a place where you put everything at rest, and wait for your next life."_

_"__I have a request."_

_"__What is it?"_

_"__Do you grant prayers?"_

_"__What is your request?"_

_"__I have left someone on earth, he's a tough kid but…still…a father is always worried about his son, so would you look after him for me?"_

Midorima knows this man, usually when a soul gets up in heaven they were given instruction by the angels and weave the path towards the light, when they reach its end they shall be reincarnated again. He was strange, some were confused when they reach heaven, but he was so sure of what he needs to do.

_"__I have left a child on earth, still too young to be left on his own, though I know I could trust him to take care of himself, still a child is a child."_

_"__Rest your worries on me."_

_"__His name is…"_

Takao Kazunari, he was that boy. How playful fate could be, to land here of all places. Midorima wondered if he could really do that, could he take care of this human till the time he have to return? Why did he even agreed in the first place, he sighed putting the frame down. He look around finding a odd looking case in the corner. In curiosity Midorima took it and pried the case open, his eyes met with a guitar, it looks like it was has been dear to its owner. Midorima picked up the instrument, innately angels are creatures who are fond of music. Plucking the familiar strings Midorima made the instrument sung a familiar melody. Kise had always been the first one before who initiates them to play something, one of his favourite was taught to him by a soul who was on his way to the light. He called it the Requiem, Midorima never told anyone, but it was his favourite as well. It calmed him down.

Plucking the string Midorima continued to play the familiar melody.

_Someday everything will return to what it was_

_The one place at the top of the sky_

_is peacefully waiting for you,_

_trusting the future after the light in good hands_

Midorima was too occupied to realize the new occupant of the room standing there listening to the calm melody. His eyes went wide as the familiar tune echoed in his ears. It has been ages since he alst heard that melody, he felt a tear sliding down his cheek. His mind could still remember the lyrics, a memory of his childhood, a lullaby, as his father sat next to him tucking him to bed he hums a melody. Takao with shaky voice sang the rest of the song as if it was just yesterday.

_Through dreams through love through the heart_

_(You) search for your footprints_

_Leaving behind the eternal light_

_on steady wings_

Midorima was startle when he heard Takao sang he stopped midway as the other continued and finished the song, he looked up and found the other with tear stained face. He was shaking with tears rolling down his eyes, Midorima was startled thinking the other must be injured or in pain to cry like that he quickly left his spot and approached the other. Midorima halted when Takao tried to look at him menacingly, "W-Where…Where did you learn that?" Midorima could not avoid telling him the truth, it was his eyes, his usual taunting, teasing, cocky personality was nowhere, it was just a small, fragile, hurt Takao.

"In heaven…" Midorima answered, "A man…his name is Mikage, my brothers and I escorted him to the Path of Light, he thought a song to one of us and my brother taught it to us."

"M…Mika…ge?"

Midorima nodded, "Takao…Mikage." Takao's eyes widen as he heard the familiar name.

"Father…My…father?"

"He loves you most, he…you were his reason, his everything, that was what he told us."

Takao could not find the right words to say right then. His father loved him till the very end, to his life after that. Heaven…he must be in complete peace now, he…is he watching over him now? Was he proud of him? Takao raised his head to find a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him, the ice cold stare was no more, it was a pool of green like the green of the meadows in a bright sunny morning , it was just comforting. Takao was startled when the angel cupped his face in his hands and carefully wiping the tears with his thumb, "Mikage will be extremely angry at me, so stop crying, he might think I am causing you pain."

Takao doesn't know what he meant by that but he felt as if he was being engulfed in a very comforting warmth. He didn't know what came to him when he suddenly reached to the other engulfed him in a hug. Midorima stiffed but soon relaxed before putting a hand over the mop of black hair. Midorima felt a smile tugging in his lips, he didn't know that this kind of warmth felt good. Takao's slender arms was grabbing the back of his shirt like it was his life line, the urge to let his wings out was so intense. This feeling only happen when Midorima felt danger, or an extreme feeling, if it wasn't danger then…why was his heart pounding so loud? Takao was only hugging him, so why did he feel so relieved?

"I should have listened to you." He heard Takao murmured against his chest.

"You should." Midorima said trying to compose his racing heart.

"I'm sorry…for…snapping."

"You're forgiven." Midorima said. Takao somehow had tighten his hold on the other gracing his back a little, "Just don't get yourself injured…[1]humans are fragile after all. What will I do to you if you start bleeding ?"

Takao chuckled dryly, "Are you worried?" he asked without looking at the other, he felt Midorima's chest rise, he was about to answer when Takao beat him to it, "No, d-don't answer I…I don't mean anything by that."

_What will you do if I said yes?_

* * *

"You pampered your kids too much or you neglect them, there I just no in between." Nijimura sighed as he crossed his leg over the other before taking a sip in his lemon iced tea. The man sitting across him scratched his head awkwardly.

"Now, now, I didn't mean so." The tall man answered looking at his reflection in the cup of tea before him. "They need to understand how it is to be human. How it is to be not in control. They need to feel more."

"Then you should have made them humans in the first place."

"Past is past, I can't undo that…but I can change their future at least, give them what they had been longing for ever since."

"You think they need companion, for 8, 000 years they had each other so what's the big deal?"

"No, what most of them needs isn't companion—but second chance."

* * *

"I'm home!"

Furihata is dead beat tired, after school he decided to take a part-time job. It wasn't as he was falling short in his allowance but there is another stomach to feed. And in case, he needs extra cash. Taking off his shoes, he went directly to the living room and found Akashi sitting there in the middle of the room with an open book by his side and a paper in hand. From the looks of it the scarlet haired angel is making an origami. "Welcome home." The other greeted without even sparing a look at him. Furihata had been used to this, the angel was rather inexpressive unless it was about something new like a book or something to do. It has been a day since this angel had docked to his humble home and decided to stay, he told him it was alright that he would stay, and the angel took the offer. Furihata lend him his clothes but they were a bit too small for him, the oversized shirts were the only thing that came looking decent—but no that's still not in his size. He doesn't eat meat and likes vegetables, he said he didn't need to but when he feels like it he eats. He stay practically all day at home reading or trying something out—this time origami. He isn't a trouble and he could hide his wings which was perfect, it lessens his jumpscare moments. Placing the duffle bag down Furihata peaked from what Akashi was doing, the other had his eyebrows in a knot as he struggled to fold the paper neatly.

Furihata could not help but chuckle making the other turn to him with a frown. "You have to be more gentle." Furihata said trying to fight the other's glare with a smile. He took a seat on the floor as he took a paper and started folding a small crane from it. Akashi watched intently shifting his gaze from his version of paper crane and Furihata's version.

"Its crooked." Akashi said as he placed his paper crane down and taking a new sheet and folding himself a new one. Furihata was amazed how fast Akashi could repeat the same process with more grace than he did.

"Wow, you did it even better just with one look." Furihata said in amazement.

"Why do you have to work?" Akashi suddenly asked making Furihata turn to the other whose eyes are still on the paper crane.

"I…Well, there's more than one stomach to feed."

"But I don't need to eat."

"But you need clothes as well."

Akashi stopped and looked at Furihata with his heterochromatic eyes. "You should just evict me then, it lessens the burden."

Furihata shook his head, "Akashi-kun isn't a burden."

"But I am a freeloader, am I not?" Akashi said straight forward, "I am a stranger who suddenly appeared on your backyard with no concrete identification, only my words you have to believe, isn't that suspicious? Aren't you even scared that I might stab you in your sleep?"

Furihata wondered too, why was he so lenient on other people. Why does he trust others so much? Maybe it was his personality? "I'm not really smart in the head so…I don't know the answers to your question. And besides, if you were going to stab me in my sleep why wait, why didn't you do it yesterday or this morning? Akashi-kun might be a suspicious person, but he isn't a bad person."

_You don't know what you're talking about_

Akashi wondered that if this human found out that he was the feared omen of mankind would he change the way he treats him. Could he still smile that bright at him and say its alright for him to stay? He really isn't smart in the head, is he? Most people would bring a naked man to the police station no questions asked, or beat a trespasser to death. But he was different, he was just too kind and sometimes it was scary. It reminded him of their youngest brother but he was more than like him, he was so unpredictable. Akashi could see how the other shakes when he speak, but despite that he smiles at him and spoke to him like he was a friend. _Friend, what a silly thing_—Akashi thought. Furihata stood and said he would just change in his clothes and he would cook dinner.

Looking down on the floor, Akashi picked up Furihata's paper crane. It's crooked at some folds but it was nonetheless still a crane. He wondered why his brothers still hasn't found him, or why he could not feel them either. Akashi looked at outside the window in the room, what exactly is in his Father's mind?

"Is something wrong Akashi-kun?"

Akashi turned and saw Furihata wearing a simple red shirt and a cargo shorts, and a smile. For some reason Akashi could not help but not to worry the other. Akashi shook his head, "I was only thinking about home." He said quietly before collecting the paper cranes and putting them in the shelf with the books. He turned and watched as Furihata smiling as he opened the fridge getting a few ingredients for dinner. He doesn't understand why won't he ask anything, he stops when he answer in a close ended sentence he hums and smiles as if he understand that he doesn't need to pry. Just like _that _person.

He hates those kind of humans most—

They die first.

* * *

"Shin-chan would you like to have some dinner?"

Takao knocked on Midorima's room when the other didn't answer he slid the door open—

_THUD!_

Takao's eyes widen as he found Midorima on his knees there was blood in his hands that was covering the lower half of his face. Midorima turned to look up at Takao when suddenly the other collapsed on the floor.

"Shin-chan!"

…

A/N: [1]Humans are fragile after all

It's the same line in the manga Kuroshitsuji that Sebastian said to Ciel on his first day as demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis' voice actor is the same as Midorima's voice actor(actually he's also the same voice actor as Shizuo Heiwajima in the anime Durarara).


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a back-to-back chapter so I'll put the lengthy author's note on the next chapter! We'll get a peek on the girl who looks as Furihata. Who really is she, and what was she to Akashi? Yep, this is Akafuri overload but still we'll take it nice and slooooooow for everyone, we'll not really slow but enough for us to get to know them both and see how they develop their own attachments to each other._

_Hope you like this and the next and ENJOOOOY_

_Oh and DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kurobasu!_

_*whispers*Please don't forget to review, ILOVEYOUGUYSSSSS!_

**Chapter 6: Archive**

Furihata walked casually to school that morning, Akashi agreed to stay again at home to look after it. Despite all his frightening glares, honestly Akashi is a nice company, he listens to his blabber—but well sometimes he wonders if he could even understand what he was saying. He doesn't mind his clumsiness, and well the way he secretly smiles when he gets something done for the first time was very endearing too. Furihata didn't mind taking a part time job, Akashi can't stay wearing his oversized shirts, or his shirts that were too fit for him. Until now Akashi seems adamant on disclosing the reason why he—an angel is here on earth. Well if he doesn't want to it was fine as well. Looking ahead Furihata spotted a familiar red haired American returnee. "Ah, Kagami!" Furihata greeted the other, earning his attention. Kagami turned to him but he look quite pissed which made Furihata sweat dropped.

"Morning." The other said in a huff.

"Is something the matter?" Furihata asked.

"Nothi—"

"Good morning Furihata-san."

"Oh good—Wha!" Furihata's eyes widen as he heard an unfamiliar voice turning his eyes to the figure standing next to Kagami. His shock was quickly dissolved into admiring the smaller male. He was well, quite smaller to him, his skin reminded him of Akashi's complexion, the way he was staring him reminded him of how Akashi looks at him, like he knew already everything about him. The only difference was his eyes were like an eternal pool of blue that didn't look like anything—it lacks emotion. "S-Sorry I-I didn't see you there."

"Its alright." The teal haired boy said bowing his head, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Furihata smiled awkwardly, "I-I'm Furihata Kouki."

Furihata was surprised when Kagami suddenly grabbed the smaller male's head and ruffling the mop of tea hair with his hands, "Can't that wait?" Kagami said to Kuroko who frowned visibly—honestly Furihata thought the small pout made the other look cute, you know like cute like puppy cute. Kuroko shook his head prying the other's hand off his head, "I don't want to leave you alone with those two."

"Midorima-kun is my brother Kagami-kun, what are you saying." Kuroko said sighing.

"Tsk, yeah, and that Takao?"

Kuroko frowned again, "Its Takao-sensei, Kagai-kun."

"I don't trust that perverted doctor."

"You don't trust anyone but your stomach Kagami-kun."

"WHA—Hey, that's not true!"

Furihata almost raised a brow at Kagami, for others this may look like an awkward fight but Furihata knew better to see somehow Kagami and this boy…are perhaps closer than they seem to be. Kagami never interacted like this to anyone except for Aomine Daiki from Too. But the way he spoke to the other there was something different as well. The creases in his forehead, the hand in Kuroko's upper arm, the tone of his voice, Furihata could just sense something was up with them. Furihata found himself unable to supress the chuckle making Kagami aware of what he wwas doing. A blush quickly spread across his face as he let go of Kuroko's arm looking away.

"Are you alright, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked quickly noting Kagami's blush, "Your face is—"

Kagami grumbled and quickly sealed Kuroko's mouth with his hand which only cause Furihata laughed. "I'm okay, happy?" Kuroko nodded and Kagami released the other, "Whatever, I will accompany you later just don't go on your own."

Kuroko nodded, "Do you swear?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever makes you shut up."

Furihata chuckled. Wow that was new, Kagami Taiga submitting to someone's wish. That's something you don't get to see every day.

"Wait for me after class, okay?"

The teal haired boy nodded. Kagami grinned and ruffled the teal haired boy affectionately before bidding the other good bye. Kuroko waved back before bowing his head to Furihata. "Good bye Furihata-kun." Kuroko said with his monotonous voice. Furihata smiled and bowed his head before following Kagami's suit. When was the last time Kagami Taiga had been this friendly to someone to cave in to their want, Kagami's friendship with the Too ace is mostly like a rivalry kind of friendship. It was kind of refreshing to see that kind of Kagami Taiga.

* * *

Akashi flipped to the last page of the book he was reading. Glancing at his side he realized it was the last book he haven't finished yet, from the piles of book. He frowned realizing it, it's only twelve in the afternoon yet he's dying of boredom now. Sighing heavily Akashi decided to finish the last book. Furihata brought him books from a local bookstore after learning that he likes reading, the books Furihata brought him were quite entertaining, most of them were about romance though. He wonders if Furihata was the kind of person who's romantic, perhaps he has a lover? Akashi looked around, hmm, doesn't seem like it. Maybe he doesn't have any idea and brought random books. Akashi finally was on the last ine of the book, and after finally finishing them all the other set the item on the pile next to him. He wonder how much longer is he going to feel this dream-like life.

Its just too good to be true, to have a life like this. He was the damnation of mankind, is he even allowed to be in company with someone like Furihata? Frowning Akashi was attacked with a memory of some long time ago. It has been centuries, he remember clearly, it was one of the last memories he had before he was locked out of heaven. Standing Akashi walked to the shelf, on the top most stood several picture frames, he had realized that the morning after his arrival. Picking up a specific frame he studied the face of a younger version of Furihata Kouki it was his picture on his middle school graduation, his usual wide smile plastered in his face. However he try to look at him, he just look like her—painfully alike that person. It makes him wonder, could Furihata's soul…be the same as that person?

It was irritating to think but somehow, Akashi could not bring himself to get angry at the other. It was just like then, just like then…

It wasn't his fault he always tried to convince himself, but on second thought he could have done something back then, he could have saved him—even if it meant breaking the laws of his existence. Ah, maybe it was then, maybe it was then when he started hating them, hating humans. Maybe it was the reason why he hated them, because…because they were mortals, because they knew but not eternity—they made him doubt himself, of what could he do. He used to believe they were as omnipotent as his father, where he believed that all of the things will go right just because he follows their Father's will. But humans, they were such lying, vulnerable, breakable, unfaithful creatures. Humans are all that he needed to crumble all of his faith. It was so quick.

Akashi frowned he placed the photo back thinking he could crush it any moment if he continues.

Akashi isn't a fool, there is a strong reason why the gates were crushed, why he is here. He knows something is quite not right about this, there were only two instances where the gates would be opened, one his father is dead, two is that it is in his father's will. The first option is plausible, but would he simply die like that? And who would be capable enough to kill him, no, who would even dare? That leaves him with the second option. Then if its his Father's will…why, why would he release him after so long? Why now, why today? What does he want to happen?

Sometimes trying to get one step ahead with their Father is like playing poker with a faceless man, it was impossible and plain difficult. Sighing Akashi decided staying inside Furihata's house all day would be the death of him, it made him think of many unnecessary things. He look around, he could use a stroll outside. He walked towards the entryway and took a pair of sneaker—they were Furihata's but he could try and see if it fits. Akashi slipped the shoes and…**_its quite small_****—**Akashi frowned, but at least he can walk it. This could do, he thought before looking around. Akashi remember Furihata told him that a spare key to the house is under a pot on the front porch so Akashi locked the door for safe keeping before heading out. The neighbourhood wasn't as what human neighbourhood would look like, it was fairly quiet with a few kids walking down the street in their kindergarten uniform, an old man happened to pass and gave Akashi a small smile as he bowed, Akashi returned the gesture. He wonder if these people would be as polite and kind if they knew he was the key to their race's extinction.

Akashi continued to walk until he reached the main street he followed the flow of people as they cross the street. They were all practically busy with their own life that they didn't even stole a glance at Akashi—well except for a few female high school students who kept giggling and taking a second look. The red haired angel stopped in his tracks as he found a small library on his way. He stared at it for a moment, the name of the library is the same as what is printed at the back of the books Furihata borrowed for him. Quietly Akashi walked towards the library.

Stepping in the library Akashi was assaulted with the smell of old paper and leather bounds, it was quiet and there was almost no one but a few old men sitting there holding some fine books and a small cup of tea. He wonder how Furihata a normal teenager would rather spend time searching the shelves of this massive collections than going out to have some serious fun. Walking towards the shelves Akashi's fingertips grazed the spines of the books. When he was God's angel then he used to use his spare time to read the scrolls of the scribes in the monastery, and the hieroglyphics on the walls of the massive temples in Egypt, he used to be do it daily, reading every scripture, every writing there was on Earth and he felt like he could just do that all his life. And after so many years had passed since he last found himself in an archive he could not believe the number of books he has not yet read. Akashi picked a book that is written in English, tracing the title with his fingertips Akashi found this feeling nostalgic. It was the same as the old times, just like then he remember the way he would grace his fingers on the papyrus and over the inked writings.

_"You liked reading?"_

Akashi stopped and stared at the book…that person…he met her there…in an archive as well.

_It was on outskirts of a town near Galilee, there was a small archive to which several scholars and scribes went to store their writings, they share their thoughts there. Akashi would visit the place whenever no one is there, he would read their writings, from fables and every day events, to theories and myths. He like the silence and the way the world seems so simpler that way. Even though Akashi could not fathom his father's love for these humans, he could not seem to hate the way they make books. He made him feel things, even if it was only in his mind. _

_"Ah!" _

_Akashi snapped out of his reverie as he heard a voice of a woman, turning around Akashi found indeed a woman. She was young and her brown hair was a bit mess, she wore simple clothes. Her eyes were of the same shade of her eyes that showed a complete expression of shock. Women were not allowed to come to archives nor work there, what is she doing there? She fell in her knees in complete awe as he raised a hand over her lips, her small frame shook. "Woman, who are thee, tell me thy name." Akashi said putting the scroll down._

_"S-Sara…I am…Sara, d-daughter of Samuel of Galilee." She said with fear in her eyes, "F-Forgive I…I only wanted to read."_

_Read, a woman? It wasn't common that a woman could read, specially someone with such social status. As Akashi could see, this woman is no Princess or Queen, not an Empress either, so how could one fancy a leisure that common women were deprived by this screwed society built by humans? "Read, you say?" Akashi asked in almost a mocking tone, "Could you even do so?"_

_The woman lowered her head, "Yes." She answered meekly which surprised Akashi._

_"Is that true?"_

_"Yes."_

_The woman turned to hear examining him as she somehow had slightly eased herself. "Are you perhaps, God's messenger?"_

_"Yes I am." Akashi answered as he returned to what he was doing earlier, he didn't give much care to the woman's thought of her, nor does he care about if she told anyone about her, they would just think she is making things up—lying._

_"Y-You…do not mind if I…uhm read here as well?"_

_Akashi didn't answer and the woman took a scroll and sat on the floor reading them. Stealing a glance at the other Akashi found her furrowing her eyebrows at some point, she wasn't very talented but yes, she can at least read a few simple words which was very surprising. The woman later confessed that she worked at a wealthy family, one of their daughters secretly taught her to read, since then she held such fascination about them. But there was nothing to read, and so she sneaked there to read some scriptures. Akashi didn't respond all the while he just listened to the other somehow, she made him lose his focus on the scroll and inevitably listen to her story. She was different, she wanted to be more than what the world dictated her to be, to be more than just someone who would welcome her husband's guests, clean, cook and take care of her future children, she wanted to be equal to men. It was quite foolish but somehow admirable. She reminds him of his wingless brother back in heaven._

_"Shouldn't you be out and telling others about me, about God's messenger who had set foot on this humble archive?"_

_"But that would be unfair," she said, "You see, you're keeping my secret, then I'll keep yours too."_

_Akashi could not help but stare at the other in complete awe._

_Silly human._

After taking a few books Akashi walked towards an empty desk and seat and took it. He decided to start with the classics dating back 18th century, of course it wasn't the original copy but a revised version. There was a few written by Shakespeare, and some written by Jane Austen and so on. So many years had passed but scanning through the books, Akashi came to one conclusion, it seems as if there was just so many things that changed but honestly, there seem nothing changed. Its like an illusion of sorts that people create, humans grow from a little infant who knew but his parents to a man whose world is so big, but deep inside, that infant…is still there. Akashi wondered if it could be applied to him, but practically due to the time he is stuck in the abyss, no one could say he changed—how when even light could not come in that place, all he did there was sleep and wait.

Akashi started with reading Hamlet, a story about seeking revenge of sorts. Humans had evolved when it comes to literature, before stories were all about praise to God, subtle stories about history or so on, but during his absence a lot has turned including the way they wrote, before talking about things such as seeking revenge was a very touchy topic, the protagonist were usually the kind one, the righteous man, but Hamlet is different. Hamlet hungers for truth, for justice to the point she put it on his own hands. Humanity at its finest, this was the literature he seeks.

After he finished the story, the angel proceeded to the next book, and to the next, and to the next. He had totally forgotten that time runs on earth. He only realized this when his neck felt a bot tired and he found the library was…empty. He stood and look around, the windows outside showed not but the sunny afternoon but the twilight. He felt satisfied at least, looking back at his desk he realized there was still two books remaining.

"You seem to fancy reading, you've buried your nose on those books since you got here."

Akashi turned and saw a tall man walking to him wearing a name tag, **_Teppei—_**it reads, the man had aa ridiculous smile plastered in his face that was too bright for his height. He ruffled his own brown locks as he stopped a feet away from the other. "No one your age seems to come around here anymore—oh well, except for Furihata-kun. My, that boy seems to love reading, you two would be a great friends I just know." The man chuckled, "My name's Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Teppei." He said pointing at the name tag.

"A pleasure to meet you," Akashi said, "My name is Akashi Seijuuro."

"Wow that's a nice name." the other said with a smile.

"And is the Furihata-kun you mentioned, could it be…Furihata Kouki?"

"Oh you know him?" Kiyoshi asked, "That boy comes here during weekends to borrow some books but a few days ago, he started borrowing this great number of books, I wonder if he's using it for what?"

Akashi fell in silence, it was because of him.

"Are you his friend?" Kiyoshi asked.

_A friend…am I?_

"You see, I'm just a little worried, I heard he's been practicing basketball since he entered Seirin but…recently he got this job too. Then after that he comes here to either return or borrow some books, and he looks very tired." The man's face turned in a manner Akashi could quickly identify as concern, "That boy is really nice, sometimes too nice for his own good, so please help him out when it comes down to it, he will say he's alright but…" The man sighed, "he had always done things on his own that's why he isn't used to asking others for help."

Akashi finally understood, why he didn't let him out of the house, why he did all those all by himself. Why Furihata Kouki never asked him to help him out. He did all of those by himself because he wasn't used of being helped by others. He only had himself for so long. Silly human, what does he think he is, his body will give up on him if he continue, he should have realized the fool will not ask for his help due to some petty reason. He's too nice for his own good, indeed. People like him gets taken advantage of easily. "I…will pass on the message." Akashi said as he picked up the books.

"Ah, don't help him too much too." Kiyoshi said suddenly making Akashi cock an eyebrow at him. "If you make it too obvious, he'll just try even harder."

Akashi found that very much like Furihata Kouki, he was sloppy and he always fails, he wasn't good at anything but he tries, and tries. An obvious help would only make him think he isn't doing enough and he'll surely try harder. "Yes." Akashi replied before handing Kiyoshi the books he would want to borrow. Akashi followed Kiyoshi to the counter when suddenly—

_BA-DUMP_

_…_

_BA-DUMP_

Akashi felt his knees slightly buckle, what…why…suddenly he felt like…his vision was suddenly blurred and before he knew it he was seeing an image of an alley, a knife, three men and a voice rang that was oh too familiar.

"Akashi-kun you can—"Kiyoshi blinked, "where did he go now?"

The spot where Akashi stood was now empty. Kiyoshi sighed and turned to the books the red haired male was about to borrow,

"Oh well…priorities."

* * *

After practice Furihata Kouki would go directly to the café where he works part time, he was paid enough, not big not so small. The owner of the café happened to be someone close to his Izuki-senpai and he was quickly hired the very day due to lack of personnel on the said café. It was just a few streets away from school which was very convenient as well. Today Furihata Kouki was given an _advance_ payment for taking the abrupt job, it was nice to have a very kind boss. Finally he have a few money to get Akashi some decent clothes and maybe shoes too. Furihata diligently mopped the floor as his clock-out was getting near. He turned towards a bunch of students on a table they chattering about their crushes and this latest anime that will be aired the next month. As much as Furihata Kouki liked to hang out with friends, he didn't have much of friends outside the basketball team, he was an ordinary, boring guy. He didn't have any particular likes and dislikes, he almost could eat anything that's on the list of edible foods and he watched almost anything on TV, he reads almost anything, listens to almost anything. He didn't have much of favorites he just listens and watches. If he would hang out with others like that they will be seriously bored about him.

Thinking about it Furihata remembered the teal haired boy Kagami was with earlier that morning. During lunch he asked the red haired about the boy and said he was lodging in for the time being, he said something about Kuroko insisting to visit his brother who was in a hospital. If Furihata didn't knew better he'd suggest that boy was Kagami's boyfriend, Furihata chuckled to himself, what kind of ridiculous thought was he putting in his head? Well the teal haired boy was cute anyways. Furihata turned to the door as he heard the chimes ring, a familiar tall dark skinned young man entered sighing, following him was a tall blonde young man. The blonde was saying something as he followed the dark skinned male. An argument?

"Furihata?" Furihata turned towards the staff room where a small the owner's head was peeking. Furihata brought the mop to the room with a smile. "That's enough for today Furihata." His boss said patting him on his back. Furihata nodded and brought the map to the cabinet and closed it before returning to his boss. The man smiled and gave him an envelope.

"Thank you for your hardwork."

Furihata accepted the envelope and bowed his head politely to the man. "Thank you."

"Now, go home and take a rest." The man said smiling.

The brunette nodded, "I will go ahead, now."

After changing his clothes on the backroom Furihata left after bidding goodbye to them. Though his boss told him to take a rest he'd rather buy Akashi some clothes, Akashi probably needs them. Walking towards the familiar path Furihata slipped the money in his duffle bag. He wonder what he'll make for dinner, grilled mackerel, perhaps some soup?

Furihata walked nonchalantly without noticing two figures following him. The sun has set and the streets lights flickered. Furihata stopped as he saw something across the street which was decidedly a wrong choice on his part. His eyes widen as he felt a strong force pulled him, his vision went blur for a moment and before he knew it he was thrown at a dark alley, his side collided with the cold wall making him hiss in pain, he wasn't prepared for the impact. Looking towards where the force came his eyes landed on two glinting eyes, eyes that stared at him mercilessly.

"Let's make it simple," the one with pierced ears said smirking, "give us your money brat and _maybe_ we'll spare your life."

Furihata stared at them, but he worked hard for that money, he said he'd buy Akashi some clothes. Furihata gripped his duffle bag's strap tighter. No. Even with his overwhelming fear he ccould not bring himself to give up all the work he did just for them. His body was shaking, definetly scared to death, but he can't. Akashi's waiting at home.

"Eh, look at that, are you challenging us?" the second said as he grabbed Furihata's bag from him but Furihata pulled the bag with his shaking hands.

"Please I worked for that!"

"Oh, really?" the other said with a false sympathy, he then smirked, "nobody cares!" he said before laughing manically. The other continued to pull the bag off Furihata's grasp, but on the fourth time Furihata seems to fight back the man raised his fist making the other flinch in fear inevitably letting the bag go. The man laughed. But he didn't stopped he grabbed Furihata's front shirt as he let the bag fall on the ground.

"Please return it to me!" Furihata said trying to struggle under the grip of the taller man.

The man stared at Furihata before smirking, "No." He brought his hand to Furihata's head gripping the skull tightly. Furihata struggled and tried to pry the hands out but the attempt failed, miserably. The man let go of his head laughing. Then he reached down to his pocket producing a switchblade. He flicked the blade and pressed it Furihata's cheek making a clean slanted line of cut there. Furihata hissed it stings. "Don't worry, it won't take long."

Furihata's eyes widen as the man raised the blade ready to him.

_Gold and red irises stared there at him frozen, a dessert…a cold metallic object pressed to his throat._

**_What…is this? A memory?_**

Furihata closed his eyes bracing himself from the attack when he heard a grunt and a loud noise that reminded him of something being hauled to a wall. The hand clutching his shirt slid and his eyes opened to see a blur of red, and an ominous aura. Everything moved to fast he could barely see what was happening, it only made sense when he saw his attacker getting thrown to a wall. His eyes widen as he saw a familiar back, the air around him was dyed in black and red which made Furihata shiver. A punch was thrown, again and again, the brunette could not help but shriek as he heard bones getting broken, over, and over.

_Stop him_

_STOP_

"STOP!" Furihata didn't know what came to him as he ran towards the scarlet haired man and grabbed the fist he rose in the air. Heterochromatic eyes stared at his brown irises, they were cold, frightening, for a moment Furihata had forgotten how to breathe. But soon the ominous gleam died and the angel finally settled, his fist uncurled. The man under him was iunconcious and bruised beyond recognition, it was enough, so much enough, he didn't have to do that, Furihata thought, "L-Let's go. Please."

Akashi didn't speak as Furihata held his wrist and pulled him up and took his bag dashing away from the scene.

…

Returning back home Fuirihata unlocked the door and stepped in, his body was still shaking from the fear and all of the other rushing feelings in his veins. The adrenaline was too much. The brunet pulled Akashi inside the house, the angel didn't speak a word since they got out of the alley, he didn't know if that's a good or a bad thing. Locking the door behind him Furihata almost slid down on the floor as he finally could feel that he was safe. He stared at Akashi who stood there eyes looking down, the brunette realized Akashi's knuckles has blood in them. Furihata stood and reached for his hand but Akashi pulled his hand away. "Y-You're blee—"

"Its not mine." Akashi said in almost a hushed voice. Furihata didn't know what to say anymore to the other he stare at the other but when the heterochromatic eyes turned to look at him. Why was he looking at him like that? What were they conveying? "You…why didn't you run? Why didn't you just left?"

"What…I…I don't know."

"They could have killed you!"

Akashi's jaw stiffened at the thought. He can't bear to see the second time the same thing, he couldn't be alright the second time, he wouldn't know what he would do if that happens. The bitter thoughts flooded his mind. In a dessert, bandits, and the poor woman whose name meant mother of many, a dagger on her throat, they were telling her to tell them where the renown angel of the Lord rests, but she refuses, she refuses and…there was blood, so many blood staining the golden sands beneath them. And he stood there, he was told never to interfere with humans…never interfere. And killed him inside watching it and doing nothing, but it was the laws of their existence. But thinking right now, it could happen again, it would ultimately destroy him, that was all that he thought all that moment.

Why he felt as if he could do no rational decision when it comes to Furihata Kouki, why can't he be a simple human and stop dragging himself in this mess? Why can't he just stay alive for Pete's sake? He was so frustrated, so irritated, so confused, so messed, so wrecked, he didn't know anymore. He's not even sure if Furihata Kouki is indeed the same soul as Sara and yet he did that. Why? Why is he just…

"I-I'm alright, that is all that matters, right?"

_Fool_

"Don't you dare leave me the second time," Akashi found himself saying as he grabbed the other and pulled him in a bone crushing embrace, "you're such a detestable being."

Furihata didn't quite understand but somehow Akashi's hold felt familiar, he felt contented in his scent. Furihata was slightly taken aback when Akashi's wings appeared from his back, it was as beautiful as he saw it the very first time. It was glowing but somehow the glow looked melancholic. A longing kind of glow. Furihata reached to touch a few feather, they felt soft to the touch. Why did he knew it would feel this way, why did he know? Akashi nuzzled to his neck, his soft hair slightly tickled his chin and cheek. "I won't forgive you if I found out you're overworking yourself." He heard him say. Furihata didn't know where he got that information but nonetheless it was very amusing to hear from the cold heterochromatic angel.

"But there are—"

"I'm not disabled Furihata Kouki," Akashi said detaching himself from the other, "I am not stupid as well, I could get myself a job, you are studying, yes? You can't do all things all at once."

"T-That's not what I meant I just…I mean I-I don't think y-you're an i-i-idiot, o-or anything like that, I-I'm.."

"Yes, yes." Akashi felt chuckling at Furihata Kouki's stuttering and tripping on his own words, well that's quite uhm, _charming_. He understand much to see that the other mean no harm. "I am only saying you do not have to do everything on your own."

Furihata frowned, a small pout in his lips, rather than looking angry or displeased Akashi could not help but to stifle a laugh at the image before him. "But you have to promise something." Furihata said, "You have to promise me you won't harm others, a-at least…uhm I-I mean your powers, d-don't show them to others, t-they can get s-s-scared."

"I had to, you were…you were in danger."

Furihata stared at Akashi sighing, "I understand but I—"

"Could have taken care of yourself?" Akashi said with a frown, "You know well that you don't, they were attacking you and I—"Akashi stopped as Furihata just stared at him seemingly trying to convince him. Akashi didn't know but those brown irises felt like they were pinning him, it felt like he had a hold of his very core. Akashi sighed in defeat, "If that would make you stop staring at me like that, then so be it."

Furihata smiled, "Thank you—"

"Yeah but," Akashi cut Furihata from his celebration as he reached to Furihata's cheek, "let me fix this first, I hate looking at it." He said Furihata's eyes widen as he felt something warm crept creeping from Akashi's fingertips, Akashi traced the cut with his index finger healing the only flaw on that sun-kissed skin. When there was but the flawless skin underneath Akashi was finally satisfied. Furihata chuckled it tickled slightly, bring his hand over his cheek found no cut there. Akashi smirked at his handy work as he inspected it closer, inching closer Akashi found Furihata's warm breathe against his cheek causing him to look at the pool of chocolate brown orbs. He could see the pulsing of Furihata's heart in his eyes, they were…fast? He had never seen such nude, such honest and sincere eyes, he had never been this close to Sara before, he look just like her, he felt like her, but…but he felt beyond that, he was the only—"Kouki."

Akashi watched as Furihata's eyes widen even more and his cheek decorated with an endearing blush. Akashi was suddenly assaulted with the sound of his own heart beating. He felt this frightening feeling before as well, a feeling that he wasn't quite sure, it was a surge of adrenaline that made him scared and ease at the same time, a maddening feeling. What was this feeling, wasn't mortals, humans are the only one who were supposed to have this feeling?

_Is this…_

_._

_._

_._

_Desire?_


	7. Chapter 7

_And here's the twin chapter of Chapter 6, LOL its vacation so I have some time to write this double chapter, and thank God my wifi is being a darling and letting me update. Anyways thank you guys for your reviews. Have you seen the Teiko Arc? I swear they should replace it with TEIKO FEELS instead, at first I was laughing then after a few episodes I was just rolling on the streams of feels. Poor Ogiwara, poor Kuroko. Don't worry baby Kuroko it may break you, but you aint gonna be destructed ( TT ^ TT )b Honestly I am drowning myself with these and my art classes for some reason, things kinda had stuffed itself on me, I'll tell you guys when I'm ready, maybe on the next chapter(Don't worry I'm not gonna die or something, Satan would purged me out of hell I'm too much sass for him)._

_Ahahaha anyhow, whoa, so many reviews, what to do LOL anyways thank you guys, to Bubbles9595 THANK YOU for reviewing I missed you! *sends you a virtual hug with a panda*Thankies and please stay tune, we're gonna flame up things REAL SOON. How? Well, let's start with the remaining horsemen *winks* Ahahaha and again to Kumiko-Walker ahaha thank you again, and yes the other horsemen will show up, they're necessary for the apocalypse if I'm not mistaken. I picked up Nijimura as Death maybe because I pictured Death someone like Akashi, calm, composed, witty, and there was no other candidate than Nijimura who had practically has a hold over the GoM who were monsters of their own ways. He can tame in a way Death could, frightening in some way, peaceful at one point, commanding most of the time. As for the other horsemen, we'll reveal real soon. To XXNido on ahahaHimuro as a teacher, huh, I think I got the idea due to the way he treats Murasakibra—you know kinda mommy like, ahaha. I remember a professor in my university, he was a history prof and the girls were all over him, when I was writing Himuro I kinda remembered how my classmates were with him. Its like 60% were focused at __**his face**__ more than on what he was saying, I'm on the 20% who was busy doing something else(DO NOT IMITATE AUTHOR-SAN PLEASE) and the other 20% were taking notes and seriously studying. I swear that guy had almost half of the class always failing quizzes. And don't worry, we'll have LOTS of Akafuri later on since they're practically the main pair second to Kagakuro. I just love that two pairs. To Mew'sMeow more feels coming up! *winks*_

_So anyways, let's go back to our story! _

_DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW GUYS!_

**Chapter 7: BRIGHT**

Kise stood there sitting on the bench as the basketball team practiced, his eyes carefully watching there every single move, every single flex, spin, dribble, shot, run, skids. It was amazing, but nothing compared to the way Aomine fluidly moved. It was as if he was looking at a panther in his natural habitat. He was fast, so fast that his eyes barely could keep with him. So stunning and raw, so wild, unpredictable, it was so beautiful. Momoi's eyes darted from the team to the blonde sitting in bench, he stare at them with calculating eyes as if they were some sort of camera recording his team's moves. His eyes sparkled in a way Momoi could describe as thrill. He had seen that kind of spark before, in Aomine's eyes when there was so many challengers. Somehow they were quite similar. "Why won't you join Kise-kun?" Momoi said smiling at the other. Kise turned to her and gave her an awkward smile. "You look like you're interested."

Kise scratched the back of his head, "But I haven't played basketball before."

"Its just a try." Momoi said with a smile. Kise smiled and nodded. "Guys!" Momoi called, everyone stopped and turned to the two, "Kise-kun will join the team against Aomine-kun."

One of them laughed, "Pretty boy will try and stop Aomine?"

"You must be kidding me." One whispered.

Kise scratched his head smiling, "P-Please go easy on me." He said meekly. Everybody laughed except Aomine who didn't look like he would go easy on the blonde, he's a friggin angel for Pete's sake. He's definitely something to look forward to seeing the other on the opposite side of the court. Aomine watched as one of the players got subbed out to replace Kise. His eyes caught Kise's smirking. The ball was on Kise's team, Aomine wanted to see what this blonde angel got. As the ball was passed an automatic run-and-gun started, and then the ball was passed quickly to Kise making the tanned male's eyes widen. For a moment Kise looked nervous but then he suddenly bent his knees, a brave sould ran to steal the ball from Kise but the blonde quickly dribbled the ball from his right to left and made a quick spin freeing him from his guard, Aomine squinted his eyes, he have seen that move before. His eyes darted to one of his teammates who was staring at Kise slacked jaw. Kise ran as he dribbled the ball but he was blocked, Aomine caught the glint in those eyes when Kise suddenly made a quick drive lowering himself before making a quick side step to the other. It was so fast the basketball player barely could brace himself a reaction.

He had seen it, the way moves, Aomine's teammates were left in awe at the display before them—it was their very own techniques, enhanced and faster. Aomine smirked to himself, he knew Kise isn't some peep-squeak. Aomine decided to take things by his hand running and chasing the blonde, the Too ace quickly caught up with Kise. His eyes watched the way Kise dribbled his ball, there was a pattern, three times left, then he'd switch gear to the right and dribble twice and back again. Aomine waited for his chace and tipped the ball of Kise catching it looked surprised but the blonde smiled.

**_This…_**

Aomine stared at him dribbling the ball for a fe moments, Kise caught the message and quickly lunged trying to steal the ball from Aomine. His eyes were fast, but not as fast as Aomine's body could react. Kise could not help but admire the way Aomine's limbs quickly move, or the smirk on his face. He was so frustratingly amazing. The tanned male dribbled the ball from left to right and that wwas when Kise finally caught the ball stealing it Kise quickly ran to the basket but as he was about to dunk the ball Aomine had caught up, Aomine slapped the ball of Kise's grip and it fell to the court and bounced to Momoi's feet.

Aomine found Momoi staring at them in awe, he turned and found the other players were left behind. Wow, he…didn't even notice. Kise was heaving as he wiped the sweat on his face with his own shirt a smile painting his features.

**_This is..._**

**_FUN_**

Kise had never had so much fun before, it was so thrilling and the thought of winning over Aomine wwas so enticing. The adrenaline was pumping fast in his system and he could only think but to play more. When the silence dawned to Kise he turned to Momoi who had blinked out of her reverie she clapped her hands and ran towards Kise. "Kise-kun!" she cheered as she garbbed Kise's hands shaking them vehemently, "Kise-kun please join the basketball club!"

Kise blinked…join?

"Eh but—"

"Please!"

Kise turned to Aomine as if asking his permission, the tanned malegave him a nod which made the blonde smile, "I-If its alright I…I'd love to."

"Really?" Momoi exclaimed and launched herself to Kise, "Thanks Ki-chan!"

"K-Ki-chan?"

* * *

A few minutes after the bell rang signalling lunch break, the second stringers were assigned to clean the court, and everyone else left. It has been a while, Kise thought as he looked at the palm of his hands. He didn't knew running and jumping like this would be so much fun. He had only known flying all those time, but this time it was a different kind of flight. It was flying without the need to spread his wings, it was thrilling, the thought that you could only maintain that for a period of time made Kise excited. It was as if he had to push his mind to quickly think of what to do on that short period of time on air. He didn't know he'd enjoy using his two feet. Kise could not help but let a smile paint his lips as he sat there on the school's rooftop where Aomine told him to wait for him. Looking up Kise found the sky looking as fair as it was at home.

_Father, earth is…I think its cool!_

Kise wondered if their father could hear him, sadly, maybe he can't anymore. Midorima said their father must be dead now, though it was something Kise could not even wrap his head on, there was nothing else that could explain why the gate to the abyss was destroyed. It was made indestructible after all.

"Ow!" Kise flinched as he felt something so cold against his cheek, turning to his side he found a blue wrapper pressed against his cheek. Looking up he found Aomine with his usual smug smirk holding the item to the angel. "What's that?" Kise asked pouting, it inevitably took him out of his train of thoughts. Aomine handed Kise the item which the blonde didn't hesitate to take.

"Popsicle, you don't have any up there?"

"No."

Aomine laughed and sat next to Kise, Kise figured he had to peel off the wrapping and he was greeted by a frozen sweet on stick which made his eyes sparkle in curiosity. "Its…blue." Kise said squinting his eyes as if inspecting the item, Aomine laughed his lungs out at the blonde's utterly peculiar response towards the popsicle, he swore he could die laughing. The angel frowned at the basketball player's reaction, "Well sorry I am so clueless about human things because I am—"

"Okay, okay," Aomine raised both his hands in resignation, "its soda flavour."

"So…I'm supposed to eat it?"

"No you're gonna smudge it to your face." Aomine said sarcastically making Kise frown even more. "Alright, yeah, its like ice cream."

Kise nodded in amazement as he quickly took a bite—

"HEY!"

The blonde's eyes widen as he automatically felt a numbing feeling in his jaws and gums. Kise hissed in pain. "That hurts!" Kise said nursing his jaw.

"Why did you bit the whole thing?"

"You said I'm supposed to eat it."

"Not like that!"

The blonde stared at Aomine, "Then pray do tell how do humans eat?"

The tanned male sighed, "Its cold, right? You don't eat it, like bite it, you lick! It's a popsicle for goodness sake!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't knew!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"I'm not shouting!"

"No, you're definitely shouting, and angry."

"I am not angry!"

Aomine stifled a laugh as he saw Kise furrowing his eyebrows, instead of looking menacing or threatening, Kise looks the complete opposite of that. Like a small kitten with the hair raised and hissing but just looks so cuddly. "Are you mocking me?" Kise said frowning.

Aomine shrugged and pointed at Kise's ice cream which was slowly melting. The blonde alarmed by it turned to the ice cream and licked the melting portion. "I'm mad, you know."

"Yeah, sure."

"Tsk."

Aomine shrugged, are all angels this naïve, no it must be Kise's personality. **_Its kinda cu—wait what? No, no, come on where's cute in that…long lashes, amber eyes, those rose colored li—okay, okay, m-maybe just a bit—_**Aomine mentally slapped himself for thinking that towards _a guy_ and an angel to boot! What the hell. "B-By the way," Aomine said clearing his throat, "I told Satsuki about those guys you were looking for, Kuroko Tetsuya, right?"

The blonde nodded as he finished the popsicle, "Satsuki?"

"Yeah, Momoi, Momoi Satsuki."

"You don't call others by their first name." Kise said. He had heard Aomine call his teammates using their last name, thinking about it, he does call Momoi by her first name.

"Ah yeah," Aomine said plainly, "We grew up together, childhood friends."

Kise blinked and titled his head, so people who grow up together…are childhood friends? "How can Momoicchi find Kurokocchi?"

_-cchi?_ Aomine raised a brow at Kise's used of that strange suffix. "Well she has a tact on finding data about people."

"But Kurokochi's note a _person_."

"Is he a dog or what?"

"Don't be mean," Kise said knocking Aomine with the popsicle stick in his head, "Kurokochi's my brother, he's an angel too…just a little different."

Aomine was quick to catch the way Kise's expression dissolved into something different when he mentioned the word _different_. Strange, he wonders what was that about that Kurokocchi. "Satsuki will find him." Aomine said reassuring the other, "Whatever he is, if he's here, I'm sure Satsuki will find him."

Kise smiled finally, "Thank you…Aominecchi."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What's with that cchi?"

"Because Aominecchi's amazing!"

"I don't understand that either."

...

After school Aomine went to check on Momoi who told him that she was on it. Aomine was one lucky man to have someone like Momoi as her ally, seriously that woman's friggin dangerous, he wonders sometimes if she could be the rumoured person who was able to hack the Pentagon's system before. "I'm still on it." Momoi said as she scribbled something on her small notepad, "Isn't anything else Kise-kun could say about this Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Aomine tried to remember what Kise told him during lunch, every single detail, "I remember he said the guy has uhm blue, ah, no light blue hair. He's kinda small in height." Momoi nodded as she wrote it on her notepad.

"Okay, that's cool enough." Momoi said with a smile, "I'll call you when I get something."

"Hn, thanks." Aomine said to the other. "I'll go ahead, then."

"WAIT!" Momoi said as she grabbed the hem of Aomine's uniform, the tanned male turned to her raising a brow. Momoi chuckled and reached to her pocket before putting two coupons in Aomine's hand. "It's a small café from here, really nice frappe and all, you should take Kise-kun there."

"Huh?" Aomine raised a brow and sighed, "I told you we're not like that."

"Yet."

"Satsuki, seriously."

Momoi chuckled, "No, that's kinda my treat to Kise-kun and since I can't come, I have something to talk about with the student council, so you treat Kise-kun alright?"

"What, no!"

"The coupon will go to waste then."

"Ah! W-Whatever." Aomine said finally pocketing the item, "I'm going home then."

"Take care of Kise-kun!"

"Shut up!"

Momoi chuckled to herself, when was the last time he ever saw Aomine Daiki flustered again, no, that never happened—until today. That Kise Ryouta is just simply, _out of this world_. Maybe Aomine hasn't notice yet, the strange soft expression he makes when Kise stood on the court, the way his eyes beamed with glee and excitement when the blonde had started to show his skills. He never looked so thrilled before unless he was playing against Kagami. But there was just a difference with the way he looked at Kise. And Kise was the same. But in Kise's eyes Momoi knew for sure about one thing—

_Admiration_

Yes, that's totally it. The blonde looked at Aomine like he was some superhuman or some exciting action movie. Then that admiration was flaming up into something Momoi could only describe as passion. He had seen Aomine with a lot of people, she had seen him with his parents, with Kagami, with the team, with elderlies, with women and with his classmates, but there was just nothing compared to the way he is with Kise. Like he was more relaxed, more Daiki than Aomine. He look more normal that way. And somehow Momoi felt happy for her friend.

* * *

"This isn't the way to your place."

Kise has inevitably a photographic memory, this was the reason why he could quickly remember one thing that is showed to him in a short period of time. He knew the way the street looked on the way to Aomine's apartment and that's sure isn't the street they were in. It was getting dark, Kise wondered what Aomine has in mind, the latter had been quiet all the while. Well there wasn't much to talk to but at least he should be informed of where they were going. "Na, Aominecchi." Kise called again, he saw Aomine's shoulder stiffened. **_Oh so he can hear me—_**Kise thought. "Say, Aominecchi where are we—"

"Can you stop asking?"

"But this isn't the way to your place, you said were going home."

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, what if you would sell me to those who does human experiment and then they would change my biological composition, and—and they'll put on auction—"

Aomine clasped Kise's mouth with his hand stopping the blonde from further sputtering nonsense. Aomine raised a brow at the other, "Where the fuck did you learn all those shit?" Aomine asked before removing his hand.

"Sumi-san."

"Sumi, what?" Aomine asked, "Who the heck is that?"

"He's on your team Aominecchi!"

"Seriously?"

Kise could not tell if Aomine was joking or he wasn't just that good in remembering names. "But stop listening to those weirdos." Aomine said sighing, "I don't know what they put in that head of yours and I am 200% sure that you will believe them."

"Do they have a reason to lie?"

"Its not like it's a lie—"

"So you're selling me to use as a live specimen?"

"No!"

"But you said—"

"Not like that okay."

"Then how?"

Aomine sighed, the problem with angels, they just don't have human logic, or their too simple and think too straight to the point it doesn't even make sense. "Okay, I'm not gonna sell you to some weird people that will use you for whatever Sumi said, but you gotta be careful because I there really are some weirdo who does that."

"Humans are scary, huh?"

"Hey not all!"

"Aominecchi's scary too."

"Ha!"

The blonde laughed at Aomine's reaction, he looked completely ridiculous yet Kise cant really say ugly. Kise's an angel, okay and he's very sensitive when it comes to aesthetic stuffs and well, Aomine's kinda handsome—**_okay, very handsome_**. The blonde smiled at the other as the other reached to him and started ruffling his hair, "Hey!" Kise complained as he tried to pry Aomine's hands away but since the blue haired male was obviously taller Kise's attempt failed numerous times. "You're unfair!"

"You're being snarky!" Aomine said enjoying the way Kise cannot have a proper comeback.

"Stooooop!" Kise whinned.

Aomine finally let go of the other smiled in triumph, "You cheeky brat better be careful with your remarks."

"Brat? But I'm older than you."

"Same differenece."

"No its not!"

Aomine laughed heartedly at Kise, wait…laugh? He…feels, just like that, happy. That's weird. When was he as happy as this? When was the last time he was this happy? He could not remember, but when he try to think about happy everything that registers to his head was a certain blonde haired angel. Was that their powers too? Well, honestly, whatever. Its not like he cares much about what was behind him. Things that were in past, that doesn't matter. Its nice to reflect in them ones and while but, that's the past and nothing can actually change them—not even God probably. Aomine stopped in front of a café, without a second thought Aomine opened the door and step in smiling as Kise mindlessly followed him while whinning about Aomine being disrespectful towards his elder. As if you look even an age older than me, Aomine thought chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, will you shut up?"

"That's rude you know!"

"Yeah."

Aomine said as he took a random seat making Kise aware that they were no longer outside the street, noticing the eyes that were on him Kise found himself blushing. Bowing his head in apology he took a seat narrowing his eyes to the tanned male. Aomine stifled a laugh, "_That_ was rude."

"Mean." Kise said pouting, "You did it on purpose."

Aomine shrugged and chuckled, Kise smiled and saw a lady coming to their table. The woman asked for their order and Aomine ordered a two mocha frappe for both of them before handing a coupon. The woman turned to Kise with a smile that Aomine certainly identified as a flirting smile. The woman then quickly left to get their order. Kise propped his elbow on the table with his cheek against his palm as he watched the room with his amber eyes. Aomine could hear a faint noise probably the café playing a song, he turned and found Kise humming to the song.

_"You sprinkle stardust in my pillow case_

_Its like a moonbeam brushes across my face."_

Aomine quietly watched as Kise pointed out the song saying he likes it, honestly Aomine cannot really understand since the song was English and honestly he isn't any good in that area. But the way Kise smiled and hummed to the song, Aomine could not help but think—well, he looks unearthly beautiful.

_"Were you dazzled by the same constellation_

_Did you and Jupiter conspired to get me_

_I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right_

_Cause now I'm shinning bright."_

Amber colored eyes that look awfully similar to the color of honey when its exposed to the sun, and his blonde hair that was so reminded him so much of sunlowers. Kise turned to the massive glass window next to him pointing something across the street, he chuckled raising a hand to his lips. A smile as bright as a sun, if Kise isn't beautiful Aomine had no idea what else to you call something so…so dazzling, so seamless. Aomine's thought was cut when the woman returned and brought their order. The woman smiled at Kise again putting a suspicious tissue paper down on Kise's side before bowing and returning to her station.

"She's nice." Kise said following her with his eyes, Aomine frowned as he heard the other. "She smiled at me, Aominecchi."

"Yeah, saw that."

"Hm, maybe humans aren't that bad." Kise said smiling wide.

Aomine sighed sipping on his drink looking at the blonde who seems oblivious the waitress was flirting with him. He turned his eyes towards the tissue the waitress laid, surely underneath that she wrote her number, looking back at Kise the other just smiled and sipped in his drink. Aomine almost choked as he saw an imaginary sparkle in those beautiful honey dew eyes. "Wow this is so delicious!" Kise exclaimed happily. Aomine could not help but laugh at the other.

"You're just pft—" Aomine rasied a hand to stop the impending erratic laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Kise said feeling quite self-conscious with the way Aomine laughed. Did he say something strange? The drink was truly delicious, so what's the big deal. Aomine shook his head and moved to reach for a tissue on their table and leaned towards Kise. Kise blinked as Aomine towers over him, in reflex the angel pressed his back to his seat staring at the mesmerizing navy blue eyes. They reminded him of the night sky in the vast dessert. For a second Kise found himself holding his own breath.

_"And I get lost_

_In your eyes."_

Aomine wiped the smudge in the corner of Kise's lips, for a second he could not help but notice Kise had this kind of lips you see in models in magazine, but it was less looking red it looks natural, just quite rosy, moist but not like lipgloss moist, just normal moist. Shaking his head out of it Aomine felt a blush creeping in his face, what on earth was he thinking. He sat back to his seat, looking at Kise the other looked as surprised as he was a shade of pink dusted across his cheeks, he fumbled with the hem of shirt before he took wrapped his hands on the cup of his drink.

**_Fuck logic—_**Aomine cursed under his breath as he tried to compose his racing heart, "T-There was s-something on your face." Aomine mentally slapped himself for stuttering. That was so not cool.

Kise only nodded stealing a glance at Aomine.

_What's wrong with my heart, its beating so fast!_

…

After their short—not a date—eating out the two quickly left the café, Kise urged the other to return their some other time. Aomine sighed, there was practically no saying no to Kise Ryouta anyways, if he refused he would surely not shut up about it. Kise was still humming the same song as they walked side by side on their way to Aomine's apartment. After the awkward moment they had then seems like the blonde still was cool with him, well honestly Aomine couldn't have it any other way. He ccould not help but to smile to the way Kise hummed and smiled at that stupid melody. Paying solely all his attention to Kise, the blue haired teen didn't realized a raven haired man walking directly towards him when suddenly—

_THUD!_

"Ah!" Kise's eyes widen as he saw the dark haired young man fell to his buttock while Aomine was still on his two feet. "Are you okay?"

The raven haired man stood up, Kise with his innate kindness quickly helped the man to gather his things, it was a paper bag filled with clothes. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." The man said. "Its okay, I can do that."

"Sorry." Aomine apologized.

"No its okay, I wasn't looking, half my fault."

Kise finally collected all the things in the paper bag when suddenly he noticed something sticking out in one of the clothes. "Thank you but I gotta go." The raven haired guy said taking the bag from Kise's hand. The guy scratched his head awkwardly, "I need to head to Shin-chan impromptu." He said before waving goodbye and dashed away.

Kise stood there lost for words…he saw…a green, emerald green with a stain of pear green, he had only know one person that has that color of feather…only one. He may be jumping to conclusion but surely there would not a single currently animal that could have that huge feather, right?

_Shin-chan?_

_Shin…_

"Oi Kise we gotta—"

_Shin…_

_Shintaro?_

_Midorima…Shinataro_

"M-Midorimacchi." Kise gasped as the thought sunk in his head.

Aomine raised an eyebrow, he didn't quite catch what Kise said until suddenly Kise grabbed his upper arms staring at him with, "W-What's with you?"

"Its Midorimacchi!" Kise announced, "Midorimacchi's here, in this town!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everyoooooooone sorry for making you wait but worry not Chapter 8 is here, were lighting up the flames here. Another horsemen appears! Apocalypse is whispering right at their ears, how will it affect the blooming relationships our pairs? Sorry this udate was supposed to be posted yesterdat morning but something came up, you know guys how I am a die hard Matsushita Yuya fan(are there any Matsushta Yuya fans here?) he's the guy who played the role of Sebastian Michaelis in the hit musical adaptation of Kuroshitsuji for six years but unfortunately, he decided to pass the role which was very sad, considering he did the greatest portrayal of the demon butler. So basically yesterday I was just at home sulking. I was scheduled to go to Tokyo in a few days though I thought I'd go stalk him and all but after hearing the news i was just filled with thoughts of WHYYYYYY? So yeah we made a project called #Matsushita Yuya Appreciation Day for those who are fans of him as well. Anyways, that's my stupid excuse of my late delivery of this chapter. Thank you for our reviewers to Kumiko-Walker let's see who'll meet first who. Will it be Kise and Midorima, or...*chuckles*otherwise? BTW I'll be dropping hints here and there about the truth about Kuroko. For Bubbles9595 ahahaha Kingdom Hearts, huh~ I haven't actually played the whole game(I had it in PSP before but the it died on me before I can even play the quarter of the game). And yes there will be like TONS of AKAFURI AND KAGAKURO as we press to the climax of the story because they are the key to this whole thing(Did I just gave you a hint?) Ahahaha and to Mew'smeow MIDOTAKA for now ahaha, next chapter we'll have more AKAFURI and Murahimu and I hope you like this chapter and watch out for the KAGAKURO hints. To XXnido Yes you;re right Sara is Kouki they have the same soul(Kouki doesnt know that yet) and let's see if Kouki will end with the same fate as Sara-will Akashi let that even? Ahahaha! AND THANK YOU AS WELL TO THOSE WHO PUT ME ON THEIR FOLLOW AND FAV AUTHOR and to those who FAV AND FOLLOWED Tsubasa no Yume as well! Thank you everyoneee!_

_So yeah please forgive me if the story will be going to updated a bit slower you see, I am kinda doing some researches for this fanfic ahaha, so we can get the right stuffs. I dont want to name angels that are nonexistent so it ads to the thrill of the whole thing. And yeah, before I let you go on with the story I will be leaving KEYWORDS for the whole development of the story, and here are they;_

**_SWORD OF MICHAEL_**

**_MICHAEL _**

_What do you think do they stand for? With that in mind I'll leave you with Chapter 8! PLEASE DROP A REVIEW *chu*_

**Chapter 8: Virtues**

Takao didn't knew what to do, he was only a pediatrician, and though he was a graduate of medical school he was still human and he was in panic. Midorima had passed out on the floor, with blood on his nose. He was no expert on this kind of things and there was no equipment to actually assess whatever had happened to the green haired male. The most rational thought that came to his mind was to bring Midorima to the hospital, and he did. He has no idea what the doctors would tell him, what if they find out that Midorima isn't human, or something was wrong to him. It gave him chills as morbid thoughts came to his mind, experiment, then he would be shown in news, a freak show or whatever. But there was no choice, he was scared of whatever had made the Midorima collapse on the floor bleeding. Takao sat in the waiting area tapping his foot nervously. Did he make the right decision in bringing him there. No, that's out of the question, Midorima was _bleeding_ are angels even supposed to bleed? Takao nervously sat there waiting for the nurse to come and tell him what was wrong to the green haired guy he brought there.

He was in grave situation, he was in between worry for Midorima's current state and the worry over the doctors finding out about the other's identity—**_If that happens Shin-chan won't forgive me!_**

"Please give way!"

Takao's eyes perked towards the entrance another patient was being rushed to the E.R. that was the fourth today, they don't look like someone who came out from an accident though. They wore some swag-fashion most teens were into. That oversized shirt and huge unnecessary accessories. They all look awful, Takao remember the first one he saw looks like he was bashed in the head. The injury was so horrible he look like he was someone from a horror film. The second one had a neck supporter and his arms was twisted in a very awful way. He wasn't bleeding but he was crying and cursing in pain. What the hell was wrong with kids today.

"Uh, that's the seventh." A man sitting next to Takao said looking disgusted, the old man sighed and folded his newspaper looking at the teen being rushed to the ER, the boy was unconscious and had multiple wounds.

"Seventh?" Takao asked, "There was more before?"

"Yeah, since this morning." The old man said, "I don't know about kids today, what they see in joining this dangerous things, you know, gangs."

Takao looked ahead, the door was closed and there was a bunch of guys who looked like they were wounded as well but not serious, they were talking and saying something to the nurse. "This because of a gang?"

"Yes." The man replied, "You know how kids are now, my, my, violence is just normal for them. Its been like this for long but it didn't escalated this far before. Look at them, they're almost killing each other."

Takao had been in that phase too, well he was hormonal too, he's only human! He had tried to cut classes to watch movies, fake sick so he could play the latest release of Final Fantasy at home, or asked someone else to make his projects. He had been there, dating random girls, going to a mixer, but he wasn't this desperate. What's wrong with these kids. Takao noticed there were polices standing on a corner interviewing on of the teens.

"I told you its not our fault, they just started attacking us!"

Takao sighed, this is why he liked his clinic better. His head was killing him, ever since he was a child he had this weird wide range of vision, he can see the slightest movement and being in a crowded place with too many things going on wasn't really doing him good. Rubbing his temple the man next to him raised a brow, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy."

"You sure?"

Takao nodded and smiled reassuring the older man.

"Anyhow, why are you here?"

"A friend, uhm, he collapsed and well his nose was bleeding then."

"My, I hope he is well."

Takao nodded with a smile. As if on cue a nurse came holding a clipboard, "Uhm…Takao-san? Is there a Takao Kazunari here?" Takao stood and raised his hand before walking over the nurse.

"I am."

The nurse smiled, "Your friend is now on stable condition, the doctor would give further details please come with me." Takao followed the nurse with shaky hands, somehow he had gotten this shaky hands whenever he's with Midorima. It was quite strange, before even how much he was nervous his hands never shook. The hallway was more peaceful than the lobby. "This room please." The nurse led Takao in a regular size room, stepping in Takao found Midorima on the bed still asleep. A doctor stood next to him checking the IV.

"Doctor, Takao-san is here." The nurse announced, the said doctor turned to Takao as Takao walked closer. "I will be heading out now." She said before closing the door.

"Good evening Takao-san," the doctor greeted, Takao bowed his head in greetings, "We did some CT scans on your friend, there's no problem but as you said he claimed to have suffered headache beforehand and dizzy spells, yes?"

Takao nodded before looking at Midorima's sleeping figure, the angel never sleeps, or so he thought.

"I suggest you would consult an ophthalmologist on this matter, I would put Nakahara-sensei on him to have him checked. These symptoms are usually found in patients who suffer with eye problems." The doctor said before putting his hands on the pocket of his lab coat, "Did he mention having difficulty with his sight?"

Midorima never said anything, that was the problem with him. He always kept secrets. "No." Takao answered.

"I see, but just to make sure. If the result comes back negative we'll try the CT scans again or MRI, we can never be too lax, can't we?" the doctor said. Thinking about test was making Takao even more nervous. He had never been good with hospital…**_after all he died here—_**Takao knew Midorima isn't like that but still, maybe its human nature to be afraid of death. "We sedated him so he could rest—though sedating your friend was like putting a bear to sleep, a normal dosage didn't even made him any drowsy, we were scared we'd go to the limit, thankfully we got him knocked out before that."

Takao mentally paled, that's because that's human standard and this is Midorima Shintaro for goodness we are talking about, which part of him was ever normal?

"I'll leave you with him, if there is anything you need you press the button right there." The doctor instructed before leaving them alone. As the door closed Takao felt nothing but a heavier feeling. It didn't help that they weren't sure of what was wrong with Midorima. Well that's a tough thing, after all he isn't human and things may be different for angels. Takao pulled a chair next to Midorima's bed. Damn, its too quiet, he doesn't feel like talking either. His hands were still shaking a bit. Sighing Takao sat on the chair stared at Midorima's sleeping face. If he was up he would have probably blurted something like _Takao stop it _or _Takao you're gross_.

_Damn, don't fucking scare me like that Shin-chan_

_You're gonna wake up, right?_

Takao stole the moment to outline Midorima's face to his head, such long dark lashes. He had a nice jaw too and perfect nose. Not pointy weird like those Westerns but just right. He remembered suddenly the conversation they had back home, Midorima…hugged him? Takao somehow felt strangely cold, thinking about the warmth of the angels arms around him. Takao placed his arms on the bed and rested his head on it, humming the familiar melody Takao wished Midorima would wake up soon and make him stop with his usual grumpy face.

_Wake up soon Shin-chan_

_._

_._

_._

"Takao."

Takao cracked his eyes open feeling his neck rather sore, reaching for the spot his eyes fell quickly on the knotted eyebrows of the taller male with eyes staring at him. He was sitting up and his arms crossed over his chest. Takao blinked once, twice before the image registered in his brain, Midorima is awake! "Shin-chan!" Takao's energy quickly raised as he stood from his position with a relieved smile.

"Tone it down fool, we are in a hospital."

"How are you feeling, does your head hurts, uhm i-is there anything you want, water, maybe? Okay, I'll get it." Midorima didn't even had a chance to talk as Takao hurriedly spoke to him and went pour him a glass of water. Takao handed him the glass which the taller male took muttering a thanks. As he drunk the whole glass he looked at Takao, he didn't look very well to be honest he look as sick as he was feeling. Midorima's eyes suddenly blurred Takao's image making him release his grip from the glass, fortunately Takao's eyes were quick and he was able to bring his ahd towards Midorima's and brought the glass back to the table. Midorima brushed his eyes but it didn't went better. "Are you okay?"

Midorima shook his head, "I can't see clearly."

"What?" Takao was startled he instinctively sat on the side of the bad and caught Midorima's wrist, "Look here."

Midorima complied and look straight at Takao's blurry image. He can outline his face, his eyes and nose but they were very vague. Takao rasied two fingers in front of Midorima's face, "How many fingers do you see?"

The taller male blinked in confusion he tried his best but he cant really see unless he would be really close to it. "I…Uhm, four?" he answered unsure.

Takao was taken aback, "I…I think its your eyes."

…

Kagami groaned shifting from his side as he felt something poke his shoulder. After a few moment he felt something shaking him, frowning and groaning in displeasure, cracking one eye open he found a pair baby blue eyes staring right at him. In shock Kagami quickly bolted up, wiping off the sleepiness off his eyes he found Kuroko standing there holding his cellphone with a frown. "Kagami-kun I tried waking you up but…" Kuroko handed him his phone, "The device said Takao-san was calling." Kagami wasn't a morning person, it took a moment before he realized what Kuroko was saying. Ruffling his bed hair he composed himself before walking towards Kuroko and taking his phone. Its only been a few days yet Kuroko's presence feels so natural there. Yawning Kagami checked on the object and just as Kuroko said there was indeed a missed call from the doctor.

"I do not want to impose but Kagami-kun I'm having a bad feeling about this, would you please return the call?" Kuroko said looking quite disturbed. Kagami scratched his cheek somehoe he can't seem to say no to Kuroko and when he does the latter finds a way around it to make him say yes. Well Takao wouldn't call just to chat, yes?

"Alright." Kagami said in a lazy voice, dialing the number Kagami watched the screen shift into _dialling_. As soon as someone picked up, Kagami clicked on speaker mode. "'Sup, you're early." Kagami said to the person on the other line.

_"Kagami, is Kuroko there?"_

It was Takao's voice, Kagami turned to Kuroko who didn't look like he had received the answer he needed, "Yeah, you're on speaker. He can hear you." He said.

_"Uhm okay, you see I brought Shin-chan to a hospital yesterday."_

"What's a hospital Kagami-kun?"

"It's a place where you bring sick people."

Kuroko's eyes widen, "Midorima-kun is sick?" his voice was louder, Kagami had never heard the other sounded quite restless. He always had this poker face and composed mask, really when it comes to his brothers his masks slips and he could see the all emotional Kuroko.

_"Kinda."_ Takao answered, _"But no worries he's alright, he'll be out by tomorrow morning, anyways. I just wanted to inform you, I'll mail you the hospital we are staying at in case you want to drop by."_

"Thank you Takao-san."

Kagami was surprised, Takao didn't seem to be bothered at all that he is solely taking care of that carrot head. He remember the raven haired doctor saying about the angels being a troublesome bunch for him, but now, he doesn't seem to mind at all. Perhaps something made him change his mind? Kagami hung up and ended the call putting the phone down on the night stand. Kuroko was quiet all the while and he didn't mind. It was Kuroko alright, he's naturally quiet. Without greetings Kagami went to the bathroom and washed his face before slipping into his uniform. He spotted Kuroko on the dining table, the teal haired angel looked at Kagami quietly as the other marched to the kitchen and wore his apron.

"You know its probably better if you would open up your mouth and talk rather than staring at me." Kagami said before opening the fridge and taking two pieces of egg and a few bacon strips. Kuroko stared at him, he never really had much of an experience talking with humans so he didn't know if it was appropriate to ask or he was asking too much. Kagami is a very kind man, it was what Kuroko learned about this young man, it was as if helping others was his middle name. He didn't want to seem like he's taking advantage of this fact. Kuroko found the taller male cooking his breakfast while stealing glances towards him.

"I…I would want to see my brother in the hospital."

"Sure."

"I don't know how to."

Kagami turned to the teal haired angel raising a brow, "You want me to come with you, _now?_"

Kuroko nodded, after a few seconds of silence Kuroko sighed, "I'm sorry I knew that was too much." Kaagami turned back to what he was doing, he's been late and absent for a lot of days now and going out today, _right now_, isn't the best idea honestly. Kagami sighed before looking again at the teal haired boy. He was definitely guilt tripping him.

"Listen, its not that I want you to be locked up here, but I'm not sure about the people outside and—"

"That's why I am asking you to—"

"Listen I said." Kagami said, "I have my life as well, I-I need to go to school."

Kuroko fell in silence, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose."

Kagami sighed rubbing his temple before deciding to get on with breakfast. He stole glances at the teal haired boy who looked utterly like a kicked puppy. For some reason he hated that look on his face, it made him feel guilty—or yeah maybe he really is guilty. But it can't be helped right? If there was another way he'd do it. After breakfast Kagami washed the dishes, Kuroko insisted that the taller male teach him how to do it and so he did. Kuroko is carfeul with things which was a good thing, he watched quietly, a single broken glass of water wasn't bad for someone who had never done chores before. It dawned to Kagami that maybe Kuroko feels very bored at home, honestly Kagami would be more surprised if the other wasn't. After washing the dishes Kagami decided to bring Kuroko for a walk to his school.

He told the smaller male to take note all the streets and ways they will take to Kagami's school. Just as he thought the angel asked why Kagami let him walk the other to school. "In case of emergency, when I'm still at school, leave immediately and come here, find Coach or me." Kagami answered. Let's face it, Kuroko's situation isn't just some tourist visit of heaven to earth, Kuroko contributes to something big surely and being alone at home, who knows what will happen? Better be safe than sorry. Kuroko nodded obediently. Kagami wondered if angels were all like this, always obediently following orders.

"We…don't know anything else besides following Father's order." Kuroko said answering Kagami's mental question. "We were created for that sole purpose."

"That's kinda twisted." Kagami said.

"Twisted, why? Obedience is a virtue."

"What if he said to kill yourself?"

"I…I'd do it."

"Are you serious?" Kagami raised a brow at the shorter male, "If he told you to kill all humanity?"

Kuroko paused. He felt his body froze at that words. Why…why does he feel like…he heard of that before? Kuroko blinked and a blurry image came to his mind, there was a scroll, a mop of scarlet hair, a man sitting in a throne—"Hey?" Kuroko snapped out of his reverie and he found himself walking side by side with Kagami in the sidewalk, the sound of cars engines and honks could be heard from the background. What will he do if he was told to kill humanity by his father's will? "I…would probably do it." Kuroko said knowing fully well of his personality he'd do it if his father wills it. It was an angel's innate nature, to obey, to follow without question. It was his difference with Kagami, he never had a freewill to do as he please. He could only say yes to their father's order, a no is punishable by eternal damnation—just like his brother. Speaking of, Kuroko looked up at Kagami, why won't he just let him go to Takao and Midorima, he could have just dropped him off to the hospital and leave for school. If they go early there wouldn't be a problem about being late.

Recently Kuroko had difficult in hearing Kagami's thoughts, sometimes his thoughts were too similar to his that he mistaken it as his own, as strange as that sounds. Silence was very frightening for Kuroko when he is with Kagami, for some reason he had become used to Kagami's loud boisterous voice that he felt scared when he doesn't speak—those times were when he falls asleep. Humans are mortals after all, now that he isn't in heaven, he had no idea when _they_ would come for him. As stupid and creepy as it sounds when Kagami had fallen asleep Kuroko found himself standing in Kagami's room, just standing there, the whole night watching any changes in Kagami's breathing patterns.

It was strange for Kuroko, he had always been alone in heaven ever since their eldest was punished, as their family grew farther apart Kuroko was the only one left. He was useless for them anyways. His presence was very thin that the angels in the Garison just passed him, his voice is very small and low they couldn't hear him. He isn't strong like Murasakibara or had a special ability like Kise, he wasn't as good as Midorima in leading. He doesn't have wings. He had always been on his own, so he wondered why he felt scared by the thought that he doesn't know when Kagami Taiga would stop breathing and fall dead, he could have just leave and find another place to lodge in, right? No, it didn't feel right. Maybe it was the way Kagami never failed to entertain his silly questions, perhaps his patience in him, perhaps it was his faith in him? He was scared that he may not find someone else like him, that Kagami Taiga is the only one like this and will ever be like this to him.

"Kagami-kun we're going to see Midorima-kun yes?"

"Later."

"Its still early you can just drop me to the hospital."

"No." Kagami found himself saying frowning. He didn't know but he doesn't feel at ease leaving Kuroko by himself. Okay, he knows that he probably he can take care of himself, but how can he simply just say 'okay', its not easy for him especially when he knows Kuroko's innocence is way beyond the clouds. What if someone tricks him and kidnaps him, or what if he gets injured? Kagami felt a sting in his upper arm, hissing in pain Kagami cursed and found Kuroko frowning pinching his arm. "That hurts you little—"

"I can hear your thoughts." Kuroko said with frown. Kagami was about to make a retort when he realized they were already right in front of the Seirin's school gate.

"Ah, Kagami!" Kagami turned and found Furihata coming their way with his usual cheery demeanor. Unable to supress a huff he greeted the brunette back. "Is something the matter?" Furihata asked noticing Kagami's creases and looking quite not in the mood.

"Nothi—"

"Good morning Furihata-san."

"Oh good—Wha!"

Kagami almost face palmed, looking at Kuroko he cursed the other's unknowingly lack of presence. As the two exchanged greeting Kagami decided that he'll just call Takao later and tell him they'll come by later after his practice, honestly just thinking about leaving Kuroko to those two gave him bad ideas. But Kuroko had been sulking all day, he wonder if he would really agree, "Can't that wait?" he asked instinctively ruffling Kuroko's hair. "I don't want to leave you alone with those two."

"Midorima-kun is my brother Kagami-kun, what are you saying." Kuroko said sighing.

"Tsk, yeah, and that Takao?"

Kuroko frowned again, "Its Takao-sensei, Kagai-kun."

"I don't trust that perverted doctor."

"You don't trust anyone but your stomach Kagami-kun."

"WHA—Hey, that's not true!"

Kagami found himself holding Kuroko's upper arm and he sounded…concern? Well, honestly he's really concerned so—_chuckles—_Kagami cursed under his breath as he remember they weren't alone. Looking around he found Furihata there trying his best to hide his laugh, but damn he's doing a poor job. Feeling a blush creep to his cheek Kagami quickly let go of Kuroko intending to hide away, unfortunately for him it was too late.

"Are you laright, Kagami-kun your face is—"

Kagami grumbled and quickly sealed Kuroko's mouth with his hand which only cause Furihata laughed. "I'm okay, happy?" Kuroko nodded and Kagami released the other, "Whatever, I will accompany you later just don't go on your own."

"Do you swear?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever makes you shut up."

Kagami smiled somehow, he liked the way Kuroko was a bit sceptical , maybe because it made him look and sound very human—very normal. After bidding the other goodbye Kagami and Furihata went straight to class. The day was uneventful, quiet, usual. The only difference was the blue of the sky that used to be just a scenery, now reminds Kagami of someone. Yeah, yeah, it sounds giirly and all but, Kagami could not help it. Chuckling to himself, he joked about the whole sky getting swallowed in Kuroko's eyeballs. His eyes remind him so much of it.

_I wonder if he got home safely_

...

The ophthalmologist nodded as he noted in his clipboard, "It might have caused by an accident if that's true Takao-san." The man said, "Sometimes sight problems may come due to head injuries. Unfortunately we cannot do anything else as to prescribe Midorima-san to wear eyeglasses. Its nothing really big as to resort to any surgery."

Takao nodded, "That's good news then."

The eye specialist nodded, "Yes, would you like the glasses be made today?"

Takao looked at Midorima and sighed, it would be troublesome if Midorima wuld leave the hospital almost blind, and Kuroko and Kagami will arrive for sure, if they arrive to this Kuroko wouldn't be very happy. "Yes, do we need to go to your office to have the frame fit?"

"Yes if possible, but I would advise you to do so later this afternoon since I have an appointment after this."

"Alright, Shin-chan and I are going to get lunch before then."

The man nodded and left the two excusing himself. Takao sighed, he was scared to death that Midorima might have had really something serious, but anyways he didn't thought the injury in his head would affect an angel. He was angel, right? Was that supposed to happen. Midorima had a very deep frown, looking at him, more than frustrated he looks confused. Looks like this wasn't supposed to happen. "Shin-chan, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"I'm just asking." Takao replied, when the taller male was very much annoyed like this its very difficult to talk to him and get normal—not snarky—answers. Takao waited for Midorima to speak, he knew sooner or later the other will.

"I don't understand," Midorima started, his eyes were blurry and everything was all smudges and hazy, he felt angry for some reason. It was like losing in a battle, it made him feel too delicate, and no, an angel is not delicate—well except for one—but that's beside the point. "why, why am I…this isn't supposed to happen, I'm an angel, this is crazy. In heaven there is no sickness, no pain, no fear, all is well."

Takao frowned hearing Midorima's words, perhaps it still hasn't gone through him, the things he said yesterday. And maybe that is the answer to all of this. _In heaven, huh_, well that was in heaven. "Shin-chan, maybe because you're on earth?" Takao said. Well that is plausible, like in heaven they could be immortal but here on earth they're just mortals with powers and wings. Looking at Midorima the taller male looked like he was taking the thought in consideration.

"I have gone to earth before, many times before, this never happened." Midorima said. It was impossible that he could be injured, and lose a clear sight just because he banged his head on something. Nothing could inflict injury on angels even if they were to go to earth. Midorima's eyes widen—wait, he didn't _go_, he…they _fell_. Could it that this was a part of the apocalypse as well? But…his father never told him that, nor do the prophecies. The archangels weren't supposed to fall, only…_him _was supposed to come to earth. They were to remain in heaven to keep up the garrison, to keep them ready in case the apocalypse did come. Maybe because they tried to avoid it that fate punished them by pushing them down to earth? No, that's impossible, they were the highest ranking angels, and that their father is dead, as difficult to admit it, there was no one governing _fate_. The fall itself was impossible—unless, "He's still alive?"

"Who's alive?"

Midorima shook his head, then if he is alive then why is still the apocalypse is impending? Why hasn't he stopped it? Death is here, meaning the other three will soon be joining him and if that happens—

_CRASH!_

Midorima jerked as he heard the loud crash outside their room. He could hear a muffled scream for security and cries of children outside. "What was that?" he asked.

"I'll take a look." Takao said before dashing out of the room quickly—

"Wait!" Midorima has a bad feeling about it. With wobbly limbs and hazy vision he pulled the IV off him and ran in Takao's pursuit. Stepping out of the room and running to the hallway he found Takao standing right at the end of the hallway staring blankly at whatever there was. Midorima quickly approached the raven haired and pulled him with a stern look, "I told you to—"

Midorima's felt everything stopped, with the minimal distance he have from Takao he could see Takao's eys clearly, the silver blue eyes reflected a man wrecking a havoc, in one of his hands was a metal baseball bat, he was trashing everywhere screaming incoherent things, every single thing he smashes made him look even intoxicated. Something was wrong about that picture. Turning to look at the scene he found children who were wrapped in their parents arms wailing and nurses running, doctors trying to calm him down, the security all tried to stop him. The man started laughing maniacally, making Midorima flinched at the familiar sound of laughter. The man instinctively made eye contact with the angel and there Midorima saw it.

The blood lust.

The man raised his hand with the bat and swung it, Midorima was wary about Takao, and quickly brought his hand over those eyes and pulled him to face him before pulling him with a hug.

_SPLASH_

"OH MY GOD!" one of the nurses scream.

Midorima watched as one of the security guards fell, blood gushing out of his injured head, eyes open. No, its too late. The man was finally satisfied as he let go of the bat and just started laughing, the guards were able to seized him and pulled him out of the scene. The children were asked to evacuate the area and before he knew it a few of the patients in the same hall were standing behind Midorima and Takao looking at the scene with eyes as big as saucers. There were noises everywhere telling the evacuate the patients on the lobby and put the others back to their rooms. Pulling Takao towards the hallway without taking his hand over his eyes. It wasn't easy but finally Midorima was able to bring Takao back to their room only then did he let go of Takao.

"You…didn't have to see that." He said in a hushed voice.

"What was that?" was all Takao could say his body shook in fear for some reason. The man's behaviour isn't normal, the way he laughed as he destroy, and the look in his eyes. Midorima was about to answer when he saw a hand from Takao's back slowly reaching towards him.

_"Takao!"_

Midorima quickly pulled Takao behind him and glared daggers at their uninvited guest.

"Well, well, that was cute." The man said with his trademark sinister smirk. "Long time no see hot shot."

"…War." Midorima glared dangerously at the man, of all the four horsemen, this man was the most spiteful of all. He was the one who craved most of blood lust, he creates chaos and confusion at his wake. He was violence as well. He could inflict and push people's violent tendencies to heighten—just like what happened to that man. The human he inflict will not be satisfied until a certain amount of blood is shed. "Hanamiya Makoto, you dare come and bring your face to me."

The man laughed raising a brow at him, "You think its about you?" he laughs again, "Wow I knew angels have big ass ego but yours, hm, damn must be as huge as Eiffel Tower, don't worry big shot, it aint about your ass."

"Be mindful of your language."

"Like you could do something."

Midorima gritted, as he pulled Takao closer to him. "Do not test me."

"Oh shut up," Hanamiya chided. Looking over at Midorima's back he smirked as he got a peak of the silver blue eyes, "if that blood in the back hand is anything to go by, you're practically mortal."

Midorima felt his blood boil every passing moment, "Like you know something."

"Oh I do." Hanamiya said, "The fact that this is all your Big Daddy's plan, I know them." Midorima was shocked, they…the horsemen knew? Nijiumra…knew, then why didn't he told him? "But you know, I'm not like you or your featherly brothers, I don't _go by the rules_. Its boring. So I thought, fuck with it, I'm going to entertain myself. So I made some stressed out kids go all out war with each other, do you even know how fun was that!" Midorima clenched his free hand to a fist, his grip in Takao tightening as he watched the man laugh like a mad man.

"I just wanted to drop by and say hi to you," Hanamiya said as he finshed his laughing fit, "and most especially the guy behind you."

"What does Takao has to do with this?"

Hanamiya smirks, "You haven't asked him? Everyone likes a rare earth souvenirs before this small planet called earth gets annihilated. So we started looking for _special cases_ which…" Midorima's eyes widen as Hanamiya disappeared from where he stood and before he knew it he felt a presence on his side, turning to look he found Hanamiya who quickly grabbed Takao's chin and lifted it to meet with his eyes, with Midorima holding Takao's right hand and Hanamiya standing in Midorima's right side as well, the raven haired was unable to twist his body to push the stranger away. "in his case is his eyes."

Midorima quickly spread out his wings making Hanamiya let go of Takao as the other was in between the emerald wings, enclosed safely. Hanamiya stepped back with a sinister smile, "Ah, but Death is a pain in the ass, he kept saying something about personally reaping me if I took him," he inched from Midorma's ears and whispered, "_he said we should wait."_

Midorima was enraged but before he could snap the tattletale's tongue he was nowhere. His body shook in anger, this…this was all a ploy. From the beginning of Akashi's getting out of the cage, to this very moment, the apocalypse will happen, and they…he and his brothers will be go down with it. It was his Father's will. Midorima felt the strength leave his wings and he hid them. He trusted his father would do something to stop this, he trusted his father's words then when the prophecy about the end came when he said he will not let his children fall in harm. Did he…were those just lies? And Takao, how dare they use them like a trophy, why…this isn't what was supposed to happen, right? He was just supposed to bring Kuroko here for safe keeping, then find Akashi before he does to Kuroko, bring Akashi back to his cage and bring Kuroko back to heaven. He said, they had enough of massive death, he said he didn't want to destroy earth, then why?

"Shin-chan?"

What part of this was a good for all?

Midorima's thoughts were cut when he felt Takao bumped his head against Midorima's back. Midorima felt Takao tugged his sleeves—no he was gripping them.

"Are we gonna die Shin-chan?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi there loves, Kicchin is baaack updating from Narita Airportttt LOL! And nope, I'm not going to stay for a long time here, and not really a vacation *whispers* my friend who is supposed to fetch me is still on his way. I'm here to see someone and after I'm heading back to motherland lol. But yeah wish me luck that my pocket money is enough to get me something nice as a souvenir. I have to get some stuffs ready for the opening of classes for the next month as well back home, my, a life of a student is very tiring and all. My sister passed her university exam as well and will be attending one soon, she's taking Physical Therapy as her major btw so that will be two of us going to the university at the same time(we attend different university) and I'm super happy about that. _

_Anyways ahaha, let's get on with the next chapter. Last chapter we had a pretty gruesome revelation about what Takao means for the horsemen, especially to Hanamiya(aka Bad SICK Boy). If you do not hate Hanamiya, then you're wrong lol. So btw, there is this song its called "AMAOTO" I have decided that the song will be my official Midotaka song for this fic—if you find the one with Hiroshi Kamiya's voice in the interlude YOU HAVE FOUND THE SPOILER FOR THEIR STORY. Ahaha. So yeah, I had been listening to that since Monday morning. The Midotaka will have a HUGE surprise in the following chapters. And I will soon reveal about Kuroko…THE APOCALYPSE IS NEAR*drum rolls*_

_To all of my reviewers again THANK YOU! I recently had a conversation with one of my friends from grade school years. She was surprised when I told her I have been publishing online my fanfic, she chuckled saying she thought that my 'weird' hobby of writing spin-off stories of my favourite anime would die down after some years. I didn't know if I was offended actually by the way she called it weird. When I was younger I used to write in the back off my notebook, my best friend was the first person ever to try and read it(back then I was still innocent with fluffy hetero pairs), then some of my classmates found out and starting reading them as well. They say it was good, but I'm not sure about that now. I cmiled in return and told her that I don't care if that was what she thinks(albeit smiling). She said back then there were just so many errors and spelling mistakes, the script way I wrote the story felt too predictable, she said. I just stareed and remember the me right now, and I just laughed and said, its okay. Honestly I don't give a damn, yeah I know that sucks, but that was the reason I am here. That suckish, error filled scribbles at the back of notebook has come to this. Haters gonna hate LOL! And yeah I am so thankful I have you guys, especially to Fujoshinechan, YES I STILL REMEMBER YOU, I will never forget my first reviewers. Thank you for saying those words, honestly they kept me smiling for the whoooooole day. I was practically grinning while watching the late night news because of your review. I hope I see your reviews again and thank you for dropping by. You guys are the reason why I love writing. I LOVE YOU TOO *sends virtual kisses* To Kumiko Walker honestly I have the same thought about that, I don't like it when people just do what others told them to do, maybe that was why __**that person **__and I didn't work out. People who says, "how will I live without you?" its just somehow irritating, right? Like damn, you breath and that's how you live asdfghjkl! Ahaha I'll slide a HUGE clue about how God looks like, he'll be revealed very soon. To Bubbles9595 yes uhm about Yuya Matsushita, well as you know he had been Sebastian Michaelis now for six years in the theatre Musical adaptation of Kuroshitsuji, sadly, this year…he wont be anymore, he had given up theatre for now to focus on his group—also due to some health issues. Anyways yeah more KAGAKURO AND AKAFURI on the waaaay! Anyways thank you for our reviewers last chapter I HOPE YOU LIKE TODAY'S UPDATE!_

_AND OMG PLEASE REVIEWWWW PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAASE!_

**Chapter 8: Unwritten**

Himuro had a lot of things to explain to the director of the school, he did not find out about Murasakibara but he did not want to leave Himuro's side, since they met. And he meant it literally. Even bathing and going to the comfort room had proved them to be a challenge ever since the purple haired giant came. Well aside from the clinginess there was nothing Himuro could actually complain about the guy. He let Himuro do his job and wasn't really talkative or loud, he just kinda likes to follow him around and eat a lot of sweets which of course sometimes bother the brunette. On top that he needs to find where this _Aka-chin _and _Kuro-chin_ is. Honestly he had never imagined himself as one of the suicidal humans who would dare interfere with heavenly business. And Himuro Tatsuya is still a human, so he needs to go to his job, but that too had become a handful. The towering six foot angel refuses to be left on his own in Himuro's apartment insisting he wants to be where Muro-chin is. Yeah, cute but a very huge problem.

The teacher had to list all the plausible explanations to this situation. Luckily the director quickly believed Himuro's lame excuse that Murasakibara was his apprentice, a confectioner-in-training and he intend him to watch his classes to gain further knowledge. Yeah, it was lame but when a towering six feet giant is staring right at you at that very moment probably even if it was a lame excuse that's gonna be okay. As Himuro's class started the raven haired man instructed Murasakibara to _behave_. Saying he could go around but he can't tell them his angel issue or whatever that is. And he certainly cannot eat his students' work unless it was kindly shared to him. The taller male agreed and pulled a chair next to Himuro's desk. The class started with the usual noise but upon realizing the tall male that made the small stool look like some piece of child's toy. The whole class flabbergasted at the unfamiliar stranger.

After an awkward silence the class representative asked the class to greet their teacher and they did politely. Himuro greeted back asked them go to their respective group and wear their aprons. Himuro could hear the students whispering about the tall male next to him which didn't look very comfortable being talked about, his were narrowed towards the kids. Himuro reached to pat the purple locks, "They're just a bit surprise, okay?" he said trying to reassure the angel they mean no harm. The angel turned to him, Himuro smiled making Murasakibara's expression soften. It was like an automatic reflex. "Okay guys," Himuro started as he stood straight looking at his students, "today we'll make muffins, I left the instruction on your tables, I hope you brought the ingredients I told you to. And as you can see we have here an observer, he's my uhm, apprentice. He's Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Wow, he's so tall sensei."

"Are you a NBA player?"

"How did you grow so tall?'

"How old is he, sensei?"

Himuro chuckled, "Now, now, no personal questions. Atsushi, please greet them." As the purple haired angel stood Himuro swore his class almost stepped back in reflex, the height difference is just so clear. The taller male bowed and greeted in a hushed voice. "Now, be nice to Atsushi, alright?"

"Yes sir!" the students said in unison.

Himuro watched as the class started with their usual stuffs. He returned to his desk and took a book inside his bag, well who would have thought he'd actually try and read the bible, even though he grew up in America, his family has a very strong Buddhist belief. Well there was theology in the university so at least he has a few ideas. Opening the Bible, Himuro scanned for the word apocalypse, at least he will get an idea what kind of mess did he just dipped half of his body in. It was on the end part of the book that he found the word he was looking for. Quietly he read each and every word, but as he continue he could barely understand what the book was saying anymore, there were monsters, so much graphic scenes he can't get his head to make an image out of. "I don't understand any of these." Himuro said sighing. He turned and found Murasakibara looking at the Bible, "You know something Atsushi?"

The purple haired angel stood and approached Himuro, "You're reading the Revelations Muro-chin?"

"Yeah, at least understand what I got myself into, and maybe offer some help too."

"You won't understand it just by reading it, that's what Mido-chin told me before. Its like codes." The taller male said, "I'm not good at that."

"Uhh, hm, wait it says here that the four horsemen will ride the apocalypse, is that you guys?"

Murasakibara shook his head, "The horsemen are…like an omen."

Himuro flipped the page, reading the rest, "There are four but it only named one."

"Father…wasn't fond of the other three. He didn't like them that much."

"Huh?" Himuro raised a brow, "But didn't he make them for this day?"

Murasakibara shook his head, "They were part of the cycle of the world, they are younger than Death, but older than the world."

"That's kinda…difficult to understand."

"If they are here, it means it will be very soon."

"It?"

"Apocalypse."

Himuro wished they have much time, he wish things are not yet paving _that_ direction yet. He need to find this Kuro-chin as fast as possible. Himuro sighed and went back to reading, maybe he could decipher some of the words there, maybe they would give him clues on how to stop this. It was the craziest thing Himuro had thought in his life but he definitely don't want to get angel dipped fried. As he was about to ask Murasakibara about his brothers he found where the angel stood to be empty. Looking towards his class he saw the taller male walking over a group of girls fussing over an item, squinting his eyes Himuro found the item to be a jar. The girls who found Murasakibara next to them almost shriek.

"Give me." Murasakibara's voice was lazy as usual. The group was hesitant and exchanged look before handling the jar to the taller male. The angel stared at the air-tight lid of the jar, he had been looking at the group ever since the start of the activity and till then they seem not to be able to open the jar's lid. Twisting the cap, the angel found it as if opening a bottled coke—easy. The girls eyes widen as they heard the jar's lid popped open. They had been trying to open it for good fifteen minutes and Murasakibara had only used a millisecond to open the god forsaken jar. The purple haired angel handed the jar to the girls with a hum.

"T-Thank you M-Mister!" one of the girls said bowing her head.

Himuro could not help but to smile, he was an angel after all. Himuro watched as another girl walked to Murasakibara's side and tugged the sleeves of his shirt. "What?" Murasakibara asked the girl flinched but pointed towards their table. Without a word Murasakibara followed the girl and saw the disaster on their table. The flour was all over their table and there was just so many things on their table.

"W-We were supposed to do a fruit cupcake b-but they were…wasted." The girl said glaring at one of her group mates, walking closer the angel found the fruits were…cut in a very small, like really small pieces and look unappealing. "W-We only got apples." The girl said.

Murasakibara sensed the anger of the girl towards her groupmate who seemingly made the horrible mistake. He raised his hand and rested it on the girl's head with before humming, "You can still do something nice with these." He said before reaching at the apple. Himuro watched in amazement, does Murasakibara had any idea about baking? Walking to the table the purple haired titan took a knife, and carefully made a cut to remove either side of the apple's cheek before making a very thin slice, there was a very thin skin of the fruit remained on the corners. Quietly he placed it on an empty plate and repeated the process. "Watch carefully." He said. The group all nodded in unison. Himuro could not help but be awed at the scene that unfolded before him. Despite his ridiculously huge hands , they moved very precisely and with great control, it was so natural for him. Finally Murasakibara was done with the apple. "Do you have the dough done already?"

One of the girls presented the though and the angel nodded and took a portion, he flattned it with a rolling pin and resulted to a long rectangular flat dough. Carefully the Murasakibara placed the sliced apples on the upper half of the dough revealing half of the apple with the thin red skin on the corners. He placed them there one by one slightly overlapping the other. When he was done he folded the excess part of the dough covering the apples in half. After it he started rolling the edge until the other end of the dough. When he was done the group clapped in amusement, the cupcake looked like a white rose with red tips. "Before put it in the oven you can glazed it with honey." The group nodded. "You'll see what I'm talking about when its done."

Himuro was awed, did the lazy, childish, angel just thought _his _student in _his_ class how to make a pro level cupcake? Where did he even learn that? Finally Himuro watched as his class slowly warmed up to Murasakibara, though the towering male looks a bit awkward, he didn't refuse anyone who asked for help. He helped another group with the flavour of their icing. It was quite endearing honestly. When Murasakibara was finally freed he walked back to Himuro and stood behind the raven haired man.

"Kids are scary Muro-chin."

Himuro chuckled, "Na, you're just not used to them." He said before he turning and flashing a gentle smile to the taller male. Muarasakibara was taken aback with the way Himuro looked pleased with what he did, "Good job Atsushi."

He watched as Himuro sat on his stool and quietly watched his students, some came to his desk asking trivial questions which he answered with a smile. Honestly, no had really praised him. He was never really good at anything, Midorima never let him do anything aside to guard Eden or train the angels in the Garison. Unlike Kise his powers is simple and didn't need much of thinking, nor was he as good as Midorima in leading the army. He…sucks at everything else. But even if that is the case, Himuro never said that he was a burden, he patiently waited for him to learn, he encouraged him whatever the results of his tries were. He never told him that he was stupid or it was no use teaching him. Himuro always looked happy when he teaches him. He always wore that smile. He was always kind to him, so he wanted to be good at something at least, something Himuro likes.

He wanted him to smile more at him.

…

Akashi sighed for the umpteenth time, the library ever since he started working there had more visitors—well yeah, just visitors because they don't go there to read or have some peace of mind. Kiyoshi was happy about many teens come there now but honestly Akashi thought it would be better off without them. Sighing Akashi turned to find a group of girls giggling and whispering. Kiyoshi politely approached them to asked them to be quiet or leave the place. They would but be but after a few moments they'll be back to giggling and stealing glances at Akashi. Truly it was annoying the scarlet haired angel. He decided he'd just ignore them for now, this was only his second day in work after all. Picking up the stack of books in his side Akashi brought them with him. Furihata albeit reluctant let him do this job it was easy and well he liked the library after all, he likes the books.

Picking up a book from the stock pile Akashi brought it to the shelf when he stopped midway. A smile involuntary formed in his lips as he saw his wrist watch. Putting the book on its original place he brought his wrist close to his face, it was a simple cheap wrist watched, the band was made of simple faux red leather, and the watch was made of a thick plastic. Furihata was very reluctant to buy Akashi the watch saying it somehow didn't look right for someone as _handsome_ as him. The scarlet haired angel almost choked a laugh reminding himself of how Furihata clasped both his hands over his mouth as those words left his lips while blushing furiously on their _shopping day_. After that incident when Furihata almost got stabbed, the brunette insisted that they'd go out and but some clothes. They went out to Shibuya, went to a check the street markets, there were a lot of small stores by the streets that offered a lot of things from kitchen utensils to street foods and clothes. It reminded Akashi of the markets in the bay of Galilee. Akashi wondered why Furihata seems to be enjoying picking clothes for him. The angel wasn't a fool, he knew he need to be practical, Akashi picked clothes below 1, 000 yen such as a simple black shirt and a gray longsleeves, but Furihata insisted to buy him a branded black pants and a white button up shirt. Finally Akashi got the other to buy himself something, which was consisted of a few minutes of pursuing the brunette that he should get himself new shoes as well. In the end they Furihata agreed with a buy one take one promo and they got almost a matching shoes, Furihata's was a red sneaker with white linings while Akashi's was a black sneaker with red linings. It occurred to him that red looks nice to the brunette.

Before the day ended Furihata bought him a souvenir, a wrist watch. The brunette after putting the wrist said he likes the color but frowned saying it didn't quite fit someone so handsome as Akashi. At that moment he felt a chuckle erupting from him as Furihata blushed at the way he just could not lie or hide the thoughts. Honestly Akashi liked that better. Furihata never lied to him. The wrist watch was cheap, nothing much but it was the very first gift he had ever received from someone. Thinking Furihata had spent days exhausting himself to the very end just to get him something was more than enough for him to call the item his treasure. Akashi decided on the evening they arrived home that he'll surely bring Furihata there as well and buy him something special.

That whole day, Akashi forgot what was he, for a whole day, Furihata made him feel like he belong there, that he didn't need to be good, or do anything great, that he was enough. And he realized it was the greatest feeling of all. To be _enough_. He had never felt like he was enough before, he always felt like he lacked something, even if the angels envied him because their father favoured him, he felt that even more when Sara died. He was not allowed to escort her soul, nor were the other archangels. A cherub led her to the Path of Light. And since then the hole just felt much bigger. And maybe he was just confused and angry then which led him to rebel against their father. He was stupid. He sighed, anyways he could stay here right? No one will know, if his father had let him go like this then he wouldn't say any further if he stay. His brothers though, he wonder if they were doing well. They say the day he shall escape the cage he will bring forth the apocalypse but now, he doesn't think he could do that. Lead the army of the damned souls? It sounded too troublesome. He'd rather have this kind of life. After all if he doesn't lead the damned souls the apocalypse wont start, right?

Akashi smiled to himself as he put another book on the shelf, there won't be a pro—Akashi turned quickly catching the hand of the person behind him. His eyes widen and the book fell on the floor as he stare right at those familiar eyes.

"Lucifer."

Letting the hand go, Akashi looked around, luckily no one heard the man. Narrowing his eyes at the other he called his angel name, "Gadreel." He said with a frown. He was an angel as well casted down the cage along with the other damned souls. What was he doing on earth? But something is different with Gadreel, were all damned angels looked as peaceful and happy as him? "How did you got here, weren't you locked out?"

The angel shook his head, "I was, before the fall."

"Fall?"

"Wasn't that the reason why you are here as well?" Gadreel replied, "When your cage opened many others broke as well, mine including. We fell here."

Akashi was stunned, "W-What…everyone…"

"Your brothers are here as well, did you know?"

Akashi's eyes widen, "The…archangels?"

"Yes." Gadreel answered, "I was surprised you are here, but please tell me you have found out a way to salvage earth."

Akashi found himself bumping against the shelf as he tripped on his foot. His brothers are here, then that means…_he_ is here as well. If he is here…there will surely be…an apocalypse. What were they doing here, why did these angels fall? What's happening. Akashi could not comprehend, what exactly is happening to them. What kind of sick ploy is this. Gadreel stared hard at Akashi and his face fell as the angel's face showed clear sign of shock. "Please Lucifer, we don't have to end it like this. A-Apocalypse, what will that ever bring? Slaughtering these humans won't revive Earth or will it make Father happy. I beg of you." Akashi stared at Gadreel, what was this angel saying. Since when did he care so much about humans, he was a damned soul even before he could have interacted with any of them. Gadreel turned towards the seats, a woman with a little girl sat on a corner. "Its difficult to be human, freewill, this isn't just a gift, this is a challenge that every single day they try to make the most out of. That woman, her betrothed left her with their five years old child, he was drunkard. Her name is Eri and her daughter Miko. They accepted me at their home on the night of the fall, they…sheltered me, Eri is a kind woman. I…I learned to do day jobs, I started paying tax, the money I earn w-we use it to buy Miko's things and to continue to send her to school. I…I don't have any powers now Lucifer. And this…this is now my life. They are now my family. This is my second chance, the fall was _our second chance_."

"Your…life? But you are an angel."

"I was, not now, I don't even have an idea how to get back there, or if I do get back there will there be anything for me?" Gadreel looked at Akashi's eyes, "Its difficult, but its all worth it. In heaven I'm just practically a soul waiting for you to call me and then walk the Earth with the other damned soul on the day of apocalypse but now, look I am sending a child to school, I protect a woman and her daughter, I have a meaning here, I have a life here. And I know its not easy, but I'd rather suffer than just feel nothing."

There was silence Akashi had no idea how to respond. A second chance…Could it be this was the reason why he met Furihata? His second chance after Sara's death. But if it was indeed then why…why were his brothers fell too? Akashi found the woman approaching them after greeting she called Gadreel saying they have to go and shop for today's dinner. With one last glance Gadreel turned away and left with the woman and her daughter. His brothers are here…but why? If this was truly their second chance in life, then why are his brothers here as well, if they are here.

Akashi 's eyes turned to the floor a book laid there opened, picking it up he was about to close it and put it on the shelf when his eyes caught a few lines that felt strangely familiar.

_Before Zeus created humans, they had two head and four limbs. But it was so powerful that he feared it may surpass him as God, so he split them into two separate beings. Their one soul halved into the two body and he damned them to forever be in search of their other half._

It was an excerpt from Plato's Symposium, the words were familiar…somehow he had heard something like this before…

_It was so powerful that he feared it_

_Split into two separate beings_

_One soul…two body_

_Forever in search…._

Akashi froze in his feet. He remember now….he remember now…he…wasn't the key element to apocalypse it was…

_Kuroko_

…

Himuro smiled as the last group finished their work, they placed the cupcake on Himuro's desk. It was a chocolate cupcake with a fondant bunny ears. The five cupcakes all lined there, looking really pretty. "Okay, that's enough for today!" he said, "Everyone, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" the class said in unison. Half of the class hurried out of the classroom except for a group of girls who walked over to Himuro's desk holding a tray with a familiar cupcake.

"I-Its for…M-Murasakibara-san." She said with a slightlu blushing face, Himuro chuckled and turned to Murasakibara who was looking at the girl with a blank expression. "T-Thank you…for helping us."

"Hn." Murasakibara accepted the tray and the group all bowed before quickly making their way out of the classroom. Himuro stared at Murasakibara and slowly he found the purple haired male's expression soften a smile grazing his lips. "Muro-chin?"

"Hm?"

"Did…I…do a good job?"

Himuro chuckled and tip toed to pat the taller male's head. "Yep, really job well done." Himuro found Murasakibara smiling for the first time. He remember the look in Murasakibara's face when he first came, it looked troubled and hurt. But now, he look like he's genuinely happy. Somehow looking at his happy expression made Himuro's chest feel better. After the constant thinking about Apocalypse at least he get something cute to sweeten his day. "Okay, so, help me judge the cupcakes, okay?"

"This should be the best, I made them." Murasakibara said showing the rose cupcake. Himuro chuckled, but honestly it does look very tasty. The way it was formed look like a pro made them. Smiling Himuro grabbed his wrist and peeled off the cupcake paper and took a small bite. The taller male stared at him startled by his sudden action, he didn't knew he'd take him seriously. His eyes instinctively watched as Himuro small chew look very composed and graceful.

Himuro was surprised the taste was surprisingly good, the dough was simple and plain but then there was the texture of the apples and the sweet natural flavour of the fruit. "It taste great I like it." He said flashing a smile at the other. His eyes widen as he felt Murasakibara's hand's inched to his face and lifted his chin, slowly he found him leaning to his face. He could feel his hot breath in his lips and his hand dint even showed a sign of nervousness contrary to what exactly Himuro was feeling. As the gap closed Himuro found himself closing his eyes. And then he felt his lips against the other. His heart leaped out of his chest that instant, but the angel didn't move or tried to deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss quickly. Himuro could feel the heat rise up in his cheek where did Murasakibara even learn that?

"I like Muro-chin better."

Himuro felt his heart made a 360 degree acrobat spin as he heard the taller male said that. Maybe it was because it was so innocent and yet…that kiss was just. Himuro didn't know what was going on with him, well, alright maybe Murasakibara is well good looking, he's tall and cute and…But he's angel! Himuro cursed his heart for beating so loudly. "A-Atsushi!" he found him saying, his voice cracked in embarrassment. Murasakibara stared back in confusion as if surprised that the other was surprised by his actions."A-Anyway, w-we should get this done then we'll go around and ask about your brothers, o-okay?"

Murasakibara frowned, didn't Himuro liked what he did? He sounded angry. He stole a look at the smaller male, his cheeks were dusted pink. It seems like that is indeed the case. Murasakibara didn't really know much, his body acted on its own when he saw Himuro smiled at him. His lips looks very delectable, the color reminded him of cherry, and his voice was the sweetest of all. Looks like he was a failure after all, he had angered Himuro. Murasakibara kept himself silent as Himuro continued his work, afraid to be on the smaller male's way. Maybe Midorima was right it was better if he didn't do anything, in that way less mistake. He will never be good at anything, he'll never do anything right.

.

.

After work Himuro as promised brought Murasakibara in town to ask about his brothers whereabouts. They started with the nearest police station, going through the files of people on their desk, the policemen shook their head, not a teal haired boy named Kuroko or a scarlet haired male named Akashi on their files. They proceeded to the next but again no luck, and after the after, and another. The search was very tiring but unfortunately none of them had been very helpful. Himuro sighed, they were on the seventh police station and they had gone quite far and there isn't a single information about Murasakibara's brothers. Turning around Himuro found Murasakibara behind him looking passive as usual. It must be very difficult for Murasakibara as well, the way he seems to be giving his effort with this he had guessed that he doesn't want the apocalypse as much as he does. Himuro reached to his pocket bringing out a small candy. "Atsushi?" he called the other who looked at him wearing an unreadable expression. Walking closer he put the candy in the taller male's hand, "Have some sweets, sorry but you'll have to do with this for now."

The taller male suddenly grabbed Himuro's hand and returned the candy, "I'm not hungry." Himuro's eyes widen, did he just heard Murasakibara Atsushi declined a sweet? Blinking in confusion Himuro took the candy again.

"Are you not feeling well Atsushi?"

Murasakibara shook his head, "I'm alright."

"Are you?" Himuro asked before pulling the angel in a nearby bench. "You don't look like you're okay."

The silence was eating both of them Murasakibara looked away while Himuro waited the other to say something. Sighing Himuro pushed the taller male to sit on the bench. Murasakibara looked up to the taller male.

"Its bad to lie Atsushi, don't you an angel should know that best?" the raven haired confectioner said like a reprimanding mother. Raising a hand he found Muraskibara bracing himself for the impact, but of course he had no intention of hurting at all, he placed his hand on top of his head and ruffled the long beautiful purple locks. They were perfect without a single tangle. He smiled before he leaned and cupped his face, "What's wrong Atsushi."

Opening his eyes Murasakibara found himself locked in those beautiful pool of silver eyes, "M-Muro-chin…" he found himself saying the smaller male's name. The name felt very light to his chest and the skin against his cheeks felt extremely soft and warm. Such warmth Atsushi was a stranger to, he had never felt something like that. He had never been physically close to anyone before. Not even to their Father. Himuro had such gentle features, they almost seem quite feminine, his skin was smooth and white, his fingers were a bit calloused evidence that this man used to be a basketball player. His dark eyelashes were very thick and striking. The gentle look on his face made Murasakibara's resolved melt as he removed his hands. "I'm sorry." He found himself saying as he looked down on the asphalt.

"Sorry?" Himuro asked in confusion, "Why are you apologizing Atsushi?"

Murasakibara didn't know really what was he apologizing, he thought that his very existence in Himuro's life would be worth apologizing for. He was scared that Himuro had come to hate him because of what he did earlier. What if Himuro was doing this, all because he was plain mature enough to let his stupidity slide. _Stupid_, yeah, he should apologize for that too. He had always burden those around him because of that, because he could not do anything himself without messing up. "I'm sorry for always…causing Muro-chin trouble. Muro-chin…is angry at me because I did something _stupid_ earlier, right?" Himuro's eyes widen as he heard Murasakibara said those words with that sad look in his face. "I…wanted Muro-chin to know…I like Muro-chin, I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I-I'm not mad Atsushi, I-I was just…surprised."

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing Muro-chin."

Himuro sighed and leaned his forehead against Murasakibara's head, "No, Atsushi, listen, I'm not mad." He said before inching away, "I'm sorry Atsushi if I make you feel that way, but I swear I'm not mad. And you're not stupid, never call yourself that, alright? You'll never be a bother."

"Are you doing this because you're afraid that the world will end?"

Himuro was speechless at that question, was he doing it because of that? Strange, normally he'd flat out say yes, but right now he can't bring himself to do so. At first the thought of knowing the world is gonna end and having an access to someone who may ultimately stop it made him feel guilty, but right now he realized, what exactly was the point of saving people from their death via apocalypse when in reality, they will all end in the same road—death. So why was he helping Murasakibara? His chest constricted painfully, those lavender eyes felt like a velveteen blanket wrapping in him in a warm embrace. It was such a difficult question coming from someone so simple. He remembers now the look in Murasakibara's eyes the brokenness within. Perhaps it was that innocence that drew him to look after him, perhaps it was the sincerity.

Murasakibara felt as if every passing second adds a thorn in his heart, as Himuro's answer pending he felt his hope that the raven haired man actually cares beyond the field of _saving humanity_. It was crazy, that was his job right and if Himuro would be helping him, shouldn't he be happy about it? What was this feeling that he wanted his attention all to his, what was this sudden greed to be his everything?

_"Aka-chin."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you like me?"_

_"Yes of course."_

_"Why doesn't Aka-chin looks my way?"_

_"Its quite troublesome, you're very tall, you see."_

_"Hn."_

Perhaps it was the way Himuro looked at him, perhaps it was the way he turned his way, looked up with him with a smile. It was the glint his eyes. Perhaps it was the one thing he was so inclined to have only to himself. It was his smiles, his eyes, Himuro—all of him. Had he ever felt like this to others? No one had ever been like that to him. No had tried to look his way with such warmth. Even Akashi had not even thought of looking up his way, they know they care, Himuro was no different but somehow at some point he is different. The way he made him feel like he was beyond just an angel that landed in this strange world, beyond someone who needs his help. Murasakibara had come to face that this may be a something that is one-sided, and it hurts more than it should. But he wanted to confirm it to Himuro himself.

"I...I don't know." Himuro's answer came with a shaky voice. Murasakibara stared at the raven haired man, face with a flush of pink tainting his cheeks. He looked very frail right then, the man who had taken him under his wings, took care of more than thirty students a day looked like he is in the verge of tears right now. Perhaps confusion makes humans vulnerable?

_"Kuro-chin doesn't look much to me when we talk."_

_Kuroko turned and looked at his brother who stood a few feet away, "I always need to crane my neck to do so, Murasakibara-kun, I wish you understand that its quite straining for me."_

_"Just like Aka-chin's answer…"_

_Kuroko was quiet for a moment before he spoke, a small secretive smile in his lips, "One day, when you meet someone who looks at you as much, ask them what they see when they look at you."_

Murasakibara stood quietly as Himuro's thoughts seems to drift somewhere else, "Muro-chin?" Himuro as usual looked up at Murasakibara with a puzzled look, "What does Muro-chin see when he looks up at me?"

Blinking Himuro was baffled at the sudden question. Staring at Murasakibara he found himself with the most ethereal sight. A soft breeze blew their way slightly sweeping Murasakibara's hair—

_"If you are special to them they'll say instead of your face…"_

"The sky."

Murasakibara's eyes widen.

_"Why the sky?"_

_"When you stand Murasakibara-kun makes us see the sky."_

_"I don't like the sky."_

_"Why?"_

_"It doesn't do anything Kuro-chin."_

_Kuroko shook his head, "The sky had everything Murasakibara-kun. It reflects everything that makes us calm, everything that we put our faith in is beyond the clouds, its where we find our peace. If they say they see they see the sky when they look at you, its because they see their peace, faith and comfort in you."_

_"Father said it didn't he, once someone had compared you to a the sky…"_

Himuro was puzzeled with the look of surprise in Murasakibara's face, "Atsushi?" He called the taller male, Murasakibara snapping out of his thoughts shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"Forget about it Muro-chin," he said a small smile grazing his lips, "I'm alright now. Let's just go home for now?"

Unsure what happened Himuro agreed and led the way home.

_Kuro-chin…I found him_

…

"Tadaima!"

Furihata announced his presence as he opened the door, as soon as he took off his shoes he found a set of two feet clad in white socks standing across him, before he could properly take a look he found himself pulled in a tight hug. The arms around him was slightly trembling and he could hear Akashi's breathing was ragged. "Akashi-kun?" he asked but he was only answered as Akashi pressed him impossibly closer to him. "Akashi-kun did something happen?"

"Would you just let me hold you for now?"

"A-Alright but…Are you really okay?"

Furihata felt the angel nodded.

"You know its alright to tell me, eh uhm, I'm not forcing you or anything but—"

"Kouki?" Furihata tensed at the mention of his name, he isn't used to the angel calling him by his first name yet. His slick voice never fails to give him chills. "You are…alright, yes?"

"I-I am." Furihata answered half confused to that sudden question. He felt Akashi's arms loosen around him giving him enough space. "Did something happen?"

"I just…remembered a lot of things today, I'm glad you're home."

The last part of that sentence made Furihata blush up to the tips of his ears. He have no idea how Akashi could say those lines without even blinking. "I'm glad you're safe and you're here now, that is all that matters." He said with a kind smile grazing his lips, perhaps for others that might look quite creepy but in all honesty, that is Akashi's most genuine smile. Furihata had no idea but somehow he feels like Akashi is hiding something important from him. He didn't want to pry in his problems but the way Akashi is acting is bothering him. He looked like he was doing this like they'll be parting away soon. The thought was quite terrifying. The thought saying good bye to him is. Akashi broke the hug completely and turned away saying something about Furihata should finish his things to do so that he could rest early.

The back turned against him sent Furihata shaking, he didn't know where the feeling was coming from but he was certain it was fright.

_We…are we going to lose him again?_

_Just like…that…time?_

Furihata gasped as his mind was flooded again with images that felt like it was his and the same time not. He saw an image of a dessert, he remember three armed men and a cold metallic object pressed to him. Then from a corner he saw _him_. This time the image was hazy but not entirely blurred. He could make out the color of his eyes and hair, the clothes he wore like a robe, and that beautiful wings that look like they were ablaze. The next thing he knew the image was getting blurry and he was falling down on the sands, and the image fainted slowly into black.

"Kouki?"

Furihata gasped as he heard his name before snapping out of his reverie. He found Akashi's hand over his shoulder slightly shaking him with concern in his eyes. His eyes were wide and his lips slightly trembling. A tear escaped Furihata's eyes..

_No,…he returned._

_He has returned_

"Sei?"

…

Nijimura sighed as he looked around the room, the familiar man sat while holding a book. His usual cheery smile plastered in his face, he placed the book down before looking at his companion. Nijimura took a sit, "Hanamiya went to see Midorima, have you heard it?" he said, the man looked at him a smile disappearing form his face for a moment before it returned to a small smile again. The man sighed, wrong question, he should have known, this man is God, who was he kidding, of course he knows.

"You know I don't like Hanamiya very much." He said before returning his eyes to the book in his hand.

"I know, but could you have at least tell your children about what's about to happen next?"

"Hm?" the man hummed, "If I do that it destroys the whole purpose of this thing."

"It endangers them don't you think?" Nijimura said lacing his fingers together, "And they are straying away from you, with all these things slowly revealed to them, they are losing their admiration to you their Father. Soon your son Michael will be awaken, have you thought of the danger that imposes to him…and to the Sword?"

"Of course I have," he said, "its not my duty to be loved my children, but it is my duty to raise them right and lead them to the right path."

"This path? The path to humanity is right? Is it worth the risk, all the danger, is it worth it?"

"There is no easy route to reach paradise, as there is no shortcut in obtaining a marvellous goal." He said as placed the open book down on the desk. "All of these shall test the bond that had formed between them, especially to Michael and his sword. It will be difficult, very difficult but this is the only way I could give them what I have deprived them of for years, for Michael, for Lucifer, for everyone. One day I wish they would understand."

"They wouldn't if you would keep yourself hidden under that stupid disguise."

"I am not in disguise." He answered, "…Perhaps they have forgotten how I look after 8,000 years."

"Of course they have."

The man with brown hair shook his head chuckling as he looked back in the book reading the passages…

_Before Zeus created humans, they had two head and four limbs. But it was so powerful that he feared it may surpass him as God, so he split them into two separate beings. Their one soul halved into the two body and he damned them to forever be in search of their other half._

"I hope when the time comes, Michael will forgive me…as a father who was only frightened for his safety." He said with a sad smile, "Power is a very heavy burden, it wasn't something such sweet child should carry. At the very least, now, he shall be with _him_."


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the delay guys, my visit kinda went on the slightly different course. But fret not babes, I am baaaack! Ahahaha, so yeah we're getting closer to climax and there's tons of revelation in this chapter! I had to rewrite this chapter and had to put a few parts out, as I was writing I realized I wrote something that looked like we were so close to the end, and nope, that's not how it should have been. We cannot have things rushed, right? So I have to rewrite the whole chapter after it was finished and push the other parts on the next chapter. We will be gathering the angels very soon. And I must warn you, it will be get a bit tear-inducing the following chapters. What does Akashi has in mind, has Furihata remembered Akashi from his memories as Sara, and what's install for Kuroko and Kagami, what is Kuroko's secret? What are the secrets that everyone kept to the teal haired angel?_

_AhHahaha, looks like a lot of you had finally gotten a huge chunk of our game, you guys are great! Ahahaha we will reveal God's identity on the next chapter! For Kumiko-Walker, you'll know now what Akashi means in this chapter. This chapter will talk a lot about what Kuroko is or why was he sent to Earth. To Bubbles9596, ahaha that scene was inspired by a doujin though I have forgotten what anime it was but the doujin had a tall seme who had fallen in love before to someone who didn't looked at him just because he was tall and it was 'troublesome' his younger sister told him that one day he'll find someone who wouldn't mind a sore neck just to see his face, in that doujin the seme asked the uke a slightly different question from what I had Murasakibara asked(for originality purposes *scratches cheek*)Himuro. But the uke answered 'I like to look at you because when I look I see the sky as well' or something like that. I remembered that scene and I kinda thought it fits LOL. To 27-san LOL welcooome~ Thank you for reviewing and ahaha unfortunately, not really 'all' the uncrowned generals, but mostly ahaha. Anyways I hope you like the update, and I hope to see you review again *winks* And to AJ-san omg you're baaaack, I missed you sooooo much! And I;m happy ypu liked Monogatari as well as Tsubasa. Ahahaha and I love theory, ahaha but I cant say much ''cause that'll be a spoiler for the next chapter, we'll know then if you are correct! And you will know half of the answers to your question in this chapter, who is Michael and what God meant by 'at least he shall be with him now' Ahahaha I hope to see your reviews again, thank you and I hope you like our update!_

_Again THAAAANK YOU like huge, massive, gigantic, THANK YOU everyone I swear I am thankful that I have you guys! And thank you for reviewing, giving Tsubasa a follow, and fav, and for putting Kicchin in your alerts as well. Thank you and I hope you like today's update! Don't forget to let me know how you feel about it. REVIEEEWS ARE WELL APPRECIATED *winks*_

_And with that, Welcome to Chapter 10!_

**Chapter 10: Truth Be Told**

_"We're all angels as beautiful as you?"_

_Akashi blinked as Sara asked that question, was he really that beautiful, he didn't even know what beautiful actually meant for humans. This is one of the rare days that Sara is allowed to have a day off from his daily duties as a servant in the household she works for. Akashi found the woman in the garden sitting quietly while humming a melody. Akashi wondered about the question asked to him, __**as him**__ was a very difficult thing to understand. What does he look like was something Akashi didn't know. He had never thought he needed to know how he physically appears to humans. But thinking about perhaps he meant by that was archangels just like him. Well they were fairly beautiful, they were after all made so to look pleasing._

_"I don't really know about you humans' idea of beauty but…" Akashi turned to the brunette maiden, "they are indeed beautiful."_

_"Is that so?" _

_"But I think Michael tops most of them."_

_"Michael?_

_"Our youngest brother."_

The silence was very foreign for Akashi ever since he came here and lived with Furihata. For a moment he had forgotten about the fragility of human life until now. His heart race and fear flooded his senses as the thought of the brunette leaving him again. He was determined right now, to do everything he can with all means he could think of to keep Furihata safe—everything. He didn't want to do the same mistake that he did generations ago. Even if it means ceasing to exist if it assures that Furihata Kouki will be safe, that he will be alright, Akashi Seijuuro is willing to give it up. Its strange how hundred, no, thousands of years of longing could be compensated in a few days by a mere mortal soul. It was frightening how Furihata's smile could make him so glad, how his tears could bring him to his agony, how his life was completely, irreversibly devoured by Furihata Kouki's existence. And the most peculiar part was, he didn't care. It didn't bother him at all. If there was anything to go by he'd love to live this life for the rest of his existence.

And maybe Gadreel was right. This was his second chance, to do what he should have done then. He was such an idiot, perhaps if he did something back then, if he had saved Sara, perhaps he couldn't have built that anger, perhaps he didn't have such angst towards humans, perhaps it didn't led him to his damnation. Perhaps Michael wouldn't have to suffer the consequences now. He was an idiot indeed, how could he had forgotten about the prophecy? There was still a way though, he thought bitterly as he watch Furihata's sleeping form in his bed, tucked in his blanket. _Forgive me—_he said mentally as he touched the brunette's cheek, he'd give up everything for this warmth to stay, he'd die for this. Knowing Furihata he will surely stop him when he finds out what he is planning, and he wouldn't be able to lie to him.

Closing his eyes Akashi focused his energy on the brunette as he seek and swipe through the memories in Furihata's mind. Fate has a way, that was what their father always told them, Akashi had met Furihata on his fall on earth there must be a connection. A fall is extremely different from ordinary escape out of heaven, a fall signifies someone is still in control. And if he fell here with Furihata, the one in control surely had brought someone else in connection with him, Akashi had seen a quarter of this game plan, and surely one of his brothers must be in contact with someone he knows, this case…Furihata. Akashi's hand trembled as a memory played, its been so long, his appearance slightly changed, but he look just as he thought he would. Furihata was talking to him, and he look…well, he's quite relieved to know that. The boy mentioned Midorima as well, making him gasp as the word _hospital_ was mentioned. What is an angel doing in a hospital? He found himself freezing as another person appeared just next to his brother, a tall red haired male, it took a moment before Akashi realized just who that person was.

It was too late, just as he thought. Removing his hands off Furihata he looked at the window next across the room. Kagami Taiga, huh? A small price to pay to keep this world intact, to keep _his_ Kouki safe. Oh well, one way or another, this has to be done, yes? One way or another he'll slain someone. One way or another he has to be the evil one.

And he wouldn't mind, for Furihata Kouki.

…

As soon as Kagami sighed heavily as he flopped down on the couch, visiting Midorima had never been a good idea—its not like Kagami's jealous or something, alright, he's just not comfortable with the emerald haired angel look at him like he was some kind of rapist or paedophile with that constipated look—but their experience was far from good. He felt like he was just rejected by the family of his girlfriend—not that he thinks Kuroko's a girl or he's got something with Kuroko, well he was just flat out told to leave Kuroko alone. He was angry of course, he practically shelter, fed, clothed, took care and bathed the teal haired angel who came out of nowhere and he was told to stay away from him, who wouldn't be angry about that, huh? But what surprised Kagami most was what Kuroko said to his own brother. He expected Kuroko to agree and say he was inconveniencing Kagami and might as well stay next to someone he had known since God who knows when, it was the most logical and practical answer—which was very Kuroko-like but he didn't said those. Instead he bowed his head and said, _"I must humbly decline._" Kagami didn't know what came to the angel to say those but he looked offended by his brother's abrupt decision to pull him off Kagami. Kagami honestly had no idea as well as why Midorima suddenly said those, he didn't have much problem with Kuroko staying with him before so what's the problem now? Kuroko asked for the reason as to why Midorima said those but the angel didn't answer. Kuroko didn't respond as well at Midorima's way of avoiding the question. Kagami felt kinda pissed off by the way Midorima treated Kuroko as well, why won't they say anything to Kuroko? They practically dragged his ass down on earth with no instruction whatsoever and they kept putting stupid rules over him, he's not a damn puppet!

In anger and frustration the teal haired angel asked Kagami to go home instead. Kuroko asked if he could shower first and Kagami just let him. Its been fifteen minutes since Kuroko got in the bath, well he trust him not at least to drown in the tub. All these angel crap is giving him headaches, and honestly with how the angels were treating Kuroko it was fucked up as well. With all honesty, Kagami had zero to no care about the apocalypse, he'll die one day so who cares? He wasn't afraid to be judged by the things he did, he was sure he never hurt someone on purpose. What Kagami could care was Kuroko. As strange as that sounded, somehow all this crap had become about Kuroko. It had become all about him.

Thinking about it Kagami had come to realize all his actions were driven with the thought of the teal haired boy. He is very innocent at times and sometimes kinda a prick. But whenever Kuroko talks about his _mission_ of staying away from this _Akashi_ he felt sadness in his eyes, it was strange how he could tell it by just merely that even if his face would not seem to show any changes—he saw his feelings in his eyes. When he is sad it looks a little darker, like a cloudy afternoon, and when he is feeling fine it looks like a clear sunny sky in the afternoon. Its been a few days and yet Kagami Taiga could tell so much about Kuroko Tetsuya already, he prefers cold more than warm, he likes anything that is vanilla flavoured, he likes evenings more than mornings, he likes simple things best.

It somehow irritates the taller male whenever he sees that kicked puppy look in Kuroko's face, the frail angel doesn't need to be treated like that at all.

Kagami heard the door to the bathroom clicked open. After a few moments he found the teal haired angel walking towards him wearing this time his black shirt, that which obviously looked too big for his tiny frame. The color looked very nice against Kuroko's glowing white complexion and his beautiful teal hair. But he looked so gloomy. The smaller male sat awkwardly on the other end of the couch fiddling with the hem of his borrowed shirt. Kagmi sighed ruffling his hair, "Seriously, your brothers are huge set of colourful dicks." Kagami said sighing.

"But you haven't seen my other brothers."

"Your brothers comes with MIDORIma, KIse, MURASAKIbara and AKAshi in their names, and you tell me that's not some rainbow rangers."

Kuroko found himself smiling at Kagami's joke about his brother's joke, "Kise-kun indeed have gold locks, Murasakibara-kun has purple, Midorima-kun has green and Akashi-kun has scarlet." Kagami scoffed.

"Rainbow rangers indeed." Kagami said smiling as he found Kuroko's expression changed. "I wonder why your name isn't something like Mizuiro." Kagami reached Kuroko's head ruffling his hair that was slightly damped. "So…you feeling better?"

"Bath does lightens my mood." Kuroko said plainly, he looked down again, "I'm sorry about my brother, Midorima-kun is very scrupulous."

Kagami hates the most the way Kuroko look right then but for some reason he felt happy that Kuroko had managed to say _no_ for the first time—to his brother to boot. Though he looked quite conflicted about it, still it is a big step for the teal haired angel. "So…why?" Kagami found himself asking the teal haired angel. Kuroko perked up and turned to Kagami with a questioning look. "Why…did you decline—no oppose Midorima's words."

"It wasn't an order."

Kagami sighed, was it? "But he asked you, its like—"

"It was a choice."

"You said you never had."

Kuroko and Kagami engaged in a staring contest, Kuroko honestly was stunned, he didn't thought of it, of his actions, or the words he said then, the words that left his mouth earlier. The only thing he thought was he didn't want to leave Kagami. **_Didn't want to_**—it was a word that Kuroko Tetsuya had never thought he'd use—especially towards a mortal. Right when Midorima said those words his mind automatically exclaimed 'NO', the thought sent his body shivering from a burning explosive and aggressive feeling—anger. He felt angry with the thought of someone trying to pull him way from Kagami. No choice, huh, maybe Kagami was right, it is alright to say no, this is not heaven. But he wondered if the force that pushed him to say no to Midorima as well was all due to the fact that this is Earth. His eyes searched Kagami's eyes for an answer, somehow something told him he'd find them there, in the endless pools of crimson sea. It looks so beautiful, so painfully beautiful, like it told him to just look at them—never look away.

Why did he feel like he knew him.

Kagami sighed and grinned like he always do, Kuroko felt his heart almost jumped out of his rib cage. Kagami's smile is always pure, and honest, unlike others he smile with his every being, his soul as well and somehow when his soul was happy, Kuroko felt as happy. "It's a good thing." Kagami said finally. "I like the way you get to say what you really want."

"Thank you." Kuroko found himself saying. He wondered what could have happened if he didn't land right there with Kagami, he wondered what could have happened. What if Kagami wasn't there? Would he have just lied there with no idea where his brithers were? The thought frightened Kuroko somehow, and at the same time he felt thankful that it didn't happen, that right now he is with Kagami Taiga whom despite with all his awkward personality still helped him. "I..would surely want to meet Kagami-kun again in heaven."

Kagami chuckled, "I'm not sure if I should feel happy or scared about that statement. It sounds like you want me dead tomorrow."

Kuroko shook his head, "Quite the contrary."

"Angels still freak me out."

"Kagami-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I'm glad I met you."

Kagami turned to Kuroko wide eyes, he felt the heat rush to his face and for some reason that sounded really romantic yet…sad? "Don't say that." Kagami grumbled as he stood, "You make it sound like you're going to leave." He said before excusing himself and heading towards the bathroom.

_I can't stay…you know._

_I don't belong here Kagami-kun, even if…you make me feel otherwise._

…

As Nijimura left everything fell in its usual silence, he had been used to it for years now, he had hoped from places to another, a name after the other, a career after the other. He watched and interacted with humans without them knowing that he was the one who had set all that they see, even themselves. He knew from the start it will end in something like this, when Michael was born, he received the prophecy handed to him by Fate. As a father to his children he was scared as well, confused to be exact. He knew humans would come to a day where they would somehow forget about his creations, they would sin greater, bolder, fearless than ever before. But he knew more than anything not all his children would let themselves fall to this. All he needed was one soul, and he saw not just one but many others. He wanted his angels to see them as well. But he fell out of it too, when he saw Lucifer slowly building doubt against humans, refusing to do his duties as angel, wanting to take matters in his own hands, he was scared, and he punished him. A wrong decision, actually. It was what started it. That was why he felt responsible, he promised his sons, the archangels that he would do everything to keep his children off harm yet he triggered a time bomb when he sealed Akashi in the abyss. He didn't mean to leave, he didn't mean to abandon them, he was searching.

He was searching for all possible ways he could reverse what had started. As he was searching he found the flaw in his way of thoughts. There were…numerous angels locked up for their sins in heaven, the only time they will be freed will be on apocalypse so they shall come with Lucifer as they lay waste on Earth—just as what the prophecy stated. But as he was with humans he found out what stupid thought it was to condemn them. They were practically just souls waiting for the end of time, he gave them no place there in their own home, for a single sin. And yet ironically there he was on earth, watching humans sin over and over again, and he forgave them over and over again. He was being unfair.

Earth is wonderful place, humans as well.

Its strange how he had so much pressure on them and yet they faithfully believed and him—and there he was, being a coward. It might be his wishful thinking, but he kept telling himself he'll save them—for sure.

Finding out a way to reverse the apocalypse wasn't an easy thing, from the very start of Michael's birth the apocalypse had been decided, it only strengthen when he placed Lucifer in the abyss. And even the way to reverse it was…painful. If there was an easier way he would have done that, but experience had proved him, sometimes the easiest way, provide but a short term relief, and that wasn't something he is looking for right now.

"I have hurt too may souls." He said to no one in particular. His voice echoed in the quiet room.

Closing his eyes he heard the thunder roared loudly, its time…the two remaining horsemen had started walking the earth. From now on, all he can do is to believe that the short stay of his children here on earth had strengthen them, for this very moment. The time has come…finally.

…

After the day Kise found his first clue about his brother's whereabouts he found himself restless. Saturday evening was filled with Kise trying his best to figure out what Midorima's feather doing in those pile of clothes, with that man as well. Kise lay on his side in Aomine's couch as he stare at the empty vase on the table, today was supposed to be his first day in training with Aomine's team but he didn't quite feel like it. He didn't know if Aomine actually understood his feelings but the tanned male didn't asked why when he said he didn't want to come with him today. But honestly he didn't know what to tell Aomine as well, what was he feeling? He's close in finding his brothers so why does he feel so heavy? What was the feeling of fear stirring inside him? Why is this hesitation? Its been eight hours since Aomine left, he said he'd be back by six in the evening, looking up on the wall clock—its six-fifteen, Kise wondered what was the taller male taking him so long?

Kise stood and walked towards the door, perhaps getting some fresh air will help him sort his thoughts . As soon as Kise opened the door, he heard a familiar voice. Turning to the hallway, he found the tanned male's back turned to him. In his hand was a small box wrapped in a blue ribbon. Standing before Aomine was a brunette girl, she looks nice, with shoulder length hair. She wore a light make up and a simple peach dress. She was smiling, with a very beautiful blush tainting her cheeks. Somehow the scene looks natural, it looks so…perfect, but somehow Kise found himself feeling angry—irritated. His chest felt like it is being squeezed. Why does something seems so perfect felt so painful? The pain exploded when the girl brought Aomine in a hug.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Somehow Kise felt like he just melted away right at that moment. The girl's eyes turned to Kise's and her eyes widen quickly breaking her hug to Aomine. Aomine noticing the girl's reaction turned and found Kise standing there. "K-Kise-san?" the girl said blushing to darker, "G-Good evening…K-Kise-san. I-I'm A-Aomine-san's…n-neighbor, my name is K-Karisawa Emi."

Kise didn't know why, he always liked meeting new people, he always loved introducing himself, but right then all the energy in his body just drained. "Good evening Karisawa-san," kise said almost in a hushed voice before bowing his head, "I'm sorry, but I…I'm not feeling well so…" Kise felt his body suddenly felt heavy as he decided to come back inside. He didn't know why, but he closed the door and rushed inside. Without minding the owner of the house Kise ignored as Aomine called to him. He sat on the couch as Aomine walked in with a frown.

"What the fuck?" Aomine said with a scowl, "What's up with you today, you've been shitty all day."

"I…am only not feeling well." Kise said, he prayed Aomine would just shrug off. He sighed and turned, he found Aomine walking towards the kitchen with the box. Kise felt his chest squeezed tighter as Aomine revealed the contents of a box, it was a small cake. A gift, huh? Strange, why does Kise felt hurt that Aomine accepted a gift from someone? That's natural, right, in Aomine's age, humans are naturally trying to establish relationship, so it should be alright, he should be alright with this, right? But why was he being bitter about it? Biting his lower lip Kise tried to fight the ill feelings, this isn't correct, this isn't right at all—hate is never right. Aomine was already eating the cake when KIse looked up at him. "Is it good?" Kise asked in a hushed voice, the words felt like they were heavy as led. His eyes stung, they felt warm, he feels like he will cry any moment.

"No." Aomine said with a huff. "Hey you angels really get sick, huh?"

"I am not sick," Kise answered looking at his hands, what's happening with him, what's wrong with his chest, what was he thinking? He cannot be greedy, he cannot feel angry towards someone who was feeling fondly towards Aomine, he cannot have him only to himself, he should have known more than anyone, to harbour this kind of feelings…is wrong. And yet Kise could not deny it, the strange feeling surging in his veins, the ugly disgusting feeling of—"I'm just not feeling well, that's different Aominecchi."

"Is this about your brother?" Aomine asked before taking anther spoonful of the cake. Kise wanted to answer honestly but if he does Aomine will know it wasn't the only thing that is bothering him. "I don't know, you look angry or something."

"I'm alright." Kise said as he stood, it wasn't a lie, he's physically well…his head was just a mess right then. Could it be because of that incident the café? Just because Aomine showered him with attention he felt like he could have him only to himself which was stupid—really stupid. Kise cursed himself. His ability to feel so much and so deeply was a curse and a gift all together. Walking towards the kitchen Kise decided he'd get himself a glass of water. His fingertips somehow felt heavy as he held the glass to his lips and drank it empty. Putting the glass on the counter Kise found himself looking at the small vanilla cake. Aomine walked towards the kitchen again and took another slice cutting the cake in half now. Kise was tempted to taste the cake but as soon as he reached for it Aomine quickly grabbed it away with a smug look. Of course, it was made for him by that girl.

"None for you." Aomine said bringing the whole cake with him.

"Is she…uhm your…lover?" Kise found the word felt wrong for him, his heart sunk on the pit of his gut as he said those words.

"No."

"Your…to-be-lover, then?"

"No." Aomine answered with a displeased look, well, perhaps he was only sensitive on the topic and prefers that topic to be private. Lovers, huh, Kise found himself laughing dryly on the matter. Stupid…how stupid, what is he doing, what is he trying to get himself into? Kise rrealized he was gripping the glass quite tightly, he left the glass on the counter and was about to excuse himself when he noticed something lying on the counter with the box and the ribbon—it was a card. Picking up Kise flipped the card and his eyes widen.

"Aominecchi?"

"What?"

"That cake…is _mine?"_ Kise heard Aomine almost choked out of the cake, Kise raised an eyebrow as Aomine nonchalantly ate the cake ignoring Kise's question. "Aominecchi it says here, '_for Kise-san, I hope you like it.'"_

"So what?" Aomine said with a scowl, "She said to give it to you, she said…she has a thing for you."

"Why are you eating them?" Kise asked. Somehow Kise felt relieved that she wasn't Aomine's lover or something close to that. It was a strange kind of relief. But somehow as his mood lighten Aomine's smug and frown got deeper.

"It doesn't taste nice anyway."

"Its still mine, Aominecchi."

Aomine frowned and looked at the cake, then to Kise, "Why, you like her?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, so you're upset 'cause I ate your cake?"

"No!" Kise sighed exhausted, "I'm upset because I thought—" Kise stopped midway caught himself almost spilling his beans. Staring at Aomine's eyes he found the other waiting for his answer, he blushed at the thought he was so close at telling Aomine what exactly he was feeling. Wait, why was he…embarrassed? Kise tensed as reality hit him—"I was…jealous?"

Aomine blinked twice, he heard that correct, right? Kise was…jealous? Jealous of what exactly?

"I-I saw you…with her…and I-I thought you…and her were…uhm…a couple, I thought you…like her." Kise found himself speaking the truth, he sometimes hates that part of him as an angel, lying was so difficult for him. Kuroko and Midorima had reprimanded him about it before as well, he tends to spill the contents of his minds so easily, he tends to spill all of his feelings in his words all too fast. "W-When she…when she hugged you I…don't know, I'm just…I felt Aominecchi was so far."

Aomine's eyes widen…

_"Ah, Aomine-san?"_

_Aomine blinked as the familiar girl stood there in the hallway, he could not remember her name but she's sure that he had seen him around before. "Yo." He replied casually, "What's up?"_

_"W-Well you see…" Aomine saw a blush creeping her cheeks as she awkwardly shifted her wait from a foot to the other, "I-I saw this guy, uhm…your…uhm friend this morning, a-and I thought I-I was just wondering if h-he has a girlfriend?"_

_"No." Aomine answered swiftly. He quickly noticed the small cake box in her hand._

_"R-Really!"_

_"Yeah."_

_"S-So, uhm, t-that's really good," she said, "I-I was wondering i-if you could give this to him?"_

_Aomine had no chance of refusing when the latter pushed the box towards him. Aomine sighed, he was sure the stupid blonde will be so happy about this. He was always happy about people, he is always a person whose personality would be so bright when it comes to this. The thought of the blonde smiling and thanking that girl killed him inside. Every joyful cheer in that girl's face felt like a knife stabbing him. _

_"Sure." Aomine answered. As soon as he answered the girl suddenly hugged him. And that was when he heard the door open behind him._

It annoyed Aomine thinking that Kise would like this girl's cake, or just the mere thought of the blonde accepting anything that girl gave. Aomine mentally punched himself, just the thought of that girl liking Kise pushed him. He was surprised that Kise was jealous, he didn't know why the blonde be jealous, and then it clicked to him. The way Kise acted towards that girl when he saw him. Jealous…Maybe, just maybe, it is what Aomine was feeling. Stupid, blonde, Aomine said as he stared at Kise who was blushing in deep red. He wasn't sure how the blonde's mind works, does his jealousy the same jealousy Aomine felt?

_Nah, angels aren't like humans right?_

Kise…probably hasn't felt the same irritation, Kise wouldn't have the hate he felt towards a complete stranger, a hate towards something that should have been right. Aomine wondered if he would understand the way his chest squeezed at the thought of him smiling for someone else. Was it the same? Are they…are their feelings…the same? That's impossible, right? Kise would never hate someone for hugging him, maybe he was only jealous, like a child jealous of someone taking his mother's attention? Kise was stupid like that. Stupid he should say the same for himself; Aomine cursed himself for getting stupid ideas in his head. Just because Kise treats him nicely, just because he had never had someone been so clingy towards him, just because no one had ever been posed as a challenge, just because he had admired him like no one else did. It was stupid to feel something like jealousy towards a male—an angel to boot. He…he probably loved humans equally, and Aomine…might be just one of the many others. He would probably treat with kindness the man who had seen him that night if it wasn't Aomine. It was stupid, and he should stop, he should, and he knows it was the right thing to do but he…cannot anymore, he had been bewitched by everything about Kise the very moment he saw him play on the court.

Aomine found himself looking at cake in his hand. It was nice though, at least he knows he isn't just someone anymore. At least he meant something towards the blonde, and that…he could be okay with that. Ruffling Kise's hair he chuckled and joked, "I'm still not giving you any."

"Wha—Aominecchi!" Kise retorted, somehow forgotten aout what he was saying afew moment ago. Maybe it was the advantage of Kise being easily tricked off the conversation, at least he didn't need to elaborate, because that's where Aomine wasn't an expert of.

Aomine laughed in triumph while shrugging away. At least he could have Kise's attention all to his this way.

**_Kise do you realize…humans are very greedy?_**

Humans are very greedy creatures, as a child they seek their parents attention, only to them, when they grow up they seek that one person that would only look at them. That is why it felts incredibly painful for others to have someone who shares the attention. Aomine was not an exception, he wanted Kise to admire only him, to smile only to him, and he knows it is impossible, because Kise was an angel. And angels looked at humans like they were…just the same. Aomine…was just another man.

"You'll get fat."

"I wont!" Kise retorted, "You'll get diabetes."

"And where did you even learn that?"

"I know at least human sickness and disorders, don't mock me." Kise pouted.

Kise's whining and complaining about the cake suddenly was cut when they heard a knock on a door. Aomine sighed and left the cake and the plate on the coffee table walking towards the door. "I'll get it and don't you dare touch that cake." Aomine said walking towards the door.

Kise stopped and stared at the loud knocking on the front door. Somehow, he suddenly felt something starnge. A familiar kind of feeling, a sense of—

"Aominecchi wait!" Kise quickly grabbed Aomine by the wrist but it was too late, Aomine had twisted the knob and pulled the door opened. Kise's eyes widen as the stench reached his nose—it was a scent only beings such as himself could know. He swallowed a lump in his throat as the door revealed a familiar looking man. Standing there was a man as tall as Aomine, with dark hair in dreadlocks, a smug grin permanently on those lips.

"Hello there Gabbe."

Kise gasped audibly, "…P-Pesti…lence." His eyes widen.

…

Murasakibara sat quietly on the living room as he flipped through the channels, Himuro sat next to him making his lesson plans. It was quite a day, and honestly Muarasakibara didn't want to give a damn about what may come to him. For now all he understood was he was contented with being with Himuro. Sighing he leaned his head on Himuro's back, the brunette made an involuntary shudder as he fet the angel's warm breath at the back of his neck but he didn't complain. Murasakibara watched the TV silently, he knows Himuro likes it when its quiet when he's making his lectures, he would entertain the angel after so he didn't mind. Murasakibara felt Humiro's scent very comforting almost drawing him to sleep—something that was a luxury in heaven. In heaven there was no measurement of time and their bodies didn't really had a grasp of the word sleep, a day for them was like a century on earth, but right now Murasakibara understood why humans had feared time. Time…was very frightening when you are among mortals. Its like a day felt like a step towards death and they were getting very close to them.

Murasaakibara looked at the TV they featured a huge commotion in Shuutoku General Hospital, from the footage a man holding a bat was wrecking havoc, after the featured news the anchor receded to the next news, Himuro looked up from his lesson plan and found the news anchor talking something about a sickness before Murasakibara switched the channel. "Atsushi, could you switch back?" Himuro asked. Murasaakibara hummed and clicked the switch back to news. Murasakibara slipped the remote off his hands as he found the disturbing images flashing in the screen.

_"The death toll has come to 600 over the span of twenty four hours, this mysterious sickness had spread massively. Until now researchers and scientist are doing their best to find the cause of this strange sickness."_

"Is that another…uhm, what was that again, bird flu?"

"No."

Himuro was shock when he heard Murasakibara's tone, looking at the taller male he found his purple eyes had glowed.

"Its him…its pestilence." Murasakibara could not believe it, it has started, an epidemic…with no cure. Unfortunately at this generation this omen is the only thing that could be strange enough to get people's attention, death was a normal occurrence, famine had been quite a deal in a lot of parts of the human world now, war had been normal ever since the time of Isaiah. Only pestilence was the strangest of all, humans had come to a time where almost nothing could be cured, everything runs through a systematic way and an epidemic without a root or sure cause, nor cure will be new, horrifying as it kills hundreds every hour that passes. It was disgusting, like smallpox but stronger, it doesn't just attacks the outside, it also appears inside the body, and it would create craters in bones making the human bleed from the inside, unable to heal itself properly with the lack of white blood cells and red blood cells, eventually the victim will bleed from every hole in his body, and die. It was contagious as well. It was airborne. And if Pestilence is clearly present…surely, apocalypse is a few steps away.

"Pestilence you mean, one of the four horsemen?"

"Yes."

"Then…are we…is it too late?"

"No…not yet…Muro-chin…this is only the calm before the storm."

"T-The calm?! This isn't calm at all."

"That's the point, if this is only just the beginning…the climax…is much terrifying."

"If you say its not yet too late then how?"

Murasaakibara looked outside, "As long as Michael and his sword hasn't met with Aka-chin then we still have a chance."

…

"What do you mean Shin-chan?" Takao blinked in confusion.

"Just as you heard," Midorima said before taking Takao's phone from his hands and showing it to Takao, "Its like a two way line defense, when you delete this data it is removed from the hard drive, yes? But there are still another line of defense in case you would want to retrieve it again. This is the same as to _him_. When he was created Father had found his potential threat in the immense power he holds. So he decided to halve it…by taking away both his wings and his sword—the sword of the apocalypse, Michael's sword. As a result there was Michael and another soul that was formed as a part of him. That soul contains half of his powers, his wings and the sword. After the prophecy about the apocalypse was made known to us, Father felt frightened for the fate of the earth, for Michael and Lucifer as well." Returning the phone to Takao Midorima pushed his new glasses up his nose bridge and sighed, "The first line of the defense was the four criteria to mark the beginning of the end, first was Lucifer getting out of the abyss, whatever way would suffice, second was the four horsemen to walk the earth there is no particular order, third is Michael wielding his sword, fourth will be Michael and Lucifer meeting."

"So what does it has to do with Kagami needing to be away from Kuroko?"

Midorima stared at Takao mentally saying he knows he isn't that much of an idiot not to notice, when Takao didn't seem to realize Midorima shook his head, "Kuroko is Michael."

"Huh?" Takao was taken aback, he had seen many portraits off that angel he pictured him as someone with like really pretty blonde hair, nice sculpted body, just like warrior and not some frail looking boy that looks like he just got out of middle school.

"His power was halved the day he was born, it was to prevent him from making any mistake on using such great amount of power. He was still young, a fledgling, what could he do with a power that could weigh the fate if this tiny planet. Father figured that the third criteria would be easily met if Michael's sword was with us so he enclosed it in a soul and let it be reincarnated—here on earth as a human of course. And that was the third line of defense as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Michael's nature is very fond to humans…as he was made so, he was loyal to father that is why…the sword was a human."

"Shin-chan stop beating around the bush."

"For Michael to wield the sword it has to be a last resort, because…to wield it he needs to absorb the soul in that human—it means that if he tries to get the sword, the vessel, will be destroyed." Midorima stared at Takao's eyes, "Kagami Taiga…is the vessel for Michael's sword." Takao tensed as he heard Midorima's answer. If that was true, then for Kuroko to succeed from fighting against Lucifer he needs to absorb Kagami Taiga's soul and in the process…Kagami will die?

"Does…Does Kuroko know this?"

"No."

"Why didn't you told him!"

"Its an order."

"Order, from who?!"

"Father."

_BLAG_

Takao slammed his hands on the table, "Your brother is about to kill a human and you would not tell him because your father said so? Your dad's not here, Kuroko is fighting all of this on his own and trying to do all his best and you're hiding all of this to him, he's practically going to kill a guy whom had sheltered him for days Shin-chan and he have no idea!"

"That is why I am asking Kagami taiga to leave Kuroko alone." Midorima said his voice a bit louder. Midorima cpmposed himself as he looked at his hands on his laps, "It has been so long, I have almost forgotten, we were told that when Akashi is freed from the cage we have to quickly evacuate Kuroko away from him, so I thought of Earth…I didn't thought Akashi would fall to earth. Only now it made sense…Kuroko's soul is perpetually attracted to its other half, that was why of all the hundred thousand possibilities where he could have landed on earth…Kagami Taiga had to see him. It wasn't just a coincidence."

"Shin-chan cant you hear yourself—"

"The second line of defense was this…as long as one of them is away from the rest, it would prevent anything drastic happening. As long as one of the third and fourth criteria isn't met the apocalypse would not start. And there is one that I prefer not to speak of."

"What?"

"One of the ways to stop the apocalypse is to prevent Michael's awakening."

"How so?"

"To kill the vessel before it could realize its worth to Michael."


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi everyone and here's an update for Tsubasa No Yume. And in this chapter we'll continue where we left off. From this chapter on instead of pair by pair, the strings had been pulled and we will get the story flow in a one way. Soon everyone will meet! But for now stay tune, as apocalypse unfold! So I've been meaning to ask, what was your thought about the end of the dead, how will it look—maybe like the movie The Day After Tomorrow, or zombie infested Walking Dead kinda scenario, I'm just curious. My family is very religious while me—ahaha*chuckles awkwardly* I was raised in a very diverse environment so—anyways yeah, what do you have in mind when someone talks about __**the end of times?**_

_BTW sorry for the confusion last chapter, no you did not miss a chapter guys, I really didn't wrote the part where Kuroko went to see Midorima in the hospital—I skipped that part, I had placed the details of their meeting in Kagami's flashbacks of the event as you can see I placed what they talked about when the two visited, on my first draft of chapter10 I actually included that part but I realized it was too short. I revised the chapter and somehow I didn't realize I cut that part and I didn't know where I pasted it, I can't rewrite it again so I decided to skip that part. I'm very sorry for the confusion I caused *bows head* Anyhow thank you reviewers last chapter! I was able to finish Chapter 11 quickly, I was even surprised myself. Kicchin had been buried in my piles of animes to watch plus so many stuffs to do, I didn't knew being a Co-Admin in a fansclub would be this tiresome! But oh well, I don't have the heart to just leave the whole group to our Admin because I know she's doing her best, but no worries I will update Tsubasa as frequent as I can, I mean I seriously understand the feeling of waaaaaaaaaiting and waaaaaaaiting for an update of your awaited fanfic and be so disappointed every week knowing there isn't any *cries* I mean I have been waiting for so many fanfics to update and WHY OH WHY WONT THEY UPDAAAAATE *ahem* I'm sorry I was a bit carried away. But no seriously speaking I have been waiting for this Akafuri story since ages and still no update in the story, the author used to update regularly until recently IDK but its been so long. And this story, oh god I wish the author updates(btw I recommend you read it too if you haven't) its called From Future With Love_

_Oh and yes thank you for our reviewers! Hey guys uhm yeah please review, Kicchin really loved to read your reviews so it keeps me up with what you think about our chapters, and don't be afraid to ask Kicchin anything regarding the chapters, are you confused at some parts, has a guess on what's gonna happen next, angry about Kicchin's delay? FIRE AAAAAAWAY~! Ahaha no seriously I feel really happy receiving reviews because I get insights on what, how, and which to improve. So with that ssaid, THANK YOU__**KUMIKO-WALKER** ahahaha sure Kise's gonna be soooooooooooooooo happy LOL IDK but I kinda hate Haizaki's everything when he;s with Kise I think of him as one whole crap of jealous as because Kise has much pleasant love life than he does with Kise's ex-not-girlfriend Lol *laughs evilly* anyway yeah hohoho let's see what's in stall for them, and as for God ahaha I guess he has a share of their suffering as a father. Ahaha must be difficult don't you think? Oh and about Michael being the youngest I actually intended that LOL I mean look at Kuroko doesn't his cute face makes you want to take care of him? Kidding, I just kinda see Kuroko as the baby bro of GoM. In the series where I got my idea, Supernatural, Michael is Dean who is the elder of the two—but yeah I twisted it for plot's sake. For **Another-Jane-Doe** I'm very very very very sorry for confusing you, but yes you didn't miss a chapter whatnot, I intended to skip that. It was after Kuroko met Furihata that they went to Midorima's it was in between the Lucifer and Gadreel's meeting IDK if I'm making sense or I'm confusing you even more ahahaha ( ^ . ^; )Its like the part where Kagami and Kuroko returns home is basically the continuation of where we left of in Chapter 8. *bows head*again sorry for the confusion, but starting from this chapter we'll go with one flow so it wont cause any further confusion on the way the story weaves. And thank you very, I hope you like the update! To** Bubbles9595** Ahahaaha I totally AGREE! Ahaha if one does not hate Haizaki, well they're totally wrong ahahaha! Anyways, thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the update!_

_And with that we shall continueeee, can you feel the doki doki intensity? I SEE BLOODSHED! OMG READ TO FIND OUUUUT! Oh and don't forget to review! Kicchin misses you guys!_

**Chapter 11: Brotherhood**

"_Pes…tilence."_

Kise's body trembled at the sight, how could he ever forget, that smug grin. How could he ever forget, his left wings throbbed as the memory flashed to him, he backed away pulling Aomine in the process, his eyes never leaving his face. He was young then, Akashi was still free out from the abyss, the earth was knew then. He was a naïve angel then, he was unable to differentiate the horsemen among the angels, nor what was he or his difference between the cherubs and the seraphs. It was then when he thought the horsemen were just like them. He respected Death, honoured him as his Father did, and there was Pestilence—Haizaki Shougo. Kise was amazed with the story the cherubs told to him, how the other was powerful, just like Death. But no one ever told him what exactly Pestilence could do. Akashi as well as Death had always told him to keep a distance from him, but he was a naïve and he didn't listen. Pestilence seems to have a thing to make him feel inferior, and once he challenged him in mock battle. That was when he did it.

Kise could still remember his fear when he thought he could never fly again, he remember the pain in his left wing when Haizaki purposely placed a rotting spell in his left wing. It was disgusting, a black rot ate a portion of his wing in a second, his beautiful gold colored feathers shed and was replaced with boils. If it wasn't Akashi's powers he might have never been able to fly again. He remembers the loathsome laughter as Haizaki saw him fall to his knees as he panic over his wings.

How could Kise ever forget?

"Aomineccchi stay back!" Kise said as he tried to stand in front of Aomine but the human with a scowl pulled Kise aside.

"What the fuck is this?" Aomine didn't like the look that guy had in his face the way he looked as Kise pissed him off. He looked like he owns Kise or something. And what's with that confident look, did he even gave him the permission to enter his house? And what's with Kise acting like some scared cat? "Whose this guy?"

"A-Aominecchi, stay back!" Kise tried to pull the blue haired male but he wouldn't budge.

"Eh, Ryouta-kun hasn't forgotten about me," Haizaki chuckled, the mention of his first name sent shivers to Kise's spine the awful memories flooded him making him freeze in his spot, "won't you at least introduce me to your friend."

"What are you doing here?" Kise asked with shaky voice as he try to meet Haizaki's gray eyes.

"Ooh, look at that, where did you get all the guts huh, Earth was such a nice experience, don't you think?"

"I was asking you!"

"And since when did I owe you?"

_Since you almost left me unable to use my wings!_

"Shougo-kun!" Kise gritted his teeth, Haizaki isn't a good company, he was no better than War. He didn't understand why was he here, or why did he had to come at Aomine's house of all other opportunities. He could have seen him out in the streets, or somewhere else, yet he purposely showed up here at Aomine's place.

Kise's eyes widen as he found Haizaki inching closer to him and in a flash he found the horsemen lifting his face by his chin making him look at his cold gray eyes.

"Ah, just as I thought…I hate your face."

"_How are you feeling Ryouta?"_

"_I…feel better…" Kise answered with a faint smile, he tried to spread his wings but the other side hurts. Akashi sighed and shook his head as he sat next to his brother, "I…never thought Shougo-kun would do something like that."_

"_Of course you don't." came Midorima's comment as he huffed, "You trust everyone too much."_

"_But I—"_

"_We understand that you seem to see Pestilence as someone…someone older, much experienced but he is different Ryouta." Akashi said looking at KIse's amber eyes, "He…despise you most of all—your beauty that is."_

"_I do not understand I—"_

"_Pestilence embodies disease and plague." Midorima said cutting in, "Unlike Death, I could say War is more like Pestilence, acting on impulse and pure need to express their nature. War sees the need for bloodshed while Pestilence…to defile. And Kise if you aren't aware , I shall tell you that you are too much contradicting what he wants to see, that was why we warned you before."_

"_In layman's term, he hates you for being everything but beautiful."_

Kise's eyes widen as he blur of dark brown and blue came across him and Haizaki before he found the other on the floor. Did…Aomine Daiki, a human, an average high school student…just punched one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse? Kise quickly went on panic mode as he pushed Aomine away but the taller male's eyes were filled with fury, his knuckles were turning lighter as he gripped tightly. Aomine didn't like it, the way he touched Kise—everything was too much about that strange guy, first was coming in without a word or two, second was acting like he owns Kise, third was making Kise look like that, fourth was touching Kise. How dare he say he hate Kise's face, how dare he simply say that to something he had admired the very moment he saw it? He felt an unexplainable rage coursing to his body. He didn't care who the hell that guy was, if he was an angel too or is he God, _no one ever talks to Kise like that in front of him_.

A chuckle came from Haizaki as he stood up and turned to look at Aomine's rage filled eyes, he could not believe a human could possess such fearsome strength, that felt like a table was slammed against his face—good thing he was an immortal but damn, that hurts. Well he liked it, the flame of anger in those midnight blue eyes, did he got angry because he touched Kise? Haizaki turned his eyes at Kise who was trying his best to tell the human to step aside or ran away—since when did Kise ever care this much for the bunch of hairless ape who took apart his family? They were an interesting bunch indeed, ah, but its disgusting how those amber eyes looks.

He hates it, Kise was everything that he wasn't. He was okay-alright with the angels, Lucifer talked to him and so were the others God didn't mind at all, he let him join his children, but Kise was always there to steal it away. Lucifer fancied his amber eyes, even as he spoke to him he would mention his brother who had the same ability as him—he could quickly remember things, he said. But they liked him more because he wasn't destructive, the way he records information is constructive while he had to literally _steal_ it to be able to record it. Like in a certain memory if he wish to gather it, he would take it from the person. But Kise…Kise could just replicate his own version of that without destroying, without taking. It was always him. It had always been Kise and yet—

"_Shougo-kun you're amazing!"_

It was disgusting, his smile, his cheers—he hated everything about him, that was why…that was why he hate to see him like this. He always get what he wants. Haizaki stood up head lowered as he chuckled, ah, yes, this time he's sure he would be able to heal himself, or if he was correct he had put a protection over his wings—Akashi is a clever one, he must have know one day he'll try to do it again, a protection must have been put on Kise. Ah, but Kise's still stupid, he…has a huge fault standing broadly before him. He wonders what kind of face will Kise make when he pokes it.

_Snap!_

Kise turned towards Haizaki as he heard that familiar snap of the fingers, looking at the horseman he saw him with a hand rose just shoulder level and a disgusting grin in his lips. Without a warning he heard Aomine gasped for air and the taller male fell to the floor, in Kise's eyes everything went slow motioned as Aomine fell with a thud. Aomine started coughing, Kise didn't know if he was choking or suffocated. Aomine grabbed the front of his shirt as it suddenly felt like its difficult to breathe, like something was blocking his lungs, his chest felt burning, and his throat felt dry.

"What did you do?!" Kise exclaimed to Haizaki as he knelt to Aomine's side.

"I gave him a quick experience of stage 4 lung cancer." Haizaki said with a smug grin as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I think he likes it."

"Stop it!" Kise pleaded, Aomine's lips were turning blue.

"Oh you don't like it?"

"Stop this, he's not involve with your child's play!"

Haizaki frowned as he heard Kise called it as a child's play, he raised his hand again and snapped his fingers. Kise turned again to Aomine only to find the other heaving even more. Something isn't right, he didn't look like he is better, he looks worst. "What did you do now?!" Kise exclaimed.

"You wanted to end his suffering right, so I took out his lungs."

"What!"

Haizaki laughed maniacally as he found Kise's expression very indulgent, he looked scared, confused, angry—he was a mess. He could not get enough of how Kise looked at that human, angels are hypocrites they say they hate humans for taking apart their family and yet—Gabriel, the archangel knelt there tears threatening to fall from his eyes for a life of a single human. Kise turned to Haizaki making the horseman stare at him in disbelief—he had never seen this expression in Kise's eyes before—his amber eyes looks like they were glowing like a small version of the sun, blazing, angrily at him. "Reverse your spell." Kise's voice was full of venom, and it wasn't a wish, or a plea—it was surely a command. "Now!"

Haizaki wasn't planning to, not in a million years until he felt a hand gripped his shoulder blades from behind, turning around he came face to face with a fist—it was stronger and well…fatal for him. He felt his vision blurred for a moment when a tug in his color held him in place.

"You heard him, reverse the spell." Nijimura said with a sigh, "It's a pain in the ass, you kids are troublesome."

"D-Death…" Kise stuttered as he saw Death for the first time again.

"Do not worry, he's not in the list of souls that should be scheduled for reaping." Nijimura said pertaining to Aomine. Kise frowned, no, that's a lie. Death could always make an exception. He could always take one even if its originally not their day to be reaped. The thought sent fear to Kise.

"I don't want to—ack!"

Nijimura gave the younger horseman a punch in the gut this time, "You do realize we do not have time for this do you?" he asked Pestilence with a frown, shaking his head he turn to Kise, "We have lots to do, we need to go."

"H-Hey but A-Aominecchi's still—"

"If you don't want him to die, remember how Lucifer healed you." Nijimura said then quickly vanished.

Kise was lost for words, he was running out of time. Its been so long since that incident happen, he wasn't sure if that could save Aomine either after all he the spell that was used by Akashi to him was a spell for an angel, right? Could it work on humans too? How long can a human last without a lungs, he wasn't sure, but he doesn't hurry Aomine will surely follow Death. He can't have that.

_He…cant die on me!_

Kise closed his eyes shuffling through the stored memories, ging through furthest to the back he remembered the details, the words which Akashi recited, the way he focused his energy. Opening his eyes, Kise counted on his memory as he recited the words out loud. He found his glowing yellow aura embracing Aomine and then in his head he heard the sound of something breaking, and Aomine finally gasped the air and his breathing slowly went normal. Aomine's eyes quickly searched for Kise and when their eyes met Kise practically threw himself at Aomine.

"Stupid Aominecchi!" Kise cursed Aomine's reckless nature, what was he thinking then? Did he realize that if Kise wasn't able to remember the reverse spell he could have died? Had he ever thought that Haizaki could have killed him on the spot?

"What did that punk do to you?" Aomine's voice was hoarse yet he managed to speak, he wanted to assure himself that Kise was alright. "Hey, tell me if—"

"I'm the one who should be asking that! I'm alright Aominecchi you're such a fool!" Kise exclaimed gripping the front of Aomine's shirt, he could not help as the tears of all the pressure and fear, and the waves of emotion filled him to the very end. He punched Aomine's chest lightly making the other cough.

"Fuck, your lady hands hurt."

"Shut up!" Kise sobbed, "You stupid human! D-Do you realize how frightened I was?"

"Hm, you were?"

"Of course I was!" Kise rose and wiped the tears off his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Nah, I believe you'll save me anyway."

Kise was frozen as he heard Aomine said those words. Did Aomine just placed his whole life in Kise's hand? That was still stupid but Kise could not help but take the whole _I believe in you_ at heart. "Stupid…Aominecchi." Kise said as he clutched the front of Aomine's shirt. How could he easily put all his trust on him? Aomine smiled before putting a hand on top of Kise's head. It wasn't truly a lie that he knew Kise would save him if it comes down to it. But he couldn't resist it, he hated the way Haizaki looked at Kise, how his words affected the blonde so much, it made him angry and his body just moved on his own with the desire to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. "Please don't do anything like that again."

"I can't promise anything." Aomine said truthfully, he knows himself enough that he surely would do that again if he sees that punk again playing shit to Kise. "If I saw him again, if he try that stunt again to you I'd do that again."

"No." Kise whined as he slightly pulled away from Aomine only to find those midnight blue eyes looking right at him. It felt like his eyes were holding him down, staring right at his soul. He could not pull his eyes away. Without a thought Kise found himself caressing Aomine's cheek, his prominent cheek bone, his definite features, and midnight blue eyes. He found himself lost in the blue of the space, like the whole universe was right before him, he felt his breath was sucked out of his lungs from the vast pools of eternity. He had always thought he was handsome, but he was even more attractive up close. Kise could not help as he felt his cheek burn as he realized the close proximity, he could almost feel the hot breath brushing against the tip of his nose, Kise realized his hand over Aomine's cheek. Embarrassed Kise pulled his hand away but before he could Aomine's grabbed his wrist.

"Don't look at me that way." Aomine whispered in a low voice making the other blush even darker. Aomine leaned closer at the tempting small rose lips when—

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Aomine sighed and ruffled his hair in annoyance before reaching on the pocket of his jeans fishing him a phone. Reading the name in the caller ID, Aomine groaned in annoyance as he answered, "Satsuki?" he looked ast Kise whose blushing face dhad finally calmed down, he avertated his eyes to the single window in the room, for some reason the blonde stood and walked to the window and pushed the curtains revealing the night sky outside.

"_Dai-chan!"_

"Yeah what?" Aomine looked as he found Kise's figure tensed as he stood before the window. Aomine walked over where Kise stood and his eyes widen in utter shock at the scene he found before him. The night sky before them looked strange. The sky was…bleeding, the sky looks like it was bleeding, the thick crimson clouds looked like it was devouring the night sky.

"_I found the guy you were asking me for!"_ Momoi's voice sounded excited, "_There is a new assistant librarian in Kitamori Library whose name is Akashi Seijuuro. And a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya registered as a visitor for an in-patient named Midorima Shintaro in Shuutoku General Hospital yesterday, I found a surveillance footage too, a boy matching Kise-kun's description of Kuroko Tetsuya was caught entering and leaving the hospital, and you know what's more surprising, Kagamin is with him!"_

Aomine raised a brow, "Kagamin?"

"_Kagami Taiga of Seirin!"_

Aomine's eyes widen as he tapped Kise's shoulder, "Satsuki found where Kuroko Tetsuya is." He said to the blonde making the blonde shock before returning to his conversation with Momoi, "Where is he now?"

"_He's living with Kagamin it seems." _Momoi answered, _"That's all, do you need anything else?"_

"No, we're…okay, thanks." Aomine said before hanging up. Aomine shuffled through his contact searching for Kagami's home address, he was sure he took it down when Kagami once asked him to come over to play one-on-one in a basketball court near his place. As soon as he saw it he handed his phone to Kise only to find the blonde frozen in his feet, body slightly trembling. "Hey,uhm Satsuki said he found Kuroko Tetsuya, seems like the guy's been lodging with Kagami, I got his address, he was a player from another team, so I know. She said she caught the information when the guy registered as a visitor in Shuutoku General Hospital, he was visiting a guy named…uhm, what was that again, M-Mido…Mido-something Shintaro—"

"M-Midorimacchi…" Kise said voice trembling. Aomine didn't know what to say, that's the name Kise was saying the other day, right?

"Uh, yeah, uhm so an Akashi Seijuuro is registered in a Kitamori Library, thinking about its not far from here."

Kise's eyes widen, "Not far? H-How far is it from where Kurokocchi is?"

Aomine scratched his head, Kurokocchi means, Kuroko Tetsuya, so he means how far is Kagami's house from Kitamori, right? "Uh…just five streets away?"

Kise's expression changed drastically, horrified was an understatement Kise could not believe it—Akashi and Kuroko were this close to each other. Patching the details one by Kise trembled in the thought, Pestilence is here, Akashi and Kuroko are close—the horsemen…and those two. Is there even enough time to stop them from seeing each other? Kise almost shrieked as he heard the loudest roar of thunder, the lights flickered. Turning to the window he found the unexplainable sight before them disturbing. What should he do? What's gonna happen now? This explains why Death was fetching Pestilence with him.

"Oi Kise!" Kise turned to Aomine who looked worried. "I thought you said you are going to get your borthers? What's wrong with you."

What was wrong with him indeed, this was his duty just as what Midorima said. He was supposed to stop apocalypse, right? Then after that he'll go back to heaven and resume all his angelic duty. Forget he had ever been in here. The thought of leaving made him hesitate, it made him unsure—did he…really want to leave Aomine? But…his brothers—

"Kise what—"

"You…don't understand." Kise's voice trembled as he slid down and fell to his knees. If only he could just fast-forward, it might have hurt less that way. When he would just skip to where everything becomes better for all. "I…just want this to end." Kise said in a hushed voice. Aomine wwas able to catch up with those words. Without thinking he grabbed Kise by the collar and pulled him to face him.

"What did you say?" Aomine said eyebrows furrowed to the blonde, "You…will just let them do as they please? You'll let them—"

"You don't understand!" Kise exclaimed pushing Aomine away, "You have no idea how hard it is for me, I…loved my brothers, so much. For years, they were the only ones I've got, and do you know how hard it is to know this is gonna happen, that one day the ones we thought the only ones we could trust would be the one slashing your throat?! Do you know how hard it is too see them kill each other! I just want this to end—"

_SLAP!_

Kise's eyes widen as Aomine's slap burnt against his cheek.

"You…you said you love them right, were you lying?"

"No!"

"Then what kind of stupid shit are sputtering, you…you are supposed to stand for the ones you love, even how fucking painful that is. If you think family is supposed to make you nice and happy, well boo-hoo, sorry princess that's not how it works!" Aomine snap back. He didn't had sisters, or brothers, he was an only child, but Momoi…he has Momoi. He had become a jerk, he was an asshole, when he thought no one could beat him, when he thought so highly of himself, when he lost himself, Momoi never gave up on him. She continued to watch his back, even if he shouted or shoo her away, she believed that he could change, and she did all that she could to lead him to find the man who would make him realize why exactly did he love basketball. It may be a different issue, basketball and apocalypse are just different but he could not let Kise give up on his brothers—because just like him, he was sure all it needs was someone to stand up for them. If Kise gives up now, they'll just lose hope even more. Family is a pain in the ass, they always count themselves in, they put their asses in danger for you, they're a headache when they fight, and it wasn't easy managing one, Momoi was always insistent, she always followed him around even if he didn't ask for it, but if it wasn't for her he might have been some high-school dropout gangster or something. "Listen, you gotta stand up for them, didn't you say so yourself, they're family."

"E-Even if I…even if I did manage to stop them, I still end up with not seeing you again." Aomine's eyes widen as Kise spoke, "Either way, I won't be able to see you again…that's why…I…I'm scared to leave. What if I fail? What if…this is the last time I get to—" Kise was cut off when Aomine pressed his lips against Kise's lips in a chaste kiss. Pulling away Aomine grinned.

"Nah, you still haven't beaten me yet, you can't disappear until then."

Kise found himself awed at the moment, Aomine's lips felt…soft? He looked at the tanned basketball player as warmth spread to his cheek—a kiss? Humans…kiss when they…when they are affectionate towards the other, right?

"So, you're coming back 'cause I'm gonna beat you ass again." Aomine said before reaching to ruffle Kise's hair.

_Stupid Aominecchi_

…

…

"_Aww look he's so tiny!" _

"_Don't be loud, you are waking him up."_

"_Kise-chin is right, he's tiny."_

"_Don't touch him you might crush him!"_

"_Shintaro you're being quite loud yourself."_

_A familiar voice chuckled, "Now, let's not disturb him, shall we?"_

"_Father, why is he so tiny?" Kise asked at the sleeping fledgling. Akashi turned to his father whose expression changed and he suddenly look sad. Putting his big hands over the little head, he brushed the tiny angel's head kindly. "When will his wings grow?"_

"_He can't."_

"_Why is that?" Murasakibara asked curiously._

"_He can't be with it yet, its not time—as much as I want to, I wish there would be a time when it doesn't need to happen." Their father said, "Whatever happens Michael has to be safe."_

_Akashi only learned of the real reason behind those words when the prophecy was delivered by Fate to them. He remember the horror in his father's eyes right then._

_**The angel with wings that burnt against the wind shall fall**_

_**And he shall rise against his father**_

_**And slay his brothers**_

_**He shall lead the parade of the fallen ones**_

_**And they shall lay waste on earth**_

_**The angel whose powers lie sleeping shall awaken**_

_**Once they meet again they will battle until light shall win**_

_**And earth will rise anew, from nothingness.**_

_He was the angel whose wings looked like they were on fire and the angel whose powers lie sleeping was Michael, their little brother whose wings was never there to begin with. That day their father confessed to them the truth, when Michael was born he was too powerful, their father was frightened what harm it could bring to the angel and his brothers so he separated Michael and a part of him, his wings and the angel's innate gift—his sword, and sealed him somewhere. But as the prophecy stated he will awaken with this, and that moment he will battle with Lucifer on earth, destroy it till one of them wins. The true key was Michael, his awakening will trigger the ultimate destruction—the judgement day._

_**The righteous one shall destroy the seals,**_

_**And the horsemen will ride the end with a sword, plague, hunger and Death.**_

_**The righteous one, the lamb shall begin the very end.**_

_It was then when God decided a preventive measure, the sealed powers of the angel was given a form, and he placed it deep within a wandering soul in heaven in the Path of Light, and the soul was reincarnated over and over the years without a clue about the truth of its origin. "Whatever happens no one should interfere with human lives" that was one of the most important rule in heaven for angels, unless God himself willed they were to stay away from human lives. Partly because none of them know who among those were where Michael's Sword's soul lies and if harm comes to him, surely Michael will feel it, and would be a trigger to his awakening._

_The sword is very essential to the apocalypse, it was literally the key to it. But there was a flaw in this idea, Akashi knew it, the sword is constantly attracted to Michael's soul as it was the other way around. It just have to take both of them to be at the same place at the same time for everything to spin. One wrong step and Michael will surely find his sword and wings. Perhaps his father knew of this as well—that was why he placed it inside a human soul._

"_Michael wouldn't hurt a human."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If he awakens, he shall need to absorb his soul which contains his sword and wings." Their father said to Akashi, "Taking the sword and wings, will cause that human's death—his body without a soul."_

"_Father isn't that quite—"_

"_Drastic, yes. But there is no other way." He said sadly._

"_There is another, right? A way to stop apocalypse if ever it has started."_

"_Yes."_

"_To kill the vessel of the sword and wings before Michael obtains them._

"_Exactly."_

…

_**Forgive me brother…for the sake of humanity…**_

Blood pooled beneath the taller male's body, Akashi stared at the pools of crimson eyes before him. He had seen this soul before—but it was a very long time ago, for sure this soul would barely recognize him now that he has a vessel. The crimson eyes looked at him in shock, but aside from that there was no malice in them—just as he thought, he was as pure as Michael, he couldn't bring himself to hate him even if he just killed him. Pulling the knife off from the deep cut in the man's stomach Akashi watched as the man fell backwards clutching his bleeding wound. He wonder if he could even show his face to Furihata after this, he killed a man for his sake—he wouldn't like that for sure. The knife felt heavy in his hands as guilt weigh upon him. He felt like he killed his brother as well in the process. The tiled floor was stained in blood reaching almost on his feet.

"Kagami-kun who was—"

_I'm sorry Tetsuya._

Scarlet met blue and Kuroko froze, he wonder if he could still remember his face after so long, if the situation wasn't what it is, he would be glad to see Kuroko, he would love to see his small face, he always adored his younger brother after all. But those pools of blue eyes weren't filled with longing for him but terror as the angel found Kagami lying in the pool of his own blood. He didn't see Akashi, all he saw was Kagami Taiga in the brink of death. Kuroko stood there frozen his body shaking as an unexplainable scorching pulse coursed through his body. The red of Kagami's blood and his unmoving body made something snap in his insides, and before he knew it he was engulfed in an unfamiliar light, all noise was shut except for a deafening loud static sound filling all the space around him. He had never felt something like this before, an immense burning, uncontrolled rage.

_BAAAAAAAAAM!_

Standing outside the library God watched as a blinding light appeared somewhere in the residential area a ray of white light reached to the sky, and the clouds all made way for it. The four horsemen has been gathered, Famine came later that day to see him while Death promised to fetch Pestilence on his way. He didn't give much thought on War, he always do as he pleases, anyways. He was sure he'll see one of them soon, one of his children will surely find out where he is and when that happens he wasn't really sure how to explain to them what he was planning. Just as he thought Lucifer would do the ultimate sacrifice to do commence the last line of defense—_**I'm sorry son, its not gonna work, Michael needs to awaken to complete this—**_this was the riskiest thing he had ever did in his life—more than creating the universe or the humans.

He remember suddenly when Michael was still young, when the innocent angel would follow him around, Lucifer thought him spells but he never managed to make progress—unknown to the angel it was all because of him—he removed his ability to do so. The angel always went to him telling him about his failed attempt and when he did, he always told him those words. He wish he could hear him say it again—

"_All will be well soon, son."_

"Kiyoshi?"

God turned as his human name was called by a familiar voice turning to meet Famine the bulky muscled man gestured towards the streets, "We're gathered, so?"

Kiyoshi smiled again, "Be in your posts, the _righteous one_ has come." This time he will do it again…this time he will make sure that no one ever again will be bound by him, that the ones he love will be free. The cost of freedom is a high price to pay, but nothing is ever worthy could be cheap.


	12. Chapter 12

_I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING SOOOO LATE! I have caught a bug called writer's block *cries* our house is being renovated and I had to be always somewhere else. I was pulled into the hetero pair again by the anime Ghost Hunt(yeah I know its old but I CANNOT HEEELP IT, the old anime somehow ae better than the new ones now, with all the huge boobs and lolis everywhere-not that I mind lolis and boobs but I mean most anime now focus just in that, I MEAN CAN THEY NOOOT?!)so I guess the old ones are better, I need more PLOOOT than boobs and lolis in a hetero anime. Anyways, again I AM VERY SORRY for updating late than I usually do. So yeah last chapter we saw Aomine's boyfriend punch again LOL I just love punching Haizaki because I JUST HAATE HIIIM FOR STEALING KISE'S-self-proclaimed-girlfriend and stepping on Kise's foot and thus injuring him-IMEANHOWDAREYOUSTEPONHISGODLYFOOT so I devoted my life into wreking his face through my fanfic. I love how Nijimura is like the most bad ass character in the anime-I mean one does not speak like that towards Akashi, knock Aomine in the head, and beat Haizaki and live to tell the tale. Ahahaha, anyway, let's see what happens next! Are we going to say bye-bye to Kagami orrr will he raise and save the day? And what's in store for the rest of the angels?! READ TO FIND OUT BABES!_

_To our reviewers** ixxmissxxu, Kumiko-Walker-san, Bubbles9595, and AJ-san** thank you everyoooone! To those who gave TnY a follow and fav thank you as well! I'm sorry if I cant reply to your reviews one by one again but worry not I have read them and thank you. Unfortunately I am on mobile and writing through this small screeen is quite tedious. So anyways thank you and I hope to see you reviews again for this chapter. _

_REVIEW PLEAAAAASE with hearts and fluffy angel wings!_

**Chapter 12: Icarus' Wings**

Kuroko washed carefully the dishes as Kagami instructed, he wanted to be useful to the taller male at home, after all he almost do everything for him. The angel smiled at the thought, he liked helping out here in Kagami's house. Somehow it was more enjoyable than sitting for the whole day in his room back in heaven doing nothing. After speaking with Kagami the angel felt much better, thinking about it seems like Kagami has an effect on his mood lately, the crimson haired teen seems to know just how to calm him down—he didn't even know if Kagami could see pass his poker face or he was just good sensing others. It was something Kagami Taiga could only do. After finishing the last glass of water, Kuroko started drying the dishes and carefully putting back to the cupboard. Despite being the stereotype male teen Kagami Taiga liked his house clean, and surprisingly Kuroko found out personally kept his space clean. He had vision someone like Kagami to be quite messy but that was no way near what he is, the teal haired angel was starting to think Kagami really isn't just typical.

_Ding dong, ding dong!_

"Ah, I'll get it!" Kuroko heard Kagami's voice in the living room. Kagami excused himself earlier saying he's gong to get his phone that he accidentally left in the living room. He heard the sound of the door opening. After finishing his task Kuroko decided to see who it was when he suddenly felt a pang in his chest that made his knees buckle, he almost fell to the floor at the strange sensation. Regaining his composure he decided it was perhaps just his body adjusting to Earth. He stood again and walked towards the living room.

"Kagami-kun who was—"

Kuroko's eyes went wide, the door was open and he found Kagami fell to the floor and then there was a familiar figure standing there, scarlet hair, and eyes fiery red as the sun at dawn. His body shook, there was a huge wound in Kagami's abdomen, blood stained his gray shirt and pooled underneath him, his eyes closed, body still and his breath shallow, his skin is turning pale. He turned again towards the man standing at the doorway, a kitchen knife in his hand soaked in blood, his plain beige shirt stained in the same crimson color, his eyes were stoic, unfeeling, yet somehow apologetic. Kuroko took a step back feeling his body betray his poker face as it crumbled under the raging, boiling spurs of emotions. He can't find his voice as everything somehow fell in a matter of seconds as he watch Kagami's body there. His eyes turned towards the familiar figure standing there before Kagami's unconscious body, he didn't know he would go to this extent just to kill him. He didn't know what kind of hatred his brother possess towards the humankind to kill them with his very own hands.

_Why…_

_Why did you…_

_Kagami-kun is…why Kagami-kun?_

_Brother_

Kuroko felt his vision was engulfed in a bright light, a sudden pain shoot all over his body as he felt like he was being skinned alive and dipped in salt at the same time, he gritted his teeth in pain before he found himself screaming—but his voice didn't reach, it was drowned in a deafening static sound filling everything around him. Was this why his brothers, Midorima and the rest kept him away from Akashi? He believed in Akashi, even the time when he was thrown into the abyss, when he was locked up, Kuroko tried to understand Akashi's reasons. His faith towards his brother never faltered—not even a second. A single tear rolled down in his cheeks as he asked himself, was it wrong to believe in them, why did they keep on putting him down? First was their Father, now Akashi. They were the ones whom Kuroko believed in most, they were their family and yet—how can they do this?

_"Tetsuya?"_

_Kuroko turned and found his elder brother landing in his two feet, his magnificent dual colored wings spread before the other tucked it again. Akashi smiled as he walked towards the wingless angel. Unlike his brothers he was never really given much of tasks, he usually stays in heaven and wait for a few trivial task to be given to him if he was lucky. The cherubs and seraphs thought he was just being favoured most by God but he knew better—he was being purposely left just as that because unlike his brothers he could not travel from heaven to earth. As long as he can remember his didn't have wings. He almost look human "What's the matter, did Ryouta tried to crush you in his arms again?" Akashi asked half jokingly, knowing the blonde angel Gabriel—or Kise Ryouta, his gobbles up their youngest whenever he has a chance. _

_"No." Kuroko answered flatly, "I…am quite bored."_

_"Is that so?" Akashi smiled and placed a hand over his brother's shoulder, "Then if you do not mind I shall accompany you."_

_"Are you not busy?"_

_"Never for you."_

_Kuroko gave a tiny smile to Akashi, the scarlet haired angel h d always been responsible and reliable figure. It is true that they rarely see their Father who is busy with his task as God, but he never felt left on his own whenever Akashi is there. When he couldn't run to his Father, Akashi will be there to listen to him. Even if he had such beautiful wings Akashi never degraded him just because he was a wingless angel, whenever he would bring the topic up Akashi would always say he didn't need one for he was beautiful that way. Honestly Kuroko didn't understand but he would always sense it was a topic that Akashi would rather not talk to with him. _

_It doesn't matter, he thought._

_It doesn't matter that they are keeping something from him—Kuroko knew it, he knew they were keeping something from him. But they were his brothers, what would they keep from him that isn't for his sake? He told himself that over and over, that the reason why they kept it from him was for his own safety. For his own sake. And besides they didn't lie, they just…didn't want to talk about it, and he told him it was fine._

_They were family after all._

_"Kuroko, stay back!" Midorima held Kuroko as the angel reached out to their brother as he was being engulfed in the darkness of the abyss. They said he had done something to offend their Father, he refuse to serve the humans whom their Father had told them to bow their heads for. Kuroko believed in him, his brother is innocent, even at the very last moment._

_"But Akashi-kun is—"_

_"Kuroko he had sin against Father!"_

_"We have to prove he's innocent he didn't do anything wrong!"_

_"Kuro-chin."_

_"Oh my, could Lucifer be…" Kuroko stopped as he heard the Seraphs whispered about themselves, "he must be the one in the prophecy, the one who will start the apocalypse."_

_Even if all those words, even with the prophecy…_

_._

_._

_"I rather still believe all my brothers are not evil."_

Akashi's eyes widen.

No, this…this isn't supposed to happen, right? Akashi staggered back as the knife in his hand fell, he needed to change his body back to his angel composition or else his eyes will burn out from its sockets. The human level body wouldn't be able to withstand this intensity of light, its like standing four feet away from the sun. Akashi quickly changed his body to his usual angel form, his wings spread wide shielding him from the bright light. He haven't seen such burst of power in years, usually angels whose were punished and vaporized are the ones who'd emit such force. Clicking his tongue Akashi removed his wings off his face, and his eyes went as big as saucers as he found Kuroko's form engulfed in a bright glowing light, it was…coming from him. This wasn't supposed to happen, Akashi's mind went overdrive as he tried to collect his thoughts, it was then when he realized something—he looked down on the body on the floor, the vessel for Michael's sword is…**_he's still alive!_**—Akashi didn't know if he should be happy or not, this means he hasn't killed anyone yet, right, but that also means—

_I failed! _Akashi felt the ground shook beneath them, he heard the people outside the apartment started screaming. Akashi's eyes turned up finding the debris from the upper floor falling. The shaking didn't stopped instead, it was getting stronger. _I need to do something!—_Akashi scanned the place Kuroko's body was changing, from a trained eye like his he can see his body was absorbing Kagami's remaining strength—

_"As long as one of you three are not in the same place—"_

Akashi quickly grabbed the human on the floor—and damn he was heavier than he looks like. Putting the man's arms around his shoulder and his hand on his waist Akashi with all his strength maneuverer them up_. _But they were only a few inches off the ground when suddenly Akashi felt something grab his foot—a very strong force, and a painful one two. Before he knew it he had let go of Kagami and the invisible force pulling his leg suddenly swung him towards the nearest wall.

"Ack!" Akashi groaned as he was slammed against the concrete, if not for his sturdy wings he would assume his arm would have been greatly damaged. The force was new, and extremely immense, coughing as the sudden attack seemed to have taken a blow in his chest as well Akashi slid down sitting upright. He turned and find his younger brother standing there amidst all the shaking and falling debris, his eyes were dazed as if he had no control over what was happening to himself anymore. "T-Tetsu..ya…" Akashi called his brother but his expression showed no signs of recognition.

This was bad Akashi thought, one of them has to leave, one of them needs to go, he surely cant force Kuroko out, and he can't leave Kagami with Kuroko as well, the awakening will be complete if that happens, but with this kind of situation, what should he do? If the shaking would not stop the place would crumble down, this is getting more dangerous for him every passing moment, he has to think fa—

"Kurokocchi!"

.

.

.

_"Don't say that!" _

_Akashi raised a brow as he heard a familiar voice, he turned and found Kise with a familiar face—what is Pestilence doing here again? That horseman surely loves loitering, coming to heaven, seriously? And what's up with picking on Kise again? Akashi sighed, if he didn't knew better he'd assume Pestilence has something for the blonde angel. "Kurokocchi's not a burden!" Kise whinned again. Akashi found himself smiling at the words, as childish as Kise could be he could not stand anyone saying something towards their youngest. _

_"Oh, and what can your wingless brother could do?"_

_"A-A lot!" Kise exclaimed, "H-he…He calms Midorimacchi when he get really annoyed with me…h-he helps Akashicchi when there are a lot of thinking that should be done…you have no idea…how much…how much just Kurokocchi being here with us means."_

.

"Ryouta!" Akashi called Kise's attention, the angel had spread his wings wide staring at Kuroko's form. Kise turned to look at Akashi and his amber eyes went wide.

"A-Akashi…cchi?"

"Get Kagami Taiga out now!" Akashi exclaimed, his eyes turned towards Kagami, they don't have much time left, Kagami is still breathing and Kuroko's soul is without a doubt trying to sip the sword's and the wings' essence in the vessel. If Kagami isn't killed now Kuroko will obtain the sword in a few moments—he can't ask Kise, he can't have his hands sullied.

"W-Who?"

"That man!" Akashi pointed towards the human lying on the floor unconscious.

"B-But—"

"I need to get him somewhere safe! Find Atsushi and bring that human to him!"

Kise nodded feeling the urgency of the matter, he went to approach the body lying on the floor and was shocked as he found the wound in the man's gut. "Akashicchi he's bleeding!"

"I know!" As Akashi answered he felt the ground shook again throwing Kise off balance and causing the angel to fall on his feet. Akashi was quickly alerted when he felt a massive force coming towards Kise, a bright beam from Kuroko speeding towards Kise, without a word Akashi quickly lurched himself towards where Kise was and Kagami.

"Ryouta!"

Kise's eyes went wide as he felt a warm liquid substance drip on the tip of his nose. Looking up he found Akashi's left arm gravely injured his back facing him. His beautiful broad wings were a mess, his feathers were slightly falling off. He could hear his brother's labored breath and see his slightly shaking limbs. "A-Akashi…cchi…" Kise looked towards Kuroko a form of forcefield had appeared around him he can see the white light changing into a faint, light blue light and there were—feathers? He was…forming wings behind him.

"G-Get that man out of here." Akashi said in between pants.

"W-What about you?"

"I'll do my best to slow his awakening." Akashi said clutching his injured arm. He didn't know but something was quite odd, as a high rank angel such as him usually can heal themselves but for some reason he couldn't so that now, he wondered if it was part of Kuroko's powers or something else. Akashi saw as Kise grabbed Kagami and placed the crimson haired man's arms over his shoulder, while Kise's other hand sneaked on the teen's waist. Kise stared at Akashi, hesitation obvious in his amber eyes. "Don't worry."

"Akashicchi…"

"We're going to stop Apocalypse."

Kise's eyes widen, did…did Akashi just said he wanted to stop apocalypse, not just save Kuroko? When did their brother actually cared about the humankind? Kise's attention was turned towards the human on his side as he shifted and groaned, he found the human's hazy crimson eyes cracked open slightly. "Ku…roko…" he said with his hoarse voice, Kise's eyes widen. He felt the strange warmth of the man's soul, the color was different from Kuroko's soul yet it felt so much like him. Was this the connection, the attraction, their Father told them.

"Ryouta?" Kise turned to Akashi as he heard him call without looking to him the scarlet haired angel spoke, "There is a young man named Furihata Kouki, make sure he is well."

"W-What…A-Akashicchi you're scaring me…w-what's with that ton off voice?"

"Go now Ryouta, we're running out of time!" Akashi's demanding voice echoed and as if in habitual response Kise's body moved and he started to walk briskly backwards. Akashi raised his hand making a pale scarlet forcefield before them as the strange beam started firing towards the again. Akashi could not help but to hiss as each attack pounded on the pale scarlet wall of energy, Kuroko's powers were indeed monstrous, and this…this is only halfway of his awakening. He have to protect Kagami now, he need to get him as far as possible from Kuroko, he wish it would suffice—_he wish. _Akashi almost got blown as the following attacks became more erratic and powerful, the angel heard Kise flapping his wings, he turned and found the blonde outside and was gaining distance. He turned towards his opponent—his very own brother, he was in dazed but his soul was well aware and was seeking Kagami.

Honestly, Akashi had prepared himself for this day since Michael's birth, he told himself one day he had to stand in the battlefield in the opposite side with him. He had prepared himself—but his heart clenched tightly as he watch Kuroko there. His brother was in pain. What did he do to deserve such fate? Him and Kuroko, why them?

_Father…why?_

_Why us?_

…

Himuro frowned as the lights started flickering. He almost gasped as he heard a loud crash in the living room, leaving the kitchen Himuro ran to the living room. His eyes widen as he saw the mess. There was a large hole that was once where the window was, the TV's screen was cracked and was playing a random show in its maximum volume, the lights was flickering and the wooden coffee table was destroyed in half, the shelf against the wall was emptied and all the items that was there were now on the floor. Another loud thunder roared, the flash of light illuminated the tall body right standing there outside, his massive pale lavender wings were in his broad back. Looking towards the scenery outside Himuro could not help but feel his legs go numb, the sky was crimson and there was a strange ray of light reaching the sky from the ground, it was coming from…the city. He felt his heart beat loudly silencing all the noise around him. He found Murasakibara turned to him mouthing words but he could not hear them. The tall angel walked to him from the hole and grabbed his wrist inevitably forcing him to press closer to him.

Himuro was lost for all the things happening around him, and before he knew it he was enclosed in an embrace. A comforting warmth held him for a moment, "Atsushi…" was all he could mutter, the purple haired angel released him only to held his cheek tenderly, the angel's eyes that was usually filled with a bored expression was now filled of so many unrevealed feelings. Murasakibara leaned close to Himuro's lips, the other's breath felt extremely warm.

_"Stay safe."_

Himuro felt warm lips against making his eyes wide in shock. It wasn't the innocent kiss that they shared before. He felt the other's tongue lick his bottom lip making him gasp but he didn't continue, Murasakibara pulled away with a strange expression, before Himuro knew it his vision started blurring and slowly fading to black—

_"I'm sorry Muro-chin."_

...

Takao followed Midorima as the emerald haired angel dragged him out of the hospital hand in hand, for some reason the angel didn't stop blabbering about how they weren't safe in the hospital. Somehow Takao had felt the chilling thought as well as he found more people being rushed in the hospital looking eerily sick. The angel said the apocalypse is starting, somehow his powers had been restored and it was a sign. The look in the latter's eyes were filled with worry and anxiousness, a rare sight to someone as stoic as him. The whole hospital was in chaos, people were rushed in either injured from the gang fight or from a disturbing epidemic. Takao despite being a doctor himself felt nauseous at the sight of the sick people infected with the epidemic. The emerald haired angel instructed him to cover his mouth and nose to prevent the airborne disease to catch him. Midorima held his wrist as they paced out in the streets, it was starting to rain and the loud roar of the thunder resounded. He wonder where in the world would it be safe when its apocalypse, somehow the same thought is running in the angel's mind. Where would he bring Takao now? A chill run down his spine as he felt the earth shook, his hand slid from Takao's wrist and to his hand. The raven haired doctor's hand were now cold from the rain—his usual warm hands. "S-Shin-chan what's that?" he heard Takao whispered, looking ahead Midorima witnessed the explosion of power somewhere. His heart beat nervously against his chest. The shaking started again stronger this time, he pulled Takao closer to him. "Is…Kuroko gonna be okay?" Takao asked.

Midorima didn't know the answer to that, he had never known the result of the awakening—nor the apocalypse. All he knew was at the end there will only be one of the three—including the vessel—that will remain. His hold in Takao's tightened. He can't stomach the thought of it, this was what they have been trying to avoid from the start—the nightmare they wish never to come. His free hand clutched painfully, his nails digging in his palm. What should he do? He want to be of help, but the thought of leaving Takao on his own after what War had told him was painfully difficult. Midorima pulled Takao in the middle of the street as people started running out of their houses as the shaking didn't stop, the walls around the houses cracks and crumbles as the earth shook. Midorima continued to walk with Takao pressed close to him. "Cover your head." Midorima said amidst of the people screaming, Takao did as he was told putting a hand over his head as they walk briskly.

Midorima prayed to their Father to keep his brothers safe and to help him. Spotting a sturdy building he led Takao to enter the facility. It was a post office, using a pot on the porch Midorima broke the glass door with it and pulled Takao to the place. Pulling a desk Midorima pushed Takao to sit under it, "You should be safe here." He said looking around, "Pray to Raphael if something—no, someone dangerous comes, alright?"

"Raphael?" Takao asked, "Are you…"

"Yes, I am Rapahel." Midorima answered, "I will hear you even if I am away. I will come back quickly for you." Takao watched in awe as Midorima's wide beautiful jade colored wings spread with a faint mint glow embraced his figure. "Keep yourself safe and don't do anything reckless, do you hear me Takao?" Takao nodded, somehow this felt strangely sad for the raven haired doctor. He sobbed quietly as Midorima slowly pulled away from Takao.

"Shin-chan?"

"Yes?"

"…You'll come back for me, right?"

A small smile grazed Midorima's lips as he bent down and kissed Takao's temple. "Didn't I just told you that earlier?" he said in a hushed voice. Midorima pulled away as Takao looked at him with teary eyes. "You don't look good with tears." He said before turning away.

_CRASH!_

Midorima's eyes widen as he heard a loud crash of glasses nearby. He felt Takao popped his head out of the desk, "Stay there!" Midorima said as he ran to where the loud noise came from, to his surprised he found a familiar red hair lying there, next to him was—"Kise!" Midorima said in alarm, walking towards the two Midorima tried to help the blonde angel get the heavy red haired male off him. Midorima was shock when he found the blonde's face was stained with dry blood, his wings were soaked and so is his hair from the rain. "Are you alright?"

Kise regaining his composure quickly found that he was face to face with his brother, he felt relief washed over him, Midorima's alright. "M-Midorimacchi…Y-You're Midorimacchi, right?" Kise asked almost in the verge of tears.

"Of course I am, what happened to you?" Midorima asked looking at Kise's state.

The question brought back the memories earlier, Kise quickly held Midorima's shoulder, "K-K-Kurokocchi!" he exclaimed, "K-K-Kurokocchi is…he's awakening!" he said, Kise quickly stood, "I-I have to bring Kagamicchi to—" Kise turned to the man on the floor making the green haired angel turn to the red haired male as well. The two heard a gasp, turning around Midorima found Takao was already out of the desk just a few feet away from them.

"K-Kagami…" Takao's voice was strained as he stare at Kagami's figure lying on the floor. The lightning struck allowing him to get a glimpse of the stain on the young man's body and the bloodied hand of the male. "H-He's…"

"Kise what happened to Kagami?" Midorima asked in horror, "What is happening?!"

Kise flinched at Midorima's question, he sounded…angry? "You know him Midorimacchi—"

"Answer my question Kise!" Midorima's voice raised, "What happened to him?"

"A-Akashicchi…I-I don't know, I-I came a-and I saw him like that all bloodied, A-Akashicchi was there with this guy a-and K-Kurokocchi."

Midorima stepped back as realization hit him, "A-And Kuroko…Kuroko is still…awakening?" No, this iis bad, Akashi tried to kill the vessel…then…he must have failed then. If that's the case…what are they going to do now? That was the last line of defense. "Takao…" he said in a hushed voice, "Treat Kagami Taiga's wounds." Takao hastily walked up to Kagami and laid the taller male in his back.

Takao was shock as he found the wound, it was…"He's been stabbed." Takao announced.

"M-Midorimacchi I have to get him to Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi said so!"

"I'll call Murasakibara here, you stay with Takao—"

"No!" Kise retored making Midorima raised a brow. Kise never said no to his orders. "T-This is our fight, I don't want leave my family like that. We have been a coward for eight thousand years Midorimacchi! W-We've ran away for thousands of years by blinding following orders by just sitting back! And what good did it brought? Nothing!" Midorima was perplexed…he…had heard of this before…

_" Did he even bother to look at them, to see these people suffering, to try and help them?"_

_"This is the truth! The truth is while you lay on your fluffy clouds being oblivious, we are here suffering!"_

_"And who are you to decided that?"_

"How many more people…." Kise's voice shook, tears started streaming down his cheeks, "How many more people are we gonna watch die for us! For our stupid divine goal? We're the one who are selfish, we never thought of anything else but _us_! That's not how it is, the world, these people suffer for us, look around you, aren't you scared, because I am! I left someone Midorimacchi…I-I left…I left Aomineccchi and I'm scared…I don't want them to die…"

_Scared…_

_"So we started looking for special cases which in his case is his eyes."_

_._

_"Tell me you're not hurt, tell me you're alright, tell me you're not in pain, tell me the truth!"_

_._

_"Are you worried?"_

Scared…he had felt it, many times. He…doesn't want him…to die. The thought of Takao dying, fading in synch with the earth killed him emotionally. He couldn't digest it, being away from him, he couldn't admit but he was scared that he wouldn't hear that annoying voice calling him with that irritating nickname. When was the last time he stood for a reason, when was the last time he felt alive, when was the last time he ever felt real? When was the last time he looked at someone's eyes and saw there that he was irreplaceable? His chest clenched painfully, Kise was right…he was as scared as him, he was as equally as scared as him losing Takao. Closing his eyes he used his full strength as he tried to find the last remaining of the angel's. He could feel his wings' flap somewhere, he silently called for Murasakibara, shouting to him until he finally felt the familiar pulse.

"Alright then." Midorima said before turning to Takao who tearing a few curtains using a small blade that he always carried inside his wallet to make a makeshift bandages for the crimson haired male. He turned to his brother again, "I've contacted Murasakibara, he would be here soon I made this location known to him, we shall head to where Kuroko is and Akashi as well." Turning to Takao he called for him making the raven haired male look up, "Another angel will come, his name is Uriel, he will keep you guys safe, do not go anywhere without him."

Takao nodded. Kise started flapping his wings getting rid of the excess water from his wings, as Midorima made an experimental flap of his wings, it felt quite sore but it was only natural after a few days of using his legs instead of them. Kise gave him a nod and went out, Midorima followed but was pulled back when Takao held the hem of his sleeves. Midorima stared at the raven haired doctor to find his usual cheery masked had slipped replaced with an all knew expression, "I love you Shin-chan." Midorima's eyes widen in the raven haired's confession as Takao's hand slipped off and tears streamed down his eyes again, "Come back." He said as Midorima hesitantly walked away.

His hand shook nervously, somehow those words made him frightened even more on the matter of leaving Takao.

He could only wish for the best for them. Midorima followed Kise quickly to flight towards where the ray of light was coming from.


	13. Chapter 13

_OMG I'm so so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrry for updating soooooooooooooooo late, please don't kill me yet I-I have good excuse for this *bows head*I have been forcefully confined in a hospital *cries* I AM SOOOO TERRIFIED WITH THE IV NEEDLE! I MEAN THAT'S SO HUUUUGE! *cries* They sedate meeeeh HOW DARE THEY DO THAAAT *sighs* but maybe it was half of my fault anyways. I was brought a few days ago to the hospital due to uhm dehydration and stress something. I was honestly against the idea of being confined in the hospital with IVs and dextrose I SWEAR I HATE THOSE THINGS. I kinda flipped when I saw the needle, you have no idea how terrified I am with that huge ass of a needle. And the ddocctor was so strict with my sleeping patterns so he didn't allow me to be on my laptop past eight, and my room was in the far back of the hospital THERE WAS NO INTERNET SIGNALLLL *cries* even my phone cant connect to the net! Anyways I tried to update like ASAP I got out so I'm a day out of it, but I caught a cold now—imagine the horror of having colds in the middle of summer! Now I cant talk without my voice cracking *sweat drops* Oh and to all Kuroshitsuji fans out there btww(IKNOWTHISISNT KUROSHITUSJI BUT I JUST GOTTA INFORM YOU ALL FANS) Yana Toboso-sensei is in ENGLAAAND! Oh and to those who had watched the Kuroshitsuji musical the new Sebastian Michaelis had been announced, I forgot his name something—Yuta. I don't know him really but weeeell let's see for ourselves for the upcoming musical, will he nail it or nay it?_

_Anyways back to our story, whoa we had a lot of drama coming uuup ARE YOU READY?! It's the apocalypse and WHO WILL GET THEIR HAPPY EVER AFTER? TEAMHUMAN OR TEAMANGELS? LOL either way is the same LOL but who will end up blasting to tears, who will be able to get their happy ending? Whose side is God really is? What is he even planning? Let's see what happens neeeext! _

_TO AJ-san OMG things are gonna be quite teary for the next chapters I suggest a box of tissues LOL. I hope you like this chapter as well! To Kumiko-Walker Ahahaha!Akashi's mind works so weird I must agree with that LOL! Thank you for dropping a review and I hope you like the latest updaaate! And to Bubbles9595 Thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry for the late update BUUUT I hope you like it anyways!_

_AND OMG PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW *winks*_

_I really mean it PLEAAASE, ahaha, Review *chuu*_

**Chapter 13: Sacrificial Lamb**

Aomine paced back and forth as he stood in the midst of the people in the evacuation area, he could hear the grumbling sound of the earth as if crying, the earthquakes had subsided and the rain as well, but the thunderstorm is yet to be finished. After Kise left a few local government official came to their apartment asking them to come with them to the evacuation area due to a _sudden_ weather disturbance—of course Aomine knew those people were far off from knowing what exactly was happening, or if they did, they were hiding it under the pretence of a weather disturbance. Aomine wonder how this people simply acknowledge that, an earthquake and thunderstorms plus heavy rainfall isn't just weather disturbance. The covered gymnasium was being slowly filled with people, children and elderlies, teenagers and alike. The earthquake had eased but now many people are getting the fear of an incoming tsunami, they were far from the shore and definitely an elevated ground but there were others to worry about. Aomine waited as he watched the door looking for a familiar pink haired teenager. The signals were cut off making it impossible to reach her via phone. He could only hope for the best.

The teen could hear the cries of people who had someone left behind, they were begging the officials to search for them. The scene was both heart wrenching and frightening, the people were crying for the ones they have left—was the typical apocalypse. He clenched his hand to a fist shaking.

"My wife is still in there!"

"I'm sorry sir we cannot go back its dangerous outside."

Dangerous is an understatement, as much as Aomine would want to help, he knew better than anyone inside that covered gym it was best if they stay out of those angels' wrath. What could a human do against them? His eyes widen as he found his pink haired childhood friend entering with a blanket clutched close to herself, Aomine quickly ran to her. "Satsuki!" he called. The girl turned to her a wave of relief passed her face.

"Dai-chan!" she exclaimed before bursting into tears and hugging her best friend. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"That should be my line, idiot." He returned as he pulled away, she looks fine despite looking quite shock and frightened. The girl looked around making Aomine raised an eyebrow, "Who're you looking for?"

"Dai-chan, where is Ki-chan?"

…

Himuro growled angrily as he stood there in the station, "I need to go to Tokyo now!" he exclaimed to the officer for the umpteenth time now. He was filled with frustration, fear and anxiety. He didn't know what the angel did but he found himself waking up, tucked in his bed with the purple haired angel nowhere to be found, the next thing he knew there came an earthquake, a fairly strong one. He didn't know where Murasakibara went but he knew it has something to do with that strange light, before the signals were cut off he was able to get a news that an ominous light appeared in the residential area in Tokyo and without a second thought he dashed to the station, but just like the hundred individuals they were not allowed to board the train.

"Sir we apologize but we cannot compromise your safety, there is very big weather disturbance that may affect the train's operations thus we cannot let you—"

"I have to go to Tokyo! Don't you understand?!" Himuro exclaimed, he had never thwarted like this with the authorities, not even when he was in U.S. but the impulse and fear for Murasakibara's safety was overpowering his rational thoughts. Even though he knew he was powerless against their opponents, he felt compelled to be there. He just have to. He felt his eyes sting in a way he felt tears would come spilling anytime soon, clenching his hand to a fist he paced back and forth before releasing a punch against the wall in frustration.

The way Murasakibara looked at him almost killed him inside. The looked in his eyes were dreadful almost parting. His chest felt painfully heavy every time he remembers it, and every time meant, every second he closes his eyes. A random woman walked to his side asking if he was okay and he shook his head. He fell to his knees, head against the wall.

"Is it your son?" the woman asked.

Himuro didn't know what to answer but tears started welling up his eyes, he just need to see Murasakibara. He bit his lower lip trying to calm himself. He felt like he just lose someone he won't be able to see anymore. What if…he truly has no intention of coming back anymore? It shattered Himuro as the realization sink in him, Murasakibara came here for this sole purpose and once he fulfil it—he was will just be one of the eight billion humans in this planet.

He doesn't matter in his life.

He was just as like others, another face in the crowd.

…

Murasakibara's eyes landed on the raven haired young man on the floor watching at the pale looking crimson haired young man. He blinked and realized what Midorima had got him to do, the crimson haired male's soul feels familiar, he was not mistaken—_He's the vessel for Kuro-chin's sword_. Just as expected from Midorima, the place was sturdy and very much safe for encasing Kuroko's sword, but he seemed injured. It puzzled him, surely Midorima could not hurt him, nor will Kuroko allow this to happen to his vessel—wait, _not…allow?_ Someone…someone tried to kill him but failed and now…Kuroko is awakening. He turned to a window outside, the ray of light was starting to become—its not a good sign. Who is even brave enough to actually do this—there was only one.

"This is bad." Murasakibara said under his breath, if things comes to worse and Kuroko awakens, he will surely find Kagami soon and then do what he have to—it was like a programmed installed in his cells ever since he was created, and once all lever were pulled, nothing will ever stop the destruction. Every breathing creature on this planet save for him and the rest of the angels will die—including Himuro.

"What's happening?" Takao asked.

"Kuro-chin will wake very soon." He said almost in a hushed voice, "Everyone…is going down with earth."

Takao's eyes widen…he's…everyone…the earth, is going to die? "B-But…S-Shin-chan said that he'll do everything to—"

"When Kuro-chin wakes up not even Mido-chin could do anything."

The silence was deafening between them, Takao stared at Murasakibara's purple eyes, they were…filled with worry, the same expression he found on Midorima when he bid good bye to him. It was…sad. Somehow he found that all angels had that kind of eyes, like they have been seeking that kind of familiarity, that kind of refuge—like lost children. They were still bound to something and perhaps ot was their fate, the fact that they were angels and their fate was decided upon them the moment they were announced to exist. It was also why Takao hated it, it was like they were robots, never feeling, never showing anything, they own nothing yet have everything. They were such paradox. And somehow that brought them to this state, they have nothing so now that they experienced to hold something for themselves for the first time, they don't know how to feel about the moment they are close to losing it. But Takao could say so for himself. He was not as different from them, looking at his hand he could barely remember how it feels like to be angry, to be sad or to laugh honestly. After his father's death he had forgotten how it felt like to be _really_ happy, how it felt like scared towards another person's life, and when Midorima came he remembered how it felt like when to be so frightened that someone may one day fall asleep and never wake up, how happy he could be in a silly display of denial of feelings.

_I don't want this to end like this…_

_I haven't heard Shin-chan's answer yet_

They say sometimes the kind of motivation doesn't matter, as long as it does it's job, and Takao understood it now. He sound silly with that kind of thought, but it made him remember again—he wasn't the kind of person who settles with divine law. He doesn't care about fate, humans after all for over a thousand years had thwarted against fate, why not do it now?

Smirking he turned to look at Kagami silently reassuring he'll do everything to help this angels stop the apocalypse, and secure Kuroko's safety. "Hey." He called Murasakibara, "Do you know…War…Hanamiya Makoto?"

Murasakibara's eyes widen before he frowned, "Hanamiya…how did you know about him?"

"He went to _me_." Takao said truthfully, "If he's war, there will be other horsemen, right?"

"What is it to you?"

"I want to speak with them."

Murasakibara opened his mouth to say how suicidal and stupid that idea is but looking at the raven haired man's eyes made him think twice about that matter, his silver blue eyes was blazed with a will he had never seen before. Humanity's special this way, their incompressible urge to change what they don't like about their fate—the display of freewill. Somehow Murasakibara had seen this before…from a silver gray eyes—

_"I want to prove them wrong."_

"I can't settle it like this," Takao said, "Just as I thought—I just have to do something."

Murasakibara nodded, of course—"I will try and summon them right now."

"You can do that?" Takao asked in disbelief. He didn't know convincing an angel would be this easy, were they that desperate as well to stop apocalypse?

"I can, but I was told never to unless ordered by Father." Murasakibara said before holding out his hand in front of him as if holding an invisible round object between his hands. A purple glow emitted his palms swirling and forming into a globe. Takao was awed with the display before him, the glow looked enchantingly beautiful, like the glow of Midorima's wings. They were strangely comforting to the senses.

"Then…why now?"

Murasakibara closed his eyes, remembering the fond memory of a certain raven haired confectioner. "I want to prove them wrong." He said with uncharacteristic smile. Suddenly the ball of energy exploded and the room was engulfed in a blinding light.

Takao's shielded his eyes with his arms from the light and when it finally settles down Takao heard a loud _thud_ and a groan. Removing his arms he found standing between him and Murasakibara were three unfamiliar figures and Hanamiya with a smug look. There was a gray haired guy in dreadlocks with face kissing the floor, next to him was a black haired young man who didn't seem any older than any of them, he was wearing a black hoodie and a frown, behind them was a bulky man holding a bowl of katsudon for who know where. They all looked displeased. The guy in the hoodie sighed and turned towards the purple haired angel before quietly walking up to him. Takao had imagine the horsemen looking like Hanamiya, angry, mischievous, malicious, but the guy in the hoodie looked…sober? He look composed, young, and—Takao was startled when he flicked Murasakibara's forehead making the angel lower his head and nurse the pain. Scratch composed, the guy was smiling but he looks angry.

"You!" he growled, "Don't you know how to treat your elderlies!"

Takao sweat dropped at the scene, Murasakibara grumbled like a child to his uncle or grandfather muttering excuses which the other didn't take lightly, "You insolent child! You are way far too young to be talking in whisper when you are in front of me, did Kiyoshi didn't taught you any better!"

"Mou, he's not always there."

"Excuses, excuses, and more of it! You are just like your Father, listen, I am a very busy man, today is a special day, of course you know that, but should you be teleporting me to _this_ place? This barren, dark, ugh, Murasakibara Atsushi had you hit your head, you are not even allowed to—"

"Excuse me."

The man stopped and turned towards the source of voice, his eyes widen as his met with the silver blue ones. One of the most rare eyes he had ever seen, the eyes that only appeared once every human generation—_the hawk's eyes_. He turned and found another person beside him lying on the floor, he was surprised, he didn't thought he'd see him ever—_Sword's vessel—_looking at him Nijimura found the other was injured, the wound is fatal but somehow his body was doing something to repair itself. Strange, perhaps it the sword's effect on the vessel? He turned to Murasakibara again, could it be…he summoned them for this?

"H-Hi, uhm, as much as I hate to cut in, I had more pressing matters on hand." Takao started, "My name is—"

"Takao Kazunari, 24 years old, doctor." The bulky man said as he chew and took another spoonful, Takao wondered how can he eat at a times like this? "We know you, and that guy too."

Takao nodded, "I'm sorry for bringing you out here but I am sure one of you know something, I-I mean a way to stop this."

Hanamiya raised a brow smirking, "And what makes you think so?"

"I just had a feeling," Takao said, "You're the four horsemen, the angels are even scared of you guys—I'm sure you have something, I know you know something, we have to stop the apocalypse."

"_We_ have to?" Hanamiya said chuckling, "Who do you mean _we? _Because _we_ don't really care."

"Hanamiya is right." The guy in the hoodie said, "I am Death, Nijimura Shuuzo. And honestly, to tell you young man, we don't care that much. For you this is the worst dilemma your kind has faced, but to _us_, this is just as simple as a family dinner gone wrong. When its done we go back to our own rooms and wait for the next day. We don't get much benefit or disadvantage."

"But people are gonna die!"

"People _will _always die." Nijimura said quietly, "What's the big deal."

Takao engaged into a staring contest with the four men. "I cannot accept that." He said with trembling voice.

"Its your problem not ours," The gray haired guy in dreadlocks said shrugging.

"You…do you know how can we stop apocalypse?"

Nijimura stared back at him without saying a word, and they were interputted with a huff from Nebuya who had finally finished his bowl of rice, "So what if we do, what are you gonna do?"

_"EVERYTHING."_

An erratic maniacal laughter erupted from Hanamiya, Nijimura stared at Takao, the guy in dreadlocks raised an eyebrow while the bulky man smirked. "You are something." Hanamiya said as he stopped himself from laughing, "I mean are you stupid? What do you even got?"

"My sou—"

"We're not demons Takao." Nijimura said knowing what Takao would say, "We don't take contracts and take souls as collateral."

"Then—" Takao's eyes widen, he remember something Hanamiya said to him back in the hospital, the reason why he went personally to see him. "My eyes then!"

Nebuya smiled. "Wow, you're brave, huh?"

"Brave or stupid." Haizaki said laughing

Nijimura lifted his chin smiling widely, everything seems like just as _he_ predicted it. "You got my attention now."

Takao found Murasakibara's eyes narrowed at Nijimura, looks like was caught off guard that Nijimura would be interested in something as petty as human eyes. But looks like he was right about his bargain this time. He cannot let this slip. "I will bargain my eyes with the information." Takao announced bravely. "In return for my eyes, I want information that can stop Michael's awakening!"

"Takao-chin." Murasakibara called him with a frown, "Mido-chin wouldn't—"

"I don't need these eyes if I die! I won't need this eyes if every single human being on this planet is gonna die anyway!"

Nijimura smirked, his soul is radiating a kind of light he had almost mistook for a fire, a blazing amazing fire. Free will, huh? Well it is indeed beautiful. "I like it your furry, I mean, its amazing." He walked close to him with a smile. His silver blue eyes glisten, one of earth's rarest eyes, the eyes that could see with the range of a hawk and yet could have this rare beautiful color—only one every human generation could possess such eyes. Honestly this is Nijimura's first time ever to have such close encounter with the Hawk's eyes, though he had heard of it before he never had the chance to personally reap the souls of those who had them, this was his first time seeing it on close encounter, and to a live human as well. "We have a deal." Offering a handshake.

"Whoa not so fa—" Haizaki was cut off when Nijimura sent him an icy glare.

"Do you want me to reap you as well?"

Nobody spoke and a pregnant silence fell on them nothing but the sound of thunder roaring outside could be heard. Takao moved and slowly raised his hand to reach to Nijimura's offered hand.

Murasakibara's eyes widen, "Takao-chin—"

"Deal." Takao answered quickly as he accepted the handshake.

Nijimura smiled, "Alright then," he said breaking the handshake, "There is indeed a way to stop Michael's awakening, it was a secret Fate and I shared—" looking tentatively at Murasakibara he closed his eyes, "And something Kiyoshi had only recently discovered."

Murasakibara's eyes widen at the mention of that name. Takao looked at him with confusion, "Who is…Kiyoshi?"

"Father…" Murasakibaara answered his voice quivering in swirling emotions, "Father knew…why didn't he do anything!" Takao was shocked when the composed almost unfeeling angel suddenly burst out like that, his voice echoed and shook the place, his bored expression was changed into an expression filled with rage and frustration.

Nijimura was quiet for a moment, "Trust me…he's doing all he can." His voice was quiet almost whispering but Takao caught his words before he spoke louder, "In every great episode in the bible, what do they all have in common?"

Takao furrowed his brows thinking, what was indeed most common of every great episode in the bible. God? No surely not, the answer was too easy if that is so. The evil guy? Well…there is one always in _every_ bible story but there has to be something else. Then it clicked to Takao, he remember in his Theology class—Abraham and his only son, the reason why Cain killed Abel, the blood of lamb put on the doorframes of the Jews during Passover, and Jesus Christ himself. "A sacrifice." Takao answered.

"Correct." Nijimura answered, "A Sacrificial Lamb, the lamb's life force will seal his powers back as well as ultimately destroy the link between him and the apocalypse. Meaning the sacrificial lamb will ultimately end the apocalypse, sealing it so it nothing alike will befall on this planet _ever again_."

"The ultimate sacrifice." Nebuya said finalizing it.

"But." Hanamiya intercepted making Nijimura frown, "But there is catch isn't there?" he said smirking evilly, the kind of smirk that makes Takao want to puke all the contents of his stomach.

"Of course there is." Haizaki added making Nijimura sigh.

"The life force had to be _great_." Nijimura said, "When I mean great, I mean _powerful_, there are few ccases when humans have such immense life force—but that is a few, rare cases. That case includes that human lying next to you, but you cannot use him because that will of course backfire."

Takao nodded and turned to Murasakibara who had pulled his poker face, "Murasakibara-san?" he called, "Please relay the information to the others, could you go with them and relay this message?"

"I cannot do that Mido-chin said—"

"Aren't you supposed to be _proving them wrong?_" He said with a smile, "I will be alright."

Murasakibara turned to look at Nijimura, and the rest. Hanamiya sigh and shrugged, "I got nothing better to do." He said before suddenly disappearing. Haizaki grumbled something under his breath before he disappeared. Nebuya turned to Nijimura then to Takao before smirking, "Oh well good luck stopping the end of the world." He said before disappearing. Nijimura stood there and turned to the purple haired angel.

"I'll just get the end of the bargain." Nijimura said reassuring the other, "You may want to be quick on your feet after all, time is running out."

Murasakibara turned to Takao again and the doctor smiled, "Please do everything, and don't tell Shin-chan what I did."

Murasakibara nodded, if Himuro was here, he was sure he'd do this as well. He would do what Takao did, knowing him. And he was sure that he wuldd not be an inch pleased if his sacrifices were be in vain just because he feared for his safety. Humans were that way, humans were strange that way, they seem to love thwarting against Fate. But it was the greatest, most admirable part of their kin. They change the thing that they do not like, and they accept what they cannot change. They were…miracles themselves. They were the ones who make miracles. Spreading out his wings Murasakibara went to the front door walking slowly. One day when all of this end, this was something he would be proud to tell the others about.

The miracle of change.

…

Momoi's eyes widen as Aomine gave her the answer she was waiting for, in fit of all her frustration she grabbed the front of Aomine's shirt, the first time in her entire life she found herself angry towards him. In all their seventeen years of being childhood best friends this was the first time she ever felt angry towards the tanned male. Staring at his eyes he found the pain in those cobalt eyes yet he let him go, how could he do that? "Why did you let him on his own?!" Momoi found herself raising her voice slightly shaking the other in hope to shake some senses back to his brains. "Why did you let Ki-chan on his own?! He might be scared right now o-or lost, w-what if he's injured?! Dai-chan do you even care?!"

Aomine held Momoi's wrist trying to pry off her hands off him, despite all Momoi's raising of her voice nobody seems to pay much attention thinking perhaps it was one of the panic moments of people who are in the middle of crisis, natural occurrence they could say. Aomine knew it was a stupid decision, he knows the very moment he let those words slip his lips, he knew the price to pay when he did that, the chances—but Kise wasn't _his_ to begin with. Was he even worthy of him? This is a battle for him to fight, and as annoying it was to admit, he cannot do anything of it. He wanted to protect Kise, but he was only human, he wanted to be someone worthy of him but probably to the blonde angel he was just…he will just be a good memory of his stay on earth.

"Why? Why did you let him go?" Momoi whispered hands sliding off Aomine's shirt, the pink haired girl lightly punched Aomine's chest. "You gave up on so many things, I-I tried to understand you Dai-chan, but this time I can't! How can you give up on Ki-chan?! How can you let him go—"

"Because I love him!" Momoi's eyes widen ass he heard that confession. Aomine had lost this side of his frankness back in middle school, something Momoi had thought had been washed away with Aomine's innocence. Since high school Aomine had hid himself in his rough exterior, bad mouth, and short temper, this was the first time she had heard him ever to speak his heart without minding how probably he sounded _peculiar_. "I…let him go because I know I have to and there isn't anything I could do but that. You don't understand probably the secret he holds but in that issue, honesty I'm hopeless, I can't do anything to help him, what could I ever do for him than give him at least his freedom?"

Momoi stepped back, Aomine's eyes were full of regret, she honestly didn't know what Aomine feels like. A pain of broken heart could never be easily compared. Momoi was glad and somehow sad for his best friend. It didn't bother her that Aomine liked Kise, damn if there was anything he's actually booting for those two, she liked the Aomine when he was with Kise, his eyes were brighter on the court, he looked fiery and more pumped up, as if the tanned male had found the reason to breathe again. But right now they glisten with an emotion almost breaking her to bits. She had after all treated and thought of him like a brother.

"I…I'm sorry." Momoi said almost barely above whisper.

"Its…its alright." Aomine replied trying to recompose himself.

Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair he turned and bumped to someone, he heard a loud _thud_ making him turn to his victim.

"Yo, sorry man." He said to the boy on the floor.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Momoi asked in panic before running towards the boy sitting on the gym floor. Momoi tilted her head, somehow, this boy looks awfully…_familiar._ Messy brown locks, slightly rosy tanned skin, small frame.

Aomine offered a hand for the fallen boy and the boy accepted pulling himself in his feet. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't looking!" the boy apologized bowing his head almost perfectly in a right angle. Aomine raised a brow, somehow his shaking voice and apology reminded him of their shooting guard back in Too, Sakurai. The boy raised his head looking pale as hell and he look quite…scared? "I-I'm sorry!" the boy repeated again. This time something clicked in Aomine's memory, this boy…looks extremely…familiar.

"Can I help you?" Aomine asked noticing something the boy held in his hand. It was a cheap looking wrist watch with a red belt, he was clutching it terribly close to his chest as he tried toa void an eye contact with Aomine. "Hey, buddy, can I help you?" he repeated.

The boy nodded, "I…I was wondering…i-if you happened to have seen a guy, h-he has uhm, this weird scarlet hair, a-and uhm…really bright red eyes, p-pale s-skin, his name is A-Akashi Seijuuro, p-perhaps have you seen someone like that?"

Aomine raised a brow, he had heard that description before. A guy with pale skin, scarlet hair, red eyes…_Akashi Seijuuro—_

_"He has scarlet hair, a-and uhm bright red eyes like fire, a-and pale skin—that's Akashi-chi."_

Aomine blinked at the brown haired boy, how did he—

"Ah! You're Furihata of Seirin!"

Aomine turned to Momoi who exclaimed those words—Furihata…He looked at the boy, messy brown locks, those terrified eyes, small frame, trembling figure, slightly tanned skin-

_Furihata Kouki of Seirin!_


	14. Chapter 14

_YEHEEEEEY KICCHIN IS BACK! Yes I'm feeling much better now, LOL I still have a Ghost hunt hungover to the fact that Oliver just asked that stupid question by the end of the series, and the mangaka saying she did it because she isn't a fan of happy endings, I mean CANT SHE MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR THAT MANGA. Hahaha, anyways I am very sorry for lashing out, I'm still bit under the Ghost Hunt fever. My family is getting a bit worried of me being able to simultaneously watch three different anime in a day—they shouldn't its my secret talent LOL. So getting back to our story, today's chapter is inspired by Kuroshitsuji, thank you Sebastian Michaelis LOL—no seriously I'm listening to one of his character songs—Kizu Daraeke no Eternity while writing the entire chapter. One of the chapter in Yana Toboso-san's famed manga Kuroshitsiji took on this topic about Momento Mori(I pray that you read that part already so I wont be spoiling you—but yeah to those who hasn't SPOILER ALERT)in which Ciel found that Undertaker's priced possession is his grandmother's Momento Mori, a few days ago I watched Death Parade and Decim mentioned it again so I said, damn, this gotta be fate LOL so I entitled it Momento Mori—plus it fits our chapter. So we come to our heart stopping moment._

_Who is gonna be the sacrificial lamb? *drum rolls* And what is going to be of our darling flying creatures? OMG thank you guys for putting Kicchin and Tsubasa No Yume on your fav and follow alert! And to those who reviewed, Kumiko-Walker-san Bubbles9595 and AJ-san! Ahahaha I LOVE YOU BOOOOOTH AND EVRYONE WHO TAKES TIME TO READ Tsubasa, please review when you have time!_

_REVIEW PLEAAAAASE I LOVE YOU ALL!_

**Chapter 14: Momento Mori**

_"When the warm days had come to an end,_

_My memories shall be filled with only __**you**__."_

_._

_._

He remembered he was in a dessert, in a desolated ruin, he was sitting in a small platform a basket of fruits in his lap, with a different name, longer hair, in his side was an angel with the most beautiful face, the angel whose name meant the bearer of light. He was quiet and his eyes were serene and calm, like the sands and the wind that blows in his scarlet hair and fiery wings. He tucked a lose strand of his long brown locks behind his ear as he watch the angel quietly watch the earth before him. The angel called him Sara. Perhaps that was his name this time. The sky above them looked promising. He felt a small smile tugged in his lips as he enjoyed the quiet day. The angel turned to him raising an eyebrow, "Why are you smiling human?" he asked. His voice was cold and voided of any emotion, but Furihata knew now of all people, he knew that behind that thick wall of defence was a worrisome, protective, and kind being. He shook his head words spilled of his lips without him thinking.

Ah yes, this…this body…isn't really his, but inside he knows this was still him—this was Sara's. These are her memories as well. She was the voice that whispered in the back of his mind, the woman…who fell for this angel, just as hard as he is now.

"I am happy that is why." Sara said simply.

"I do not understand you humans, what are you happy about?"

"I'm happy that I am alive." She said tracing her fingertips with the threads of the woven basket. The feeling of the wind against her cheek, the heat of the sun in her head, the smell off humid in the air, it reminded her that she was alive.

"You do realize that with being born it only means you will die someday?" the angel said.

The human nodded, "Yes, I have come to that point as well. I have realized that as well." She said, "But I am still happy. I mean this is just so beautiful, the world, the feeling of the wind, the sand…the sky, I am so fortunate to see them."

"I do not understand your idea of happiness, though."

She chuckles putting a hand over her lips before raising her head to meet the red eyes, "Humans aren't as complex as you think so Akashi. People get sad and happy with just small matters, they cry and laugh on small details. Whatever makes them happy they smile, whatever makes them sad they cry. That's humans. People are very emotional I think."

"And that is why I think you are so weak."

"I don't think so." The brunette servant replied, "I think that what makes us strong. Because we feel, we understand each other, because we know what pain feels like that is why we try not to inflict the same pain to others, because we know happiness feels like we try to share it with others. Empathy…I think is the right word."

The angel stared at her for a few moments then a small smile tugged in his lips as he looked ahead again. The angel was never really quite vocal on his feelings, if he does have, which Sara believed he does. He was often quiet, smirking, sometimes just small smile, but Sara had found their small chat the most dear moments of her life. Perhaps it was quite strange to be talking to the angel of the lord, or to be speaking with him in this manner, but Sara knew the angel wouldn't want it any other way. She smiled and stood next to the angel. "Humans are all different because we have emotion, its sometimes difficult to understand them—but that doesn't mean their complex. And humans being difficult to understand doesn't mean you should give up on understanding them." she said quietly, she saw the angel glanced at her in the corner of his eyes before closing them.

"Empathy…I like it." He said before walking towards the sands, it was strange how his feet would not leave any footprints on the sand. His back was facing her as he spread his wings. "I will see you again, _Sara."_

Then the small back flew farther, and farther away until he was nowhere to be seen—

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Furihata bolted up as he heard the banging on his front door, his eyes widen as he found himself in his bedroom, he remember coming home, speaking with Akashi and…he blinked…where…where is Akashi? He looked around but he was alone, he could hear muffled voice from downstairs, he climbed out of his bed and found something on the nightstand. He didn't understand…why…why was it there? The cheap wrist watch lay on the wooden nightstand next to his lampshade, he couldn't be mistaken. The red belt was all too familiar to him. He took it in his hand wondering, after buying this a few days ago Akashi had never took it off unless he was helping him with washing the dishes or the laundry. A sudden tinge of fear washed over him as he clutched the wrist to his chest and stormed out of his room.

"Akashi-kun!" he called out in the hallway, there was no reply, he continued to call the angel's name but there was no reply, he ran down to the living room yet there was not even his shadow to be found. Furihata was taken aback as the knocking became louder. He could hear now what the person outside was saying.

"Hello! This the local government unit official please answer the door if you are still in there!"

Furihata quickly opened the door and found a man in a vest and a hard hat with a glow stick in hand. "Are you the occupant of this house?" he asked, it was raining Furihata realized.

"Yes." He answered. "W-What's happening?"

"A very bad weather disturbance, sir, we ask you to come with us for evacuation immediately. We will provide you warmer clothes on the location, sir first is we have to get you out of here fast." He said ushering the teenager, Furihata frowned as he hesitantly tried to pulled back.

"Wait, I-I need to find my friend." Furihata said as he tried to wiggle off the man. "P-Please, I need to see him first we gotta get him too!"

"Sir you have to go now," The man tried to persuade him, "we will look for your friend, we will bring him to the evacuation center as well just please come with us, we must ensure your safety first."

"You don't understand do you?" Furihata said looking back at his house filled with worry, "I cant leave without Akashi-kun!"

"Sorry sir we need to evacuate _now."_ The man said pulling Furihata away and dragging the teenager towards a police car.

The car ride was short, Furihata was baffled as he found the city looked nowhere near how it did a few hours ago, some houses were on fire, some were crumbled to the ground, it was raining as well and the thunderstorm was frightening. They soon arrived at the covered gym along with another car with a woman and her daughter. They were given a blanket and they were ushered to the gym. They were welcomed with chaos and utter noise, everyone was looking for someone, some kids were crying some men were arguing with the officials to get their child left in the school or camp or something of sorts, there was a woman who was pleading someone to call her husband who was still at work. Furihata felt frightened, something was wrong, this doesn't feel like any other weather disturbance for some reason. The pounding in his chest hasn't calmed yet as his eyes scan the place for any familiar face, a scarlet hair. He walked in the room looking at for Akashi, perhaps he was taken here as well? Finally Furihata decided to ask people around.

The first person just ignored the boy the second glared at him, he sighed. He was feeling extremely anxious right then, where was Akashi, why did he leave without telling him? He continued to look around when he suddenly saw a familiar mop of navy blue hair and tanned skin. He was speaking with someone, thinking the Too player may be able to help him with his dilemma. He walked towards the boy when suddenly Aomine turned and bumped into him causing him to fall in his bottoms.

"Yo, sorry man." He heard Aomine say looking up he found the usual intimidating eyes of the monster of the court almost making him gasp. He found the pink haired manager of the Too Basketball Club running to his side muttering apologies in behalf of Aomine. Aomine offered him a hand and he accepted it pulling himself to his feet.

"I-I'm sorry I-I wasn't looking." Furihata apologized bowing his head to the power forward player. The aura of intimidation was almost identical to Akashi's but it was more like monster like intimidate, and Akashi's was regal, royal, power induced intimidation. Aomine was staring at him hard, he wonder if the player could even remember who he is, after all he hasn't play against his team yet—always in the bench. "I-I'm sorry!" he repeated.

"Can I help you?" Aomine asked noticing something the boy held in his hand. It was a cheap looking wrist watch with a red belt, he was clutching it terribly close to his chest as he tried to avoid an eye contact with Aomine. "Hey, buddy, can I help you?"

"I…I was wondering…i-if you happened to have seen a guy, h-he has uhm, this weird scarlet hair, a-and uhm…really bright red eyes, p-pale s-skin, his name is A-Akashi Seijuuro, p-perhaps have you seen someone like that?"

Furihat didn't miss the slight widening of his eyes when he said those words…could it be…he knows Akashi?

"Ah! You're Furihata of Seirin!"

Furihata was surprised when Momoi exclaimed his name, he smiled meekly nodding, "I-I thought y-you'd know," he bowed his head, "I-I'm Furihata Kouki, from Seirin High School, I'm also a member of the school's basketball club." Aomine's eyes widen. Seirin, huh, not that he mentions it, looking around he didn't see any other Seirin players nearby, well they have their own gymnasium so perhaps the covered gym was used as well as evacuation area for the students.

Blinking Aomine shook the thought, how did this kid knew Akashi? Grabbing the boy by the shoulder he looked at him in the eyes, "How the hell did you know that guy?" Aomine asked, "Don't tell me you're one of _them?_!"

Furihata was shocked when he heard what Aomine said. Aomine…knew about the angels as well? "You…do?" Furihata asked.

Aomine stopped shaking the boy eyes wide…Furihata…knew? He stepped back running a hand on his hair, Furihata had been sheltering…Akashi, Akashi was…

_"Whose this Akashicchi anyways?"_

_"He's…he's our eldest brother…his name is Lucifer."_

_"L-Lucifer?! Y-You mean that scary satanic crap?! That's your brother? I thought he was a demon!"_

_Kise shook his head, "Aominecchi, where are you even getting your information?" he sighed, "Lucifer…was the most beautiful angel. But he was only damned. According to prophecies, he will lead an army of demons and damned souls. He is a__** fallen angel."**_

_"Meaning to say…he's like the destroyer?"_

_Kise didn't answer ._

Why was Furihata with him, why was Furihata with the destroyer of humanity? Narrowing his eyes to the brunette he quickly grabbed him by the shoulder surprising Momoi as well. "Where is that little shit!" he exclaimed, "Do you even know what on fucking hell you are doing sheltering that guy?!"

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi retorted trying to pull Aomine off the scared boy, "You're scaring him!"

"Don't stop me Satsuki this is none of your business!"

"But Aomine-kun—"

"What are you trying to say, I'm looking for Akashi-kun as well." Aomine let go of Furihata heaving, trying to calm down Aomine clenched his hand into a fist and stepped away. "Aomine-kun do you know where Akashi-kun is? Aomine-kun do you know—"

"His fucking brothers are out there trying to fucking stop that shit from destroying the fucking world!" Aomine bursted, "Kise…is there, he…and the others as he say…are trying to stop that guy from killing the whole planet." Furihata's eyes widen…what…what is Aomine saying, Kise…? Who is Kise? Akashi…never really told him about anything about himself, being an angel was quite self-explanatory, but he never really asked him about him. Aside from Sara's memory that he has vaguely held what else does he know about Akashi? He…

_I don't really know much about Akashi-kun…his brothers _

_Where he came from…_

_Who is he?_

_What does Aomine-kun means when he said 'stopping him from destroying the world'?_

"I… don't understand Aomine-kun…w-what are you trying to say…"

"Akashi is fucking Lucifer!"

Furihata's eyes widen…

Lucifer…._Lucifer _is…humanity's—Furihata felt his hand shook violently as he stare at Aomine's eyes in search for a hint of lie—but there was none. He felt a breath caught in his throat as the thought sinks in. Akashi is…Lucifer and there was a starnge phenomenon before them. The thought was plausible and basing on the way Aomine spoke about him it seems like he had the impression Akashi is the reason for this catastrophe. Could it be? Could it be possible that it is indeed Akashi that brought this to them? The lights in the gym flickered for a moment as a loud thunder roared, they heard the people shriek and children started crying out for their mothers in fear. Could Akashi ever—Furihata felt his chest tightened as he remember the eyes Akashi had when he attacked those robbers then, that frightening, merciless, cold eyes.

He doesn't want to believe in Aomine he want to diminish the thought, but he knows the look in Aomine's eyes told him the very truth and once those words was left he knew he could not unhear them. A small feminine voice cried in his mind, telling him Akashi isn't bad.

_Akashi-kun…_

He was quiet, his eyes were usually cold and stoic, bored, he didn't talk often. Akashi liked books more than people, he'd prefer Miso soup than to talk about frivolous things, but…he isn't bad, he isn't evil. He was…he always thought of Furihata in the simplest yet most precious way he could. Akashi wasn't very fond or very good in showing directly how he felt his concern towards the brunette, but he knew that the quiet reminder the scarlet haired angel sent him every time, the small smirk over his annoying blabber, the look he gave him was his way of saying how he cares for the other. He was quite impulsive sometimes, sometimes too calculative, he was too much of everything sometimes but Furihata knew he was anything but evil. He remember the shaking of the angel's arms as he held the brunette in his arms. He shook his head, a tear escaped his eyes as he held the wrist watch in his hand.

_"Kouki."_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"Today was fun."_

**_Akashi-kun…wouldn't…Akashi-kun isn't like that!—_**Shaking Furihata looked up at the blue haired basketball player lips quivering, "He is anything but evil, Akashi-kun isn't like that he might be unable to properly tell what he feels like, but he isn't like that! Akashi-kun will not do that…I…I know, I just…know." He stared at the tanned male despite his shaking legs, he cannot let him say continue speaking like that knowing the truth. He remember the distant look in his eyes, then he would say he was thinking about his _home_. How can someone with such lonely look in his face would be the destroyer of humanity? "I…I believe Akashi-kun…I believe in him!"

…

Akashi's eyes widen as he turned around and found nothing. Did…someone just prayed to him? It was the strangest feeling, it was so long when someone had prayed on his name. When someone prays in their name they would feel this surge of electric shock like, but not painful, it felt like someone had tickled them, and then followed by the feeling of warmth. It was unbelievable, someone…had thought of him just now, a human? Looking towards at the city beneath him Akashi wondered if he was not born as Lucifer would he live a fairly better life than he does now, would it be easier for him and Furihata, would the brunette fall in love with him? He chuckled to his thoughts, he was being senile. He looked straight ahead a frown fell to his face. The apartment had been reduced to ruins of concrete now and the protective globe of energy that seemed to serve as a cocoon is now in the air, Kise and Midorima came a few moments ago saying they were there to give a hand. Kise had changed and Midorima as well, their eyes were alive. He wondered if they have met someone as well as he did. This only made Akashi's wish to stop the apocalypse intensify. Kise flew and gave another experimental attack only to be blown again by the protective barrier, an invisible electric field seems to have filled the globe of light. As they attack it only continued to become greater in power, soon that energy will be enough to reduce them into microscopic pieces—effectively reducing their existence on earth. Midorima was about to launch another attack when—

"Shintaro stop!"

Midorima stopped and turned to find Akashi, he could not help but notice Akashi's wounded left arm and cracked lips, he couldn't even heal himself. He was reserving them to keep that state he was in or at least his appearance. He turned and found Kise trying to catch his breath, he isn't in any better condition either. His hands were slightly burnt from the counter of Kuroko's protective force field.

"If you continue the field around him will only become more powerful and our next attack might…annihilate us. We cannot come close to it, it is very dangerous." Akashi said.

"But what should we do?" Kise asked, "W-What will happen to Kurokocchi?!"

"We have to think of another way." Midorima said.

"But we do not have time!" Kise exclaimed.

"Ryouta, calm yourself down, your panic won't be any help to us in this situation." Akashi said. He bit his lower lip trying not to show the injury in his arm hurt as much. It was badly broken from getting slammed against the wall a few moments ago. He understand what Kise was feeling, he was as concerned as he is for their youngest, he could only pray that he would snap out of it before he could do any damage. The light had reduced now which means the awakening will be soon over. "Shintaro is correct we need to think of—"

Akashi was cut off by the sound of flapping of wings, they turned and found Murasakibara approaching in haste. Midorima's eyes widen, the shock was mirrored in Kise's face as well. Akashi didn't ask when Murasakibara didn't came despite feeling the other's presence, he thought Kise and Midorima perhaps had asked the six feet angel to do something else.

"What are you doing here!" Midorima's voice roared making Akashi raised an eyebrow, did the composed, stoic, proper brother of his just raised his voice? The angel flew towards his purple haired brother grabbing the front of his shirt, "Did I not tell you to stay there! The instruction was simple!"

"Shintaro there must be a good reason behind this, stop this!" Akashi said to the green haired angel. Midorima shrugged his hold off Murasakibara but still glaring at the angel. "Atsushi, I believe we tasked you to look after the human vessel for Kuroko's sword, why are you here?"

Murasakibara looked at them quiet for a moment, "Takao-chin," he started making Midorima flipped his switch. A hot air of energy emmited from the emerald hair angel as he suddenly grabbed Murasakibara again in the front of his shirt his eyes sending death glares to the taller male.

"What happened to Takao?" he asked his voice dripping with venom.

"Takao-chin asks me to relay a message to you…personally."

"I do not understand why you have to leave your post Atsushi." Akashi said with a frown.

"I do not want to waste Takao-chin's efforts, that is why." Muraskibara said to the three.

"What do you mean, what did Takao do?!"

"Its not important now, Takao-chin wouldn't be happy if we waste more time." Murasakibara said looking at Midorima's eyes as he gently pried the angel's hands off his shirt to be able to speak, "We are able to find a way to stop Kuro-chin's awakening."

…

Nijimura flipped the logbook in his hand confirming each and every deaths on report sent to him by his reapers. He took a heavy breath as he placed the item on one of the glass cages on the quiet room. Humans loves to collect things that reminded them of their history, it enabled the next generation to see what was in the past, and how the previous generations lived. Walking towards the brown haired man standing before an old portrait he reached to his pocket producing a small bottle enclosed by a wooden cork. "Humans continued to fascinate me." He said raising the bottle to the light, he smiled at the silver blue color of the energy inside. "To think he'd risk his eyes, to risk that one thing that he could actually bring him closer to finding his long lost family, to risk the sense in which he relies almost eighty percent of the time, to risk his future as a doctor…for an information he has no idea if true or not."

"Did you know what he told me when I was about to get his eyes from him?" Nijimura placed the regent on top of the glass cage next to the logbook remembering the look the doctor gave him, he had a small smile in his lips, "He said, he trust me…he trust the look I had when I was telling him the information. Trust…such laughable thing. Its intangible and yet a man of logic, a man of science believes on such thing. Such brave soul, I would love to reap his soul personally."

A chuckled finally broke the one sided conversation, the brown haired man ran his hand on the item on his hand. "Indeed, but you can't, not now." Kiyoshi said running his hand on the item before turning to Nijimura.

"That item is from this museum, you shouldn't be touching it so casually Kiyoshi."

The man laughed again, "Do you know what this item is called Nijimura-kun?"

Nijimura blinked, the object was round about the size of a palm of a sixteen year old, it looked like it was shrunk in Kiyoshi's big hands. The edges were gold and a beautiful pattern was etched on it, it seems like a locket the only difference was the front was made of a clear glass showing the item inside. Visible from the glass was a beautifully black hair preserved. "That's…a human hair." He answered cringing. He frowned, what a creepy hobby.

Kiyoshi shook his head, "Its not just a simple hair—it's a hair cut off from a deceased."

Nijimura's eyes widen staring at Kiyoshi in disbelief, "Kiyoshi you and your hobbies are making me doubt that you are God."

"Come on, don't be like that." The man said chuckling, he stopped looking at the item in his hand. The owner of the item was an Japanese woman who married a British young man, he felt the memories of the object flowing in him. A beautiful woman on her young age of twenty and a man of twenty-eight, the woman had a striking beautiful black hair while her betrothed had blonde hair, they were a happy couple—or so until the war broke. The woman died in an attack, when her husband came back he was no longer among the living. He grieved for weeks. "This is called…Momento Mori."

Nijimura finally realized, having lived so many years—being older than God himself, he knew of it but had slipped only in his memory. During the Victorian Era somewhere in England this had become quite a statement during then. He had paid little attention to it of course, things that humans develop doesn't really amuse him that much. "What of it?" Nijimura asked.

"Momento Mori meant…_remember your mortality."_ Kiyoshi said, "During Victoria's reign, early to late 19th century the English nobles and family that were quite affluent would make Momento Mori for their deceased family member, they would usually encase a part of the deceased in items similar to this—usually the hair. It is to remember the deceased member of the family, and as a sign to the living members that they are mortals as well, and thus there will be a time when they too shall cease to live, thus they _must_ live today. To remember death, to remember life, to know your mortality. From ash and so shall come back to ash."

Nijimura smirked, "Well I never thought you'd be interested, you feared nothing, not even me." He said. It was true he could reap God himself, but he has no reason to do so yet. And even if he does, God isn't really like humans, he was one whole being, not humans who has physical body and soul, God, Kiyoshi, had only his soul—his soul was powerful enough to stood to itself making it tangible. Besides if he does reap him—the whole planet, the whole universe will come with him for it was moving, speeding, expanding, changing, only because he was alive. If he cease to exist, aside from apocalypse…there will be again, nothing—not time, not space, not even darkness or light. "For someone who would never experience such, what is it you? Do you even understand their feelings? I am beginning to wonder. Honestly we could truly not sympathize with them, don't you think? For we don't know what is it to be born, nor to die. Even if your son would actually destroy this planet I would still live and so do you, and the others, so what is it you?"

Kiyoshi smiled, "We…couldn't sympathize with them that is exactly why." He said, "That is why I admire them, because they know of it. Because they hold something I don't. The feeling of truly…being alive. That is why…I want to give my children that gift."

"Mortality, huh? Would they be please?"

"You know, when I lived among humans I experienced something—it was grief. I watched a soul be born, then grow into a fine young woman, she called me by the name Teppei, I came to know her slowly every day, I almost forgot about time, then she told me that she had come to love me but I cannot return her feelings, and so…I watched her fall in love with someone else, she got married, she had three children, an energetic son, and a two darling daughters, it was then I realized, she was getting old and I wasn't, I watched her children grow up, fall in love as well. Before I know it she…had fallen ill. She died. And to me it just felt like weeks. Those decades felt like weeks," he laughed bitterly, "I knew one day I will see her once again, and I would see the same thing repeat over. And knowing every single lifetime that I have to meet her, she would be so close to me and I—we cannot be, because she knows of mortality and I do not. I must continue to exist. That grief, that is something I do not want them to feel. It killed me once when I saw that in Akashi's eyes when Sara died. I cannot let them live their lives like this anymore—my sons are my children, they are not tools." Kiyoshi said, "One day…one day I know they will understand, if today they would hate me for these things I have put them through, I know one day they would understand. I put my faith on them as well."

…

Akashi's eyes widen as Murasakibara relayed the information. Somehow, it feels like he knew this will happen, somehow he knows something like this will happen. When the world was filled with sin God sent Christ, his lamb to cleanse the humans of their sins and in doing so he faced death as the sacrificial lamb. This time to save the world from its destruction another sacrifice is needed. Somehow Akashi knew how it has to be done. To stop his brother…a life force must compel him to severe his ties from heaven. This wont only stop the destruction but—he wonder if Kuroko would be alright with it. Such selfish act only befits a selfish creature. Kise and Midorima were still both flabbergasted with the information, but to Akashi it felt like he was only been told what he already knew. To save a thousand, one must sacrifice—how many things had he had read pertaining of that notion? Most people would think of this as an act of selflessness, but Akashi knew better.

He remember the story he read, of a knight clad in black armor, in order to save his friend and the princess he sacrificed himself thinking it was the best possible way to save those that he holds dear. It was stupid, for he did save them from their nemesis but not from grieve. His friend vowed vengeance and the princess cried for weeks until she fell ill. Dying for the sake of others is stupid.

And maybe he was stupid as well.

"Akashi-chin!"

"Wait Akashicchi!"

His flapped his wings as powerful as he could, he sped up like no other the powerful flaps of his wings disturbed the air flow making his brother unable to follow his suite. He knows one way or another they will understand that what Nijimura meant by a powerful life force was either one of them. Only an angel could hold such powerful life force next to a horseman—and he knows by experience there is no way in this world that any of those four would give them theirs. One of them will, knowing Kise's admiration for Kuroko, he wouldn't mind risking his life, and knowing his shallow comprehension he wouldn't actually understand what it means to give their life force. He could hear Midorima's muffled voice calling him as he extended his hand towards the globe of light, his eyes widen as he saw the left wing spreads out escaping the forcefield. He had no time, he gave another powerful flap—

_"Ah, Akashi-kun."_

_"Tetsuya, what are you doing here, wont Father be looking for you?"_

_"I just wanted to watch you while you're at work."_

_"Hm? Its not particularly interesting I must say."_

_"But you're really amazing."_

.

He'd rather be stupid, he'd rather be an idiot, he'd rather be a coward but he could not bear watching his brother in pain. Michael, Kuroko, he knew this was all against his nature, even if he does win this apocalypse, the pain he'll carry knowing he killed this many people will keep him barely alive. He would wish he had died. For a moment he thought of Furihata Kouki, of Sara, he knew he'll be upset. He knows he'll cry. But this decision will keep him safe as well, it will keep him and all of the people his brothers had come to love safe. Maybe it was selfish. Maybe it was stupid. But he'd have stupid and save the ones he loves than anything else.

_"Akashi-kun…brother…" _Akashi heard the faint voice of his younger brother calling. It almost sounded like he was crying.

Akashi supressed the pain the quickly shoots all over his body when his hand made contact against the forcefield, he felt the pain of extreme heat and a hundred volts run in his body. He could hear his brother calling for him in his mind. He cannot let him down. All those years the teal haired angel had looked up at him, he remember he was the last face he saw before he was dragged into the abyss, he was trying to convince their father of his innocence. He believed in him. And he betrayed his trust trying to kill Kagami Taiga. This was only a small price and compensation for him to pay. He was nothing but a mere angry soul rebellious on their father, and now it came to this. His youngest brother was paying his sins in his stead.

_"I-It…hurts…"_

Akashi reached deeper into the forcefield using all that remains of his strength. "T-Tetsuya…" he called the boy's name. Why did he have to bear the burden of his sins? "I-I'm h-here." He said. He remember when the boy would fall depressed every time he'd be left on his own while the others would be out for their duties. When Akashi would return he would fine the boy quiet and lonely on his own. He never complained but the look in his eyes betrayed it. He would sit with him and talk about his brothers' mischiefs and misadventures, and he'd tell him its going to be alright, he could say anything, that he was there—_I'm here._ Akashi felt as if his arm was getting peeled off, he dipped another one of his arms and searched in the globe, the pain in his arms and body was bearable but hearing his youngest brother call for him was excruciating. Akashi felt blood trailing down his nose as he dipped further. As the time pass he found the force that was pulling him off Kuroko was getting stronger, he could feel his insides being fried, he could barely taste the blood in his mouth. He didn't have much time.

He felt relief washed over him as his burnt hands felt the familiar supple skin—

_"What is his name?"_

_"We will call him Kuroko Tetsuya, his angel name shall be Michael."_

_"That's a beautiful name."_

_"Indeed."_

"I-I'm here T-Tetsuya." He said as he pulled the body closer, he found himself getting sucked inside the globe instead and before he knew it he was holding his dear brother in his arms. For the first time in a thousand years he is this close to him. Even how many more years would pass for him Kuroko was still be his little brother—always. A gentle smile appeared in his lips. He had forgotten the unbearable pain in his body nor the turmoil of his internal organs, or his skin slowly peeling off and his exposed muscles swelling. Kuroko's closed eyes opened, Akashi found himself caressing his cheek something he did when the Kuroko first came to them. "I-I'm sorry…brother…was late."

"Akashi…kun?"

Akashi smiled, "Yes it is me," he whispered collecting the boy in his arms for the last time. He could only wish Furihata would forgive him one day for this selfish act. "There will be nothing to be afraid of, I'm here now."

.

.

.

"Its going to be alright, Tetsuya."


	15. Chapter 15

_ANNNNND WE ARE BAAACK! DID YOU MISS ME? OMG I MISS YOU GUYS A LOT. Today the weather seems as if its on PMS, one moment its nice and sunny, then its cloudy, then its as hot as Sahara, then BAM, its raining cats and dogs and the internet is playing shit on me and I don't know why. AAAAAND SCHOOL STARTS IN A FEW WEEEEEEEEKS omg I haven't even got my uniform, yeah I'm in a uni yet I need a uniform(clue about my background; I study in an exclusive university run by priests)and I heard my friends got into a different class which means LONER mooode! Anyhow I saw this Capsule Toys, its about 200-300 yen, and they have KnB keychains there and if you're lucky you can have a Himuro plus Murasakibara which is rare as the machine says. I got a Furihata keychain and on the second machine I got Mebuchi! I couldn't blame the kids looking at me at the Game Center, I mean I cant help but squeal! _

_Anyhow, I've been writing now another story, we'll go Kagakuro in that new story. Its gonna be filled with REEEED REEEEEED REEED lol. I will release it after the end of this series which is veeery close now *sniffs* I mean I have loved this story as well, I did my best, I think I always does with my stories. Its like every time I just fall in love with them and its difficult to realize its coming to end. BTW I must thank my friend, who helped me through making this chapter, were in the middle of argument of how MIDOTAKA would turn out LOL. AHAHAHA anyways, I have them plotted already. WEEELCOOOME to Chapter 15! What is ahead of our couples after apocalypse? _

_Thank you guys for the favs and follows I AM SOOOO HAPPY to know you guys like TnY, and I MEAN IT. Thank you again to Kumiko-Walker-san let's see if they do get a happy ending LOL, to xxNido I AM SOOOOO GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN REVIIIIEW I MISSED YOU A LOT, to AJ-san I don't mind you at all and I must say I.L.Y AHAHAHA and BUBBLES9595 as well! Thank you very much everyone, though I must say I am one hell of a sadistic writer for putting our OTPs in one hell of a pain *bows head apologetically* BUUUT this is for the sake of plot, ahahaha anyways, thank you guys and I hope to see your reviews AGAAAAIN!_

_Reviews please *winks*_

**Chapter 15: After**

He had never wondered or thought about death, even once, even when Sara was there. He didn't know the fear of his death, the feeling humans knew the moment they learn of their true nature, he could never actually empathize with them, maybe it was that separated him—them—from humans. Time only exist for those who knew of their mortality. Though he had a clear understanding of time, he never really cared of it. He was an archangel whose existence is as vast as God himself. As long as they were permitted to exist they shall be. It was rare to find an angel dying and when they do the difference was they don't have the second chance to be reincarnated like mortals do, because their souls were different from theirs. So for the first time he wondered about death, for the first time he thought how was it like to die. Was it painful, was it frightening? He looked at his younger brother whose eyes were half dazed, he felt relieved that he had at least woken up. The pain was overridden with happiness knowing his brother will be well.

_"Brother?"_

Soon he saw the chains of heaven appeared loosely tied around his brother and his lone pale blue wing. Slowly they cracked and broke to pieces, Kuroko's eyes slowly cracked open a shocked expression filled his small face. Akashi shook his head knowing the expression was brought by his appearance. He muttered in his head hoping his brother could hear him—_its not your fault Michael, don't blame yourself brother._ A tear slid down his pale cheek and for a moment Akashi felt his chest churn painfully. Parting, is indeed a sweet sorrow. The chains shattered into billions of pieces, the lone wings started shedding and disappearing behind his small back.

_Michael_

_Its going to be alright now,_

_Brother's here_

_I'm here now_

.

.

.

Before he knew it he found his brother's face was washed in horror he reached for him but he knew he wouldn't be able to do so anymore.

"AKASHI-KUUUUN!"

.

That was the last thing he remember hearing and then his vision was filled with light then replaced with images, his memories. He remember standing there watching as his father created the light for the first time, then he separated the sky and earth and he then made the universe, the vast expanse of mystery, then he made that tiny planet and he filled it with complex life forms. He remember as his father first brought Michael with him. He remember his first trip on earth, he remember watching over Adam and Eve, he remember the dday when they were casted out and Uriel was placed to guard the sacred place, he remember meeting Sara for the first time, he remember seeing the bandits killed her, he remember anger and frustration, hatred towards humanity, he remember his last meeting with his Father, he remember being casted out of heaven and into the abyss. Then he remember waking up on Earth, he remember falling down. He remember Furihata. He remember his fear of losing the brunette for the first time. He remember Furihata folding the paper crane, he remember the first time he went on a trip with the brunette, he remember the first time being happy—extremely happy, and he remember wishing this would never end, he remember speaking with Gadreel, the angel and the family that had come to love him as a part of them, he remember ever single moment. So this was how death was like, he thought. He didn't feel anything, but he did remember how he felt those moments.

_This…is the end huh?_

_Its alright, I guess…_

_._

_._

_Kouki…forgive me_

_._

_._

BEEP

.

BEEP

.

BEEP

Cracking his eyes open he found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, he could hear the almost annoying repeating beeping sound close to him. Somehow his whole body aches in pain, groaning he tried to look around and move but it was difficult, raising his hand he found so many tubes attached to him. He coughed as he realized an oxygen mask was on him. He heard a slight commotion outside making him panic as well, before he knew it the door slid open and a couple of white clad people ran to his side.

_Am I…in heaven?_

"Can you hear us?" the other man said walking up to his side, he was still disoriented that be barely made out those words, he looked over the man inspecting him. It took him a few moments before he realized the man was wearing a lab coat. Next to him was a girl in the same white uniform holding a clipboard while inspecting the apparatus on his side. Where was he, he thought.

"His vitals are okay." The nurse said while noting on her clipboard.

The doctor nodded, "Kagami-san, can you hear us?" It took him a few minutes before everything sank to him. He was…in a hospital. Kagami nodded he used his left hand to reach for his oxygen mask taking it off. His throat felt utterly dry, he looked around, no one…was there, of course. "How are you feeling?"

"W-Water…" he said his voice came cracking.

The doctor turned to the nurse giving the silent order and the nurse nodded leaving the room. "Kagami-san, do you remember why you are here?" the doctor asked. Kagami stared at the man contemplating the question. What happened to him indeed? What was he doing in a hospital, who took him to the hospital. Closing his eyes, he tried his best to remember. He remember a teal hair, dinner, he was…eating dinner with…someone? He tried to focus more, he remember talking with that teal haired boy, then…then he left. The next thing he remember was opening the door, then he saw red—no, scarlet, lighter than red, it was someone's hair. He remember feeling a pain in his abdomen, then everything was slowly getting hazier, then he saw them, those regretful eyes before everything spinned and he remember falling down—

_"Kagami-kun who is—"_

_I…_

_I was—_

"I was stabbed." Kagami said unsure, talking hurts, he hates the sound of his voice like nails scratching the blackboard. He turned to the doctor who nodded.

"Its good that you do at least remember that, you've been sleeping for almost a week now Kagami-san." The doctor said, "Do you remember what you are doing in the Post Office, or the young man that was with you?"

The nurse came with a glass of water. Putting the glass to the nightstand the nurse helped Kagami to a more comfortable position, she placed a pillow on his back and had him straighten his back. She reached to the water and helped the teenager to drink. After downing the glass, the nurse stood next to Kagami quietly. Kagami muttered a thanks before starting to think of the doctor's question, Post Office? He remember falling unconscious in his apartment, and who does he mean by young man. "I…don't remember that." He said clearly confused.

"Takao Kazunari-san," the doctor said, "he was admitted here as well, he was found with you in the Post Office. Perhaps this must be the result of you hitting your head from the debris. It was a miracle that you are still alive when you were found, you lost so much blood, though…you were in a coma Kagami-san for almost a week. After that.." the doctor cleared his throat, "incident, you were found when a call from Takao-san called for help."

Takao…Takao the paediatrician?

"Wait, Takao—i-is he okay?" Kagami asked.

The doctor turned to the door, "He is but I do believe he's not the man you knew." Kagami blinked what does he mean? What happened, why can't he remember anything? Why…why is Takao with him, what happened to them? "You do remember the _Tokyo Tragedy_ Kagami-san, right?"

Tokyo…what?

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"The storm, the earthquake, you don't remember, Kagami-san?"

Kagami shook his head, "No."

"I-I" the doctor cleared his throat again, "I see, we will run a test for you this afternoon after you have well rested. We'll confirm there if there is anything wrong with you. We will be taking you to a different room as well so you may rest better."

…

Kagami sat quietly on his new room, the test was finished quickly, his side still hurt but not anything he cannot tolerate, he was given some painkillers but he said he could manage. Slowly strings of memory were coming back. He can now remember now the face of the boy he was eating dinner with but somehow he still can't roll out of his tongue the name of that boy, what was he doing again with that boy, what was he doing in his apartment? Kagami clicked his tongue as he rubbed his temple he can feel a headache coming now, his eyes darted towards the door when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Kagami said. The door slid open revealing a familiar brunette and a pink haired girl. The brunette had a bouquet of irises in his arms as he bowed, Kagami could not help but notice the bags under his teammates eyes.

"I hope were not intruding." Momoi said in a hushed voice as she bowed. Kagami wondered why is the Too's Basketball Club's Manager doing there.

"Its alright." Kagami said, "Take a seat?"

Momoi smiled and pulled a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling Kagamin?" she asked.

"A little sore."

Kagami turned to Furihata who didn't look very well, he looked more sick than he is. "Furi, what's up?" he asked taking the boy's attention who smiled sheepishly.

"'I-Its nice knowing you're well Kagami-kun." Furihata said before standing and putting the flowers in the vase on the small table next to the window. Kagami blinked at Furihata's action, somehow something was off. He could feel it in his teammates action. His eyes widen as a memory flashed to Kagami. He remember Furihata and him and that boy with teal hair in the frint gate of Seirin. Furihata…was there, he might know.

"Furi."

Furihata turned around, "Yes?"

"Do you remember, uhm this guy he has teal hair kinda shorter than you, he was with me one time—"

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?"

"Kuroko…Tetsuya…?" The name felt familiar and it triggered something in him that made him feel butterflies in his stomach. The name made his heart skip a beat. Before he knew it he was flooded with memory of that teal haired boy. He remember him in his living room looking so small and fragile in his shirt, smiling over his ridiculous blush, his frown over his brothers hiding something from him, his nostalgic eyes when he thought of them, and his smile as they ate together. He remember now his voice, his small almost non-existent cold voice. The thought that the boy wasn't there instantly alarmed and woke all his senses up. Where is Kuroko?

Momoi flinched when Kagami suddenly gain his energy and quickly bolted his way to Furihata almost knocking off the IV. Luckily the pull was hard enough to make the taller male hiss in pain and go back to his bed. "Kagamin! Mou, don't move so abruptly!" Momoi said almost having a mini-heart attack.

"D-Do you have any idea where Kuroko is?" Kagami asked quickly.

Furihata blinked, he looked at Momoi unsure of what to say. "We…don't know." Furihata answered. "That is…actually what we thought you'd know Kagami-kun."

Kagami didn't know what to say, why, where was Kuroko, he remember hearing his voice before he fell unconscious. For some reason his chest tightened at the information, he felt blood boiling in his nerves. Where was Kuroko, why wasn't he with him, why was he with Takao. "I need to see Takao, he might know something." Kagami said fiddling with his IV.

"K-Kagamin!" Momoi exclaimed trying to stop the boy. Furihata ran to Kagami assisting Momoi.

"Kagami-kun please calm down!" Furihata exclaimed.

The two combined was of course no way in comparison to the American built boy, he was able to pull the IV off him. He shoved pass the two making his way out of the room quickly without even minding the two voices calling him from behind. He ran out of his room without a care that he was wearing only his hospital gown. His bare feet patted on the cold tiled floor pushing through the busy corridors. How the hell can he calm down? Just how on earth can he possibly calm his nerves down when his last memory was getting stabbed in his apartment and Kuroko's voice calling out to him? What if Kuroko was stabbed as well? What if they did something to him? Frantically he searched and scanned the facees of every single person he came across with praying one of them would be Kuroko. He ran to the lobby, scanning the room for a familiar teal haired boy. He has to be here somewhere. There were unbelievably a lot of people being rushed in, he could see a couple crying over the corner, a man in a light blue shirt sullied in blood running hand on his hair looking terrified. What's happening, why are there so many injured people? He could hear a few screaming about how they can't see their loved ones.

"Is there a Murasakibara Atsushi in this hospital?"

Kagami's eyes widen…that voice—turning towards the source he found a man in a dark gray sweater and dark jeans with his back facing Kagami on the front desk along with the many other people asking for someone. The man was ignored due to the many talking voices simultaneously speaking. "I need to know if Murasakibara Atsushi is in this hell hole of a hospital, I need an answer now!" the voice growled making Kagami flinched, he had never heard that tone of voice from him. "I have been running around Tokyo, do you know how many hospitals I have been, almost ten! All around Tokyo, I have no time for dawdling, I need to know if he is here or—"

"Tatsuya?"

The man froze and turned to Kagami, making them both stare at the other like latter had grown an extra pair of arm in his forehead. "T-Taiga?" Himuro was shock to find his childhood friend and fraternal brother. The last time he saw this young man was during his graduation in the university, the boy was in his middle school back then. He had grown a lot from what he last remembered. But more importantly what was he doing in the hospital lobby wearing his hospital gown. "W-What are you…"

"You're in Japan too?" Kagami asked. "W-Who are you looking for?"

The thought made Himuro realize the reason of his trip, he turned to the frnt desk again, "Please just tell me, the guy's name is Murasakibara Atsushi." He said finally calmed down. The woman in thr front desk looked terrified and in panic as others kept on calling on her trying to get the other front desk officers to attend to them. The woman bowed politely apologizing for making the man wait.

"M-Murasakibara-san is in Room 126." She said sheepishly. "I-I would like to show you the way but were quite full."

"I'm sorry for snapping—Its alright, I'll look for it myself, again thank you."

Himuro turned to Kagami but this time two high school students were running towards him. The girl has pink hair while the boy had brown hair and both looked exhausted. "Mou! Don't run off like that Kagamin!" the girl complained. "You'll get in trouble!"

"We'll get in trouble." The brown haired boy said emphasizing the first word.

"Taiga? Taiga, w-what's happening here?" Himuro asked. Kagami scratched his head, as he looked at the two and back to him.

"Guys uhm, this is uhm, my brother—well not biologically but his my big bro, he's Himuro Tatsuya." He said gesturing to the older male, "Tatsuya, these are my friends, Momoi Satsuki and this is Furihata Kouki."

Himuro bowed his head politey, "Hello, thank you for taking care of him, I'm Himuro Tatsuya, I hope Taiga isn't doing anything to cause you guys trouble."

Momoi smiled, "Oh, my that would be an understatement."

"Hey!"

"Are you perhaps his girlfriend?" Himuro asked Momoi.

The three stared at Himuro before erupting from laughter. Momoi chuchkled wavig her hands in front of her, "No, no offense but getting Kagamin as a boyfriend is like taking a wild Tiger as pet at home."

"HEY YOU'VE BEEN INSULTI—"

Himuro chuckled, "Now that sounds like Taiga, yes." The three chuckled, but Kagami found his brother's swollen eyes that was quite strange. Who was this guy he was looking for anyways? For some reason he looked stressed, masking it with a smile. It was what he always did even when they were younger.

"How about some coffee, you look like you need some." Kagami said to the older brunette. The man turned to Kagami watching him carefully, knowing carefully well that his façade had been exposed. The man nodded.

"Alright but we need to put your IV back Kagami-kun." Furihata said sighing.

"Mou! Kagamin your hand is bleeding!"

After some scolding from his attending nurse, the IV was placed back to him. Due to falling into coma for a week, they _really_ have to put him in IV whether he likes it or not. Finally the teenager was allowed to at least stretch his limbs enough to get a coffee or two. Furihata volunteered to get Himuro some coffee and Kagami some apple juice. They sat quietly on the bench while Momoi spoke about her team making after the brunette had told him about how he was a part of their own high school basketball team back in America. Kagami watched the brunette smiled at the girl's antics. Something was off about Himuro. He looks like he cried for days—did someone died? Damn, he wish not. Furihata returned with their drinks handing Momoi a canned hot chocolate and Himuro his coffee and Kagami's apple juice. Something was wrong in this picture Kagami thought as he accepted the drink. Both Furihata and Himuro look like they haven't slept for days and Momoi, what was she doing here? She wouldn't be here without Aomine, practically though the girl may have regarded him as a friend she surely wouldn't be leaving Aomine's side all that fast, yes? Kagami may be stupid in a lot of things but when it comes to people that matters to him—that's a different story for sure.

Himuro muttered a thanks as he rubbed his palms on the warm can of coffee.

"What are you doing here in Japan?" Kagami started as he asked the man, he decided that was perhaps the first thing he should know after meeting his brother.

"I…I am teaching here, I'm here to teach baking class in a high school in Akita." Himuro answered pressing his lips on the lid. He could feel the stress finally settling on his brain as the adrenaline finally washes away. "And I assume you're studying here ?" Kagami nodded. "What happened to you, why're you here?"

Kagami closed his eyes as the memory flooded his head, "I…was stabbed." He said finally.

Himuro almost gasped, "W-Wha—Who!?" Himuro said eyes wide as saucers as he stood.

Kagami raised his hand to calm the raven haired teacher. "I…don't remember or know the person actually, but I know he has a reason, a very heavy one. He didn't look like he meant it. He looked like had no choice."

"Kagami Taiga are you out of your mind? Someone tried to kill you and you think he didn't meant it?!"

"Calm down Tatsuya, I mean it." Kagami said, "I don't know his reason but I know somehow he isn't a bad person—I just know."

Himuro shook his head, "You're impossible Taiga."

"By the way Himuro-sensei," Momoi said, "what brought you here?"

"I…I was looking for someone, he…disappeared and I had a hunch he'd be here in Tokyo." Himuro said, "I had to wait for days until yesterday evening until they returned the train's services."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that sensei." Furihata said sympathetically.

"No its alright now, at least now I know he is here."

"Could it be the _Tokyo Tragedy _got till Akita?"

Himuro nodded, "Yes but not much damage was done, unlike here in Tokyo…"

"Hey, hey," Kagami interrupted, "I've been hearing this _Tokyo Tragedy_, the fuck is that?"

Himuro frowned smacking Kagami in the back of his head, "Turn those cussing down Taiga." He reprimanded.

"You…don't know Kagamin?" Momoi asked in disbelief. Both Momoi and Furihata exchanged looks.

"You don't remember the earthquake or the storm?"

Kagami shook his head, "There was…a storm? I remember before I was stabbed it wasn't even raining."

Himuro tried to remember, what time was it when it started raining again? "It started to rain about pass seven thirty."

Kagami remember he and Kuroko went to see Midorima who was in the hospital who happened to had a problem with his eyes. He remember coming home with Kuroko, about pass six, he remember eating after their conversation, then when he went to get his fought after dinner he remember checking the time—seven forty. "I…I don't remember." Kagami said frowning. The next thing he remember was being stabbed.

"They said it was a weather disturbance." Furihata muttered under his breath, his voice hushed and quiet making Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"But its not…?" Kagami guessed.

Furihata's eyes perked as well as Himuro's. They both looked at Kagami. "What makes you think so Taiga?" Himuro asked.

"I-I just kinda caught with Furi's tone."

Furihata opened his mouth but closed it. Will Kagami believe him if he told him? Would…he believe he met Lucifer, that he knew that angels exist? He will bring him to the nearest hospital if he does. He wanted to ask him but he isn't sure if he does know anything. Himuro sighed in relief. He looked at the wall clock before turning to Kagami smiling sheepishly, "Sorry but I think I need to go." The man said standing up and bowing. "Are you confined here Taiga?"

"Yeah, more or less."

"Then I'll see you around. I'm going to check on Atsushi, if you don't mind."

Furihata and Momoi bowed their head to the older male before the teacher excused himself.

…

Walking down the hallway, Himuro glanced at each of the room number. It was awfully busy, the staffs were running every now and then, assisting patients and doing their assigned tasks. After the Tokyo Tragedy he didn't heard anything from the six feet purple haired male again, he never went back to Akita or did anything that could made his whereabouts known. It came to Himuro that maybe he had returned to heaven after—probably—successfully avoiding apocalypse. He didn't know how he and the other angels did it but after the frightening one evening, everything just wiped out like nothing happened, all there was left were the remains of the battle untold and unknown to many. Those three days without anything, not even a single hello from the purple haired angel made him anxious, every day without a news from the other was like a day of proof of how insignificant he was to the other. He was scared for some reason, to mean nothing for the angel. At the back of his mind he knew the chances of meeting him again was slim, but he was afraid to give up. Ever since he was young Himuro had always been scared of not trying and letting the chance to slip and regret not doing anything about it. He learned the hardway that the things we regret are not the things that we did wrong but the chances he didn't take. The pain of doing something stupid would only last until that day ends, but the pain of _not_ doing anything would come every single time the results would show itself to you. He didn't want to wake up one day and groan in frustration that he should have done something about it. The chances was slim but he took the stake.

Life had always been a gamble, Himuro had learned it for so many courses his life took. For many times he had paused and hesitated for numerous reasons, but this was not the case. Usually he'd paused and think, was this the best, was this really something he could win, was this something he should really do? But this was different, he just knew it. He just knew he had to do it. Even when he realized the haste of his actions the first thing he thought was his last words, he couldn't let it be the last thing he would say to him. He wanted a proper goodbye if he would really have to leave.

Himuro realized, sometimes, there are no second chances, sometimes there is no next time, sometimes it was just now or never.

When the train services had returned without second thought Himuro took a trip to Tokyo along with several people who had left someone or was concerned of someone who is in Tokyo. He remember feeling extremely anxious in the ride. In the huge city of Tokyo where on that huge jungle of concrete will be Murasakibara. He decided to take chances with the hospitals when he heard that an apartment complex was completely reduced to ruins, he decided to start there around the area, but in those towns closest to it there were approximately more than twenty hospitals—both private and public. He had visisted ten on his first round, and a lucky strike brought him there in Kaijo Medical Center.

Himuro's eyes and ears perked as he heard the numerous panicking voices, he found two uniformed male nurses running pass him.

"We have a situation on room 126!" another nurse exclaimed.

Himuro blinked his eyes—Room…126? Himuro grabbed the nurse's arm, "E-Excuse me, what's happening on Room 126? I-I'm his uhm—friend."

The nurse turned to the direction of the room and a loud crash was heard, "We could not say but you have to stay away from the room for now sir."

Himuro frowned, this was the umpteenth time he was told that he wasn't allowed to see the angel. He didn't come all the way from Akita to Tokyo for this. "No, I need to see him!" he said almost raising his voice. The man was baffled but nonetheless shrugged raven haired teacher, "I'm sorry sir but you might get injured."

The nurse went on the room but Himuro didn't like being told to what to do, he ran and followed the nurse to Room 126. His eyes scanned the room that was filled with nurses. He could hear a muffled voice from the room, a familiar voice. The voice, the growl and frustrated angst in his voice made Himuro's knees buckle. It sounded like he was a child separated from his mother. He could barely see the source of the voice as the nurses mobbed around him, he could see the movement, the desperate trashing to get out from the grips of those unknown men. Himuro couldn't simply watch it. He cannot without crying, he held a hand over his lips, three male nurses tried to pin him down on the bed while another held a syringe. Another two male nurses held him again down, but he was much, much stronger.

"LET GO!" the patient growled as he trashed over and over. "I NEED TO SEE KURO-CHIN, LET GO!"

Himuro couldn't simply watch he ran towards one of the nurse, "Please stop this, you're scaring him!"

The nurse turned to Himuro, "Sir, please leave for now we need to calm him down—"

"I will calm him down so stop this now!"

The nurse stared at him hard, "Sir we will not be held accountable if you are injured by this patient."

"He won't hurt me."

The nurse didn't look convinced but moved away, "We still need to sedate him though." He said slowly moving away, the rest did the same slowly stepping at the heaving and trashing giant. Himuro found there were red marks on the patient's wrists. His movements were violent as he grabbed the nearest object to throw across the room—a stainless tray.

"LET ME LEAVE!" he growled angrily. Himuro's heart went out for the angel, he looked pale, he was filled with cuts and bruises. Biting his lower lip he stepped closer. Murasakibara turned to him, eyes unable to recognize the raven haired teacher's face in fit of anger and confusion. He stiffened as the man bravely inched closer.

"Atsushi." The man called him. His voice sounded awfully calming, like it was caressing his soul. Where did he heard this voice again? "Its me, Atsushi, its just me."

_"You did a good job!"_

_"I see the sky when I look at you."_

_"You like sweets don't you?"_

_"You're just not used to them."_

_"You're not stupid, don't say that!"_

_"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"_

_._

_._

_"My name's Himuro Tatsuya."_

"Muro…chin."

Himuro nodded as he moved to lean and wrap his arms around the angel. "Yes, I'm here now, I found you…finally." He said as he felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He felt his body shake in mixed emotions. He found him finally. It doesn't matter, he didn't care what shape he was in, he'd take any with him, hed take hell if he would bring it with him, he'd take anything if it was a part of him he'd take it all in. it doesn't really matter, now. He had made his mind those three days, he was only human, unlike Murasakibara he didn't have all his time on earth, and in those few days he had decided, this was what he wanted—_him_. So he'd take hell and heaven, he'd take anything to be with him and perhaps settle everything with him. He thought when he saw him it would be simple, he'd speak to him and tell him what he feels then let him go then. But he now he saw him, he realized it wasn't that simple. When he had held him in his arms he was scared to let him go at all.

"Muro-chin…why…is…Muro-chin here…did they take you too?"

Himuro shook his head, "No, I came here to look for you."

"Look…for me…but I…I told Muro-chin to be safe."

Himuro smiled, "I did, now I need to know that you did as a well." He said, "Atsushi, you need to sleep for now."

"No, no, no!" the angel said raising his voice the nurses all brace to take the raven haired male away from the patient but Himuro turned to them shaking his head. He returned to Atsushi listening to the angel like a child refusing go to bed. "Muro-chin, I-I need to find Aka-chin, A-Aka-chin i-is still here, a-and Kuro-chin too, i-its not their fault Muro-chin, please Muro-chin tell them they should let me leave."

Himuro shook his head just how he would to his students when they couldn't do what they please, "Atsushi, you're not yet well." He said raising his hand to caress the other's cheek before tucking a lose strand of purple locks behind his ear. "When you get well, I'll help you, okay, like before, you remember right? You know I wont lie, you need to get well first, Atsushi."

The angel was quiet as he sheepishly looked at Himuro.

"I…"

"Do you trust me, Atsuhi?" The angel nodded, "Then calm down and let them give your medications, alright. You still need to rest."

Finally the angel submitted to Himuro's will, he turned towards the nurse assuring them its now alright to give the sedatives. The nurse warily walked over and gave the angel the shot in his upper arm. HImuro was shock when he felt Muraskibara hissed. He thought angels were insusceptible to pain? "Atsushi?" he asked in concern.

"It hurts Muro-chin." He said eyes dropping as the second shot finally took effect. Himuro's eyes widen—did he just said…he felt pain from a needle more importantly. Finally Murasakibara;s breathing had even out, Himuro patted the angel's head. The nurses helped him to lay the patient on his back.

"Thank you sir." One of the nurses said bowing his head, "His body size in incredible we thought we'll never be able to put him back to sleep. A few days ago we had to tie him on his bed just to be after he trashed around saying he needed to see someone. We are very sorry that we resorted to this method but this was the only possible way we could put him to sleep."

Himuro turned to the sleeping figure as he stood and shook his head, "Its alright." He said. "If anything similar happens please call me up, he…isn't really that used to seeing a lot of faces."

The nurse nodded, "That was a second shot though." He said honestly, "We cannot put him to sleep with just one, don't worry sir he'll be alright. Are you perhaps his brother?"

Himuro blinked, "Uhm…no sorta of a guardian."

The nurse nodded, "Murasakibara-san was found in Ashimoto street with several bruises and cuts, and was unconscious. He had a mild concussion as well. He assumed that he had tried to go back to where he must have lived and ending him up in that state after the storm, he is lucky to only get out with a few cuts and bruises." Himuro didn't even took an effort to tell the nurse they didn't actually live in the area since it would only arise suspicion and confusion. "We are glad that a relative had come to see him, we thought he was one of our hysteric patients who had lost all his family. Its quite unfortunate disaster after all, a lot of us…had lost someone."

Himuro nodded, "I'm…sorry."

The nurse shook his head and smiled, "We will be going now sir, please press that button if you and the patient are in need of any assistance."

Himuro bowed his head as they were left on the room finally. He turned to Murasakibara and sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled as he watch his sleeping figure. Brushing the purple hair from his face Himuro could only pray for the peace of the angel's heart. He looked as disoriented as the whole town. For the first time Himuro closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Muraskibara's in prayer—

_Help them God_

…

He watched from afar just like he always did back in heaven, he watched as a raven haired male walked on the hallway where Murasakibara was. He woke up two days ago, unlike his brothers he was lucky that he wasn't that badly hurt—but that…wasn't really true. The moment he woke up, he realized two things—Akashi…sacrificed himself for them, for humanity, for Kuroko, for their brotherhood. He was given consent to leave the hospital that very day. But he knew something was off. He couldn't feel familiar pull from heaven was gone, he couldn't even feel the energy of the depths above. He couldn't reach out to his brothers like he used to—it was all gone. All the more of a dilemma when he realized Kuroko wasn't with them. But he was sure he is alive. Akashi of course wouldn't waste his life on something uncertain. He surely had saved Kuroko.

Kise was hurt as well, he found that the angel was on the second floor of the hospital, while Muraskibara was on the same floor as he was. Kise unfortunately hasn't gain consciousness yet. He remember the look of horror in his face when Akashi went for it. Kise was crying vehemently, ungracefully almost uncharacteristic to the angel that embodied grace and beauty itself. He had always been the most sensitive of them after all. Poor thing must have taken it all too hard on himself. He wondered briefly, where do they go from here? Will God come and take them home or…he sighed, somehoe heaven doesn't sound like home, earth does. If you would have told him this a few years ago, he must have laughed in manic and say its senseless idea. But now it was his truth.

Its been two days as well, when he woke up he learned that aside from him and his brothers two familiar people were rushed to this hospital during a rescue operation. Among the many injured during the _Tokyo Tragedy_, there were two people found on the Post Office, a part of the place crumbled, inside they found two injured individuals. A man with a bleeding wound wrapped in a make-shift bandage and another man—unconscious as well. Midorima walked to a bench and sat there in the lobby. It was almost afternoon, and he wondered if _he_ had eaten lunch yet. For days he refused to see him after learning of his situation. He was…utterly frustrated, not towards him but himself. He was useless compared to him, he was a celestial creature capable of almost every single miracle, yet…yet a human with no more than a hundred years to last on this planet was able to do something. He was ashamed, and guilty. He watched two men walked over the front desk asking for that familiar name. The receptionist quickly answered ggesturing towards the direction of the room. One of them held an orange ball, while the other had a bouquet of peonies in hand.

"Man, I never expected to hear that." The man with blonde hair said.

"Me too, his eyes were like the best shit on court back in High School."

"Wait, he's a doctor, right?"

"Yeah."

"So…what now, he doesn't have other family member right?"

"Don't even think about it." The other said sighing, "You know how he hates it when someone pities him just because he's an orphan."

It was all his fault Midorima thought bitterly. Maybe if he didn't came to his life this wouldn't have happened, maybe he is living a fairly normal life not trying to sacrifice his ass for the whole world or playing tag with the angels. He could summon any courage to see him. He was all to blame and he don't know what to say. Does he even have any warrant to see him? He didn't have the right after messing his life. but he couldn't leave him on his own yet. Every single day he would come to the hospital, ask about Kise and the others, then make a quick trip to his room, he would be sitting straight eyes closed. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. A few people had visisted him from the past days, they brought him flowers and fruits. A child that Midorima recognized came as well with her mother, the child was on the clinic for a check-up he remember. Midorima couldn't help it as he stood and walked towards a familiar room. The door was left opened and Midorima lean against the wall. He heard a chuckle—an all too familiar chuckle. The chuckle he used to hide his pain—the chuckle he labelled as a lie. The chuckle that broke his heart every single time he would hear it.

"You get well soon, bastard." The man with blonde hair said laughing. Midorima wondered if they knew too, that those smile were fake. If they knew that those smiles were...to mask his agony.

"Sure, sure, you two should get going now and go on with your date."

"Shut up Takao."

They all laughed.

But Takao's was not true, he knew he was hiding something…heavy in his chest, refusing to let anyone break in. The two vistors left finally Midorima pretended as if he was waiting for someone from across the room and the two just passed without giving him a thought or two. They must be his high school classmates. Takao was after all a social butterfly, keeping in contact with his old classmates wouldn't be quite surprising. Midorima decided he'd take a peek, he pushed himself off the wall and walked casually to the opened door. Takao was sitting upright again like how he would always find him, this time he was holding in his hand the orange ball one of those guys had before coming in. He was looking straight to the wall across his bed. Takao would be reduced to silence when his visitors would leave finally. He will be back to the mess that he was.

"I told them to leave the door open." Takao suddenly spoke cutting Midorima's train of thoughts, he doesn't know who was the raven talking to as he was still staring at the wall across the room. "I told them my guardian angel wouldn't be able to see and visit me if they do so."

Midorima blinked…was he…perhaps talking about him?


	16. Chapter 16

_ND WE ARE BAAAAAACK *confetti and fanfares* HOHOHO sorry for the delay guys.__More importantly KICCHIN IS BACK TO PRESENT CHAPTER 16! How did you like the previous Chapter? Lol with all honestly someone actually drilled that idea of Takao becoming blind in my mind, a friend who isn't shipping MIDOTAKA but an avid TAKAO KAZUNARI fan asked me that, the 'what if Takao becomes blind, what do you think will Shuutoku do?' question and I got all this MIDOTAKA ideas lol. So yeah I THANK HIM very much for that, though I'll bet my stash of doujins that he will not be wandering here._

_So can I share something with you guys, promise you wont tell anyone? Okay. Here it goes. Yesterday I went cleaning mys stuffs at our old house and I found some letters, uhm can I cry now? LOL sorry, Kicchin is just a being her stupid self. Can I tell you guys something, I honestly have no idea how to tell others this so yeah, you can skip my rant anyways and go directly to the story. But yeah, forgive me but I'll go on, I just wanna get it out of my chest. Remember guys the one time I told you about a guy, who was like Takao to me(AUTHOR'S NOTE IN MONOGATARI). Back in the days before we went to a different Uni, he gave me a letter, a long ass letter. I never really read the whole thing, I appreciated the drawing but i didnt have enough courage to read it. I wished I did though, I read them and I-damn, Author-san is being ridiculously emotional, but damn STRAIGHT IN THE KOKORO words there. We had a dispute when he told me about his feelings, I wasn't ready yet, I was too hurt from my past relationSHIT and I didn't want to use him just to forget the other guy. I said a few words, okay, AWFUL words. So in short I kinda turned him down, I like him too but I was damn scared and so guilty 'cause I wasn't over with the first guy yet. Today I cleaned the house and found a strange poorly stapled make-shift envelope, when I opened it I was curious 'cause I cant remember that I got it so I read it, and that was*burst out crying* He was Takao-Kuroko like, he prefers to sit on a corner quietly observing everyone but he does ever selfish request I had. On his letter he said 'I am ready for the result, negative or positive.' he thanked me for all the shitty things we did, like talking over some ridiculously, poorly drawn manga, or some unbelievably low budget anime, he thanked me that he was now able to talk with others and make him a bit optimistic in things. I almost choked at the near end of the letter where he wrote, 'I'd do anything to earn your forgiveness...' Why didnt I ever read this? Why? WHHHHHY! I AM SUCH A COWARD, damn anyoooone comfoooort me. I wonder if he ever knew I like him as well, naaah, I never told him and I was a huge damn tsundere then I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIIIM.__ Ahaha anyways, past is past. I guess, KICCHIN IS BOUND TO BE SINGLE from here on to the time I rot six feet under?_

_So yeah, where is Kuroko, what happened to Kise, can Furi have a chance for happy ever after? I can feel Kiyoshi winking at you guys, LOL let's see what happens to our favourite pairs! BTW thank you guys who reviewed! ILOVEYOUSOOOO MUCH PLEASE NEVER NEVER EVER FORGET THAT, though I cant mention you loves 'cause I'm on GTG mode. But yeah THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! BTW I am launching another KnB Fanfic, the title will be *drum rolls*_

_**HOLLOW THY MACABRE**_

_And yes, it's an assassin AU, I do love trying to kill my characters and making them run around with something dangerous in hand. Look at the prologue and the chapter if you have time and yep, if you like it, please drop me a few words on the review there, I'LL BE SUPER HAPPY! AGAIN LOVE YOU AND HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 16, *whispers*PLEASE REVIEEEEW!_

_And INTERACTION CORNEEEER! If you only got an hour at most before the whole world evaporates into nothingness, how will you spend it?_

**Chapter 16: Another Time **

The silence was deafening, the annoying sound of the machine had somehow became a normal noise for him for the past few days. It has been almost a week now and he had no idea how he came to last this long waiting for him to wake up. But somehow he knows he cannot forgive himself if wasn't the first thing he sees when he wakes up. The beeping of the heart monitor had become so normal it sounded almost similar to his own breathing. He couldn't tear his eyes off him afraid he'd lose him the moment he does. He remember the horror in Momoi's face as she held in her hand her phone shaking.

_"Dai-chan…I…think I found Ki-chan."_

He could not forget the way he saw Kise that killed him right away, he rushed through the emergency room seeing three people being brought in. The familiar mop of blonde hair, but the usual bright smile was not there. He sat there in his usual seat next to his bed watching the blonde in his sleep that had lasted for painful four days. Ever since the day Kise was confined he decided not to leave his side. Ever singke day that the blonde would not open his eyes was like a slowly sinking in a quicksand. His body felt heavy, he didn't even felt hunger at all. When they settled Kise in the room the doctor told him about the blonde's situation, a severe head concussion and multiple bruises and a broken rib. Usually the broken rib didn't need so much time for hospital confinement but since the day he was confined the blonde hasn't woken up.

_"We're afraid he has fallen in coma."_

He couldn't believe it, Kise's bright cheery demeanour was no longer, he laid there quiet in an oxygen mask, tubes all over his body and a heart monitor in his side. His fair complexion had gone from fair to pale, deathly pale. He looked so fragile, so small, so vulnerable. For days he watched the rise and fall of his chest in hope that one moment he'll wake up calling his name in that sick ass nickname. He had changed his places, at one night he sat on the floor reading some magazine, the morning after he played some mellow music inside the room courtesy of Momoi's pink cellphone, he talked to the sleeping figure while he was at it, the afternoon Momoi came with a take-out, they ate in Kise's room as Momoi joked about how zombie like he looks—though he knew she was merely sating the fact. Before the day end, Momoi said she will go visit Kagami's room. The idiot was stabbed and was in coma, for some extremely swish of bad luck.

Today he heard from Momoi that the red head basketball idiot had woken up, he wanted to be happy, at least he didn't get a minus one from the few _real_ challenge in the court, but somehow he couldn't. he sat there in the same position watching the sleeping figure wishing the same luck would get in Kise as well. How many times had he whispered his name, begging, pleading for him to wake up from his almost eternal slumber.

He wondered briefly as the thought of Kagami is now awake, he wondered about that _Kurokocchi_. He wondered if he was there as well, but as far as he could remember there wasn't someone with that name in the same hospital. He had guessed that the three guys that was rushed with Kise were his brother, he heard that the green haired guy—Midorima—was already allowed to leave only the day after they were admitted. The guy had asked about Kise's situation a few times already, sometimes he's find him standing by the doorway whenever Momoi leaves it open then he'd leave quickly. He had figured out that this man has his own way of showing his concern for the blonde idiot of a brother he has. He had figured that this guy was an angel as well, but the thing was it was least of his concern of the moment.

_Knock…Knock_

Aomine perked up at the sound of the heavy yet polite knock on the door, completely not Momoi. He looked towards the door, "Come in." he said and the door opened revealing Kagami in his hospital clothes with a dark maroon jacket draped on his shoulder.

"Sorry for butting in." he said as he stepped closer, he pulled a chair just almost behind Aomine and he sat there quietly. Aomine breathed in running a hand on his short hair as he looked at Kagami. "You look like shit." The red haired basketball player said to his _not -a-_best friend.

"Same goes for you."

That wasn't wrong, they both looked awful, Aomine had bags under his eyes while Kagami looked no better. Aomine scoffed and looked over at Kise, "Heard you know this _Kurokocchi_ guy?"

"Kurokocchi?" Kagami raised an eyebrow, "Kuro…Oh, you mean Kuroko?"

"Ah…well, yeah, that make sense if that really was his name."

Kagami was silent a sad expression washed over his face as he reminded of the fact that the teal haired male was still missing, "I don't know. I wish I know where he is but…I don't. I could take it if he's dead, or is he's injured, whatever shape he is in, I could take it but…" Kagami chuckled dryly as he shifted his eyes to the two, "Oh yeah, what was his name again?"

"Kise." Aomine said.

"Mn, yeah, that make sense, he did said his brother, Kise, had blonde hair."

"Ironic?"

"Weird, you mean."

The two laughed, "I saw the other one, uhm, what was that, Mido—"

"Midorima?"

"Yeah, that guy, he has this seaweed head."

"You bet."

For a moment they laughed, but then they were engulfed by silence until Kagami broke it, "I heard from Momoi that you're here, watching over _Ki-chan."_

"Yeah," Aomine replied easily, "why you sad that I didn't visit you?"

Kagami scoffed slapping the back of Aomine's head, "Like hell _nigga_."

"What did you call me?" Aomine roused to his seat with eyebrows twitching.

"Nigga."

"Bakagami."

"HA?!"

"You heard me."

"Kiss my ass."

"I'd rather not."

_"Ahem?"_

The two stopped bickering as they found Momoi standing at the doorway arms crossed over her chest with a playful smirk. She walked in with smiling at the two. She was glad to see Aomine back to his asshole self aka normal self. Ever since they came to the hospital the air around the tanned skin basketball player had been very heavy and tense, he fell in gloom saying it was his fault that Kise was in this condition—

_"If I had been stronger, i-if I had only any power, this wouldn't have happened…I could have helped him instead of just sending him away."_

He called himself a coward for just letting Kise go, but for Momoi it was the bravest thing Aomine did in his life. Knowing Aomine ever since they were little, Momoi knew that Aomine had always been comfortable at his own zone where everything goes the way he likes it, where his talent gave him a life where he need not to worry of anything. And he never gambled, he played and win—always win. Aomine had never encountered the word _let go_, because that word meant being unsure of the results, if he win or lose, it was unknown. The words let go was new and fresh to him. And yet he took it, he gambled for the very first time.

"Good afternoon Ki-chan!" Momoi greeted the sleeping blonde.

She remember back in the evacuation center where Aomine and Furihata had their confrontation, she couldn't believe those words honestly, at first everything sounded like they were pulled straight from a novel. But the look at Aomine's eyes and Furihata were real, true emotions. Besides what's the point in making her believe that Kise is an angel, and they were out to stop the awakening of Micheal and his battle with their brother Luicfer? What's the point in making such elaborate prank, Aomine's brain cells are too few and functional to do this such grandiose _prank_. And the way Aomine reacted when he saw Kise being wheeled to the E.R. was too sincere to be just a joke.

Momoi couldn't be thankful enough that Kagami and his equally air of a head was there, somehow Aomine looked much better. Even if he didn't say it, Kagami was his best friend and that said despite those two hating each other's guts they somehow inspire the other to be better—feel better. "You two should tone it down, this is a hospital." She said to the two. Kagami muttered something in between the lines of_ it was AHOmine's fault_ or something and the other replied with a huff.

"Fuck you."

"No thank you I'd rather get laid outside the hospital and most especially not you."

"Mou!" Momoi exclaimed, "You two are so indecent!"

"It _his_ fault!" the two said in unison.

…

"I told them not to close the door," he repeated staring at the darkness that engulfed his vision. "I told them my guardian angel may not be able to see or visist me if they did so." He remember the first night of his stay. He woke up in frantic, he cannot see anything—literally, he couldn't actually settle in describing it as _darkness_, there was just—nothing, and maybe the lack of appropriate description ended him up to settle for that word, dark. There was nothing, not light, no image, no hazy, no blur, just empty. He was sure he opened his eyes yet he couldn't see anything, he heard an unfamiliar voice and loud sirens, he felt being lifted and being carefully placed in a cushion before he felt as if he was being. Someone kept saying to him everything was alright but the first thing that clicked to him was, where was Kagami? He asked them and they said he will be alright. The next time he woke up, the same thing washed his vision. This time someone was there, he was sure as the sound of shuffling and footsteps assaulted his sensitive ears.

They explained to him how they were found. After the frightening Tokyo Tragedy, a rescue was sent all over the metro to seek anyone who was perhaps trapped after the earthquake and storm, they were lucky—as the rescue team said. It was cold and freezing the morning and Takao almost suffered I hypothermia of it weren't for Kagami's body heat. The doctor happened to be someone he knew from the medical school and was baffled by the fact that he was blind. Takao couldn't tell him the truth, the real reason behind the loss of his sight, he only said it was an accident just a few months ago, which rendered him unable to leave the Post Office. The doctor insisted to check up on Takao's eyes saying his talents will be wasted if his eyes will not be of use anymore, he said he'll find a way to restore them. But Takao knew better—it was impossible. Days passed, he wondered if Midorima and his brothers went back to heaven after successfully stopping the end of the world. Somehow he knew this was how things should have been, but for some reason as well, something painful swells in his chest whenever the thought crosses his mind.

Unfortunately, Kagami had slipped into a coma and Takao could only sympathize for the young man when he wakes up and learns the truth. He firmly believes the teenager will wake up, he just have that much faith on him, after all what he had showed him, all those courage and bravery by taking on this kind of things, staying in Kuroko's side despite all the complications. An admirable young man. Takao chuckled to himself as the thought pass, Kuroko and Kagami's relationship could be him and Midorima but then again, Midorima was far too uptight, and he was just…what was he again? Midorima had only called him names like imbecile, idiot, fool, very not romantic, unlike those two who seems like inseparable from the start. Before the day ended on his first night he heard from the doctor another set of patients came into the hospital, a blonde young man who had a severe head trauma and a broken rib, a tall purple haired guy who appeared bruised and had cuts, and lastly a young man with emerald green hair that had slight burns in his arms, all three were unconscious. The thought of a green haired young man scared Takao, could this young man be…

_"Do you…know him Takao-san?"_

_"Yes. I…I know him, he is—"_

Midorima Shinataro, the name slipped in his tongue like a fond way a man would say his former lover's name as he thought of the days they spent. The very next day he heard that Midorima woke up and identified the blonde young man and the purple haired guy who was with him. Takao being acquainted with the doctor attending him was able to persuade him into telling him further the details. Hesitantly the man did, the blonde was said to be Kise Ryouta and the purple haired guy as Murasakibara Atsushi, both were _half-_brothers of Midorima. But what made Takao surprised was the fact that Midorima was already admitted out the day he woke up, they said aside from the light burns were nothing serious so they let him out already to give room for the flooding of the patients.

_"Did he…know I am here?"_

_"Now that you said it, he did asked if a patient named Takao Kazunari is admitted."_

_"What did you guys said?"_

_"We told him the truth."_

And yet he never visited, or so said something. On the second night of Takao's stay he asked for the first time that ridiculous favour for his nurses, and like a miracle on that night as the nurse came to give him his vitamins he heard a familiar footsteps on the tiled floor. He didn't know how he became so fond of the weight of his feet against the floor, or how he knew it was him, but every single cell in his body said it was him. But he just stood there, the footsteps ended there a few feet away from the door and he never went further. He wondered why. And since then, Takao would sometimes hear that familiar sound walking close to his room and stopping close by but never inside his room, and he never said anything. He wondered what may be playing in his complicated mind that caused him not to say a word. Maybe he thought he didn't know. How stupid can he be, Takao had memorized him by now.

That day Miyaji and Ootsubo came by, he was surprised to be honest, the two came to cheer him up without of course deliberately saying things along those lines. Miyaji brought him a basketball, he held it in his fingertips, when he was in high school his eyes had been very helpful in the court, their team came close to the Winter Cup because of it. It was what brought them close to victory. But now…his eyes were just useless. But hearing those two spoke, he told himself that maybe, it was all worth it. As the two spoke he felt the familiar footsteps again, stopping extremely close to the door. When the two left, he wondered what may that man be thinking right now. Maybe right now he had find out what he did.

When Takao repeated those words, he knew he may not reply, the chances that him brushing it off is big. But this was what he meant by those words. He still did hope that he cares for him. He hoped in his heart that he felt the same way the raven haired doctor did. His eyes widen as he heard a noise, the footsteps came closer, and he knew by the echo of those sets of sound he had come step into his room. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt the tension in the air, he guessed it was due to his lack of eyesight that his other senses had become hypersensitive. He chuckled trying to lighten him up, he setteled the ball in his lap before he turned to where the sound came.

"Shin-chan." He said in his usual cheery demeanour.

He didn't spoke again, but this time Takao is sure more than anytime he ever was, this was _his_ Shin-chan. It almost made him cry of happiness but he held back, there was something off about the taller male.

"Shin-chan, you're frowning again."

It was true, but Midorima couldn't help it, Takao was looking his way, but not to him, he couldn't even say he is _looking_. He can't see anymore. The thought crushed him to pieces. When he woke up he found Nijimura sitting nonchalantly in a seat next to his bed holding up a regent. He should have known that the idiot of a doctor would do anything, just everything to help him. It was stupid, it sounded very Takao-like.

_"He gave me his eyesight in return for the information to stop apocalypse. Did you know how important his eyes were to him? The Hawk's Eyes were a very special sets of eyes, they could see in a wide range of field simultaneously, a very great tool for a doctor himself."_

Takao gave up his precious eyes for him, for his family. For a moment he didn't understand but now he does, Takao is someone who easily gets attached to people. He cries over a death of a patient, he cries over the misery of people he hasn't even met. Takao was that kind of person, that was why he rather suffer than to make others do. That was the kind of human Takao was. It almost reminded him of Kise, he was sometimes too affected. It was also why he felt the extreme guilt. It wasn't Takao's fault though, if there was anything to blame it was his weakness. If he wasn't much of an idiot and coward to take risks, someone else shouldn't have to sacrifice himself for them. He stare at Takao's form, he look pale and thinner, he wondered if he was even eating properly.

How can he still smile, how can he still chuckle knowing the fact he can no longer see? How can he know him so well? Midorima wouldn't deny the fact that he was quite shock when Takao spoke and called his name. How did he know?

"Somehow, I have this feeling that tells me its you." Takao said as if answering the mental question Midorima has. "I know you visited me the second night I was here. I knew…it was you."

"Come on, don't frown like that Shin-chan."

Midorima felt like he had been hit and pushed against a hard wall, he knew all along. And he didn't say anything at all. He chose to wait until he would speak to him directly. Midorima honestly has no idea when will that time be, the time when he can finally tell him all those feelings seated deep in him. The guilt he had for all the things the doctor did and yet he couldn't repay. He felt slumping on the ground and mutter apologies to the human. He felt so little over him, over all the things he had done for them. He was so powerful yet he wasn't able to do a thing. And as if on impulse the words slipped in his tongue—

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Everything." He said a pain slowly swelling in his chest, "I'm sorry, for the pain I have caused you, for this ordeal, for this, for losing your eyes…this is—"

"Not your fault." Takao said finishing the sentence, "This is my decision."

"Its not something you should have done, this isn't what should have happened!" Midorima said running a hand through his hair, "Look at you, this…this isn't what I wanted."

"Things don't always happen the way we want it to," Takao said, "you should know this by now."

"No, no, I can't accept this." Midorima said. Takao almost gasped as he heard Midorima stepped back, was he leaving now? "I…I promised…I said I'd protect you."

"And you di—"

"No I did not! Stop trying to make me feel better about my self!" Midorima's voice louder this time, "I…I can't sleep every night thinking that you will live the rest of your life like this because of us. I could have been there, I should have stopped you in making that stupid deal, I should have done something. Takao do you understand how I feel? Do you have—"

"Do you?"

Midorima was silenced, he didn't quite understand what Takao meant.

"Do you?" he repeated the question, "Do you understand what I feel? Do you realize…how I felt?"

Midorima stared baffled by the sudden question.

"Do you…know how I felt when you left, and all there was left for me to do was wait? The feeling of being useless while the one you love is in there risking all he has for you? Shin-chan do you understand how I feel, I'd rather be blind than know you died with the rest of humanity. You're not the only one who left someone behind, your brothers as well."

"This is our problem."

"And how long will you think that way?" Takao said, "Shin-chan, you cannot live alone, your problem affects us, this isn't just your battle to win!"

"So you chose to sacrifice yourself?"

"Yes!" Takao exclaimed, "I am trying to be brave or anything like that, hell I'm supposed to be rational, I'm a damn freaking doctor, and I know should know I should have saved myself first, but you, Kagami, Kuroko as well, how can I just leave it like that? How can I just turn away and save myself when I thought of you guys? I've lost everything. I got nothing else to lose, but you guys came and you gave me something to fear to lose without my permission. I was scared that I'll lose the only thing I can call mine. Do you know that fear Shin-chan? The moment when you're so close to losing every single thing that you don't care anymore what happens to yourself just to save it?"

Midorima was silence, suddenly he remember Akashi. That desperation in those pair of rubies and without a second thought flying towards his death, the fear of losing everything, he saw them in his eyes that moment. Humans were so intricately beautiful, so complex yet so simple. That one thing they didn't learn in heaven, it was this. The basic emotion that made everything begin—love. He didn't understand why his father loved them, but right now he understand him now. How can one not love them at all?

"Aren't you angry at me?" Midorima asked as Takao calmed himself.

Takao shook his head, "Why, have you found someone else to love aside from me?" he said teasingly.

Midorima was surprised at the question, "Are you accusing me that I have exchanged you for someone else?"

.

.

.

Takao's eyes widen, did Midorima Shintarou accidentally admitted that he likes him? Takao raised a hand over his lips as he found heat spreading over his cheeks, he didn't know he'd say something like that, he thought he'd brush him off like usual but—he was sure Midorima was blushing as well knowing the _tsundere_ of the guy was surely surprised he said those words as well. Takao chuckled nervously as he tried to fill his mind with other things aside from the loud beating of his heart, "I-I mean, uhm, w-why would I be angry to Shin-chan?" Takao asked cursing himself for stuttering.

"Of course, this was all due to my ppresence if only I have—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Shin-chan." Takao said taking a sigh, "If I was born again and have to meet you, I wouldn't mind, even if I would end up blind every time."

Midorima smiled, _his_ Takao is back, that smartass comment yet somehow quite scandalously sweet. He walked closer to the bed, "How would you know it was me if you were blind?" he asked as he stood just a few inches away from Takao's bed, he bent a little watching as Takao's line of sight didn't change, he was really pale and it somehow made him frown, there was a small bruise as well almost near his bottom lip. If only he has his powers with him still he'd make those ugly things disappear, how dare they blemish his perfect existence? Midorima inwardly smirk as for the first time he found Takao blush, he could probably sense him closing the distance.

Takao wasn't sure if his senses were playing tricks on him but did he just felt Midorima inched closer? He could feel the familiar warmth close to him, and he could smell him, like that cool scent of the meadow after a light rain. Swallowing the lump in his throat Takao answered, "I…I'd know because i-its Shin-chan, I would know if its you instantly."

Takao's eyes went wide as saucers as he felt a warm hand brushing over his bangs, somehow his whole body was so sensitive for some reason, he could hear his heart pounding loudly, his palms were sweating and those taunting fingertips ghostly brushing over his skin. He cursed his eyes for the fact that he cannot see what kind of face Midorima has right then. Suddenly Takao forgot how to breath as he felt warm breath dangerously close to his face, he could feel it in his cheeks, and then a pair of strong arms wrapped around him protectively. He could feel the taller male's arms were slightly shaking for some reason.

"Shin-cha—"

"What am I gonna do to you?" he heard him whisper, "You just drive me crazy."


	17. Chapter 17

_AAAAAAAAAAAND WE ARE BACK TO TSUBASA NO YUME! Sorry if this took me some time, I actually didn't know it would be this long I thought I could only do like 3K words or less the BAM longer chapter LOl anyways, seems like everyone is very curious to know what happened to Kuroko and Akashi, hmm, is Akashi really dead? What do you think, oh and surprises ensues! AHAHAHA who doesn't love surprise *best friend raises hand in the background* well, yeah my best friend probably is the only one. BUUUUT yeah, is Furi gonna be forever alone orrr not? And WHERE ARE YOU KUROKOOOOO!? _

_Anyways thank you reviewers and especially xxNido your review initially calmed me down with my rush of idiocy right then and to Bubbles9595 aww thank youuuu that made my dilemma go away instantly *virtual hugs received*! To PerseusJackson101 thank you and I hope you like the update as well! And to AJ-san hohoho don't worry we'll know soon *drum rolls*_

_AGAIN thank you guys and I hope you like this update and if you do, please let me know by leaving a review or a fav or follow! Thank you again and this is Kicchin who will not hold you for long anymore, ENJOOOOOOY!_

_P.S. I have a new KnB fanfic calle HOLLOW THY MACABRE, if its not too much, I hope you have some time to read it and review—or a fav and follow would do! _

**Chapter 17: Dreams Are Made of This**

"_**Sometimes it will feel like it could only get worse, but trust me when I say its going to be okay soon, maybe not now, but soon. Its going to be alright."**_

Angels never dreamed, when they do it was usually a flashback, something that happened before, for Akashi it was always about Sara, always about the one that got away. Somehow he felt chuckling at that thought, the one that got away, huh, or the one he let get away? For a moment he found white filling his vision, before the light died slowly and he saw himself… standing somewhere, he look around and realize the familiar pillars and white walls, the giant windows and decorated with stained glasses. He could hear a soft music being played near, he searched and followed where it led, and then he saw a familiar young man sitting on the marble floor with a harp in hand, his eyes were of the color of amber and his hair were the same shade of gold, next to him stood was a young man with emerald green hair and eyes that were olive green, he had a hard expression which was normal for the him, leaning in one of the pillars was the giant purple haired angel yawning, and sitting on the steps of the podium was a small angel without wings, his teal hair was ethereal with the glow of light reflecting in the stained glasses. The smallest of the group turned towards where he stood, blinking the angel smiled.

"Welcome back!" his voice was usually monotonous, but there was a significant rise in his voice that told him he is excited to see him.

"Akashi, where have you been?" Midorima said looking at the excited teal haired angel who stood in his seat to greet him.

Akashi suddenly wondered why he had forgotten where he went, or what he was doing prior to this. He paused thinking of what to say to his brothers when the music suddenly stopped, "Its alright, it doesn't matter, Akashicchi's here!" Kise said leaving the musical instrument on the floor, "So since Akashicchi's here let's go play a game!"

"Kise you're too loud."

"But Kurokocchi would like to join too, right?"

Akashi turned to find the blue eyes of his brother sparkling with curiousity, he found himself smiling as the boy nodded making the remaining three of his brothers just go on whatever stupid game it is. Midorima sighed and Murasakibara walked closer listening as Kise set up the game. He found Kuroko intently listening, it was one of the rare times he gets to play a role equal to them. The game is a simple hide and seek, and for all Akashi knows, Kise intently picked this for Kuroko to win. Not that they let him win, they do make an effort to look for Kuroko it's just his presence however you are good at looking you just cannot beat Kuroko Tetsuya at hide and seek.

"So who will be the _it_ for today?"

"I don't like to be the _it*_ Kise-chin."

"EEEEH but why, come on volunteer?"

"How about Kuroko?"

"But isn't Kurokocchi too cute to be the _it?"_

"This is not about that Kise and we never win when he is the one we seek. Its plain impossible."

"NOOOOO!" Kise whined, "Look Kurokocchi's pouting, you're just mean."

"I am not pouting Kise-kun."

"He isn't pouting, he said."

"BUUUUUT."

"Then why not Aka-chin?"

There was a pregnant silence before Kise turned to Akashi and beamed, "Alright then Akashicchi, for Kurokocchi's sake, you're the _it."_

Akashi didn't mind much, honestly, what was the big deal about being the it of this game all he have to do is look for them, as if they haven't played this for almost half of the century. Whenever they played this game everybody is not allowed to fly or hide somewhere that their two feet couldn't bring them too. Kise somehow devised this to ease their youngest of boredom. No one would speak, no one would say anything, but secretly all of the things they did were in order for Kuroko to feel as normal as anyone else in heaven. Akashi couldn't blame his brothers for feeling very protective of the boy, how can someone ever hate this dear angel? The halls were big and sometimes even if Kuroko's right behind them they just have a hard time feeling him there. The expanse of the game is indefinite, so sometimes it takes a very long time to find all of them, but time doesn't really matter for the likes of them.

This kind of games were what they did to pass time, when they are complete and boredom strikes them one of them would initiate something, sometimes Kise and Kuroko would pull a harmless prank to Midorima or something. Murasakibara was the one who picks up Kuroko when the small angel gets a bit too carried away in his small antics, everyone has their own way of showing concern to the smallest member of the family.

Wait…

Akashi paused from walking, he turned around and looked at the empty hallways…was this….something was wrong about this. These…_were_ the kind of games they would play, but…this never happened before, Akashi had never been the _it_ in any games they played, he never did because he always was the last one to arrive and they had started ahead, and he would hide and pretend to be there the whole as what his little brother would say, of course Kise would just whine about this is not fair or he is always _it_.

"_Hm, then next time Akashicchi's gonna be the it."_

"_Akashi-kun will find me surely."_

"_Eh! You have less faith in us?"_

"_I didn't say anything, it was all from your lips Kise-kun."_

Akashi was frozen in his feet, he…he wanted to be the it of this game, he was always busy then that was why he rarely get the opportunity to be with the from the start of the game. He doesn't remember this time…he doesn't remember ever being an it in a game, wait…what was the melody Kise was playing? He heard it and he should be able to tell, but he can't, and wait…at this time, why is Murasakibara doing there, shouldn't he be on guard back in Eden?

Akashi was baffled by his sudden realization, he felt something—a wind blowing and he tured towards the direction where it came from when suddenly—_**dessert**_**. **The place looks familiar yet…something is missing in the picture he thought. The sun was up high in the sky, and the sands beneath his seat were warm, he could hear the chirps of the birds nearby. This…is Galilee. Why was he there? What is he doing here? The land looks very beautiful yet something isn't right. Stepping back Akashi felt something hit the back of his soles, something solid, he look around and found some ruins there, a ruin of an old pavilion. Climbing the steps Akashi spotted a shadow, no a sillohiete of someone.

Walking closer Akashi was startled to see a brown haired man, he was wearing the usual attire of men at that time, a dark blue robe over his clothes, he was smiling as he looks at the distance ahead. He looked towards him as his smile widen, "Its been so long don't you think?" he said, his voice is awfully familiar. Akashi was sure he knows this man, he had heard of his voice before, and somehow despite knowing all those facts about how this man looks, he couldn't really differentiate him from others. Like seeing a color and knowing it's a color but couldn't express what exact hue and shade it is. Then he walked closer until his bare face snap every memory he had of this man—or should he say—

"Father."

The word had a very heavy ring to it Kiyoshi noted. He sighed, it can't be helped can it. Kiyoshi looked over the distance again and so did his son.

"Then…I must be…this must be…my heaven?"

Kiyoshi looked at his son, a lot had change, the way Akashi look when he was punished to be sealed in the pits of the abyss and now is very different. His eyes were more brilliant than they were ever before. Akashi was quiet as his father looked at him, of course, in the long time he had forgotten his carefree face, his come what may like personality, his brown hair and matching eyes, his tall built, warm and deep voice. He should have known, he told himself, people who dies often wonder what after life is like, and with all honestly the answer is simple, the souls of the people who deemed righteous were guided to the Path of Light and there they'll journey, but that journey itself is heaven, because whatever that journey is, is what they have ever longed for when they were alive, if not they would arrive to the place where they always wanted to be, and they'll spend their time their until they are reborn again. Akashi chuckled to himself, he never imagined he'd receive heaven when he dies.

"So is this where you always wanted to be?" Kiyosi asked, "I bet not?"

"You got it a bit wrong." Akashi replied truthfully, "The Seraphs can do better than you."

Kiyoshi chuckled scarcthing his cheek, "Ah, I guess I'm getting rusty in this stuffs."

The Seraphs were in charge of creating this worlds for the souls, they recreate a moment from someone's life or pull their most precious wish and make them into an eternal world before they come and wake up as infants again. "The reason why I want to be here isn't here."

Kiyoshi hummed, "I see," he said, "aren't you going to say anything to me?"

Akashi chuckled, ah, back then when he was in the abyss he spend every single second of thinking whatever cuss he could throw at this man, like how dare he let Sara die, why did he create those awful hairless apes, why is he trying to protect them when all they did was destroy what he created, why did he let them down? But when he came to the earth, everything, all those anger was somehow washed away. All he ever had in mind was Furihata and how he could use that as an escape and just live as normal like Gadreel. What should he say to him, indeed.

"You…are an awful Father."

Kiyoshi somehow found it funny how lightly Akashi said that, almost as if joking. He looked at his son, he…he has grown now. He understands him now. "Perhaps you speak in behalf of your brothers then?" he asked.

"Maybe, you know how Tetsuya seems to love just anyone, and forgive them all too easily." Akashi said as a matter of fact, "Maybe I don't really speak for us anymore."

"Michael is…very tough child, I'm proud of him."

"All of us are."

"I am proud of _you_."

Akashi turned to Kiyoshi eyes wide, his father...Akashi smiled, "Its kinda strange to hear that from you saying to me—"

"Are you not mad at me?"

"Someone wise once taught me, there is no use in lamenting on the past," Akashi said, "I have realized that getting angry, diverting my frustration on my lack of capabilities to be a better version of myself to others doesn't make me feel better."

Kiyoshi looked at his son, he barely could see that angel with fiery wings all he saw…Seijuuro. This was Seijuuro who have a will of his own, the boy who wouldn't mind breaking rules for those whom he loves. It has been so long indeed, he barely notice his boys had become a man now, Kiyoshi took a deep breath and stretched his arms, "So tell me, that boy whom you stayed with on earth. Tell me about this young man."

Akashi smiled, for the first time Kiyoshi sounded like a father, Akashi sat on the floor and closed his eyes remembering that short heaven he had while he was on earth, in the warmth of that human's kindness, in that mercy of those brown orbs. "He looks just like the life he lived before." Akashi started, "But of course, Kouki is himself, he is still different from Sara. You will be amused by how he could do so many things all at once and yet be worried of someone who barely moves in the house. Sometimes he's stubborn at the wrong time, sometimes he's too kind that I fear others may take advantage of it. He cries easily." Akashi chuckled at the last statement, "He gets scared of trivial things. Sometimes he just makes me worried."

"What a darling soul indeed."

"Would you…would you keep an eye on him for me?"

Kiyoshi laughed making Akashi frown, "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Father I am already _dead_, what are you—"

Akashi was cut half way as he saw the strange glint in those eyes and that strange way the older man smiled.

What on earth is he thinking?

* * *

Midorima shifted in his position only to feel a comforting warmth snuggled close to his chest. Cracking his eyes open he found a mop of raven colored bed hair, blinking, Midorima reached to his eyes brushing them. Somehow Takao had managed to persuade him to sleeping there, anyways the doctor did a lot of things for him, this is just a simple favour anyways. Takao's hand were clutching the front of his chest while his face is buried in Midorima's chest, it made the raven haired doctor look small and quite—Midorima cut himself and just pressed a kiss in that mop of black hair, he heard Takao mumbled something incoherent something in between the lines of _Shin-chan_. As much as he hates to move Midorima felt like he needs to wash his face. Prying those hands off and lying Takao's head in a pillow he sat straight up and climbed out of the bed.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty."

Midorima's eyebrows furrowed at the sight before him, since when did Takao's room had a coffee table, and two loveseats. The older man sat on the left with a smile, "Well what?" Midorima chose to ignore him for Takao's sake, he moved pass him quietly and went to the bathroom to wash his face. After he dried his face he returned only to find the man still there. "Not gonna greet me?"

"Why are you here?" Midorima was wary of the loudness of his voice.

"Have a seat." Nijimura said, Midorima sighed, he will not stop unless he do as he says, ye? He walked over and sat there, Midorima noticed a cup of coffee settled for both of them. "Have a drink."

"No. I don't like coffee."

"That was prepared by your Father."

Midorima's expression hardened at the mention of that man. "The more reason why I shouldn't drink it."

Nijimura's expression darken, as he flash a dangerous smile at the angel.

"DRINK. IT."

Midorima felt a shiver run up his spine, Nijimura hated it when someone doesn't as he says, pciking up the cup, Midorima pressed the coffee close to his lips. Bitter. Well nothing seems amidst with the taste off the coffee. Then why is he so engrossed with him drinking this coffee?

"It taste good doesn't it?"

Midorima wanted to say no, but somehow something held him back.

"How is that boy?" Nijimura asked looking over the bed where the peaceful raven haired boy sleeps.

"He is fine," Midorima said, "I make sure of that."

Nijimura smiled, "Oh?" he looked over the cup seeing the half empty. "So you plan in staying?"

"Of course." Midorima answered swiftly, "What is for me in heaven? Living for a thousand years felt like just a few hours, I realized that the reason is this, because he wasn't there all those years. I'd rather live for a day and be with this person, than live a thousand more without him."

Nijimura looked at Midorima before standing from his seat, "I see then," he walked towards the door, "your Father will be very proud of your decision."

.

.

.

"Shin-chan!"

Midorima bolted up abruptly as he felt his head collided with something solid, "AW!" he heard a familiar voice hiss in pain. Blinking the sleep off his senses he realized Takao was sitting on the end of the bed while a hand rubbing his forehead which was a bit red now. Midorima was alarmed, wait…he…was dreaming? No, that's…strange. Angels don't dream, and angels don't sleep. Midorima sighed and looked at Takao still nursing the pain in his forehead, well it must be very painful since his senses were hypersensitive. Midorima pried Takao's hands off his head looking at the forehead.

"Sorry about that." Midorima said as he checked the red mark on his forehead, "Its not swollen."

"I am starting to think that Shin-chan's the one who is blind."

Midorima flicked the injured forehead making the blind raven haired complain, "Don't be a fool."

"But you always say I am a fool!"

"Oh, yes I have forgotten, yes you are."

"Shin-chaaaa—mnph!"

Midorima pressed against the other's effectively silencing. Breaking the kiss, Midorima was surprised to see the impossible flush of red reaching to the tips of Takao's ears, smiling at the meek look of the usually bold and scandalous doctor, Midorima placed a hand on the other's cheek. Oh well, he could just get use to this, he leaned close to the flushed ear, "Fool." He whispered before pressing his lips against the other. Takao had kissed him before, but that felt like a parting gift, but this time it felt like a promise. A sweet promise of something that nothing could tear apart, something stronger, something in Midorima's mind just told him to stop thinking and let his senses and instincts do the rest. He felt Takao leaned in the kiss and his hands dropping in his chest as if trying to feel the erratic beat of his heart. His senses were suddenly overdriven by Takao's presence, his scent, the warmth of his palms against his chest, the curling of those fingers clutching the front of his shirt, and the taste of his lips. Midorima haven't tasted liquor before, or been drunk at that, but he was sure this was the feeling of intoxicated, like never wanting to stop, just wanting more.

Midorima's other free hand dropped to the other's hips, as he deepen the kiss nipping on those tempting lips, when a moan of pleasure escaped from the other Midorima felt braver as he experimentally stuck his tongue kissing in a greater fervour. A low groan resounded in the back of his throat as he found that strange yet so addicting flavour inside the other's mouth. The pure need to own the other filled him.

"Shin—ahn, mn!" Takao's hands tangled itself in those emerald green hair almost pulling, he couldn't stop the way his own system hungered for this close contact, damn, how can he simply resist this. Takao would be lying if he said that he hasn't kissed anyone before, but this was a different level. The way his lips, his tongue and his hands move were filled with a burning passion, the burning need to be close, to make him surrender. He has no idea if angels had this in them, or if not where the angel learned this, but the logical thoughts were being washed away by the sweep of Midorima's tongue in his bottom lip and the way his hand on his hip was gently caressing his side. The doctor has no idea if the gentle caresses were intentionally but they were making him cave in, if this was intentional then he could say it he was making a _damn_ good job at it. He could hear the groan of the other, almost driving Takao by the edge. Midorima would break the kiss but only enough for him to breathe then he'd kiss him again, ravishing all that he could. This was so far from the composed angel, who barely showed romantic tendency, this man here kissing him was so intimate, so filled with desire. Takao couldn't stop all those moans from escaping his lips, his senses were heightened due to the lack of sight, he could feel every movement all too well, making his body burn at the heat of the moment. Before he knew it his clothes were feeling a bit uncomfortable and the room being unnecessary hot.

_SPARK_

Takao gasped at the suddenly warmth travelling from Midorima's tongue to his, it had a spark something akin to the way you feel when you get a tinge off electric shock. What…on earth was that, he wondered if Midorima felt it too.

"Stop thinking." He heard him whisper in their barely inches apart lips before resuming their kiss, but this time, Takao gasped audibly when the hand in his hips rested in his thigh. Wait, he cannot possibly be thinking about—Takao blinked, wait, he could hear…wait footsteps and—

_**BLAG!**_

"Good morni—"

"Ah, Mido-chin good mor…ning?"

"Huh? What's up with you two—OH MY FUCKING!"

Kagami quickly turned around covering his eyes while Himuro was gaping, wide eyed at the show before them and Murasakibara only side glanced whistling. Takao was alarmed quickly pushing the taller male and roamed his hands on the mattress looking for something perhaps that ccould be used to hide himself from all these people, damn this couldn't be more embarrassing! He felt his face burn as he grabbed the blanket drapping it over his head to hide himself, he heard Midorima cleared his throat. Despite not being able to see the three new comer, he know enough by the way Kagami's voice exclaimed that he did in fact _see_.

"I believe a door serves a purpose." Midorima said narrowing his eyes at the three, "Murasakibara, why didn't you even knock, and you are overreacting Kagami."

"I AM NOT!" Kagami exclaimed before turning to face Midorima, "I MEAN, I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Well now you do."

"Mido-chin, so…you and Takao-chin, huh?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"WHA—" Takao was surprised what does Midorima mean by _don't act like you don't know,_ they only were official…just yesterday right—_don't tell me—_"Shin-chan you—"

"There is nothing to elaborate Takao."

Himuro was still gawking, are like all angels _this_ aggressive, a shiver run up his spine, compared to Midorima, Murasakibara's…No, no, no, Himuro tried to shake off that unnecessary information. Well, it doesn't seem bad at all, the tall green haired male, Midorima Shintaro, or Mido-chin as what Murasakibara calls him, was one of Murasakibara's brothers, the six feet tall purple haired angel was finally dismissed off the hospital, gladly, there aren't any serious injuries and after that he insisted to see his brothers. To this reason he met with Kagami to ask if he had any idea where might Midorima be after knowing the green haired male was discharged from the hospital even before Kagami had woken up, it was only a lucky guess—well, maybe not really lucky. Somehow it was refreshing to see Muraskibara with his brothers, he look…more relaxed.

After a few more scolding on how they should knock first and few unhanded comments from Murasakibara about Midorima finally making a move and not being a _tsundere_, they all settled in, the three sat on a monoblock chairs while Midorima sat on the edge of the bed while Takao sat up listening to them.

"Have you had any information on Kuroko?" Kagami asked breaking the silence, Murasakibara's face fell, suddenly he found the floor amusing to stare at, and Midorima only sighed. "I…why isn't he with you guys?"

"We…don't know what happened to him." Midorima answered making Takao shock.

"Shin-chan what do you mean, D-Death wouldn't certainly lie would he?"

"Did he told you as well, that doing so will also save Michael?"

Takao was frozen at the realization, he…didn't thought about that…he only asked the information to stop the apocalypse or Michael's awakening, he didn't ask what will happen to him. They were filled with cold silence. Midorima reached to ruffle Takao's hair, "Don't blame yourself…please, Kuroko wouldn't want that, Kagami as well."

"W-What do you mean? A-Are you saying Kuroko's dea—"

"Kuro-chin is still alive!" Murasakibara suddenly exclaimed, Himuro stared at the purple haired angel, hands trembling, "H-He's…he wont die, he cant!"

"Atsushi." Himuro rubbed circles in the angel's back.

"Aka-chin did everything, he gave himself up, so Kuro-chin should be alive, he can't die!"

"Wait, Aka…Akashi, you mean…the guy, L-Lucifer?" Kagami asked trembling, what do they mean gave himself up for Kuroko, he's Lucifer right? "W-What is this, why cant I remember any of this?!"

"Shin-chan, don't you think Kagami deserves to know?"

Midorima pressed his lips into a thin line, the secret had been too long, it was about time Kagami Taiga knows his role in this tragedy. "I would start from the very beginning." He said, "Michael…or as you know Kagami, Kuroko Tetsuya, is the youngest of the four archangels, when he was born…he had a massive power brought about by his wings and sword. This power was quite ddangerous to be wielded, so our Father, upon his birth split his entity, taking his wings and sword, and halving his power. The same day, we received an ultimatum from Fate, the apocalypse. It was said there that Michael and with his powerful sword will battle with Lucifer and ultimately destroy earth, whoever wins the end result is the same, every one of you dies, and earth into nothing. We could not kill either Michael or Lucifer for the sake of just making humankind free of worry about its end, we couldn't back then. Then our father made a decision, if the key to the apocalypse was Michael wielding his sword, then the sword shall never be in his hands until it is truly the time for it—he sealed Michael's power along with the sword to a soul in the Path of Light."

"Path of what?"

"Its where souls journey before they are reincarnated, it is only a random soul, we barely checked whose soul it was, but knowing a part of Michael is in it, we were confident he wouldn't do anything to pull him down to hell. For years that souls would come back to heaven, then born on earth, it was just a cycle. It was…until something happened to Lucifer, to Akashi, he was imprisoned in the abyss, for a very long time, that very same day…Father disappeared. We could not find him, then the day you met Kuroko was the day Akashi broke out of the abyss. I…have thought that it was because Father died."

"Thought?" Kagami asked, "You mean—"

"I am now sure he isn't."

"What do you mean? Like he let this happen to _all_ of you, to us?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I…don't know." Midorima answered, "Kuroko…when he fell here, we had forgotten about his wings and sword…his _other half_."

"That was why…he was wingless."

"Yes," Midorima replied, "His wings and sword is now a part of that soul's entity, and though the sword and wings are necessary part of his being, Kuroko _must not _take it from that human. The soul of course is owned by a human, this human is what we could call, a vessel. If Kuroko take that sword and his wings—the human will die."

"And?"

"That human is you, Kagami Taiga."

Kagami stared at Midorima, what…what on earth is he saying? You mean he is a part of justice league feathery edition? But…why? His soul…is half off Kuroko's…existence? If he dies Kuroko will be whole, he will get his wings, he will be the angel, the strong angel he always dreamed about. "D-Did…Kuroko…know this?" he asked.

"No, this all happened before he could even understand the basic of human lives, it was a secret between us his brothers and our Father, we thought we wouldn't need to reveal this to him." Midorima explained, "I had forgotten about this, I had not thought well of the situation. There was something that I once heard about the seal that was used to half Kuroko's power, it was said that Kuroko and you will be perpetually attracted of the other, meaning fate will bring you two together if both are in the same place. As cliché as it sounds it is what most of you would call a soulmate. Well, this time in the literal sense. This is the reason, this attraction, is why of all, thousand, billions of chances Kuroko may have landed somewhere else, you found him of all people."

Kagami stared, it made sense, that familiar way he felt for Kuroko, the trust he had in him despite not entirely knowing him, his hand found its way to his chest, he could hear the beating of his heart, his whole existence's purpose was to be the vessel of the part of Kuroko's existence, he is a part of him while being an entirely different existence. Thinking about everything that Midorima said something clicked to his mind, Kuroko had always been away from his sword and wings, because if he becomes close to it—"Then…the real start of the apocalypse…was _our_ meeting? That day when I found him?"

"You are surprisingly fast in catching up, but yes." Midorima replied, "I have only come to realize this when I realize you are the vessel. The very day you met him, was the day you signed the world's end."

"This is…"

"Do not be daff and start self-loathing on us Kagami Taiga." Midorima said in a stern voice, "It is our duty to protect mankind, we shouldn't have made such stupid assumption that it would be a wise decision to send Kuroko here on earth. Though…I don't think our decision mattered, if we sent him to earth or not, I had a feeling he will still fall here on earth and meet you inevitably."

"What do you mean Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked, "Are you saying this is…someone else…planned it?"

Midorima looked at Murasakibara closing his eyes, "Would you…no, have you, tried bringing your wings out?"

Murasakibara's eyes widen, he stood from his seat and tried to spread his wings out, but—"I…can't feel it Mido-chin."

"Because it is not there anymore." Midorima said, "More so, you…no, _we_, are perfectly human now."

Everyone gasped in shock, Kagami stared at Murasakibara and Midorima, what are they saying, they were…angels so how…just how? Midorima sighed, "I had doubts before, about this fall. I am—no I mean, I _was_ an angel, it doesn't make sense that I get to be rushed to a hospital for sight problem, angels don't get sight problems. I thought it was merely the effect of staying for too long here on earth without going back to heaven for days, but then I realized this when we all ended up in a hospital all knocked out. There was something wrong about this setting, so I tried…but my wings, I can't even feel the pull of heaven, I feel…I feel vulnerably human."

Murasakibara was quiet, his face didn't change. The room was heavy with silence, and somehow this fact made Himuro uneasy, "Wait…Atsushi?" he called, the taller male looked at him questioning, "You said…you have another brother…Kise, right? Taiga said…he's in coma, could it be…could it be that there is a huge chance of him…dying?"

Murasakibara's eyes widen and he turned to Midorima who closed his eyes in bitter frustration, "Yes."

"Kise-chin isnt gonna die!" Murasakibara said out loud, "H-He's not gonna die a-and we'll find Kuro-chin and Aka-chin!"

"Akashi is dead!"

"He isn—"

"S-SHIN-CHAN!"

Midorima and Murasakibara were but cut when they heard Takao's strained voice, Midorima turned and found Takao curled up and clutching his head with a pained look in his face. Takao was sweating bullets and his body was shaking, Midorima quickly held the raven haired, "Takao, what is happening, what are you feeling?"

"I'll call a doctor!" Himuro exclaimed as he stood and ran out of the room.

"M-My head, h-hurts s-so bad!" Takao groaned.

* * *

Kiyoshi watched as a familiar man stood there leaning in one of the gigantic pillars of the hall, "How was it?" he asked walking closer, Nijimura sighed as he tossed in the air an empty regent with a wooden cork. He caught it swiftly and turned to Kiyoshi.

"You know I really liked those Hawk Eyes."

"I know." Kiyoshi smiled.

"I was intending to keep them."

"I know you can't say no to me." Kiyoshi replied, "People who sacrifice themselves are rewarded after all."

Nijimura smirked back, "You did give quite a big reward though."

"You think so? I think its just a right compensation."

"You…are an ass."

"I don't think that's the right sentence, I _have_ an ass." The man chuckles and the other frowns at the poor joke.

* * *

The petite figure stood there staring at the fire in the furnace, the fire felt coming, no, not the warmth it emitted but rather…the color. The dark shade of coal, then the dark red color of the fire. The sight comforted him and lulled him to sleep. Just like any other day he spent there he had trouble sleeping until he would look at them. He had a trouble remembering, no voice seem to escape his lips despite his will to answer the questions of the kind hearted people who took him in. His small hands lay on his lap as he sat there in front of the fire. He heard them talking about bringing him to a psychiatrist since he might have some pyromaniac tendency, he came to realize that pyro is for fire and maniac something with an abnormal desire for something. An abnormal desire for fire? No he doesn't think so, he just seem to feel comfortable with the color of the fire, he wouldn't think of setting something on fire out of pure desire for fire itself. He understood their worry though, and he didn't say anything against it, not that he could speak anyways. But the trip to the psychiatrist never came, their son said he surely isn't someone like that, somehow he thought he couldn't do it or more so, he _won't _do it—set something on fire. Perhaps he looks that frail.

The family of three was a simple one, the husband, he figured he works in a law firm, while the wife stayed at home and had an online business which according to her is down at the moment due to the irregularity in the network signal due to the incident a few days ago, their only son is a third year in high school and a member of the school's basketball team. They were a fairly normal family whom out of the kindness of their heart took in a stranger fed him and clothed him, a stranger who couldn't even speak to save his life. They always said to him that they have always wished for a second child but they never had, so taking care of him wasn't something that went against their will. Their only son was very kind as well, though his jokes were extremely…out of this world, his puns are so lame it could make anyone laugh. Well maybe not him. Not that he don't feel appreciate his efforts to make him smile it just that he felt extremely sorrowful inside for some reason—a reason he cannot remember as well. He felt empty.

He heard a tray placed next to him, he blinked and stared on the tray containing food.

"I hope you have an appetite this time," the son said sighing before sitting on the floor. He wanted to verbally thank him for making an effort, but no sound left his lips. It has somehow became very frustrating. Kuroko looked over the fire, if he could only—"You know, there's a guy in my team that has a hair with the same shade of that fire, hm…well his personality reminds me of fire too, reckless, too much testosterone, wild but sometimes you just can't but admire it, and he affects us like an ever consuming fire."

What an admirable person indeed, _an ever…consuming fire_, the words sounded familiar. He looked at the man and over to the tray bowing his head, it was the only way he could tell him he is thankful and just like that the man chuckled, "Yeah, thank me later when you're done." He said, "And if its not too much would you bring the plates down when you're done?"

He nodded.

The man stood and walked away, he watch his back as he realized he was a wearing a windbreaker—

_SEIRIN…_

* * *

_ADDITIONAL NOTES:_

_*It – In Japanese the word term IT is translated into ONI, this is quite ironic since ONI also means Demon *winks*_


	18. Chapter 18

_I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I HAVE A VERY STRONG REASON FOR THIS THOUGH! Well you see Kicchin...IS A DEAN'S LISTER! IDK how a lazy bummer like me got in that spot but ASDFGHJKL well it was crazy and my college pals were more excited than I am, would you believe they were the ones who picked up the stuffs I need to wear for the rites? LOL I'm so proud to have those four girls(were practically like the GoM and I'm borderline Tetsuya and Seijuuro LOL), so yeah I got buried under the stuffs for the rites and my school 'cause yeah I still have them. I'm starting on my third year in the uni and *sighs heavily* I would lie if I would say its a stroll in the field, or maybe yeah but the field has landmines underneath those tall bushes and stuffs. I got locked out of the classroom by one of our profs 'cause I was late and he has this crazy policy that when he comes and you're not there yet, well bitch better luck tomorrow 'cause he's so locking the door and you have no say about it(is that even legal?). And I have Zoology for three straight hours, I AM A DAMN FUCKING PSYCHOLOGY MAJOR WHY AM I STUDYING ANIMALSSSS?! *Ahem* Ranting aside, yes WELCOME TO CHAPTER 18 ASDFFGHJKL have you watched the latest episode, let's talk about Kuroko's face when he won MY KOKORO MELTED! _

_So we're nearing the eeeend! *drum rolls* HOW WILL KUROKO EVER MEET KAGAMI, is there any happy ever after for them? READ TO FIND OUT! Again loves for my reviewers, AJ-san and Veiled Curiosity OMG thank you for reading TnY, I'm starting to think you guys are getting bored, but I am trying my best to sizzle our pairs! How do you think Kuroko and Kagami will meet, and will Furihata ever see Akashi again or its goodbye? PLEASE REVIEEEW and thank you for everyone who's reading this fic, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Again, thank you and I hope you like the update!_

**Chapter 18: ABSOLUTION**

_"I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high..._

_And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means I don't know"_

Izuki watched as he stood leaning against the door frame as the small petite boy washed the dishes, he volunteered to wash them and surprisingly despite his fragile looking hands, the boy has a bit of knowledge at least to avoid the plates getting shattered in his hands. Izuki had thought that this boy could be some _bocchan_ in a manor, filled with maids and menservants to do his work, but he seemed tougher. For some reason the boy doesn't seem to be mute at all, or deaf, but the he couldn't speak. The day his mother found this boy sprawled right in front of their doorsteps, she quickly brought him home. He was bruised all over and was freezing, fearing for the boy's life they nursed him back to health that didn't take that long, the very next day the boy regained consciousness but they couldn't get any information, the boy couldn't speak and would just stare at the furnace's fire for hours until he feel tired and drift to sleep. The boy isn't that suspicious though, despite the mystery behind his identity Izuki found the boy polite, whenever he could do something he tries his best to help, it was his mother that insist that he would lay down and rest. Izuki watched as the small hands worked on those dishes, his mother always wanted another child but they were never given, and Izuki himself didn't mind the new presence at home. He felt like he was looking after one of his teammates at Seirin, taking care of Furihata and Kagami, he smiled at himself.

Speaking of which, Izuki looked at his watch, its been almost a week since classes were cancelled, the Winter Cup was postponed as well. Today his mother asked him to bring the boy to an EENT to have his speaking disability checked, somehow the longer he stayed, the more normal and fit he looked into their family picture. Drying the dishes and putting them on the cupboard proved to be one of the most difficult for the boy, but he never rushed to look for his help or anyone's he tried to do things with all his wit. Izuki almost chuckled as he pulled a stool towards the cupboards and the boy climbing it to put the dishes back. It almost look like what a school child would do.

"Are you done?" Izuki asked as the boy stoop down the stool, turning to him the boy nodded, "Good, you ready?"

The tilt his head in question.

"We're going to have you checked up, is that okay?" the boy didn't made any reaction. Izuki assumed the boy is contemplating whether the trip to the hospital is beneficial at all. "We might find out who you are in there, or maybe they'll tell us if you really are mute, not that we are suspecting that you're faking it or something though."

The boy's face soften then he gave a nod.

"Alright," he said as the boy walked closer to him, "let's go then, you wouldn't mind getting in a train, right?"

The boy shook his head. After grabbing his bag and tossing a gray hoodie to the smaller boy, Izuki led the way. Honestly, they could go to Shuutoku General Hospital but after hearing from the news the flood of in-patients in the facility his mother suggested another. Izuki observed the boy likes to read, street signs, even posters or announcement, the boy seems to have his eyes fixed on them on their way. He looked so small in the broad city lights and the gray hoodie, it was something he had back in eight grade which surprisingly was under the pile of clothes he has. The boy followed him like chick to a mother hen, not that he'd want it any other way, at least he easily understood instrictions not like those idiots on the basketball team. Kagami needed like three times more of repetition of an instruction just to get it drilled in his head. Furihata is different, well, just a bit shaky—or maybe a bit _too_ shaky. He wished the boy wouldn't cave in too much to others, humming, Izuki thought that it was also the reason why Hyuuga thought the boy was perfect to replace him as the team's captain after graduation, there was something about his cowardice that made him invincible in the court and maybe in real life as well. Izuki felt a tug in his sleeve, looking at his side he saw those big blue eyes staring right at him.

"I just remembered my friends." He said. He had come to notice that this boy is quite sensitive to changes in their facial expression, his big blue eyes did serve a huge purpose.

The boy nodded and looked straight ahead, the train ride wouldn't be long till they reach their stop. Looking outside the window, Izuki thank every single creature responsible for this miracle, for a moment he thought it was the last day of the existence of humanity, a terrible earthquake paired with a ominous thunderstorm, and wind that could lift a house easily all in one night. Then suddenly it came to stop and left this sad wrecked city at its wake, but people were stronger, in two days the train services are back, then the communication signals are back, before he knew it people were rebuilding their lives from the crumbs of the past like it never happened.

A sudden rush of concern hit him after hearing from Aida Riko that Kagami was hospitalized, but it was quickly dispersed upon remembering that Furihata told them he'd look after their idiot ace. That brunette is impossibly kind at the most uncalled for times. Izuki snapped out of his reverie as he heard their stop being announced, he grabbed his companion's wrist as the door slid open before them. From the station the two needed to walk a few more blocks to the hospital. The streets were still quiet, but there were occasionally speeding cars passing by, this meant good, this meant they were moving on from their fall.

Upon arriving Izuki quickly directed them to the EENT section, the hospital is less crowded now he thought. A few days ago from the news report this place was swarming with patients, rescued and injured. The EENT section was on the fourth floor, taking the lift the two stood there patiently, Izuki saw no tension in those eyes, he wondered if they had always looked that blank or it was just due to the incident. When the door of the lift opened the two quickly found the clinic.

"Do you have an appointment?" the nurse asked politely.

"Ah yeah, I'm Izuki Shun, I called yesterday to bring my _brother_." He said. The nurse's eyes travelled from him to the boy next to him and she raised a brow. Izuki wasn't very surprised with the nurse's reaction, after all the boy had bright teal hair and blue eyes while Izuki had typical black hair and gray eyes. "W-We're uhm half-brothers."

The nurse nodded sceptically as she browsed through her logs, then she raised her head, "Oh, then please proceed, Doctor Uehara is waiting for you." Izuki nodded and gave the boy next to him a _follow me_ look and the boy followed him to the small adjacent room, Izuki knocked as a polite gesture and the man on the other side replied with a muffled, come on in. Opening the room, Izuki found the white walls and white everythin quite…not charming.

"Come sit please." The doctor said in a thick Kansai accent which the two didn't seem to mind. Izuki sat the boy nearest to the doctor's desk while he sat on his side. "So what would be our problem here, Izuki-san?"

"Uhm, were not sure if he's congenitally mute or deaf, or both, but we haven't heard him speak." Izuki started looking at the boy next to him, "Honestly, he's temporarily in our care due to some circumstances and we couldn't get him to speak and this caused us not to get any information regarding his well…identity."

The doctor nodded, "So he hasn't been with you for long?"

"A week or so."

"Has he showed any sign of inattentiveness, like when you speak he just stares at you?"

"Actually…he does seems to understand what I am saying most of the time. He replies with a nod, or a shake of head sometimes he gestures to something."

"Maybe he has an acquired mute deficiency, if he could lip read, or the likes we would never know, I'd like to make a few test on him, and we'd know."

Izuki looked at the boy frightened that the boy may not approve of this, "Are you okay with it?"

The boy stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, let's get you in the testing room, shall we?"

.

.

Izuki sat on the lobby with the boy next to him, after the tests they were told to wait at least an hour for the results. The boy was brave, it was another thing that he learned today. Somehow this reminded him of his team in Seirin, damn he didn't get to play in the Winter Cup before graduation, it sucks. The boy seems oblivious of the surroundings as he sipped quietly in that vanilla shake. He wondered how this things will progress from here onwards, what if this boy is a run away young heir to some expanse of property and money, or some abused special child—_gasp—_could it be that is why he wont speak? Izuki mentally punched himself, what is he even thinking? The boy looked completely normal, well except for the fact that he doesn't speak and seems to fancy the furnace at home. Damn, he needs to sort out his brains, "Hey," he called, his companion looked up at him, "I'm going to the comfort room for a moment, wait for me, alright?" the boy nodded and Izuki quickly left for the toilet.

The silence in the lobby is incredibly deafening, a few nurses passed by glancing at him ang giggling before waving, which he politely returned with a bow. Before he knew it the paper cup was empty, standing, he eyed for the nearest trash bin, but there was none in his vicinity, well he could't possibly ask the people right? He decided it surely wouldn't drive him to the fifth floor just to get a trash bin, there was surely somewhere near. He walked the hallways looking for that stainless bin until—

The boy blinked as he found himself standing right next to a dim lit room, turning around he raised his head to read the sign above the door—_Chapel_. It says, somehow the place was swarming in a comfortable feeling. He pulled the door open and walked in, it was colder than outside and there was no one which somehow sadden him for some reason. He sat on a bench as he stare at the altar lit by a yellow light, the sound of the AC was the only noise. It felt very calming there, like he was home. A chapel…a house of God, he bowed his head and thanked Him for Izuki's family's kindness to him and wished for their good health. After the silent prayer he stood and left the room quietly.

Opening the door, he heard something slamming against it and a groan. In panic he quickly ran to see the victim of his utter clumsiness. His eyes fell on a tall young man in a white shirt and dark fitting pants. His skin was tanned, but more tanned than Izuki's father's skin. His navy blue hair was cut short but didn't seem like had met with a brush for a few days. He was clutching his nose and grumbling something, he quickly dipped his head in apology.

"Hurts, tsk." The man said and huffed, removing his hand the man squeaked as he realized the boy bowing before him, since when was he there? "W-What are you doing?" he asked confused, what's with bowing at him? Wait could he be…Aomine looked over at the door again and to the boy, "You did that?!"

The boy looked up at him nodding before bowing twice.

"Can't you at least say an apology, don't just start bowing." Aomine said. The boy stared at him looking like a kicked puppy…wait—"Don't tell me, you can't speak?"

_BINGO! _Aomine internally kicked himself as the boy nodded, did he just bullied a mute boy? Damn, Satsuki wouldn't be really happy about this.

"Sorry." He apologized, "I didn't mean to be…uh, yeah an asshole, sorry."

The boy shook his head. His eyes then travelled to the object in Aomine's hand, a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Oh this? Uhm, for someone staying here, he's been asleep for a couple of days, Satsuki asked me to get this, girly, right?" The boy shook his head looking at the beautiful flowers, who doesn't like flowers or being given flowers, well maybe its not as practical as food or stuffs, but he's visiting a patient, so why not? "Say, you know that guy's pretty much someone who loves lots of people, would you like to see him?"

The boy blinked, well, a couple of minutes wouldn't probably hurt, he nodded. He followed the man to the hallway, it was just three rooms away from the chapel, Aomine opened the door and the first time he heard was the beeping of the heart monitor. "I'm back." He announced as he stepped in, he followed the taller male and he stood there awkwardly. His eyes fell on the figure on the bed. His hair was the same color as the petals of sunflower and his long lashes almost kissing his cheek, his skin was deathly pale, but he could swear it could have been much beautiful outside this room. His body had numerous tubes in them, it almost made the teal haired boy sick. Aomine fixed the flowers in the vase as he started speaking, "I'm Aomine by the way, I don't have much to say so sorry." After finishing the job he stood there next to the teal haired boy, "If he was up, he'd keep you busy, or maybe he will not shut up about it. He's gonna wake up I'm sure."

The boy stared at him, he wanted to ask him if he misses this blonde haired man, but the answer was already painted in Aomine's face. Of course. If only he could speak, he'd tell him that his faith in the other was admirable, but he couldn't. He decided to walk to the blonde's bed, he is beautiful, like those prince charming that fairy tales would describe to you. He scooped his hand in his and closed his eyes in a prayer—

_There is a man waiting for you to wake up_

_Please don't make him wait for you too long,_

_He is in pain because you are as well,_

_I wish God will heal you and wake you soon._

Opening his eyes the teal haired boy stood and bowed his head to the sleeping figure. Aomine smiled at him as he walked back, "Thanks for the company, man." Aomine said, "So are you going?" The boy nodded, "I should walk you—"

He shook his head—_he probably needs you more than I do._ Then he bowed and left the two. As the door was closed Aomine stood there his mask falling. He walked over to Kise's bed sitting there. If he was awake and that boy came in he'd probably talk nonstop how similarly that boy's hair is just lighter. He'd laugh and joke about it, if only…Aomine grunted in frustration. Just how many more days can he go by without hearing his voice and watching him on this bed unmoving? Aomine moved his hands to the blonde's hair, as he slowly move those growing bangs off his forehead.

"Kise…" he whispered, _if only he was awake_, the words run through his mind over and over as he watch over the figure. He'd probably be bright as those sunflower, as beautiful as them, just as strong as them. The back of Aomine's traced those supple cheeks that in the days had lose its natural blush. The years had been awfully long without him, it was dreadful without the sweet voice calling him with that stupid nickname. "…I…miss you alright…stop making me wait oka—" Aomine was stopped when he saw it.

_Twitch_

Aomine almost gasped in surprised, he felt it Kise's muscles were tensing and twitching, could he be having a seizure? He heard that seizure happens to patients like Kise, he stood up in fear when suddenly he felt something stopping him, his eyes widen as he realized it was Kise's hand wrapped around his wrist, with a feeble hope he looked at the blonde's face and felt everything stopped when he saw his behind those close lids were movement.

"Ku…Kuro…kocchi?"

Aomine narrowed his eyes at the strange syllables Kise whispered half-asleep. Aomine heard the blonde murmured more until his eyelids cracked open, the surprise and excitement rendered him unmoving, the amber eyes was staring right up at the ceiling for a moment. "Kuroko…cchi?" he whispered in a hoarse voice. Kurokocchi…that's the guy Kise was looking for right? What does he mean, could he be dreaming of that guy, of his brother? Then those amber eyes drifted and wandered in the room until it fell to Aomine's eyes.

The blonde stared at him, as if trying to recognize his face, then the gripped in his wrist became tighter making Aomine anticpate for the blonde to speak even more, "I…heard Kurokocchi's voice…I h-heard…prayer for me, was he…here? Aomine…cchi?" Aomine wanted to bring Kise in a bone crushing hug the moment he said his name, it almost made something in his whole system click that Kise Ryouta is finally awake. He leaned his head against the other's shoulder and just stayed there. "Ao…minecchi?" his voice was dry and muffled with the gas mask, but Aomine would have this than nothing. He said his name, he is alright now.

"Welcome back you damn idiot." He whispered before standing up and pressing the button to call for the nurses. He returned to Kise's side, the blonde still looked a bit out of it but he is now awake, and that was more important.

"Sun…flowers?"

Aomine blinked at the blonde's statement, looking over he found the blonde's head was turned towards the vase filled with yellow flowers. Aomine smiled, "Yeah."

.

.

_Wake up_

_…__Takao Kazunari_

_wake up…_

Takao groaned as he shifted in his side, why does he feel this heavy?

"Takao, are you awake?"

_Shin-chan?—_Takao's mind as if in reflex registered that name in his mind quickly as the sound of his voice reached his ears. Slowly lifting his eyeslids, the lights peered slowly behind it. Half asleep, the raven haired man tried his best to sit up, brushing his eyes with the back of his hand. What happened? He blinked, and realize something—"S-Shin…chan?"

"Takao, how are you feeli—"

Midorima's eyes widen as he found the boy starting to turn his head towards him…something isn't right. He almost gasp as he found the boy's silver gray eyes shifting focus…he's…looking at him, _right_ at him, not just pass him. How in the world—"Shin…chan?" Takao blinked unsure of what was happening as well. Takao raised his hands towards himself, his hands, he could see them, he raised his head, he could see Midorima there, he is sitting, that emerald green hair, those long lashes, and those beautiful jade colored eyes. He can see him, but how? "I-I think…I can see you."

Midorima quickly walked to Takao's bed and cupped his face in his hands raising them to meet his eyes, his pupils were reacting to the light, they were also following his eyes, he…can see. I wave of relief suddenly splashed to his senses, Midorima quickly pulled the brunette in his arms. He can see. Takao can finally see again! Midorima pulled away, "Stay here, I'll call Himuro to look after you for a second I'll just go get the doctors!"

Midorima dashed away, he could hear a muffled voice until another raven haired man came in, he was wearing a simple printed white shirt over a dark violet jacket, in his arms was a bag of mandarin oranges. His face was filled with swirling emotions, happy and excited. The man quickly left the oranges on the night stand next to Takao's hospital bed. As he came in another familiar looking guy came in, Murasakibara.

"Takao-san!" Himuro exclaimed happily as he walked to Takao's bed. "I-Its me, I-I'm Himuro Tatsuya."

Takao blinked, so this is Himuro? Somehow the thought of gaining back his sense of sight tipped to his mind, he can now see again, _he can fucking see again!_ A single tear rolled down his cheeks surprising him and the Himuro. He can see Midorima again, and these wonderful people. "I-Its nice finally meeting you." He said as his voice turned to sobs and tears.

.

.

"Where have you been?" Izuki asked with sweat on his forehead, he looks like he had ran a marathon around the hospital. The teal haired boy bowed in apology, Izuki sighed and patted the boy's head, "No problem, just don't run off like that again. We need to go and get your results, right?" the boy nodded. Izuki led the way back to the clinic again. It almost gave him a heart attack when he realized the teal haired boy isnt where he left him, he was a mute boy who couldn't ask for help for Pete's sake what if something happened to him, what if he was like those in some TV drama, what if he got locked in an air-tight compartment and couldn't escape, how would he call for help? Izuki mentally screamed at his horrid worst case scenario ideas, yep, not very helpful. The boy walked behind him casually with his usual poker face, his huge blue eyes looks like some puppy's eyes staring right at his back.

After a few minutes, the two were now sitting in the clinic, the doctor was shuffling through the papers in his hand before placing them on his desk and looking at the two boys before him. He smiled at the teal haired boy who was staring at him like he was some weird specimen with two heads. "How are you feeling boy? Feeling nervous?" The teal haired boy shook his head, "So first thing's first, could you write your name on a sheet for us?" The doctor slipped in a small piece of paper and a pen, the boy turned to Izuki raising a brow.

"Go on, if you can." Izuki said, "If you can't you can just shake your head."

The boy tentatively took the pen and with shaking hands, with a swift stroke he made a line but…he stopped there. He started shaking and he turned to Izuki shaking his head.

"Its alright, you tried your best pal." He said.

The doctor nodded, "Alright, how about you write _moon_? Can you?"

The boy nodded and scribbled the word on the paper quickly. He passed the paper towards the doctor who inspected it thoroughly.

"Good job, now I want to tell you if you have any headaches or pain near your ears."

He shook his head, a no.

"Okay," the doctor reached out the test results to Izuki, "The hearing test came out positive, it means that he could hear as much as a normal boy in his age can. There isnt anything that could be blocking his ears as well, so the deaf theory is quickly disregarded. He isnt congenitally or acquired any hearing disability. However his speaking is a different story." Izuki shuffled through the strange papers, there were graphs and numbers and letters he barely recognize. Izuki looked up to the doctor urging the man to continue, "His throat and vocal cords are well. According to the test it could perfectly function and produce sound, and it seems like he _is_ capable of making sounds through them."

"Then…why isn't he speaking?"

"We did a few brain scans for him to look for any physical or internal injuries that may have affected him and rendered him unable to speak, but there isn't. The results came in clean, no past injury or anything. I referred him to our Psychologist as well just in case this is a case in the autism spectrum, but he is normal he responded quick and very well to written exams." The doctor looked over at the paper in his table that the boy answered, "What I tried to ask him was something that has to do with what I think might be the reason why he cannot speak, however I am in no position to actually confirm anything on that matter. It is just a theory for I am not quite affiliated with the field. I think the problem with why you cannot get anything from him isn't the fact that he is mute, but rather, due to the fact that he himself has no idea what to tell you."

"Are you suggesting he cannot remember?"

"Yes. But this is a theory, _only_ a theory." The doctor leaned in the swivel chair, "He couldn't write his name, not even his name. But he could _write_, he uses kanji very well this means he is not entirely unable to function. If my theory is correct then his inability to speak may be psychological."

"Psychological?"

"Yes, its not very new that someone loses the a certain sense or bodily function after an accident or incident in their lives, this is usually in a form of trauma. In his case this is more plausible, accompanied with the fact that he couldn't remember."

"How…"

"People's mind are very powerful Izuki-san, it can even fabricate its own memories when willed. In trauma victims the memories that causes stress to the person can supressed—yes, not erase. Memories will _never_ be erased after all, it could only be repressed so there is always a chance this boy could remember what happened. In this context perhaps along with his mind supressing his memories it could be that he also clicked something in his mind that caused his inability to speak." The doctor said lacing his fingers together, "I could refer you to a psychologist since his case seems to be out of my field of expertise, but right now I could say you have hope of regaining his ability to speak. Isn't that good, boy?"

The teal haired boy stares at the doctor unable to understand the difficult words however, this means…he looked at Izuki who flashed him as smile. If Izuki thinks it is a good news, then it must really be. "Thank you doctor." Izuki said bowing his head politely.

"Ah, then I'll refer you to Hara-sensei on the Psych Department, is that alright?" Izuki nodded, "But I'd suggest you give her a visit maybe tomorrow or next week, its been a long day for him." He said looking at the teal haired boy. Izuki agreed and ended their appointment right then.

As the door opened the two walked out of the room. Izuki was glad that the boy could regain his ability to speak but this also rose to a question, what happened to this boy for him to actually be that traumatized enough to decide to push all his memories at the depths of his mind? Something terrible happened, what exactly was it? He prayed that this boy's family is looking for him, it would break his heart and his mother's if they learned his trauma has something to do with home, such fragile, precious looking boy. The silence between them was heavy, Izuki honestly didn't know what to tell the boy. The two took the lift, before the door closed Izuki saw two nurses and prevented the door from closing to let them in. The nurses bowed a thanks to the boy and stood at the far back of the cramped room. Izuki closed the door and decided to focus on the red changing numbers on the screen above the floor buttons.

"You heard about it?" one of the nurse started talking to her fellow nurse.

"About?"

"You know that blind patient in 3027?"

"Oh, I heard he _was_ a doctor?"

"He is, well but he's blind, said from a prior accident."

"So?"

"Haven't you heard?" The nurse's voice turned to whisper, "the patient alarmed his attending doctor for a migraine, he was given pain killers and was put to sleep, and this is where it gets better. The guy woke up with his eyesight back!"

"Huh? How the hell did that happen?"

"Don't know, some says it's a miracle!"

Izuki wished that miracle would dawn on this boy too, may he find where he truly belongs. When the door opened the two didn't waste time to leave the hospital. It always somehow gave off this heavy feeling, almost suffocating Izuki wouldn't lie if he was asked whether he likes this white walled building—nope, never in a million years.

The boy in his suite does looks like he is tired, maybe a trip in a hospital for a week is enough, they'll visit the psychologist next week. Luckily, the train isn't crowded, Izuki and his companion didn't have a hard time to get a seat. The boy sat there quietly hands on his laps and almost dozing off. Izuki smiled, he wouldn't mind having a younger brother like this.

_Bzzz…Bzzz…_

Izuki blinked in surprise as he felt his phone vibrated in the pocket of his pants, fishing out the device, he swiped the screen to unlock. It was a message from Furihata.

_From: Furi_

_To: Me_

_Izuki-senpai, Kagami-kun has gotten out of the Kaijo Med today. He said he'll take a few days off if you guys wouldn't mind. He seemed to have lost his phone._

Izuki's eyes widen…he…oh right, why didn't he remembered then? Kagami was admitted at Kaijo, and they were just—damn, he sighed. Oh well, anyways that is a good news, Kagami out of the hospital means less worries for him and the team, sometimes that huge ass guy is a load of worry, well not in the context that he's a burden they're just tend to get worried by his overly kind nature. He decided to type a reply.

_To: Furi_

_Good news! Tell coach too, alright, she must be strangling Hyuuga by now with the lack of intel from the big guy. Thanks._

After replying Izuki slipped the phone back to his pocket only to catch two big blue eyes staring at him. Izuki chuckled, "Uhm, my teammates just mailed me, seems like Kagami just got out of the hospital, he was admitted at the Kaijo Med too. Too bad I forgot, we should have seen him before leaving, ri—Uhm…hey…" Izuki paused midway as the boy's face suddenly drained of color. Did he say something wrong? The boy's face seems to be frozen his lips were quivering as he stare at Izuki. "A-Are you feeling i—"

"K-Ka…"

Izuki's eyes widen he almost stood in his seat in shock, his lips are moving, he is making a sound. It was very soft, very low almost like a whisper, but this guy is talking?! What did he say to make this guy talk? Izuki stood there waiting, the boy seems to be having a mental breakdown but he is saying something.

"K-Ka…K-Ka…g-ga…mi…" The boy seemed to be shock as well as he raised both his hands and wrapped it around his throat feeling the distinct vibrations of his vocal cords against his throat. He looked up at Izuki, "Ka…gami…" the words fell simple, it was flawless in his tongue but why…why that name. and what's with that feeling whenever his speak of that name—

_Click_

_._

_._

_._

_"__Oi Kuroko."_

_"__I like the way you can say what you really want."_

_"__Would you do it, if they ordered you to?"_

_"__Isn't it a bit twisted?"_

Red…

Red like fire, it was the color of his soul, that attractive, tempting color of his soul, of his passion, just like fire, an all-consuming fire. And that smile, a smile that could simply shatter that stupid barrier he placed for himself and him, and his big warm hands that always reminded him of true kindness. He felt a fit in that hole in his chest in that simple name. Suddenly that heavy feeling was lifted a bit by the thought of that boy until—

_"__You're going to be alright now, brother is here now."_

_No…_

_"__Live for me."_

_NO!_

_Don't leave…Don't—_

"Hey!" Izuki's voice rang loudly as he saw the boy's expression changed. A pulsing pain surged in his head, Izuki quickly grabbed the boy's shoulder when his expression suddenly turned into horrified. His body started shaking and his hand clutched in his head in pain. The other passengers started fussing over the two. "Are you alright?" there was no reply just groans and the boy's pained expression, as soon as the next stop came he quickly hauled the boy in his back and dashed out of the train.

"Hang in there buddy!"

Kuroko failed to hear that, he was filled with dreadful imagery, his brother dying in front of him, his brother disappearing, his death was his fault, he died because of him, he was the evil one not Lucifer. Why did he even deserve to live? He doesn't deserve their kindness, he is the reason his brothers suffers.

_Its on me._

_Its my fault isnt it._

_This is because of me…._

_Do I even…deserve to live?_

_._

_._

**_"_****_Don't be daft, you deserve every right to live."_**

_Bro…ther?_

**_"_****_Indeed. Don't you want to see him anymore?"_**

_I don't deserve him, I'm a murderer, I killed you._

**_"_****_You didn't."_**

_Brother? How can you—_

**_"_****_All is well Tetsuya…all is well…_****"**

.

.

.

Furihata quickly ran in the hallways, his lungs were burning but he need to tell them, he is sure Midorima would be happy. For many days he had spent his days looming over the absence of someone, but today, today will be different. He swore to Kagami before the guy left for the hospital. Somehow Kagami found out that he had been staying there for some reason aside from looking after him. Furihata after learning that Kise and his _brothers_ were rushed to Kaijo Med from Momoi and Aomine, the boy took the chance, that maybe Akashi is with them. But he was wrong. So as an excuse to stay longer in the facility, he told his teammates he'd be staying to look after Kagami but the Ace isn't that much of an airhead to notice that the reason why he is there isnt actually _him_ but someone else—Akashi. He still hoped the boy would come one day and visit his brothers, and then he'll see him. And he'd ask him, why, why did he leave without even saying anything? Why leave?

Before Kagami left the two had a conversation, something Furihata didn't expect at all…

_"__I…realized something," Kagami said as he sat there quietly in the lobby. "the guy who stabbed me…is Akashi."_

Truth hurts, and damn it sure does, Furihata couldn't believe it, Kagami surely wouldn't lie or would simply make an accusation without any proof, Kagami isn't that kind of man. Kagami said that Akashi told them that he did try to kill the vessel, which failed, simple logic would piece the puzzle like this; Kagami is the vessel, Akashi disappeared from Furihata's care, Kagami got stabbed, Akashi confesses trying to kill the vessel, which means, Akashi was the one who stabbed Kagami but failed in killing him. The thought of Akashi holding a blood soaked knife sent shivers to the brunette's spine, the man whom he surrendered all his faith in…tried to kill his teammate, classmate and friend?

_"__Are… you angry at him?"_

_Kagami blinked and chuckled, "Actually, that's the strange thing, I am not. What about you?"_

Was he angry at Akashi? Maybe. Maybe not. He isnt sure, to be honest. It has been days, its nearing a week and waiting for someone to actual confirm if he is alright or not isn't that easy. But he could say it out loud, because he knows whatever he is feeling right then might have been equal to Kagami's. The guy was trying his best to be strong, for those left behind, for Himuro and Murasakibara, for Midorima and Takao, for Aomine and Kise too. And yet he was acting like everything ended the moment Akashi had left. How unsightly, if Akashi saw him right now, he'd surely have narrowed his eyes on him and clicked his tongue for his childishness.

_"__You have to believe that he'll come back."_

Furihata didn't know if those words were for him or for himself, he doesn't know who Kagami is trying to convince then. They both have to be stronger. Because there were more than what is that is gone, life doesn't stop just because someone else's did. Kagami didn't told him that part, but that part was something Midorima told him a few days ago. A day before Kagami woke up. Something he tried to push pass his brain.

_"__I don't want you to wait and be disappointed, I don't want to raise your hope, I'd rather tell you what I saw." The man said that day, they were standing in a corner, two rooms away from Kagami's room. "I saw Akashi disappear with my own two eyes."_

Furihata refused to believe that, but the same thing slipped in Murasakibara's lips when he asked the man. The six foot giant recognized his name saying Akashi asked him once to look after him, the guy's expression made his heart sunk in the pit of his stomach. And he told him the same, the last thing they saw was how Akashi was burned, and dispersed into the thin air by the powerful energy surrounding the Kuroko. Kagami was the first person to actually believe that Akashi will come back when Furihata was slowly losing the will to wait any longer.

But waiting doesn't mean he has to gloom over, until then he swore, he will not stop moving forward, he will wait but he will refuse to be stagnant.

Slamming the door open and trying to catch his breath Furihata smiled at the people in Takao's room,

"KISE-SAN IS NOW AWAKE!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Holla mi amigo/amiga LOL KICCHIN IS BAAACK gomen if it took me so long again, I decided to update 'cause I am soooooooooooooooooo sadden and all together happy for the success of our dearest KnB which has now ended(the series, just the series). I was actually at our school's library when I watched the last episode, and I was sitting there and staring at the screen in the brink of tears, while I was like "What now?" Ahaha, I think that's how most of the KnB fandoms reaction after the episode. I'm so glad everyone seems to got their happy ever after in the last episode, but at the same time I was sad because, damn who wont be, it's the last friggin episode. I do hope they'll make an OVA or movie for the Extra Game, I mean, come on who doesn't love Vorpal Swords, they're like your dream team, and MIDOTAKA is so cannon there(I advise you read the manga) where Takao and Midorima are still like besties even after high school LOL._

_Anyhow YES FINALLY CHAPTER 19! To those who noticed, yes this is my second time uploading this chapter. Kira-san(who reviewed) thankfully noticed it before it could have been late for me to revise it, so luckily, right after I got off the bus to school I still had a few minutes or so to put it down—so basically yes I deleted the first upload and I re-uploaded it. So yeah, we're just a few baby steps away from the end *sniffs* Yep, we're close so, keep sticking with us until the end! Thank you to Veiled Curiousity, I do think I'm quite sadistic, so maybe, yes? Ahahaha, hope you like the update, btw! And to OtakuMageOfAwesomeness LOL I'm conflicted with your username since two animes quickly pops into my mind when I saw it, Hetalia(the AWESOME Prussia) and Fairy Tale! Thank you by the way, I'm glad you liked it! And to Kira-san(Please don't kill me with your Death Note yet, kidding.) Thank you for pointing that out, if you haven't, the others would probably be stuck reading the computer codes that I myself had no idea how to read as Chapter 19. So, yeah, I fixed it! Thank you! And to Bubbles9595 OMG welcome back, and thank you! To XXNido, no its alright we're probably on the same nat, university had started for me as well, and its been quite hectic since I'm on my third year and gosh, talk about all science subjects and loads and loads of thesis and researches to do—I feel you. And don't worry, One thing's for sure—Akafuri will be the one that will close the series! Again, thank you for the reviews loves! And hope you guys stick to the end! _

_ENJOY AND REVIIIIIIIEW!_

_PS—I'm sorry for those who are reading Hollow Thy Macabre, I haven't uploaded the new chapter yet, but no worries, around this week, there will be an update. As for now, I made a Medeival AU KnB fanfic, its called LION. So those who might be interested(and I wish everyone is) you might wanna check it out._

**Chapter 19: Tears Rain**

_everything under the long spell of the rain_

_...please embrace me tightly_

_and heal these unfading scars_

Furihata smiled at the scene before him, the blonde young man was crying as he held his two—somehow embarrassed—brothers for the first time after so many days. Aomine looked better than ever, and the breathing apparatus and the heart monitor were now gone, the room looked brighter than ever. The blonde cried thanks and I missed you to the two. Furihata never had brotehrs but he was sure if he had one he'd be this happy as well after going through all those things. Wiping his tears the blonde was lectured by Midorima about how long they made him wait and some things like that, the blonde smiled sheepishly apologizing. Its funny how a tragedy could turn to such sweet gift, Murasakibara watched quietly, but Furihata knew that deep inside was an unsettling happiness. Somehow the cloud of gloom over them was slowly dispersing just like the rest of Tokyo, they were slowly standing up. Takao was still in his hospital gown as he sat there next to Furihata in the corner of the room, the doctor for some miraculous occurrence regained his sight. The hospital urged that he would stay for further test to ensure that he is indeed well and there are no complications or so on, Midorima of course is more than happy to know this, though the reason behind getting his sight back is still unclear.

After days of seemingly endless tears and gloom, finally the sun had shined upon them. Maybe, miracles do exist, maybe they do dawn upon them pitiful souls. One day, he'll have this same closure, he wasn't afraid anymore, the truth doesn't frighten him anymore, he promised Kagami after all. He and him will wait for _them_. He is sure wherever Akashi is, he is happy, his brothers, most them are well. And he is sure Kuroko as well. He'd be so happy to see them reunited not in the battlefield but rather at the same side of the court. Furihata smiled, if he had been a painter he'd paint this beautiful scenery with bright colors and fading wings behind them and he'd etched it in his mind this very fateful day.

"Ah, wait…is that?" Kise pulled away wiping his silly tears as he looked over at the brunette standing at the corner, "Furihatacchi?"

"Yes." Midorima answered.

Furihata smiled and bowed his head suddenly nervous being surrounded by these beautiful people, and looking utterly plain. "I-Its, uhm n-nice f-finally meeting you, K-Kise-san." He said fiddling with his hand.

"Aww Furihata you look so cute, like a tiny animal." Takao chuckled.

Himuro giggled in the corner, "True, like a little puppy!"

"P-Please don't tease me" he said blushing in embarrassment. The teacher and doctor both burst laughing at the cute and innocent look the boy showed.

"Takao, stop that." Midorima told the other making the supposedly mature doctor stuck his tongue at him, making the emerald green haired young man's eyebrow twitch. "Stop _that_."

Kise giggled, who would have thought Midorima would have fancy that kind of person, Takao somehow was a contrast to Midorima's overly stiff personality. But it was made them perfectly fit each other. He looked at the blushing brunette in the corner. He felt a sad smile tugged in his lips. This boy…he's the one Akashi wanted to protect, that was why he made that sacrifice. This innocence was the one Akashi wanted to keep. If Akashi was here, he'd be standing next to that boy, stealing glances at him, smiling. If he was only here. A warm tear rolled down his cheek, he found holding back the loud sobs impossible.

"Kise?" Aomine's voice was quick as Kise started shaking as he cried, walking over he rubbed the blonde's back, "Something the matter?"

The blonde shook his head, making Midorima frown, "Don't you dare say you're alright when you're crying your eyes out." He said firmly, "You're as bad as Takao in lying."

"Hey I don't lie!"

"Shut up Takao."

Kise looked at Furihata, "Thank you." He managed to slip the words in between the sobs, "Thank you Furihatacchi."

Furihata blinked, "F-For what Kise-san?"

Kise smiled, he remembered the look Akashi had when they met with him again, a renewed view in humanity. The smile he had never seen in so long in that face, that tenderness in his eyes. It was because of Furihata, all because of this human, this overly plain human with nothing but his kindness, innocence and heart he could boast about. They were lucky that someone like him existed for Akashi. For a couple of days he gave the meaning in his thousand years existence. If Akashi was here, he is sure he'd say the same, this boy, this is his heaven. "For being there for Akashicchi, for making him the happiest person in a matter of days, for being kind to him, for every single thing you did, for being alive. Thank you Furihatacchi." Kise said as the room filled in silence. Furihata stared at him quietly. "You are a very important person to Akashicchi, I wish you know that. He was thinking of you, till the very last time."

"…Don't say that Kise-chin." Murasakibara said, "Aka-chin isn't—"

"Its alright…" Furihata's voice cut through them, "Its…alright, I…I'm thankful meeting Akashi-san too."

Himuro and Takao exchanged glance, in this room no one could be stronger than Furihata, fighting back those tears, holding back all the frustration, hoping and not expecting anything at the same time. The boy was smiling but they can see him shattering there. It almost hurts to look at the brunette right then. He looks so feeble, so small, so helpless. "Its very short, but in that very short days I understood the things I took for granted, in those days Akashi-san taught me a lot of things, I would…I would never regret every second of it. I'm sorry for failing from being anything helpful to Akashi-san." Furihata said meekly.

"Don't say that." Midorima said. "If Akashi heard you, he'd set your tongue on fire for sputtering nonsense."

"You make Akashicchi sounds so scary."

"But he is Kise-chin."

"Anyhow, Furihata," Midorima said firmly, "know this, to Akashi, you…you're not just someone, you were his everything, so don't say those things. I'm sure he feels the same way about you."

"Midorimacchi's right, Furihatacchi, Akashicchi treasured those days as much as you do."

Furihata smiled. Its been a very meaningful days for him, for a moment he had forgotten about time, for a moment he realized that there was more things in life aside from getting a job and graduating in high school, there was more things beautiful aside from what he sees—it was the sound of his voice, the blaze in those crimson eyes. He will wait for the day when he would look back at these memories with a smile, and say, he lived a good life, he regret nothing. He still do hope he'd see him one day, but he is ready as well, ready for the time when he things would come to light and someone will come and tell him that Akashi surely wouldn't be coming back, until then he'd move forward with him in his heart. He'll be stronger until then. For now he'll surround himself with this kind of warmth.

"Thank you everyone."

Everyone smiled back at the subtle answer of the brunette.

"Ah!"

Everyone turned to Kise with questioning look, "What?" Midorima asked.

"I remember something, where's Kurokocchi?"

Midorima blinked, "We…we haven't seen him since the incident." He answered, something with the way Kise looked seems like the blonde isnt convinced with his answer.

"H-How…I mean, I'm sure its him, I…I heard his voice…in my head, but it was very faint."

"Kise, we don't have our powers anymore, what are you talking about?"

"No, I-I'm very sure!" Kise insited, "I…I felt his hand, I…I know he was here!"

"But no one else was here with you aside from Aomine."

"He is right Kise-chin—"

"Wait." Aomine interrupted. "I…someone…was here, well, I don't know his name, he's a mute guy."

Takao gaped, "You let some stranger in?"

"W-Wait, I-I thought Kise would you know want someone new in the room so I let him in besides what can a short mute guy could do?"

"Mute?" Himuro asked, "Was Kuroko mute?"

"No." Murasakibara answered, "Kuro-chin can speak."

"W-What does he looks like?" Kise asked.

Aomine blinked trying to remember the boy he bumped into earlier that morning, "W-Well he's about this tall," Aomine gestured just above his chest, "Uhm, I think he has this strange hair, uhm teal hair, blue eyes? Like big, really big blue eyes like those doggy big eyes, a-and—"

"B-Blue…eyes…teal hair…did…did he have the same complexion as Kise?" Midorima asked.

"Uh…yeah, well yes when Kise was in coma, he's really white, like white like snow—"

"DID YOU GOT WHERE HE LIVE!" Midorima quickly said, "A-Any information, d-did he reacted to Kise? D-Did he recognize him?"

Aomine looked at Kise, "No, h-he just looked at Kise and then he walked to him and held his hand for a moment before leaving, he doesn't seem like he…know Kise that's why I never uhm pry."

"Now that I think about it…when I heard his prayer…its like he was talking to someone he doesn't know."

"What…but you said you heard Kuroko right?"

"I'm sure its Kurokocchi!"

There was silence…"Wait," Furihata interrupted, "If that person was here…then he must have registered in the front desk, he surely have signed a few information there."

"He's right." Takao said, "but that's classified information we couldn't get it that easily."

Aomine smirked, "No, we _can_. I know someone who _can_."

.

.

.

.

After arriving home Kagami quickly made a trip to the shower, the smell of hospital almost got stuck in his skin and unfortunately it isn't the best thing to smell after getting home. The shower used to make him calm, but right then he was plagued with unwanted thoughts. As the cold water slid down his spine and drenched his hair, the cool sensation reminded him of the certain ice cold voice that used to crawl his skin whenever that person speaks. He wish he didn't wake up, he wished he is still asleep by now, at least he wouldn't have to face the fact that he would be living without that person next to him. He didn't know how much longer he could wait, he didn't know how much more of missing him he could endure. Who would have ever thought he'd have this effect on him at all? Who would ever thought he'd be someone so irreplaceable in a couple of days? Back then he'd say Kuroko would surely leave and he wouldn't give a shit or two. But now he couldn't even sleep, he couldn't even eat in peace. Everywhere in his house reminded him, the sofa, the plates, even the coldest of the water. Running a hand through his damp hair Kagami cursed himself internally.

Crashing at Alex's house was the only option unfortunately, the woman who has this weird urge to kiss every male human within the vicinity was kind enough to let his sudden visit easier. Without question the American woman let him in and led him to his room, let him use the shower first and offered to order some pizza for early dinner. There was no question asked, it was the best thing he could say about Alex, she was sensitive enough to know he wasn't up for answering questions then. Finally finishing his shower Kagami stepped out of shower and dried himself before getting into pair of sweatpants and dark red shirt. After getting his hair dried Kagami stepped out of the bathroom, he was quickly welcomed by the sight of Alex in a pair or revealing white spaghetti strapped top and stripped underwear. Alex is basically his legal guardian, the American had lived with him back in America but of course he didn't had anything going with him and her, they were well…most like aunt and nephew kind of relationship, and they've gone pass to not minding the weird quirks they have. Kagami decided to be independent though leaving Alex and her kissing monster tendency in safe distance. This is the first time in a long time he will be staying with her.

"Oh, you done?" Alex said as she turned to the boy, "So, are you ready to tell me?"

Kagami sighed, "I got in some shit, got stabbed and—"

"No, no, skip the tragedy Romeo, where's Juliet?"

Kagami raised a brow at Alex, "What?"

"Don't give me that," she said as she climbed in the counter sitting there as she reach for a jar of cookies, wrapping her arms around it, "There's only two reason why you'd look like that, one is that you got defeated in a game, which I would put an X right now since for all I know you don't have games till this winter cup, which I know has been postponed, so the next plausible reason is _someone_. I've never seen you in love so I'm trusting my womanly instincts here, don't tell me Juliet was taken by Mr. Capulet?"

Kagami sighed, "No…its…not Juliet you idiot."

"Huh wha—"

"It's a fucking _he_."

Alex blinked and chuckled, "Oh well, what the hell, I don't give a shit, Tatsuya has hots for men so what?"

Kagami blinked, "Wha…WHAT?! You've known for long?!"

"Yep, well I mean, why wouldn't Tatsuya get any girls, well maybe he's into men too, and he told me before going to the university." Alex said as she opened the jar and taking a cookie from it. "So where's Romeo, Romeo?"

Kagami shook his head smiling, "Well shit, the one that got away."

Alex raised a brow laughing, "What, you're Katy Perry now?" she said before biting in the cookie, "No seriously, song lyrics aside, you mean literally?"

"Do I look like I'm alright?" Kagami said pulling a chair close to the counter, "His brothers said they haven't seen him, and no one knows yet where he could be."

"So you're giving up?"

Kagami wondered, when he stepped out of that hospital without seeing Kuroko, had he given up right then? When he said to Furihata that they should believe in that they'd return, who was he convincing…maybe it was himself, he said those for him. He wanted to believe in that frail hope that he would come back, that Kuroko would return and make everything better, but waiting wasn't that easy. If it was easy probably Juliet didn't kill herself, and maybe Romeo didn't killed himself for thinking it was his fault that Juliet died. Kagami sighed deeply, it didn't helped him at all. Giving up wasn't a field he is an expert in with all honestly, in life and in court he couldn't swallow the thought of giving up that easily.

Kagami blinked as he felt someone felt a flick in his head, looking up he found Alex staring at him.

"We're meant to lose the ones we love," she said with a serious tone, "I mean how else would we know how important they are to us unless we do?"

Kagami smiled a bit, "To lose huh?"

"What?"

"I…refuse to lose him." He said firmly, "I'd take losing any time, anything, but not him. Not now, not never."

Alex laughed, "Come on, I was supposed to be cool, but you keep outwitting me!" she quickly ruffled those dual shade hair, "You sound so mature now Tiger."

.

.

_Knock, Knock_

As soon as the door opened Izuki's eyes widen as he saw a towering six feet man standing there, Izuki gulped audibly, he cannot remembering having an issue with this guy but he seems like he's ready to crush him right there and then. His eyes fell to the guy next to him, a smiling raven haired man with bangs covering his other eye, and two familiar faces, Aomine and…Furihata? Izuki blinked, what on earth is Furihata doing with Aomine and these people? "Uh…Hi?" Izuki awkwardly greeted the four. Himuro bowed his head to the man followed by Furihata.

"Good evening," Himuro greeted, "My name's Himuro Tatsuya, and this guy's Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Good evening Senpai."

"Yo."

Izuki blinked before looking at the purple haired giant, "Uh…and what do I owe you guys the favour of visit? I-Its quite shocking that you brought someone with you Furi."

Furihata bowed his head, "I-I'm sorry for the trouble but…I think senpai can help us with something."

Izuki looked at Aomine and then the two strangers, help them with something? Wait…thinking about it the only common person Aomine and Furihata knows is—"Is this about Kagami?" he asked. Furihata's ears perked at the name, Himuro though was better at hiding his expression.

"Partly." Aomine answered.

"What do you mean?"

"A boy, someone who goes by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya, have you been acquainted with him?" Himuro asked directly. Izuki blinked, Kuroko…Tetsuya? Have he met anyone with that name? Izuki tried his best to dig his memories to match anyone that might have that name but none occurred.

"No. Uh… I don't think so." Izuki answered. "Would you like to come in?"

The four agreed and stepped into the house, it was a simple household, two storey house with wooden floor, the living room was spacious enough for five or six people, there was a TV set there and a leather couches for the guests. Izuki offered them to seat which the four took while Izuki went to run and get them something to drink. Murasakibara frowned, if he had his powers right then he'd be able to sniff the remains of Kuroko's almost fading presence. The place didn't give any clue to Kuroko's whereabouts, it was almost frustrating. They were testing their luck with the four people whom visited around the time Kise woke up, when Momoi gave them the list they weren't really sure where to go, and they took a gamble choosing to go to Izuki's house first. They were lucky enough that there were only eighteen visistors that day in the hospital that whole morning, which gives them a shorter list, filtering them even more they ended up with four including Izuki. A few moments past and Izuki returned with a tray and glasses of iced tea. Furihata quietly sip on the drink as Aomine and Himuro were exchanging glances.

"Sorry about the mess." Izuki said as he crouched and picked up a gray hoodie in the floor. "Its not the best time—"

"Oh, uhm, sorry!" Furihata quickly blurted out feeling guilty crashing in without a foreword.

"A-Ah, no its fine, this is an emergency, right?" Izuki said, "I sure hope its not a bad kind of emergency though."

"You sound like something happened." Aomine's lack of sensitivity hit him again causing the Seirin Point Guard to sigh. "Something up?"

"Nothing much." Izuki said dodging the question, "Anyhow who is this Kuroko Tetsuya that you were looking for again, what has Kagami and I to do with him?"

Murasakibara had stood by then walking around, the house was completely clean. It was so much like Himuro's house back in Akita, the taller male looked around without anything in particular in head. His eyes fell into something making him cock an eyebrow. Walking closer, the purple haired male lifted the lid of the trash bin making his eyes widen—"Say, do you like Vanilla?" he asked out loud. Izuki was startled as he found the taller male standing at the adjacent kitchen with the lid of the trash bin in hand.

"Ah, no." Izuki answered, "Uh. My brother does though."

"You have a brother Izuki-senpai?" Furihata asked in shock.

"Does he…particularly like this…vanilla shake?" Murasakibara asked without lifting his eyes from the contents of the bin.

"Ah…maybe, I mean he seems like he can drink those whole cup all by himself yet couldn't eat a whole plate of rice. I tried bringing him another shake from a different fast food but—"

Murasakibara dropped the lid and quickly ran to grab Izuki's collar making Himuro stand in panic, "Atsushi!" he called trying to pry the man's hands off the brunette. "Atsushi, let him go!"

"Kuro-chin's here, where are you hiding him!"

"I am not hiding anyone! I don't know who you are talking about!"

Furihata right then noticed the hoodie in Izuki's hands, isnt it too small for him? "Izuki-senpai…whose jacket are you holding?"

Izuki pushed the taller male away, before answering Furihata, "I told you from my younger brother!" he almost exclaimed. Furihata blinked his eyes and looked at Murasakibara, "What made you think senpai has Kuroko-kun, Murasakibara-san?"

Murasakibara pointed at the bin, "The milkshake." He said. "Back then, once Kise-chin brought some things from here, Kuro-chin was very sad then because its been so long since we last so Aka-chin, and that vanilla milkshake from that fastfood called Maji was what Kise-chin brought to him, ever since then he said it's the only thing, the only sweet flavour he'll ever like. Whenever Kise-chin leaves he would bring some for Kuro-chin, always from Maji."

Furihata looked at Izuki, "Senpai, t-this boy, we…he has a teal blue hair, and round blue eyes, could you possibly—"

"…blue…y-you mean…that's…" Izuki blinked, "t-that's his name, K-Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"You recognize him?" Aomine asked, "So you know, is he here?"

"We took him in for a few days, I didn't know that's his name, honestly." He replied.

"What do you mean you didn't know?"

"W-Well…he _was_ a mute."

"Was?" Himuro asked.

"He…suddenly spoke this afternoon…and—" Izuki's eyes widen, "Wait, could it be that he knows Kagami?"

"He lived with Taiga." Himuro answered. "What do you mean mute, from what I gather he isnt mute, right Furihata?"

"Yes." Furihata answered, "Just as Kise-san and his brothers said, when I met Kuroko-kun, he can speak well."

"But that's how we found him, he can't speak or remember anything, not even his name so we never knew." Izuki said, "He has brothers?"

"Yes." Murasakibara answered, "Me, Kise-chin, Mido-chin and Aka-chin."

Izuki's eyes widen in disbelief, in which part do they resemble? Blinking the unnecessary thoughts away the man looked at the three. "Is he here?" Aomine asked.

"No," Izuki said as he looked at the hoodie in his hand, "This afternoon after he was able to speak, he fell unconscious and when he woke up, he started running off somewhere, when I asked him he said he needs to find _him_. I don't know where he went but he just run off."

"Why didn't you look or ran after him?" Aomine's tone was slightly accusing making the bruntee frown deepen. There was a pregnant silence between them until Izuki muttered his answer.

"I thought he remembered his past finally and…well left, why would I stop him, for all I know someone must have been waiting for him as well."

"Sorry." Himuro said, "We didn't mean to be harsh, we are quite desperate after all in finding him its been quite a tragedy for us, we need to go now to look for him—and Izuki-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure Kuroko sees you as his brother still."

After the conversation Furihata's party left and bid goodbye to Izuki. As they were preparing to start their search the sky suddenly looked heavy. The first rain since the Tokyo Tragedy so it seems, taking a deep breath, Furihata slipped his hand in his pocket to hold the momento there, he'll believe in it, that small hope. He knows He will find a way, for Kuroko and Kagami.

_"After the dreadful days spent in the storm, finally a rainbow casted itself before them…"_

.

.

.

After the early dinner Kagami found himself watching TV, Alex slept early saying he has some job to attend to tomorrow and inform Kagami's parents he is now alright and staying for a few days at her place. The TV was smaller than in his house, but the channels were boring him. After a few hours of flipping through the channels Kagami gave up. This isn't helping him at all, not even a bit. The next thing Kagami knew he was tying his shoelaces at the front door and was off to jog outside at eleven in the night. As he walked slowly first along the unfamiliar streets Kagami felt somehow like stranger in a new world. He did spent some days in Alex's apartment before but never slept there. The place is a quiet neighbourhood, the nearest convenience store was about eight blocks away, that's a block away from Seirin. Kagami started jogging as he passed the first block, maybe this way, if he is exhausted maybe he would fall asleep, maybe he wouldn't dream about him or think about him. His jog turned to run after passing the third block, then to sprint. The sweat felt like ice plastered in his forehead, the cold wind didn't gave any mercy to him. He didn't care about the healing stich in his abdomen, all he had in mind was the thought of getting those thoughts away. Chasing them out of his system.

The wind was getting colder, it was something that swept pass Kagami's clouded mind as he continued running. His muscles were starting to complain with the sudden harsh treatment but Kagami paid no heed by just running. He thought this was good, when he comes back and his body is exhausted then it will shut down, he hope it will. Without thinking he found himself passing that familiar convenience store, there wasn't anyone there except the store clerk who was busy rearranging the contents of the periodicals section. The distance of his run didn't registered in his mind, he just went on, until something wet dropped in his forearm coming from above. His feet slowed down as he looked up, and just like that it poured down all at once.

_"Humans before assumed that when its rain, the angels are weeping."_

And Kagami wondered, is Kuroko weeping? He closed his eyes as he let himself drenched in those blobs of the heaven's tears. He opened his eyes and started walking again, this time a bit slower. It was like this, when he met Kuroko it rained too. It was rained like this. After a few minutes of walking in the almost zero visibility rain, Kagami found himself standing next to the familiar walls of his school. This was practically where he met Kuroko for the first time, and the thought sent a punch right through his chest. This was practically where he met half of his soul and he didn't even had any idea back then that he had him all along. Kagami didn't need to lose Kuroko to know how much he means to him, it came in naturally, like it just clicked like that, and he was sure that when he leaves, he'll be taking all that Kagami has with him.

Kagami stopped as he saw a figure curled in the corner of the gate, he blinked thinking his senses were playing tricks on him. Maybe he just miss him so much that his mind is starting to form some kind of illusion that someone is there. But after blinking away the water off his eyes, Kagami still found the figure there. Out of curiosity and the goodness of his heart Kagami quickly thought how harsh it would be for someone to be sitting in that corner at this rain leaning in the cold metal bars of the school gate. Walking slowly to the figure Kagami rehearsed many approach he could say to that person not to scare him, usually people scramble away to the towering foreigner. Walking closer he found the small figure curled up, knees up in his chest and arms wrapped above it and head buried in them. Kagami couldn't identify the person's color of hair due to the rain and the poorly lit street. The small body was shaking and his heart went out for the person. He was wearing a white button up that had plastered in his body already due to the rain.

"U-Uh, hey?" The boy stiffen, "Uh…hey c-can I help you?" Kagami congratulated himself for getting the most awkward greeting of all times. But what transpired next didn't prepared him.

The small head raised, the damp hair making him look more vulnerable, then those eyes widen as they met with his.

.

.

"Kagami…kun?"


	20. Chapter 20

_HELLO MI BAMBINO! Ahaha, sorry I think my Italian is crappy, I'm sorry for offending this wonderful language(if there is any Italian readers out there). I'll try my best LOL I'm still learning. And its raining since this morning, and I luckily classes were cancelled today so yep, that means I have time to upload! So yeah, I'm home eating homemade French fries and coffee while writing the author's note. More importantly WELCOOOOME TO CHPATER 20 and yeah, we're just a chapter away from the end. ARE YOU READY? No, I'm not LOL. But yeah, goodbye is always difficult, but it must be done *sniffs*. Thank you everyone for reading Tsubasa No Yume, its been a hell of a ride with you guys ILOVEYOU ALL! Thank you for supporting Kicchin so much! And yeah, so many feels last chapter, don't you think. Well MORE feels today. I wish you like it!_

_Again thanks for the reviews guys, to xxNido-san ohohoho yesh Kagami x Kuroko in the rain? OHOHOHO let's see! And Furi, Furi will be in the next chapter, but for now someone else will have a few camera moments LOL, look out for him because he's bringing the A in our AkaFuri! Ahahaha. And yeah, I understand your feelings, gosh the friggin profs I swear if they start growing those leathery wings I wouldn't be really surprised(Kidding, I'll still be surprised you know). But yeah with all honesty THEY ARE TOO MUUUUUCH*dramatically uses hand gestures* I MEAN WE ONLY HAVE ONE BRAIN, TWO HANDS, AND TWENTY FOUR HOURS IN A DAY, I am starting to think they don't know that we cannot do all things all at once. And Kira-san thank you! I'm glad you liked them. Oh and to Bubbles9595 Ahahaha Midotaka as a main pair, hmm good idea! Maybe after Hollow Thy Macabre I'd do a Midotaka fic, since it is almost like my love story *awkwardly laughs* wait did I even have one? And sorry for making you wait but CHAPTER 20 finally!_

_So yep, we are sooooo close to the end and we'll be saying Goodbye to Tsubasa No Yume anytime soon, so are you ready? So to my dear readers and reviewers, those who gave TnY a fav and follow, and even Kicchin, THANK A BUNCH._

_ Ich liebe dich mein liebe! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! _

**Chapter 20: Wreath**

His feet brought him outside the Izuki household, he didn't know what force had pulled or clicked in his brain to brought him outside, to a place he could barely recall. But one thing is for sure the one thing that could stop the fire and ache in his chest is somewhere there, he needed him, to find him. His small feet felt painful from walking and running around without shoes, ignoring the looks he got from the few people who saw him, the teal haired boy continued looking around. All that was in his brain, all that he could be sure right then were frail and vague memories of that crimson haired man. All else were still foggy, even the memories of his siblings. It has been two hours since he woke in the living room of Izuki Shun's house, the young man whom had stood as his older brother for almost a week had a very concerned look in his face, but quickly he sat up and dash out to look for Kagami. The name rang loudly in his brains in synch with the pounding of his heart in his chest, something told him that meeting Kagami would tell him everything that there is to know about himself. He could only pray that Izuki wouldn't be angry, and would understand the reason that he left.

The city was huge, and he couldn't remember where Kagami's house was. He felt so small in the bustling streets of Tokyo. His small barely visible presence didn't help either, no one would notice him whenever he tries to ask for directions. His feet hurt, and he was confused. He stood in the waiting shed of a bus stop, watching as a group of high school boys get in the parked bus, one of them had a white and blue jersey jacket slung in his shoulder. He bet none of them would notice him there at all. Quietly, Kuroko tried to shake his thoughts with _anything_ that could help him in finding where might Kagami's apartment be. The wind was starting to feel a bit too cold for his liking, and his clothes barely helped. He had forgotten the hoodie that Izuki lend him.

"Ah!" Kuroko blinked as he felt something bumped into him—more exactly, _someone._ Turning he found a taller man wearing a dark blue sweater and a gray scarf. The man blinked and almost yelp in surprise as he found the Kuroko there. "Oh, ah sorry, I didn't see you there." Kuroko noted his long raven hair, the jet black hair was a bit long, almost as long as his older brother's.

Kuroko bowed in apology as well, "I'm sorry I was on your way."

The younger man's eyes widen, he looked like a talking doll, he thought. His limbs were scrawny and his skin was pale white, his hair was the strangest shade he had seen in his life, and his eyes were big and almost like those dolls they sell in Europe for girls. The man felt embarssed, how can he just simply speak so rudely to this beautiful creature, "Ah, no its my fault," he said, he was alarmed when he noticed the boy was wearing too thin clothes for the weather. He blinked and realized he wasn't wearing any shoes as well. "Oh, my!" he exclaimed, "Are you alright, y-your feet are bleeding!"

The boy sheepishly looked at his feet, "Oh…Its…"

"Reo-senpai the bus is leaving!"

Mebuchi Reo blinked as he heard his name, spinning around he found one of his underclassmen standing at the bus. Mebuchi turned to the boy again, how can he leave him like this, he doesn't look like he could be harmful or could do anything wrong, he didn't look like some street urchin as well, with that white button shirt that was very well ironed and his nice pair of jeans. He doesn't look a runaway as well, someone with such angelic face, a runaway? Running a hand in his hair he turned towards the bus, "Wait a second," he said before turning towards the teal haired boy and taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping off the small dust in his cheek. "Sorry, I can't do much for you. I hope wherever you are going, you'll be safe."

Kuroko blinked as the man placed the soft material in his hand before smiling at him and dashing out. Looking at the handkerchief Kuroko pressed it to his chest, he's going to find Kagami he silently vowed to himself, he wouldn't put all Akashi's sacrifices in vain—he'll find his happiness. Kuroko looked at bus and found the man sitting by the window and waving at him with a smile. Kuroko waved back. He swore, he wouldn't lose faith, he'd look for Kagami, he'd search for him and they'll meet once again.

Not wasting anytime Kuroko started to walk again, looking at the signs, praying one of them may click something in his memories, that his vague memory would clear a bit and maybe give way to remembering where Kagami lived. The wind was getting colder and the clouds above was looking heavy, Kuroko wondered if their Father could see him now, he wondered if Akashi as well was watching over them. Their lives had been nowhere near easy, but he smiled to himself thinking, for the very first time he could feel the thumping in his chest—for the first time he felt alive. Closing his eyes Kuroko felt the wind in his cheeks, even without his wings he felt complete. For the very first time in his life, he felt what humans felt like, so this was why their Father endeared them more than anything. The heart, the soul, their very existence.

_"You could ask me whatever you want."_

"WHA—Hey, that's not true!"

His thoughts were suddenly assaulted again with Kagami's memories, his face, his voice. Ah, yes, this was the reason yes? And for a moment he was filled with bliss. His memories was comfortingly warm, just like a fire. Those days spent with him were like a dream, it wasn't easy, but Kagami felt like he had wrapped him in a protective veil away from the evil of this world all those time—just like his wings. Kuroko's memories started flooding in his brain all of a sudden, he remember falling, he remember Takao Kazunari the doctor who helped him and Kagami, he remember Midorima staying there, he remember meeting Kagami's coach and a brunette whose name was Furihata Kouki, he remember _everything _now. Without minding the blisters and wounds in his feet, Kuroko started running, his small strides and failing strength pushed himself. What are the chances that Kagami is there, honestly, Kuroko don't know, but he will take that spider thread and cling to it if that's the only thing that could lead him to Kagami.

He remember this way, he told himself as he pass by a familiar library, yes, this is it. He continued running, the asphalt beneath his feet felt cold and excruciating but he didn't mind. For all he know he might be just a breathe away from meeting Kagami. He said he'd be there, he said when he's not home, he said when he's not anywhere to be found he'll see him there.

He'll be there.

He promised.

He swore to him.

_"In case of emergency, when I'm still at school, leave immediately and come here, find Coach or me."_

Kuroko panted as he stood there at the front gate, the name of the school was there in the gate. Kagami said to him, when he isn't at home, he'll be at school and he should come then and find him there. Tears almost fell down his eyes as he stares at the closed gates. What were the odds that Kagami might be here, he understood it, he understood the odds were logically small. But he swore to himself, he chose Kagami, and that decision was something he had long decided to stand in for all his existence, to pull Kagami even in his damnation, to be by his side, always. Biting back the rest of the tears Kuroko surrendered everything to fate, he believe he'll come.

He walked towards the gate and sat on the ground hugging his knees, surely, he will never leave him, surely he'll come.

_Drip,_

_Drop,_

Kuroko looked up and before he knew it was starting to rain. Ah, isn't it just like that day? Isn't just like then when he met Kagami. He remember Kagami pulling him in his back and carrying him. He remember the warmth of his back. If he meet him again, he'll say those words to him, he'll make sure there will be no room for goodbyes anymore. He will make sure to tell him properly. The rain soaked him even more, and it was slowly freezing, his body started trembling, his breath fogging as well. How long can a body last again in this cold again? He shook his head, no, he's going to wait. The sound of the rain pounding the pavement resounded in his ears almost deafening.

Burying his head in his folded arms, Kuroko filled his thoughts with the days he spent with Kagami. As if his ears started playing tricks on him, Kuroko heard faint steps mixing with the sound of the rain.

.

.

.

"U-Uh, hey, a-are you okay?"

Kuroko's eyes widen as he heard the familiar voice and he quickly raised his head up and his chest clenched at the sight, tears started rolling down his wet face. Standing there, was everything he ever prayed for. Crimson met blue, Kuroko couldn't put in simple words all the feelings he felt in his chest pouring and flooding all his senses blocking all other unnecessary thoughts. He couldn't find the right words, but his body compensated by moving on accordance to the drumming of his heart. Pulling himself to his feet he launched himself to the man before him. He couldn't help the loud sobs and whimpers as he encased him for the first time in his arms. He felt warm, he's alive, and that was all that mattered. He had forgotten his shaking nor the cold of his body, all he understood was—

_Kagami Taiga is here_

"K-Kuro…ko…" the words escaped his lips, Kagami couldn't believe his eyes, Kuroko Tetsuya is here, Kuroko, _his_ Kuroko. With trembling arms he wrapped him in an embrace burying his face in those mop of teal hair. He waited for him here under the rain.

"I-I knew it." Kuroko's voice was muffled by Kagami's chest, "I-I knew b-believing in K-Kagami-kun wouldn't be in vain."

Kagami pulled away, he couldn't believe it, he's finally here, _finally_. He cupped that small face in his hands, cradled it like it was some fragile antique vase. Those beaming baby blue eyes, that teal blue hair, those small lips, and that supple cheeks, the skin pale white like ivory. _His _angel, he whispered to himself. It's true, it is really true. He didn't thought about anything else, forget about the rain, forget about anything else, all that he understood was Kuroko is there, with him, right at his fingertips, his half, his everything. "I-It's not a dream, r-right, y-you're not a dream." He almost whispered shaking. He prayed he wouldn't wake up and realize this is just a dream. He'd sell his soul for this very moment to be the truth, to be real, for Kuroko to be really with him.

"Yes."

And that was all it took for Kagami to put him in utter bliss, he quickly grabbed the smaller boy and wrapped him in his arms, frightened that if he ever let go he will lose him again. He couldn't swallow the thought of living without him again, it frightened him more than dogs does, or the thought of losing in a match in basketball, it frightened him more than the thought of his death. The feeling of those slender limbs, that small back, the scent of him—it was all it needed to take to ensure him that he really is here, that this is not a dream. Kagami let go and wiped off those water in those face, he could not help but smile, he had waited and just like him believed that _he_ will be back. He leaned down and kissed his eyes, thanking heavens, Kuroko's brother or whoever made this possible, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for making you wait." He said before embracing him again, he felt like he would never get enough of him. "I'm so sorry."

Kuroko shook his head, "No, I…It was me, it was me that brought this to you Kagami-kun." He said, "Y-You suffered so much because of me, b-because of w-what I am."

"No, no, no, d-don't blame yourself, please." Kagami almost begged, he knew Kuroko, for years and thousands of it, he had always blamed himself for the things going on, learning that he was actually the one who had almost brought the end of the world didn't help. It wasn't his fault, he didn't chose to be born this way. He didn't chose or wanted to harm anyone, not him, not his brothers. Kagami felt his chest ache at the thought, he couldn't protect him from all this pain. He felt useless, he felt undeserved for Kuroko's loving eyes. "I-Its was me, I…I couldn't even protect you, I…what was I even? What did I even do? I…I'm just—I'm so sorry. Do I even deserve you?" he laughed dryly. "I'm so lame."

Kuroko shook his head, "No, you, Kagami-kun was—_is_ my everything, my world, my life, my sanity." Reaching out, his small hands caressed that cheek, he had dreamed of this day, to finally be _free_ to touch him, to not fear that he may hurt him, or to be improper. His skin felt warm, so…so subtle, just like his voice, and his soul. "You kept me sane when the whole world was trying to do otherwise, you were the reason why I am still here, you are the reason why I am whole. Kagami-kun is the reason I breathe, Kagami-kun is the reason why I am who I am. The reason why I came back. Its is me that should ask, _do I deserve such kindness? _I am broken, I am a threat to your race, and yet you…you were there."

Kagami leaned in and held that small hand in his in close to his skin, and kissed it. No, he deserve more than that. He deserve everything. He deserve more than him, and yet he chose him. He chose to come back for him. He chose a petty life such as him. And for that Kagami felt more than grateful.

"I'd take you in no matter what shape you may be in, I'd take even the hell with you if you came with it. I'd still want to be with you. I'd take a broken Kuroko, I'd take in a hell bent Kuroko, whatever you were. Because it is _you_."

_…When you see your life from somebody else's eyes_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you…_

"I love you." Kagami whispered, his voice almost drowning in the melody of the rain, but Kuroko heard it as clear as the gush of the wind in their faces. His eyes widen. Love. Kagami…loves him. He felt a knot in his stomach unclenched, and felt a warm tear filled his vision. To be loved, to mean so much to someone, it was the first time. "I love you." He repeated leaning down and slowly pressing his lips against Kuroko's eyes. He never even thought he'd be able to be this close to him, he felt too dreamy to even thught of their hands holding, and now. He is kissing him, holding him, under the weeping of the rain.

If the heaven is crying, maybe it wasn't in anguish, maybe, just maybe, for the first time it was for joy. Kuroko had never cried like this before, he wasn't emotional like Kise, he was too cold, like a compensation to his overly aggressive eldest brother, and Kise's over dramatic personality. Yet right then he felt like a dam of emotion just broke inside of him and he just felt happy, so happy that he couldn't help but cry.

_The world doesn't to me…_

_I can't take my eyes from you_

The kiss was short and chaste, when Kagami broke the kiss his tan cheeks had already a hint of red decorating it. He managed a grin.

"I'm glad I met you too."

Kuroko's eyes widen, he remember saying Kagami the same words, he felt as if his heart was soaring, he almost feared it would jump out of his rib cages, putting a hand over it he felt his lips tugging in a smile. So this is how it is to be truly happy is? He smiled, the first, most genuine he ever made in his long years of existence.

"I love you too."

_Say what's that sound that's my_

_Heartbeat_

_Is getting my much louder…_

_My_

_Heartbeat_

_._

_._

"Ah, I think I forgot something."

Mebuchi blinked as he heard one of his teammates said. He glanced at his wrist watch, it's late. It took them almost three hours to get back to Kyoto after their little excursion to Tokyo to visit some of their families there. Mebuchi sighed, they're tired and all and someone _again_ forgets something. He looked behind to see who was it this time, to his demise it was Kotaro. "Alright, whatever." He grumbled as he walked with his teammate. It was his last year in this school anyways, at least give his underclassmen a few sparks of kindness. Speaking of kindness, he wondered briefly about the boy at the bus stop. He didn't look someone you'd bump in every day. Such angelic face. Poor child must be looking for his family, after that tragic incident.

Mebuchi fumbled with the keys in his hand to open the door to the gym, he could only pray that Kotaro will be fast in his feet. Finally he found the right key and was about to slip in the keyhole when—

_BAM!_

Mebuchi froze, and turned his eyes to Kotaro who looked like he was creeped out as much as he is. "D-Did you…hear that?" Mebuchi asked the younger boy, his teammate nodded unable to speak. It came from the gym, but they haven't left the gym for a just a few minutes, and they made sure there will be no one there. Mebuchi doesn't believe in ghost but, he was sure that no one is there when they locked the door, whoever the loud sound that felt like something blasted told them otherwise. "S-Should we even—"

"Reo-nee, I-I think we could uhm get my stuffs t-tomorrow, haha." Kotaro awkwardly and a bit creep said.

Mebuchi was about to say something when suddenly—

_BLAG_

"Ahahaha, I-I told you R-Reo-nee, w-we should just—" Kotaro's eyes widen when he saw Mebuchi quickly putting in the key, and opening the door, "Reo-nee what are you doing i-it could be a-a ghost o-or a b-burglar?!"

Mebuchi stopped and look at Kotaro, "Didn't you hear that? That's a sound of someone slamming against the floor!" he said in utter distress, what if it was a student who secretly snuck in, what if something terribly is happening inside, he cannot imagine going to school the next week only to find out that a corpse was found in their gym and they were the last person seen around. He quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. It was dark and surely difficult to check if there was anyone there. He quickly tried to find the switch to the light and when he did, he turned it on.

_Gasp_

Mebuchi heard Kotaro's audibly if not overly dramatic gasp, looking over at the boy, he found him staring widely at whatever there was in the middle of the gym, slowly he lifted his hand and pointed at the gym. When Mebuchi turned, he felt his feet suddenly glued itself on the floor.

A guy literally on fire lay unconscious on the gym floor.


	21. Chapter 21

_Can you feel it guys? I can, its the last official chapter of Tsubasa No Yumeeee! And yes, I'm a bit kinda sad too, I worked a few nights and days for this and now we gotta say good bye again. I never get used to this for making you guys wait, I had my exam week and it was freakishly hell like, I swear and today an internet cafe which I asled to print something from my USB got ninety nine percent of my filkes deleted, imagine my horror guys, my lovely stored songs and school works got deleted, so yeah while I am uploading this I am waiting for my USB to recover the files inside, and yes I AM SLOWLY LOSING HOPE(gambare kicchin TT ^ TT ). Anyways thank you to our reviewers, those who sticked with till the end and tp those still reading this. I never imagine we'd come to finish this story, I thought at one point the readers will lose interest then leave us(Yeah I'v thought of that one point or the other) but here we are! We've reached this far yet again, and THANK YOU EVERYONE, the readers and reviewers who takes time in their day to actually read Tsubasa No Yume, thank you very much. Just reading this story does a lot for me, and yes __**you**__, yep, you. Thank you, from the bottom of Kicchin's heart! Tp veiled curiosity, I shall not leave you hanging anymooore, sorry for the wait and thank you very much for reviewing! To Bubbles9595 ahahaha yes, we shall find out about the guy Mebuchi found. AHAHA yes, Midotaka was like my (failed) love story, he was the quiet, unfriendly, Midorima while I was the chatty, loud, mischievous Takao, then since I was so talkative our adviser thought 'hey since you're so chatty let's put you somewhere you cannot initiate a conversation' so she placed me next to that person, and that's how it started-but LOL that love story was a fail-of course my MIDOTAKA wouldn't be like. I'd make them happy. To AJ-san HAHAHAHA let's see about your theory. Ahahaha and your request, YES! Ahahaha actually I've been thinking of doing something like that for a long time now, I'm just a bit hesitant, I made a story(not a fanfiction) about celebrities and all those stuffs but I suddenly fell in love with fanfiction and I forgot about that(the account actually). So YES let's give it a shot!_

_Aww and we're down to the last official chapter-there's a epilogue guys*winks*_

_I hope you enjoyed reading Tsubasa No Yume as much as I enjoyed writing it! Again thank you, and I hope you support my future and currently on-going works!_

_Thank you, Ciao!_

**Chapter 21: HOME**

Two months had passed since the Tokyo Tragedy, it was like a frightening dream, that in a week people had forgotten. There were no visible marks of the frightening incident in the progressive city, it was drowned in many other things, exams, work and so on. People continued their lives like the usual, the streets in the morning were filled with people, students rushing to school and businessmen hurrying for their appointments. The first month was difficult for Furihata though, when Kuroko came back, seeing him felt like staring at the door behind your fear, whether it is really there behind him or not was something that boy only knows. He is happy that Kagami finally found Kuroko finally but he was scared of the things he will tell him about Akashi. He was trembling then as Kuroko spoke of the things he remembered, he was the last one to see Akashi, the only one who perhaps know what happened. He remember the frown and guilt painting those powder blue eyes as he spoke. It was as difficult as it is to him.

_"__He…he's gone."_

The words felt painful, he trembled and shook, his inside were denying it, however his logical side of the brain was saying it was only possible, it was the reason why he didn't visit his brothers, why after all the hussle and Kuroko's disappearance he didn't show. Because…_ he is gone_. It felt like opening that door and seeing all that he feared there, attacking him all at once. It was difficult for Kuroko, he can see it, that was why he tried not to cry in front of him. He smiled and tried to keep himself composed. He'd want that, Akashi dislikes it when he cries. He could only wish his soul rests in heaven, his home.

_"__I…see." Furihata murmurs, a sad smile in his lips, "He's in heaven right?"_

_Kuroko nodded, "He is kind, but my brother never believed that, Akash-kun always thought he is the evil one, but…he isnt. Truly, his heart is kind. I am happy that someone like Furihata-kun had seen that."_

_Pass all the thick skin, that glares and strict words, Akashi is a kind man. He was just unsure of how to show them. He may have sinned before, but that doesn't define Akashi as a whole. "You give too much credit to me." Furihata said trying to lighten up the mood, he can see that Kuroko ws being very careful with his words, it was not to further hurt him. Furihata understood now why Akashi liked this boy the best, he is a very sensitive one. Somehow looking at him and listening to him reminded Furihata so much of Akashi, of the one who got away. _

_Kuroko shook his head, his hands in his lap. Kagami was in the kitchen making something for the guests to eat later, soon Kise and the others will arrive, Kuroko purposely asked Kagami to call Furihata earlier than the others for this. Kuroko looked up and shook his head, a sad smile in his lips almost reflecting Furihata's, "You have no idea, how long my brother had suffered. For so long…I have never seen that kindness in his eyes until you came to his life." Kuroko said, "My brother was always the one who is good in hiding that soft interior of his, but you shed all that hard pressuring shell of his and showed him his true kindness. Furihata-kun…thank you."_

Honestly, Furihata wanted not to hear those, it felt like his and Akashi's story was quickly ended there and then. It felt like a nail straight in his heart. All the things about Akashi was washed away that moment, a soft echo in the back of his mind kept repeating, _he won't be back, he's never coming back_. It shattered him more than it seems. After the celebration of Kuroko's return he returned home, the moment that he found himself alone in the street, he felt tears streaming down uncontrollably, he slightly praised himself for all the courage he summed out to held and keep himself from crying and ruining the mood in the room. He cried, he cried for all the things that he could have told Akashi, he cried for all the things they could have been, he cried for all the pieces of him that had gone away with Akashi.

For a week he cannot find to be the way that he was when Akashi wasn't there, back when he hasn't met Akashi yet. He tried his best, even with Kuroko's constant concern of him he tried his best to smile but it never convinced Kuroko, not even the oblivious Kagami. He remember crying one time in front of Kuroko as the boy tried to comfort him. He failed yet again with his tears, he could only wish his heart was as strong as Kuroko.

When the school started he barely had time to think of Akashi, but when he did, again it would bring tears in his eyes. It was almost any time when he had some time to spare, and again it would hurt, it would hurt like poorly stitched scars reopening again and bleeding. When others had learned of this, they started trying to divert his attention elsewhere. Kuroko took a job where he would, in the local library and at the café. Kise would sneak in their school during Wednesday since there was no practice in basketball in the pretence that he would want to speak or just see Kuroko, however, Furihata was always with them. During weekends, Murasakibara and Himuro would sometimes invite him for a dinner, Himuro would sometimes asked him to stay for him to assist him in making his new recipes. Takao and Midorima were usually busy with the clinic but when they weren't they call the others to have a dinner or two, including Furihata and it looked like a family dinner minus one.

They say time heals up wounds, but not all the time. After that one whole month of grieving he came to realize, that there was no getting back all those things, there will never be the happy ever after. Sometimes he misses him, that was just all there was, he loved him but he is gone now and there was no bringing him back. He would live in his heart with all the short days they had, with the exchanged laughs and heartfelt words. It doesn't hurt as much as it did the first month, but sometimes he would find himself crying over the thought of him. Sometimes when he works at the library and see the books he read, see his handwriting in the back with his name, he found himself wanting to have known more of him. Sometimes he'd read the books he read before, wishing to retrieve all those pieces that was gone with the man as he left him, but it was impossible.

It was like wishing to fly when he had no wings and no sky to soar.

Sometimes he'd found himself walking in the same streets he walked with Akashi, sometimes he'd find himself standing at the train station after school for no reason. Maybe deep within he was still hoping to see him.

Because he wanted to be well again. He wanted to be alright again. To be okay. And he knows he cannot be with half of himself emptied. When Akashi left, he took half of him with him. Stupid, Furihata mutters as he stood there in the same spot just as those days. It will be eight minutes before the train arrives. Furihata searched for a bench, when he found an empty one he placed his school bag and sat there. It is one of the rare days when none of Akashi's brother would ask him to come over or visit him at school. He also had a day off from work. He sighed and found his breath fogging the in the air, in a few days it will be Christmas, he wasn't actually born Christian but Akashi's brother were insistent on celebrating the special occasion. In Kagami's new apartment Kuroko had settled a little Christmas tree he bought with his first pay, while in Takao's clinic a lively Christmas lights had been put in the front door of his clinic with the melody of some English Christmas song. They all agreed to celebrate in Kagami's apartment, Kise and Aomine promised to bring the drinks and the cake, while Midorima and Takao would help with the cooking, Murasakibara and Himuro will be attending a pastry competition that day but promised to come and bring their trophy as Christmas gift for all. Furihata had already started buying gifts for them, he heard it was a tradition to exchange gifts. He got Kuroko and Kagami a small stuffed animal, it was such an irony, since the stuff animal is a dog which Kagami hated to his very core but Kuroko loved very much, and it has the same eyes as Kuroko. It will surely be funny. He got Kise a fashionable Fedora and Aomine a fine set of headphones, he bought Takao an album of his favourite band, and Midorima a book, he bought a matching scarf for Himuro and Murasakibara. It didn't caused him much, he had enough for him for his grocery for the whole month, he wondered if they'll agree if he volunteer to host the New Year's party.

Kise had taken a job as a model, he helps with practice in Too sometimes as well. Murasakibara decided to help Himuro in his baking, they are planning to build a cake shop next year, and right now were keen on joining baking competitions. Midorima assists Takao in his work and was earning money from becoming a private tutor of children from first grade to forth grades. Even how much he denied enjoying kids, Takao would tell how much he would so nice with little kids.

So many things happens that was why, Furihata told himself he cannot loose against the past. He lets it slide sometimes just like this, but never too much.

Furihata cringed as he heard a familiar ringtone turning to his bag he slid his hand in its front pocket and took his ringing phone, looking at the caller ID he smiled and answered.

_"__Furihata-kun?"_ Kuroko's voice resounded in the other line.

"Ah, Kuroko, what's up?"

"_Sorry for disturbing you, what color do prefer the most, red or…yellow?"_

Furihata raised a brow, why is Kuroko asking that suddenly, "Eh, uhm…I think I like red—"

_"__No yellow definetly looks better on Furihatacchi!"_

Furihata's eyes widen as he heard a voice in the background, that…nickname, Kise? What is he saying?

"_Shut up you idiot, he might hear you!"_

_"__But your color choice is so lame!"_

_"__I agree with Kise though."_

Furihata almost felt a sweat dropped from his cheek as he heard two more familiar voices in the background, one is definitely Aomine, the other must be Takao. "Uhm…Kuroko are you—"

_"__No, Furihata-kun you can't know or else it won't be a surprise anymore."_

Furihata chuckled, somehow he can feel that pout there in Kuroko's voice he hummed. He was too busy talking to the phone that he didn't heard the announcement of the train's arrival. He listened as Kuroko hushed the people in the background, the boy was still new with electronics, he didn't know that he can cover the microphone part of the phone so he wouldn't hear the rest of the conversation. _"Anyways, Furihata-kun we'll see you on Christmas eve, alright?"_

"Yeah, say hi for Kise-san and others for me."

_"__Yes. Take care Furihata-kun."_

With that the call ended, Furihata placed his phone back to his bag, he realized he needed to wrap his gifts for them as well and he was quite hungry. Standing up and putting slinging his bag in his shoulder Furihata heard the sound of the doors of the train opening, accompanied with the sounds of people chatting as they got off the train. For some reason something stopped him from walking away.

_He is here…_

Furihata blinked, that voice…he heard it before. that small voice in the back of his mind like that time…like that time with Akashi. This voice…Sara's voice.

_Look…he is here…don't…leave…yet_

Furihata didn't know, he didn't want to listen, this will give him false hopes again, he needed to leave now, he had been fine now all these past days, and he didn't want to bring or reopen the wounds he had. But he couldn't move, his legs were frozen in the ground.

Then it happened—

_He came back._

.

.

.

.

_2 months ago, Kyoto_

Mebuchi had never in his life saw a man on fire, like literally on fire. But he was sure that when someone burns, they shouldn't look flawless, or content, or sleeping, they should look pained, they should be screaming, because, damn, they are damn burning. But no, this guy is strange, the fire was burning the court which made Kotaro shriek in panic, Mebuchi was shock and in panic as well but he was so alarmed his brain was suddenly frozen. When his head came back to reality the first thing came to him is they need to put out the fire. Taking off his jacket he ran to the unconscious figure and quickly tried to put out the fire with it.

"Call an ambulance!" Mebuchi exclaimed to his teammate who rushed to call help from his mobile phone. When the fire was finally out he looked at the boy, there wasn't any visible burns in his skin, although he could say that his clothes were rather tattered. Where did he came from anyway, Mebuchi looked up at the gym's ceiling, there isn't a hole, and honestly it was pretty high ceiling, falling from that height is gonna kill a human. "Hey, you okay, there?" the stranger didn't respond, aside from the his clothes looks, he didn't look much like he's injured. What on earth.

In a few minuted the ambulance came and drove the three to the hospital, it was difficult when they had no idea who the guy was and the nurse was raising a brow at them at their jumbled stories. Of course, who would eevr believe a guy suddenly came and dropped inside a closed gymnasium from the ceiling, without anyone noticing if the guy entered beforehand. After a few minutes the doctor came asking what happened.

"H-He fell from the ceiling!" Kotaro said, "O-Or so that's what we heard, we heard something like a loud explosion then _BAM!_ We heard another one but this time it sounded like a person falling from a height!"

The doctor gave them a weirded out look, "Do you mind asking me how tall is the ceiling of your gymnasium?"

"A-about three storey?"

The doctor hummed, "Is there any way someone may climb there or fall from that height?"

Mebuchi swallowed a lump in his throat, "No."

"And you said…he was on fire when you saw him?"

"YES!" the two said in unison.

"H-How is he, is he alright?" Mebuchi asked.

"Yes," The doctor said, "I'm not sure if there was really a fire, you see, he's perfectly fine, no burns, no bone injuries, not even a concussion, are you sure?"

"Yes!" Mebuchi said, he didn't like being thought of as a liar. "We really saw him. I-I don't know how the hell is that possible, but he was burning when we saw him, l-like a m-meteorite!"

The doctor smiled, "Its alright, you must be just tired, boys." He said, "He will wake up soon, I advise you two to rest as well."

The next day Mebuchi returned back to the hospital on his own, he went to speak with the attending doctor first and was told that were nothing much of the problem to the patient, aside from a few bruises and a concussion, the boy didn't exhibit and the test didn't gave out anything that may appear life threatening. However, there was one thing. Mebuchi stood outside the opened door, staring at the patient sitting on his bed eyes staring right at the window, eyes blank. The morning light shined in the room, making the patient's feature glow, his skin lighter and his scarlet hair like fresh blood and fire. And his eyes, heterochromatic eyes with other gold as the color of the sand in the high afternoon and red as the a red rose in full bloom. He seems indifferent of his surroundings.

"It seems like he doesn't remember his name, or anything about himself." The doctor said as he slid his hands in the pockets of his lab coat, "We tried to remind him of the incident where you found him, however, his answer didn't change. He said he doesn't remember."

"He…doesn't know his name?"

"Yes, or his family, or where his home is."

Mebuchi looked at the boy again. What happened for him to forget about his past? Poor boy, Mebuchi could only sympathize. "Can I uhm…talk to him, maybe?" Mebuhi asked hesitant. The doctor nodded saying it may help the boy before excusing himself. As the man left Mebuchi knocked on the door before entering. The blank mismatched eyes turn to Mebuchi, blinking the boy watched as every step he took as he stepped in. He had a smaller frame than the man, however, the boy had such air of authority in the way he brought himself and looked at the man. And in the corner of those was wary, cautiousness towards him.

"Hi," Mebuchi said awkwardly, "I'm uhm…Mebuchi Reo, you can call me—"

"Reo." The boy said, Mebuchi blinked and chuckled, well that doesn't matter though. His voice was cold and authoritative, if not commanding.

"Yeah, you can call me that too." He said chuckling, "So hm…what should I call you?"

The boy stared at him as if expecting him to have an answer to that question. He stared almost unblinking at the man. When Mebuchi didn't speak he turned away back at the window. Mebuchi was stunned as he found something in those eyes, they were painted in a longing. It was almost painful to watch. Mebuchi wondered how can a man without a memory look so sad. Wasn't it supposed to be easier, to live without remembering all the regrets of your past? Wasn't it easier to live without the burden of remembering? "How are you feeling?" Mebuchi asked trying to break the forming heavy silence.

The boy didn't answer again, he just stared at the window, like a bird longing to soar the sky. Strange.

"…I feel like…I need to remember…about it."

"About what?"

"…I don't know." The boy answered, Mebuchi cringed, "I don't…remember…what I need to…remember or why."

Mebuchi didn't know what it feels like to lose memory, however, he came to understand that maybe, just maybe it's not as easy. Waking up and losing everything that made you the way you are till that point. Not remembering and yet feeling it there, like losing your eyesight for the first time, knowing how it looks but not actually seeing it. He doesn't know about the things this man lost, but Mebuchi saw in those eyes that they were his everything, they were now empty like they were emptied that moment. His eyes were beautiful, but they were empty.

"Then, until then, you can stay with me."

The first month, he just stayed there at home most of the time just sitting next to the window, if not he would be reading Mebuchi's old textbooks in silence. He barely spoke, he barely made anything that looked like he feels. He ate like a robot, like he was doing it because he needed to live, if it wasn't required he probably wouldn't. He lived like an empty shell. Even how much Mebuchi tried to make a conversation it would always ended in as one-sided. As if lost in his own the boy felt conflicted about everything. When he would speak in his own accord he would say something about how he want to remember but couldn't remember that one thing. Mebuchi wondered how those eyes would shy if they weren't empty, how they were back then. He wondered about this boy's family, were they looking for him as well? They must be worried sick.

As Mebuchi prepared their dinner, he briefly wondered what it was to be in that boy's position. Was the world much frightening, or was it less? Was the pain worst or less when you do not know? As he finished, he turned and found the scarlet haired boy sitting in the couch with a random book in hand. He didn't look like he was enjoying it, actually he didn't look like he was even feeling anything.

"Dinner is ready." He said. The scarlet haired boy stood and walked towards the dining table. Their life had been a routine, almost repeating in a cycle without fail, during the morning, before making breakfast Mebuchi would go to jog outside, while the boy would wake in along the process, he would be dressed and had taken a bath the moment Mebuchi had returned, Mebuchi would take a bath then cook, then they'd eat breakfast, Mebuchi would attend school and return around four if there wasn't a basketball practice, if there was, he'd leave a food in the fridge for the smaller male to heat up later. When Mebuchi returns after school, without a basketball practice he'd cook while the boy would read a random book he found somewhere around the house.

Mebuchi didn't mind an extra presence at home, honesty, living in his own had been quite lonely, it used to be a bit lively before, until time happens, his upperclassmen friends graduated. Having Akashi reminded him of his younger siblings who had now grew a bit distant to him. He was used with taking care of people as one of the eldest in their basketball club, a quiet scarlet haired boy isn't a big deal as much as others think.

When Akashi took his seat, Mebuchi followed, he was now used to the silence and one-sided conversation, he thought speaking even without the other having the need to actually reciprocate may help the other to connect, so despite the silence, Mebuchi talked. He talked about school, or the people he saw on the way home during dinner.

_"__Itadakimasu!"_ He said cheerfully as he took his spoon in his hand and the bowl of rice in the other. He continued to talk about some old couple down the street, that he talked with in his way to school, they were around there before Mebuchi even entered Rakuzan—which is the name of his school. Mebuchi chuckled as he spoke only to pause as he realize something off. He stopped and turned towards the boy across him, his eyes were wide as he stare at the food in front of him. He can see something akin to anxiety in them. "Hey…is something the matter?"

The boy didn't answer as he stare at the bowl of soup in front of him. The smell, he knows this food, his hand started sweating and he can feel something inside him, he can feel his pulse rising. A flash of picture appeared in his mind, a wooden table, a muffled voice of someone speaking—no chuckling, then dinner… a dinner was set for two people, for some reason he knew he didn't need to eat however that person kept cooking for him.

_Who…_

He felt a kind of itch, the itch to split open his mind because his whole senses was screaming at his mind, he gotta remember—

_"__You should stop cooking for me."_

_"__But why?"_

_"__Its no use, it is not like I need food to sustain my physical body."_

_"__But you can eat."_

Stubborn, yes, that's right, that person is stubborn. He stared at the food, this food he—

_"__Tofu soup."_

_"__I like it."_

"Hey!" his heterochromatic eyes widen as he was pulled out of his reverie, Mebuchi was now standing next to him. He blinked and stared at the bowl of tofu soup in front of him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. The itch was still there however, inside him—he knows the answer is with him. Right at him. "…he cooked…for me…before." he didn't know who _he_ is, but he remember the feeling of sitting there, listening to him, he remember the feeling. That fleeting skip of his heart just by hearing his chuckles. It was that That was who he has to remember.

"Who?"

The biggest question was that, _who_. He wanted to know as well, who was that person that had that effect in him. That strange feeling making his inside all giddy, all contented, all…safe—at home. He needed to remember.

.

.

Another month passes, aside from that memory of a dinner with that person, he never gained another fraction of his memory, however, things had improved about him. Like something was pieced to his life that day, he started feeling a lot more, he smiled at Mebuchi's stories during dinner, he helped the man with his homework which he was sometimes too tired to even read. It kept him busy, it kept him thinking about that hole in his soul that he noticed that day he remembered about that dinner. He cooked that soup for him because he liked it. Mebuchi's chattering kept his mind out of that yearning in his chest, for that voice, for the same chattering voice, for a chuckle that felt like it just punched a hole in him. In the night when Mebuchi had already fallen asleep and he was left in his own with the company of silence he would silently contemplate about that fraction of memory, a fraction of his home. He wondered of that person, who he is, what he is to him, what they did, what he felt for him in all, was that person ever wondering where he is now? He wondered while he lay there in the unfamiliar _futon_, wrapped in the sheets he doesn't recognize the scent, he thought that if he met him, he'll know, he will remember the same want to hold just as he had in that memory…right?

Whenever he closes his eyes he wished that in his dreams, he'll be visited by the memories of his past, he didn't know what they held but he was scared to lose _all_ of it, because in the corner of his mind he knows that whatever they were, those memories were something important, it was all that he had. Sometimes he wondered too if he had a family, Mebuchi once mentioned about his siblings, he wondered if he had one. He wondered what his parents might have looked like, was his father as funny as Mebuchi's or was he serious like that old man across the street, was his mother an old lady or a charming woman in a dress like in the television shows. Was he a younger or older brother, or was he a lone child? Did he had friends?

Some people thought that not knowing is better, but the uncertainty, the feeling of something being torn from you has its own torture. It wasn't as easy as one would simply think to restart, especially when at the depths of your consciousness you know that yes, this isnt what you had before, you had something else, and maybe they were dying to see you, or maybe they are dead, or maybe they were not looking for you, not knowing any of those was frightening. Not knowing is like walking blindly, you know there is a ground however, you don't see it. It was just strange.

And every time he wakes up, he can feel that hole in his chest, for some reason he can feel the want to be next to that one person that he couldn't even say the name of or describe. It was infuriating.

"I'm home!"

Mebuchi closed the door behind him as he walked towards the scarlet haired boy watching TV, seemingly annoyed at the game show's contestant's lack of ability to discern the right answer which was practically being spoon fed to her. The boy looked up and gave a quiet, _welcome back_ to the man. It was getting colder and school will be done in a few days, Mebuchi had somehow decorated the house in garlands and Christmas balls. "Hey look." He said and raised a paper bag in his hand.

"What is that?" the scarlet haired boy asked raising a brow, "There is a lot of decorations as it is already."

"No," he said before putting the bag in his lap, "I thought you might be bored so I got you those."

When the boy opened the paper bag, his eyes widen—

_"__I thought you might be bored here."_

_"__These are…"_

_"__Books!" he said cheerfully, "I noticed you like reading, and I bet you finished all the books here anyways."_

_"__Where have you got them?"_

_"__Eh, the library, I go there before when I have some free time to spare, I like to read too."_

_"__An…archive?"_

_"__Yeah."_

The paper bag fell from his trembling hands and into the floor, the books laid there, they were the classics, they had them too, he thought, he borrowed those too for him. The Secret Garden, Picture of Dorian Gray, The Happy Prince…these books, right. _YES, _that was right, he met _her_ in an archive right? Met…

_"__S-Sara…I am…Sara, d-daughter of Samuel of Galilee."_

He blinked…Galilee, why…why was he in Galilee? How was that possible—

_"__I forbid all of you to interfere with human lives from now on."_

Father. His father…he is…

_God._

And he had brothers too, four of them. The reason why…the reason why he is here—He gasp as he was flooded with the sequence of past events rushing all together to him. Sara died, he said no to his Father's orders and he was punished, he fell and arrived to earth and he met _him_. Brown hair, and butterscotch eyes, quivering lips and fragile little frame, soul as bright as true as the waters, voice as melodic as the harp, his name…his name is—_Furihata Kouki_. The name clicked, and just as he thought he felt it, the want to run right away, to see him, to bring him in his arms like those times. Furihata Kouki, the name was as kind as all that he is. The boy who looked at him like he was the greatest thing that had ever graced his presence, the boy who cried and injured himself just to ensure he was safe, the boy that was _worth_ all this pain. His home.

That was right, he died, he died saving his brother and the world that his Father created, the world where a certain Furihata Kouki existed. But he was here…His father…brought him back? He didn't understand, the last thing he remember was speaking with his father in his version of heaven, however his father failed creating his _ideal_ heaven. The conversation ended and…_this_.

Could it be…

"I…I am…alive."

Mebuchi stared at the scarlet boy murmuring something, was something the matter about the books he brought? Akashi raised his head and stared at Mebuchi, yes, he is alive, a second chance. This is a second chance, just like Gadreel said, the fall is their second chance in life. "I…I am…I need to find Kouki!" was the first thing he found himself saying. How can he forget him, forget the only thing that loved him outside his family, the only one who believed in him, the man who shed light in his pit of darkness. How can he forget, how dare he forget about him?

"H-Hey, what are you saying?"

"M-My name is Akashi Seijuuro, I-I need to go to Tokyo now!"

Fate has a funny way of bringing people together, and honestly even God himself is amused. Sometimes it might seem like a coincidence, but in this world, there is a reason for everything. Sometimes it difficult to understand the reason why good people suffer, why some men just live their life like there's no tomorrow. Sometimes we meet people at the most unexpected times, but fate knows what she is doing, trust her that she will not do something that is not worth it, the key is not giving up.

The moment you give, is the moment you lose the game with her. She gives up on you as well, in making your life better. However, even if you give up…_He _is there watching you. He loves his children…all too much.

.

.

.

Furihata didn't see it coming, not at all. He stopped giving himself false hopes, he stopped trying to look so strong. He was ready not see him anymore. But he was there standing at the platform, watching slowly as the crowd disperse around him and a mop scarlet hair running at him, he was mouthing his name and it looked like a dream. Like a…strange dream. His feet was frozen and he was cursing inwardly at how this is a bad joke, a really, really bad joke. It would hurt too much, this would hurt like it had the first month, and he'd cry again. He doesn't want to cry, he sick and tired of it. But there he was again, doing it anyways, his eyes streaming with tears, body trembling, sobbing as that familiar face walked briskly at him. Why, he was dead right, he _is_ dead, so how? How can he be here, he must be an illusion. A stupid work of his imagination because deep inside he still misses him. And it was cruel, cruel work of his imagination.

Because Akashi Seijuuro is gone and will be never coming—

_"__Kouki!"_

His breath was caught in his throat as his voice reached his ears, he trembled about to fall in his feet. He wanted to run away now from this but at the same time he wanted to stay to make sure. Why…why is this happening, he's gone and never coming back, he can't be here again. He can't—Furihata tensed as he felt the familiar arms wrapping around him, squeezing gently, a warm breath against the skin of his neck as he buried his face in his nape. This scent, this warmth…this was surely…Akashi, but how, why, where had he been? Furihta couldn't control the tears as he cried shaking as he grabbed the back of Akashi's shirt. "I…I'm home." He whispered.

"Where have you been?" he cried, "I-I thought, I-I was starting to believe them, I thought y-you're never coming back! D-Did you know how scary that was? Did you know?! Every day I thought I lost you, y-you just left!"

"I'm sorry."

"W-When K-Kuroko-kun said you're gone…I-I believed him, a-and I-I didn't know what to do without you! H-Have you thought of it Akashi-kun, o-of me, o-of how will I go on without you?"

It pained Akashi hearing all of this from Furihata, he can feel all the fear in the way he clutched his shirt like he'll be gone when he let go, the shaking of his arms and his tears, and all of those were because he thought he was gone for good. He had never thought of actually meaning so much to someone, he thought for a moment that if he was a human and he met Sara, if he died instead of her, would she cry like this? He realized that the pain was real, the pain when he lost Sara was maybe the same as what Furihata is feeling then, if not worst. He brought a hand to his head and softly calmed the brunette as he pets his head. Akashi could only apologize, he had been sefish, he didn't think of his feelings, what he was thinking was how to relieve himself of the guilt that may come when the world ends with Furihata. He whispered apologies in his skin as they stood there. All of those didn't matter, Akashi thought…he's back home.

"I-I waited here for you, e-every day! B-Because I…I prayed, I wished that one day, you'll just return from a trip from somewhere. And every day that hope dies!" Furihata's anger drowned in his tears and he quickly succumb into the crying mess that he was. Akashi wanted to tell him how difficult was it for him too. To lay there thinking about that missing piece in his heart, that love he could not remember or even name. But it didn't matter. He slowly pulled away and kissed his forehead, he pulled away and brushed the stray tears away.

"…Sorry…" he said, "I didn't mean to hurt you, its alright if you are mad at me…I was dead," he admitted making the brunette's eyes widen in shock, "however, Father brought me back…his reason I still am not sure."

"He…brought…back?"

"Yes, and for some reason I ended up in a school gymnasium and I—" Akashi hesitated but decided to tell Furihata anyways, "I lost my memories until…today. I ran and took the train back here I was planning to go to your house but found you here."

"Since then I waited here…because I…prayed, or more likely hoped that you were merely in a trip and one day will come back."

"I am back." Akashi said a faint smile in his lips as he cupped his small face in his hands. He missed this, for a moment he thought he wouldn't be able to see those beautiful brown eyes that looked at him like he was the only thing important in the world, the eyes that shined with sincerity and kindness. Yes, this is _his_ Kouki. The one whom he loved, the one who made him see better, pulled him out of his misery, and held him dear more than anything. How can he dare forget about him at all, this precious existence, just how, when he was everything good that has ever happened to him?

"Kouki?"

Furihata looked up at Akashi, "W-What is it?"

"I never told you I love you, did I ?"

Furihata's face flushed red at the sudden confession, he pulled away a feet from Akashi. "W-What…I mean, I-I think I—"

"Do you not feel the same?" Akashi asked quite wary, "I…I'm sorry I…I think I mistook your—"

"I-I love you too."

Akashi blinked, despite the announcement ringing, and the sound of the closing of the train's doors, Akashi heard it loud and clear, that faint whisper of those words. "I-I was just a-a bit shock, I-I never thought…I-I mean…I—" Akashi didn't wait for the explanation, there wasn't any need. He pressed his lips against his in a chaste kiss. It was evident, in his concern, in his actions, he saw it, he knew…he loved him as much as he did. The spark was there, that feeling was all that he needed to know to confirm it, yes indeed, he is madly, irreversibly, helplessly in love with Furihata Kouki. Akashi pulled away and smiled to the boy before placing a hand in Furihata's chest, closing his eyes he could feel his heartbeat almost in synch with his. Furihata blushing madly and was confused with Akashi's action looked at him puzzled. And Akashi smiled, the biggest smile he had ever let anyone see—

"This is my home."


	22. Chapter 22

**EPILOGUE**

**Last Gift**

For so long Akashi had never felt in peace as much as he lay half asleep there, not even the heavens could have this effect on him. For so long he waited and wish for a day like this to come, but being an immortal, an angel back then it was like a bird's wish to swim, and a fish to climb a tree. Opening his eyes he saw the ceiling above him, this is…he smiled to himself a he turn to his side and found a certain brunette in his side curled up, sleeping peacefully. He would lie if he said he said he doesn't remember how they ended up like that, it was after dinner, he actually wanted to take up the couch or the guest room, but in the middle of the night Furihata woke up crying and looking for him. He went up and calmed him down, which ended up with him kissing the brunette. How can one blame him, it has been so long and seeing Furihata like that, crying and looking for him, just how cannot he? He didn't know what kind of self-restraint he had to actually stop himself from kissing the sunlight out of him? Whatever self-restraint he had back then, he definitely lost that last night. It felt like the best thing that has ever happened to him, Furihata _is_ the best thing that had ever happened to him. His voice when he would say his name, that blush in his cheeks, the taste of his lips and his skin. He realized he would _never_ get tired of those, of looking at him, holding him, and tasting him all together. Being human—it surely felt great, he didn't know how he lived all his life without knowing this.

He looked at Furihata at his side, tracing the outline of his bare shoulder poking out of the duvet, that beautiful tanned skin, and that small mark of he made there at the nape of his neck. He looked like…_heaven_. Of course, because, _this_ is his heaven, he is his heaven. His long dark brown lashes and that small button nose, how can he _not_ love him? He was everything that he ever wished to hold. The slender slightly calloused hand over his chest that belonged to him, radiated the faintest but gentlest heat.

He'll never leave again, he didn't want to miss every inch of this human life. He didn't know what he'll do anymore if he didn't spend it in the side of this brunette. He smiled and kissed the mop of brown locks making the smaller male stir in his lips and pulled Akashi closer for a hug, burying his face in his bare chest. He chuckled at the sight, Furihata always looked shy and reluctant but when they were just the two of them, just like this Furihata held him as much. He sighed and slowly and gently slid away from the comforting warmth. He took a quick bath and dressed.

He left the room and went down before he stood there in the kitchen, he wanted to do something for Furihata, maybe cook a breakfast…but he didn't want to burn the house either. If he gets things wrong Furihata will still eat them surely and he'd say it was okay when it taste like mud and dry leaves. He shook his head, he didn't want that. But what can he do? He looked at the kitchen, maybe he should…clean? Ah, yes, that one he can. He took a rag and started with the counter, he wiped the counter clean which wasn't very difficult because Furihata always kept the kitchen as clean as possible. He looked over the sink and ran the water to clean the sides of the sink. After getting those two parts clean he heard a faint scream then something falling, raising a brow, Akashi left his station only to find a poorly dressed Furihata coming down from the stairs almost tripping down on his feet looking in a hurry. Akashi found it funny how his hair was sticking out everywhere and his shirt was he sure he should be wearing something so thin in this weather? His pants were wrinkled as well. "Oh my, what time is it?" he asked Akashi.

Akashi smiled and turned to look at the clock, "It is eleven in the morning." He said. Furihata's eyes widen in shock.

"Already?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Akashi answered puzzled, "Is…something you have to do today?"

Furihata nodded, "I-Its Christmas eve today."

Akashi's eyes widen, "You…celebrate Christmas?"

"No actually, its—Oh my!" Furihata exclaimed, "I haven't wrapped their gifts yet!"

Akashi wasn't getting any proper answer to his question, Furihata dashed pass him as he ran to the living room. Akashi followed behind him as he found Furihata pulling a few paper bags in the corner. Since when did Furihata started celebrating Christmas, and weren't those too much gifts? Who are they giving them to anyway? Furihata started running all over the living room pulling and grabbing all sorts of items. After a few minutes Akashi found him starting to wrap the gifts in colourful wrappers. Akashi sat next to Furihata watching him getting scotch tape all over his hands from wrapping that not so little stuff animal of a dog that looked awfully like—"It looks like Tetsuya." Akashi commented.

"Eh, you noticed too?" Furihatasaid as he continued with his work, "This is for him and Kagami."

"…Oh…him and Kagami?" Akashi chuckled, "As much as I hate to admit, he and Kagami Taiga does make quite a pair."

Furihata laughed, "I agree."

"So, let me guess, this is my brothers' idea, yes?"

"Yes." Furihata admitted chuckling, "I almost forgot about today."

"They'll understand if you did." Akashi said chuckling as he looked at that visible bite mark.

Furihata blushed as he found Akashi intense gaze on his neck, he quickly raised a hand over his neck, "W-What's in m-my neck?"

Akashi chuckled and shrugged, "Property of Akashi Seijuuro."

"No." Furihata pouted, "Y-You left a mark purposely?"

Akashi shrugged again, "Who knows?"

"Wha—" Furihata blushed even darker and decided he'll just return to his work. Akashi smiled at the other's reaction, he missed talking like this to him. Just being there next to him, hearing him speak, looking at him. "Y-You're…uhm staring."

"I can't help it." Akashi said, "I wanted to look at you, my senses missed you, my eyes most of all."

"Y-You were staring last night as well!" Furihata exploded in thpusand shades of red as he remembered the night before, Akashi kept whispering how much he missed him, loves him and how much he looked so beautiful right then.

"Oh that one is different."

"Eh!"

Akashi chuckled as he cupped Furihata's cheek and turned him to face him before kissing the corner of his mouth, leaving the brunette lost for words and blushing madly, "See, what I'm talking about?" he said in a low seductive voice just a few inches against his skin. He felt Furihata's hand grabbed the front of his shirt hesitantly, he was always a bit shaky about everything, well not that it matters, actually it made him look more endearing in Akashi's eyes. "You're shaking again." He whispered in his ear. He felt him shiver making his smirk wider.

"S-Stop t-teasing." Furihata said, the scissor was left in the floor and with the scotch tapes.

"Hm," Akashi hummed before pulling Furihata by the waist and burying his face in his shoulder planting soft kisses in the exposed skin. "I don't know what you're saying."

Furihata squeaked in surprise as he felt those warm kisses leaving a burning sensation in his skin, he pulled harder on the clothing in his hands. Damn all this supressed feelings. And Akashi's voice wasn't helping at all, his damn cool voice. Akashi's kisses started climbing to the base of his neck down below his jaw, he bit his lip to stop all those moans from slipping, but Akashi just know how to make him break. He traced his jaw with kisses to the back of his ear and gave it a lick, then he just—"Nghn—Aka—Sei!" he breathed out, keeping his voice down is much difficult that he originally thought. He heard Akashi chuckle, damn he was enjoying this too much, Furihata blushed.

"Too cute." He whispered before pulled away only to lean closer to Furihata's lips. Those quivering lips looks like they were begging to be claimed, when Furihata didn't show any signs of protest against his action he leaned in closer and kissed him in the lips. He inhaled his favourite scent, Furihata, he smelled of fresh autumn and fire, and all those addicting substance. He deepen the kiss prying his lips to open, and he did moaning, he cupped his face with both of his hands and he felt all that electricity coursing in his body. Furihata's hands unclenched and slid to his shoulder. His mouth tasted like something unique, something he'd say was his own flavour and he _loved _it. It made him giddy, dizzy, high all at once. He was drowning in the pools named Furihata Kouki, and he'd love to stay there. He slightly bit his plump lips, that felt so soft so…enticing before returning to kissing him open mouthed.

"Sei—Ahn!"

Damn, if he keeps moaning his name like that he won't be able to hold back and he'll surely strip him right here. It took everything Akashi had to pull away from the blushing mess of adorable brunette. He wrapped his arms around his waist again and pressed his forehead against his shoulder, "I think you got something to do?"

"I-I was a-about t-to s-stop you."

"Oh, you were, huh?" Akashi said teasingly.

"I-I was really!"

"I thought you were enjoying."

"I-I was n-not!"

.

.

.

Kagami sighed, why did he agreed to host the Christmas party again? His apartment looked like it was hosting a disco, there was just so much noise. After a few weeks of finding Kuroko he found himself a new apartment, since he didn't want to stay much in Alex's flat because she was teasing him every time she finds an opportunity and he swore the blush in his face will be permanent if they didn't move out. Kuroko got a part time job in the café Furihata works, even without saying the teal haired boy was concerned of the other after he told about Akashi. Kagami would lie if he said it didn't affect Kuroko as well, sometimes in the middle of the night Kuroko would have a nightmare, he would cry about his brother, or how about it was his fault. Survivor's guilt, maybe. He took a job in local library too since he likes books very much. But of course Kuroko never wanted his brothers to know of this, he wanted a _normal_ life. And by normal was this. Kise was practically shouting at Aomine how he was doing the fruitcake wrong, and Aomine barking about how he knows what he is doing which apparently isn't really the case. Kuroko was busy putting the gifts under the Christmas tree, he was so excited to buy gifts for his brothers for the first time using his own salary, he bought Kise and Aomine almost a striking pair of shoes—which he based using Kagami's size complaining how they can't find much of shoes in that size. Meanwhile he both Midorima and Takao a pretty big brown rabbit stuff toy, Kuroko said he remember Takao saying something about how Midorima got a Hawk keychain in his mobile phone—surely it was because Takao's last name could be translated as such, Takao mentioned about how Midorima sometimes reminded him of a rabbit. Kuroko got Himuro a nice jacket while he got Murasakibara a limited edition green tea Pocky pack and that liquorice flavoured candy he requested to him way before. Lastly he got Furihata a simple black sweatshirt, Kuroko noticed how he only have two pair of sweatshirt he wore, sometimes he doesn't even bring one to work.

"Hey!" Kagami turned to the doorway and found Takao casually coming in with a bag of drinks in hand, "We got some—"

"We're underage!" Aomine said in the kitchen. Takao said something about beer while he pulled Midorima out to the store.

Takao chuckled , "Oh you and Kagami are, the rest isn't."

"I think Takao-kun has a point." Kuroko said.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagami was sure that Kuroko wouldn't be able to handle alcohol…he just know.

"Takao, shut up." Midorima said as he closed the door, "We didn't get any liquor do not believe this bafoon."

"Aww, you hurt my feelings!"

The two walked to the kitchen and settled the drinks in the counter, they got a few cola. Kagami wondered how the hell this tall stoic guy, with the habit of calling everyone an idiot except for Kuroko fell in love with a happy go lucky like Takao. It was just…strange. Well he saw Aomine liking Kise, well Aomine was a sucker for good looks honestly if he didn't know any better he'd be scared of this guy stealing _his_ Kuroko. Oh well. "What time is it anyway." Kagami asked as he pulled his phone from his pocket, he blinked and found a message there from Himuro, as he clicked the message he heard a knock on his door.

"I'll get it Kagami-kun." Kuroko dashed to the door and he was welcomed by the sight of a beaming Himuro with Murasakibara behind him. Himuro was holding something that made Kuroko smile. "Congratulations Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun."

Himuro giggled before he pulled Kuroko in a hug, "Long time no see!" he said cheerfully, "Where's Taiga? Had he been treating you well?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, I missed you too Himuro-san, come in?"

Himuro smiled and stepped in greeting everyone, Murasakibara looked at his younger brother and smiled, "Merry Christmas Kuro-chin." He said as moved pass the teal haired boy with big paper bags in his hands. Kuroko closed the door behind him and joined the group. It was getting noiser, Kise ran to Himuro asking how the competition went, Himuro gladly told them. Kise borrowed the trophy and showed it to Aomine asking if the basketball trophy looks the same, Aomine shrugged saying it would be bigger. Takao congratulated the two and Midorima as well. Murasakibara asked something about the clinic which Midorima answered in technical sense.

"Its almost midnight." Kagami said as he walked to Kuroko's side, Kuroko blinked and turned to the wall clock, it was indeed close to midnight.

"Furihata-kun hasn't answered our calls since this evening." He said with a hint of concern towards the other, "Do you think he's…upset?"

Kagami pulled the other and kissed his head, "Stop worrying, maybe he's just caught up on something, you know him."

"But…he might feel out of place…Akashi-kun…if he was only here."

"Come on, you're sounding like you're blaming yourself again."

"Isn't it my fault anyway?"

"It is not, okay?" Kagami said, "How many times do we have to talk about this?"

Kuroko looked like he was suddenly reprimanded by his parents, he looked meekly down at his feet muttering an apology. "Maybe he's just caught up with the gifts, you know him, sometimes he does extra effort for small things." Kagami said ruffling Kuroko's head gently. "He'll be here soon. I'll ring him again if that's what you want."

"Ah, where's Furihata?" Takao suddenly asked, "Its almost time."

"Aww, yeah, I hope he's not gonna ditch our Christmas party." Kise said as he flopped down on the couch.

"I hope not." Takao said, he knew what the other felt, after confirming from Kuroko about Akashi's fate the boy looked like he had lost it all. And maybe he really did lost it all the moment Akashi left. It was sad, ever since then the spark in those youthful eyes was lost. They always wanted to help him, but Takao knows, even how much medicine was given if it is not the right one they could never heal or make him any better. Because they were not Akashi, they can never be him, and replace that hole the man punched in his soul.

"Should we prepare dinner already?" Himuro asked, "I mean in case Furihata comes, at least we're almost done right?"

"Alright, I'll check the fruit cake!"

Kise ran to the kitchen and checked the cake they were baking, he said something about how Aomine made a mess there and told him to help and clean there. Kuroko walked to Himuro asking how Akita is. "It was really cold there!" Himuro said sighing, "Really it's a bit too cold there."

"Oh, I hope it wasn't too much asking you to come here."

"Oh not at all," Himuro said, "We wanted to anyways."

"AH! GUYS ITS TWELVE ALREADY!" Takao exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"Takao you do not have to shout."

"But I'm so excited Shin-chan!"

"Merry Christmas!" Kise exclaimed as he ran to the living room and hugged Kuroko. "Merry Christmas Kurokocchi!"

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Himuro said with a smile.

It was all laughs and giggle, but for Kuroko it was all muffled, he stood there staring at the door. It was twelve already, where was Furihata? He frowned. It would had been happier if Furihata was here. He must have been there all alone in his room…crying again.

_Knock Knock_

Aomine slid from the buzzling noise as he walked to the door. Opening it he found a brunette standing there in a brown coat and red scarf, his cheeks were red from the cold and he was smiling, in his hands were paper bags. Aomine smiled back, "We thought you're gonna ditch us, already." He said as Aomine moved to let him in. Furihata stepped in bowing his head at Aomine. When everyone saw the brunette stepping in, everyone stopped.

"Furi…hata-kun." Kuroko and as if on cue everyone practically ran for Furihata in a group hug.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS FURIHATA!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS FURIHATACCHI!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"T-Thank you everyone!" Furihata said as one by one they detached themselves, they spoke all at once making it difficult for the brunette to actually catch up on any of them. They seem all worried when he didn't come earlier than he usually does. Kise pulled him in the living room and helped him with his coat saying something about the fruit cake he baked and the recipe he got from a book in the library where Kuroko worked. Furihata settled the paper bags on the couch and listened to everyone talking about how they thought he would never come.

"Thank you for coming Furihata-kun." Kuroko said smiling, "I know it must have been a hard year, but…we really wanted to celebrate this. Thank you."

Furihata shook his head with a smile. "No, thank you for always being there. You and Kagami, and everyone else."

Kuroko smiled back.

"Let's open gifts Muro-chin." Murasakibara said in the corner.

"Murasakibara's right before we could all forget." Midorima said.

"Oh, uhm, can I uhm have my gift first?" Furihata said all of the sudden. Kagami raised a brow at the brunette. "I-I mean uhm…can you get my gift first for everyone?"

"Oh sure!" Takao said happily as he grabbed the bag in couch.

"Oh not that." Furihata said before he walked to towards the door.

"You left your gift outside?" Aomine asked.

Furihata smiled sheepishly, "W-Well its not my idea, it was _his._"

"His?" everyone asked in unison before Furihata opened the door and this time everyone's eyes widen.

Standing there with a smile they knew ever since, with the scarlet hair that they would never mistake for someone else's, and those heterochromatic eyes. Tears started welling up in those shocked eyes.

"Merry Christmas."

Kuroko moved quickly and hugged the man standing there outside the door. Kise started crying as he ran after Kuroko and hugged the man as well, Murasakibara walked towards them with a smile, Midorima was shock however relief was evident in his face. There were sounds of crying and muffled words all together. There was no questions asked, right then the only thing they understood was, for the first time in the long time, they were together, and they were happy. It was like dream they all once saw, a far of dream. But today, in that snowy day in December, with the cheerful noise of the Christmas, it was no longer a dream. And they were happy and contented, the tears that was shed that day were tears of joy, of a joyous celebration of a coming home, of coming.

It was the best Christmas gift they had ever had.

.

.

**_Carry on my wayward sons_**

**_There'll be peace when you are done_**

**_Lay your weary hearts to rest_**

**_…_****_Don't you cry no more…_**


End file.
